fifty shades of Cluster-FK
by Evyn Rae Ward
Summary: Grey has two interviews. One for the PSU paper, and the other for his new submissive. Simple. Only it's not. Andrea goes home with the flu (it's going around) and Olivia makes the appointments and well...the title says it all./ Due to overwhelmingly amazing, unbelievably awesome feedback this is now a full length story, wth a special appearance by a character from FSOT-moon.
1. Chapter 1

"Um,... I have an appointment with Christian Grey..."

"This way."

Ana eyed the gorgeous woman warily and followed her down a dimly lit corridor to what looked like a bar or private club of some sort. This was not going at all the way Kate had said it would

Her friend had waved off Ana's concerns about interviewing the billionaire in her stead. Kate had come down with a nasty bout of flu, and in between sneezing, coughing, and groaning, had talked Ana into interviewing some mega billionaire she'd never heard of. "It took me six months to schedule it." she'd whined, "If you don't help me out, my star article won't get published. Just show up, set up the tape recorder, ask some questions and you're done. Easy peezy."

Easy peezy, Ana felt her eyes roll back in her head. So far nothing about this was anywhere _near_ easy and _peezy_...forget about it.

She'd shown up at Grey's Offices at the appointed time, only to be put in the back seat of an SUV, and whisked away, when she'd tried to get answers from the tight lipped driver, he'd just grunted something about Mr. Grey.. a meeting... he didn't know details and blah, grunt, blah, grunt, grunt,...blah.

Enlightening.

So here she was, following this statuesque woman, who looked like she was a walking advertisement for leather corsets short skirts, and mile high stilettos. She was surprised there was no whip in her hand.

"Mr. Grey is on the phone, you can wait at the bar. He'll be with you shortly." The woman led her through swinging doors and into..

Ana's mouth dropped open...

_What. The. Fuck?_

_Shit ,shit, shit, HOLY shit! _ What the hell was going on? The place was dark, lit by dim sconces along the walls, but it was enough light to make out two things. One, she was not dressed appropriately. Two. this was _not_ your mama's club, not unless mama was into some freaky shit.

Ans didn't know where_ not _to look first. Men in leather pants and vests, women in tiny short leather skirts and bustiers that barely covered the essentials, and those were the over dressed ones. Some of the women and men wore nothing but teeny weenie leather thongs..._ooohh,_ Ana winced, now that had to chafe. They also wore chokers, or maybe collars would be a more appropriate word. She wasn't a complete idiot. This was some kink BDSM club, right here in the middle of Seattle, Lordy, lordy, well who would have guessed. She didn't know whether to poke her eyes out or run from the place screaming. So she settled for just standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"Are you alright, dear?" Ana turned to the woman beside her. _ Was she alright?_ Well...uh...maybe if she asked her once the shock wore off. Say in about a week or two. Possibly a month... or six...next year...she should ask next year. Yep, that ought to do it.

"Hey..." Ana blinked at the woman, her face had lost it's sever lines, and compassion lit her eyes..."You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

_Oh hell, _why did this woman think she was here, "I'm just here for the interview." she heard her voice, wooden and foreign to her ears, answer for her.

The woman smiled, "Yes, yes, that's right, and you can leave at any time. Come on, I'll introduce you to Maurice."

"Maurice?"

The woman, who she decided to call Brunhilda in her head, smiled. It transformed her face. She looked _almost_ not terrifying,"The bar-tender, makes a wicked margarita."

Ana's eyes skittered over the dimly lit room, trying to find somewhere to look that wouldn't make her wish for a gallon jug of Purrell. Call her old fashioned, but some things should just be done in private. Like what that man in the corner was doing to that girl in the thong, and that threesome over against the wall, and oh, _how_ was that even anotomically possible. Maragita? Oh,_ hell _yes. Ana didn't normally drink, but there was _nothing _normal about this. Following Brunhilda to the bar. She made a mental note to give Kate a couple days to get over her flu before she killed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Christian_

"She's nervous."

Grey didn't bother to look up from the monitor showing him the live video feed of the bar, and the back of the girl he was here to interview. So far, all he'd been able to make out was a mass of dark hair in a sloppy ponytail, an awful baggy sweater, and a skirt that should be burned. He'd instructed her to wear normal street clothes; he didn't care for all the skimpy leather, but hell, if that was how she dressed normally he'd have to be making a call to Neiman's tonight. His fingers tapped the keys to zoom in, because of the angle he could only make out her profile, a smooth, pale cheek, a delicate jaw, and long graceful fingers that had a white knuckle grip on what looked like a margarita. He frowned

"She shouldn't be drinking." The interview was intense, he didn't want her muddled.

"Maurice made it weak, but like I said, she's nervous." Grey turned to face Madame Scarlet, the woman who'd aided him in obtaining his submissive's for the last five years. Something in her voice made him cautious, "How nervous?"

"Terrified." she replied immediately, "If I didn't know better, I'd _swear_ she'd never seen a leather collar. Honestly, I thought she was going to bolt."

"According to the file you provided, she's been doing this for two years." Grey looked down at the file, containing the Anne Tinsley's application and the signed NDA, along with one grainy, slightly out of focus picture.

"Yes," Scarlet confirmed with a slow nod of her perfectly coiffed head, "and she's never been to this particular club. She just moved here from Spokane. The club she was a member of didn't operate like this one." a brief smile warmed her face, "No public displays, so to speak. That could account for it."

Grey snorted, "Yes, seeing all that for the first time would be...unnerving."

He turned back to the monitor, the girl wouldn't have to worry about public displays as his submissive. In fact, he quite liked the idea that it made her uncomfortable, because no way in hell would anybody else be be getting a look at what was his alone. This was the one and only time she'd darken the club's doors. He wasn't crazy about having to interview her here, but for security reasons, it was necessary.

"Anything else I should know?"

He heard nothing for almost a full minute, then "I like her."

His head snapped around. That was a strange statement, "What?"

The woman shrugged, "I like her, she's a good kid..." she was interrupted by, the beep of the communicator in her ear, she held up a finger and turned away, "What?...say that again..."

The sudden tension in her voice, pulled his eyes from the screen, "_What?.._._SHIT! I'm on the way."_

She turned back to Grey, her face tight, "We have a problem that needs my immediate attention. I'll have Stan bring her back.

"Everything alright?"

"No...but it's nothing we can't handle."

Grey wasn't convinced, "What's wrong?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure yet, but it shouldn't affect you."

"I pay an exorbitant amount of money for discretion." Grey reminded her, "If anything going on here endangers my privacy..."

"I am well aware of your need for privacy, Mr Grey." The Domme responded her voice tight, and eyes narrowed. She didn't like being questioned. _Tough fuck_. The last thing he needed was some kind of police raid or some such shit. "I assure you," she went on her, shoulders tense, "if anything develops to endanger that. You will be the first to know."

"Good, as long as we understand each other." he gave her a curt nod and turned back to the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, thanks for all the feedback. You guys rock. Enjoy  
_

_Ana_

What the hell was going on? Now that the initial shock had worn off, she just couldn't wrap her mind around it. _Why _would Mr. billionaire want to be interviewed here. It made no sense, unless he was planning to give Kate the story of the century, and somehow she doubted that. She'd already tried to call her friend, but the reception in here was awful. So she decided to look at her situation as a learning experience, like...a...field trip... a kinky, BDSM infested field trip. Having made it this far, she couldn't leave now, and she could always conclude her adventure with a stop at the nearest drug store and a case of Dial anti-bacterial-kill-everything-it -touches-soap. Yes, she could handle this, she could, really. Ana took another fortifying sip of her margarita, Maurice, the giant bartender, with the bald head, numerous tats, and a surprisingly sweet smile, had handed her, with a wink, "Sip on this, Kiddo. You'll be outta here before you know it."

She hoped so. Her non-leather wearing self stuck out. She could feel eyes on her. Lots of them. So she kept her eyes on her cocktail napkin, and concentrated on the numerous ways she could murder Kate Kavanaugh..

"You look like you'd rather be anywhere but here."

A nasal voice interrupted the immensely satisfying fantasy of strangling Kate with her own hideous pink-bunny pajams. Reluctantly she turned from her margarita and faced the man who'd wiggled in beside her. The bar was crowded, so it was a tight squeeze. Thankfully he wasn't one of the thong wearers. No, he hand on a white shirt and leather pants, and could have been attractive, with his blond hair, blue eyed, apple pie looks, but there was something oily about him that instantly made her skin crawl.

"I'm meeting someone." she tried for coolly polite.

"Well, I'd say you've _met_ someone." He grinned, leaning close. She felt a greasy shiver run over her, and got a whiff of overly strong cologne. She sneezed, once, and sneezed again...and _again_, her eyes watering. Suddenly, Maurice was back. "Hey, kiddo," a box of tissues appeared in front of her, "You okay?"

Ana managed a nod, before another series of violent sneezes seized her. She grabbed a tissue. Obviously, "_Au de' __freshener of the bathroom"_, made her allergic. She blew her nose, _loudly_, maybe her display would discourage tall, blonde and creepy.

"Hey," a hand grabbed her upper arm, attempting to pull her from her stool.

Aaaand maybe not.

"Come on outside, the fresh air..."

"Unhand the lady." Ana gave Maurice a grateful smile, not that he noticed. He was giving the guy beside her a look she didn't _ever_ want to be on the receiving end of.

"This is none of your business..." blond creep's hand squeezed even more. She held in a wince.

"Mister, everything that goes on in this club is my business," Maurice leaned in close. Wow, _Sweet_ _Smiling Maurice_ had left the building and _Scary As Shit Maurice_ had taken his place. "You either remove your hand and move along, or I'll come over this bar and remove it for you," Maurice shrugged one muscle-bound shoulder, his narrowed eyes, and granite hard expression, at odds with his casual tone "course, if that happens, you won't be able to use it for a while, what with all the broken fingers and what-not."

Blond and oily dropped her arm. "Shit, fine, just tryin' to make friends."

"Never seen you before..." Maurice started, but he was talking to air. Blondy had already tucked tail and run, disappearing into the throng of leather.

Ana blew her nose once more, and took a deep breath of _not_ piney-stinky air, "Thanks."

Maurice smiled, "No problem, Sweet-stuff." then, looking over her shoulder, "And here's Stan, he'll take you back."

Ana turned and looked up...and up some more. Wow, and she thought Maurice was big. Stan was a _giant..._giant, "Uh, okay..."

"Everything alright, here." Stan traded a look with Maurice. One of those Alpha male, do-I-need-to- beat-somebody-to-a-bloody-pulp looks. She'd never seen one before, but she'd read about them.

"Don't know yet, never seen that guy before, and he touched, without permission."

She didn't think Stan could look any more scary...she was wrong, "Notify security."

Maurice nodded.

Ana wasn't sure what was going on, the guy was creepy but... "He didn't hurt me."

Stan smiled down at her. It changed his whole face. Wow, he was a _very_ good-looking giant. With his sandy blond hair, hazel eyes, and naturally tanned skin, he seemed more like he should be on a beach with a surf board, instead of wearing leather in a kink club.

"We have very strict rules about touching. No one touches you unless you give them prior permission. I'm assuming you didn't."

"No," She shook her head, "I was too busy sneezing my head off, because of his stinky cologne."

Stan's smile got bigger, warmer...and something else, something that made a blush creep up her neck.

"Another reason to give him a talking to." Stan's eyes followed her flaming blush, "Stinky cologne that makes pretty girls sneeze, is _definitely_ not allowed."

Oh, wow...Ana looked away from the unmistakable heat in his eyes, and took a nervous sip of her drink. She heard a low curse, then Stan mumbled something she didn't quite catch, but she thought she made out the words Grey, lucky, and son of a bitch.

He took her by the elbow with a raised brow; a question, she realized, nodding her assent. Sheesh, they were serious about that permission thing, "Come on sweetheart, let me get you out of here, before you start a riot."

"What?" Her eyes flew to his, as she got up from the stool.

His smile this time was less heat and more reassuring, "Nothin', bring your margarita and come on, Grey's waiting." This time she definitely heard, "Lucky bastard."

Ana didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted. She settled for confused, and tried not to look anywhere but straight ahead, not wanting to accumulate any more images she'd desperately wish out of her head. He was leading her across the crowded floor to a doorway in the back. Nervous tension skittered through her. While she wanted to get out of here, she balked at being alone in this place with someone she didn't know.

"We have security cameras everywhere," Stan spoke up, seeming to read her mind, "you're never alone, and I'll be right outside..."

"G_oddamnit, shit, fucking hell! Get the fuck out of the way." _

They both turned at the violent cursing, coming from the far left side of the crowd. Ana couldn't see anything at first but then, she heard several simultaneous, groaning grunts of pain, and the crowd magically parted to reveal a tiny lether-clad woman, weaving through the throng of people.

"Goddamn idiots, you're gonna cost me twenty grand. Shit, you want something done right..." Ana got a better look the closer she got, Damn the woman was fast for being so little. She wove through the crowd without touching a soul, her body low to the ground. Dressed in head to toe leather she should have blended right in, but she didn't. For one thing, unlike every other woman, she was in leather pants, not a short skirt and for the other, well, Ana couldn't put her finger on it, but for some reason the words "bad-ass bitch" flitted across her mind; taking in the short hair that gleamed blue-black in the dim light, and the girls eyes,which met hers briefly, were a vivid icy blue.

The fierce woman walked right up to her, her eyes moving to the drink in her hand, "Margarita?"

"Yes..." Ana blinked.

"I'll give you a hundred bucks, for it."

"Um..." She blinked again.

"Lena, what the …." Stan's voice held a warning.

"Shut up Stan, nobody's talkin' to you." Lena, the bad ass, didn't even look Stan's way.

"Here, you can have it." feeling Stan stiffen beside her, and wanting to avoid possible bloodshed. She handed her the drink.

"Thanks," the girls lips formed a grim smile, "some days you just gotta have one." then she was gone.

"Should I even ask..." she looked up at Stan.

He was scratching his head, "You could, but honestly, I don't know what I'd tell you."

"Okay, then I won't," she smiled up at him. She decided she liked Stan, as unbelievable as it seemed. She knew she was safe with him.

"Right," Stan's eyes roved over her face again, then shaking his head, he began leading her forward once more, "Well Grey's waiting, not something he enjoys from what I understand so.."

"Lead the way..." Ana felt her legs wobble, and decided it was best she got rid of the drink. She had a feeling she was going to need her wits about her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ana_

"Here we are," Stan smiled down at her. They'd taken a couple twists and turns, down a few more corridors and now stood in front of an intricately carved, mahogany door, "This was hand carved." she noted, her fingers tracing the beautiful wood.

"Sure was," Stan smiled down at her, and raised his hand to rap on the door, "carved it my..." but before his hand could connect, the door swung open.

Ana blinked, she blinked again. She was seeing things. What was _in _that margarita? There was no way any mortal man_ this_ good-looking. Her mind raced to register everything she was seeing. Over six feet, his snowy linen shirt, fit a body, that even through the clothes was obviously perfection, the slacks hanging on his hips in a way that shouldn't be legal, and his face.._.Adonis, is that you? _And he topped it off with the most gorgeous tousled perfect auburn hair. Ana realized her mouth had dropped open, she snapped it shut. This couldn't be the billionaire, he was too young and perfect, and...

"Roll up your sleeve." Adonis barked out the harsh command. Her eyes flew back to his face, his _angry_ face. Hell, his _enraged_ face.

"What?" This night was getting more bizarre by the second.

"I'm not in the habit of repeating myself," he growled. The man _growled_ at her.

Okay, Adonis or not, she'd had enough of this alternate reality. The field trip was officially over; done, off the bus, and going home. (Well, she was still going to pick up that case of Dial.)

"_Roll. Up. Your. Sleeve._" Adonis spat out the words staccato.

"Oh, I don't think so, Mr. Universe." She snapped back. She might live on the west coast now, but she was raised in the south. _Manners matter._

She heard Stan's bark of laughter behind her, but Adonis, _oh shit_, if he looked pissed before, it was _nothing_ compared to the rage that filled him now. He swelled with it, then stepping forward, he reached for her arm, and suddenly she was looking at Stan's back.

"Mr. Grey, I don't believe the lady gave you permission to touch her."

_Hell no, she didn't. _So this _was_ the Billionaire. A part of her wondered if the money made him an ass or if being an ass made him the money. Chicken...egg, egg...chicken. Then she decided she was too tired and fed up to care.

"Don't fuck with me Wyatt" Adonis turned his winning personality on Stan, "It's a little late for rules now. I saw her wince when that little creep grabbed her."

Tense silence greeted those words. Ana watched Stan's back stiffen. He turned to her, his face set in grim lines, "I thought you said he didn't hurt you..."

"Well, not really..."

"Mm-hm..." Stan's soft voice interrupted, effectively cutting her off, "Would you mind rolling up your sleeve for me?"

She looked between the two men. They were serious. Well, maybe she could turn this into a learning experience for Mr. Mega-Bucks. Ana gave Stan a sweet smile. At least she hoped it was sweet, Adonis wasn't the only one pissed off, "Of course, since you've asked so nicely."

She saw the brief flicker of humor in his eyes, but it fled when she exposed her upper arm.

"Shit." Stan cursed softly. Nope, not a bit of humor left. Stan was all business.

"_Mother Fucker._" Grey bit out, "Where the fuck is that little fucker?"

_Okay, that _was a lot of fucks. Ana looked down, the red hand print showed up vivid on her pale skin, and there was no mistaking the blueish-grey smudges already starting to appear. "I'm sure it wasn't intentional. I bruise easily." she explained to the air, because the two men in the room weren't listening.

"Find him."Grey bit out.

"Already on it." Stan tapped his ear and stepped aside, "Sampson, get Maurice meet me in the security office. Pull the vid from camera six,between 7:00 and 7:15, pretty dark-haired girl..Yeah, that one." Stan's eyes flicked to her..silence, then, "Yeah, tell me about it..." his eyes darted to Grey, "Guy always did have the devil's own luck, doesn't share either. Selfish bastard." Adonis growled, again.

Ana looked between the two men. And the confusion she'd been suffering from all night sharpened to a fine point, and she didn't like where it was pointing. Sudden fierce exhaustion swamped her, accompanied by a wave of dizziness. She slumped against the wall, just inside the door, bringing her hands up to rub her temples. She felt Adonis' eyes on her.

Stan turned back to them, "If he's here we'll find him."

Adonis nodded, his eyes still locked on her. She shivered, wondering if field mice felt this way right before the hawk swooped in snapped their fragile little necks. She closed her eyes. Just ignore the hawk and it will go away.

She heard a door shut, and she knew she was alone with the hawk. She couldn't work up the energy to care.

"I'm sorry." the softly spoken words fell into the room. Shocking her into opening her eyes. Adonis looked uncomfortable...maybe even embarrassed. "I..saw him grab you and..." He raked a frustrated hand through his hair. His beautiful, soft, silky, oh so touchable, hair. "I reacted badly," his gray eyes met hers, "Forgive me."

_Holy hell, and hold the fucking phone._ Ana felt her mouth drop open, her eyes going wide with shock. He really meant that,_ forgive him?_ Who even said that any more

Through her shocked haze, she watched him approach. He wasn't angry now. His lips turned up in a small, sphinx-like smile, he stalked towards her, graceful, slow... till he was right front of her, and she realized her righteous anger had deserted her. Leaving her completely defenseless. A tiny, shaking little field mouse. She took a deep breath. Oh no, oh, she was in trouble. He smelled good_, beyond _good..._yummy. _No piney-stinky bathroom cologne for Adonis. He smelled delicious, decadent; clean linen, spice and something else, something _male_.

In the back of her head little alarms were going off, but she couldn't hear them over the rushing blood in her ears. Her eyes locked with his, as he slowly brought his hand up, one long elegant finger extended, he placed it under her chin, and applied gentle pressure, till her mouth closed, but his hand stayed. That one index finger brushing her jaw, while his thumb stroked her bottom lip, so light,like air, back and forth over and over. her lips parted, on a silent sigh. Her legs wobbled, her belly clenched. Back and forth tracing the sensitive edge of her lip, and all the time, his eyes, watched, hot molten, noting her every reaction. _Holy shit,_ how could such a small touch be so intense...so..._erotic_..she was going to melt into a puddle at his feet, and couldn't bring herself to care. She took another deep breath, and more of his delicious scent filled her head.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me." was that her voice, that breathy whimper?

"Hhmm," he leaned in close, till his perfectly sculpted lips brushed her ear with his words, "Give me permission, Anne."

"Ana." more breathy sound.

He was so close she felt his warm chuckle, "Ana, then. Alright, give me permission, _Ana._"

Later, when she thought about that moment, she couldn't pinpoint what made her say it. Her exhaustion, the four sips of margarita, his intoxicating smell, or his mesmerizing touch, but for whatever reason..."Okay."

She registered a flicker of triumph in his eyes, then -_ he struc_k. Between one breath and the next, she was pinned to the wall, both her hands locked in one of his, over her head, his hips pressing in on hers, and his mouth slammed down - and she was gone. Carried away by her own rushing blood, and a man she was no match for.


	5. Chapter 5

_Holy Baloney and Macaroni! Thanks for all the feedback. I'm so glad I decided to post what I thought was a cute, funny, little blurb. Wow! You guys F******g Rock!_

**_Ana_**

His mouth plundered, taking her breath. His tongue stroking hers in lush, sensual glides, and when she met him with tentative touches of her own, his chest vibrated against her, with his low satisfied groan. His body shifted, so his thigh pressed against her, and oh, that thigh knew what it was doing. Pressing, releasing, pressing again. Sharp pleasure shot from her core to her belly and back. Over and over. The blood in her ears, got louder. She was burning, drowning from the inside out. Her need for oxygen caused her to jerk her mouth away. Her need for sanity, said the breathless words for her, "Wait...I..don't..think.."

"No thinking Ana," his warm breath caressed her neck, right below her ear, "Just feel sweet girl." the soft words were followed by a quick lick of his tongue on that little spot. Heat bloomed down low, and she felt herself growing wet. Wet, and soft, and needy. His thigh kept pressing, and then his hand feathered it's way under her sweater.

She felt another groan vibrate through him,"You're skin is like silk Ana,...so soft." lips still nuzzling that sensitive place under her ear, his hand swept up her side and cupped her breast, and when his thumb brushed her nipple, she arched into his touch. She was helpless. held prisoner by his body, and her own swamping need.

"So responsive," the hot murmur touched her everywhere. Her skin felt too tight. She pressed back against his thigh. He rolled over her, pressing faster. She was slick with her cream. Her sex throbbed, straining against him..aching...needing...

"Hmm, yes, that's right." His hot words bathed her neck. He nibbled his way down, until he reached the place her pulse fluttered. "It feels good, doesn't it, Baby." Another brush of his thumb on her nipple.

_Yes, oh yes, God, it felt good._ A needy whimper bubbled from her throat. She was going to fly apart. Then the brush of his thumb turned to a sharp pinch, at the same time he bit down on her shoulder, sucking the sensitive flesh into his mouth, lashing it with his tongue. Her entire body convulsed. Burying her face in his neck, she bit down on his shoulder, through the soft silk of his shirt, a horse cry tearing from her throat. The intense pleasure seizing her, breaking her apart. She shuddered, crashing like a wave on a beach. Over and over it ripped through her, until she lay, panting and limp, in his arms.

"Oh, you naughty girl," the hot words in her ear roused her, "Did you just come? Right here up against the wall?"

Did she...Yes..yes she did._ Oh, shitty, shitty fuck-fuck!_What was she doing?What had she _done_? She yanked at her arms, "Let go, please," she pushed the words through parched lips.

He stepped back, rubbing his hands up and down her arms,"Sshh, it's alright."

_Alright?! __**Alright?! **_She bit down on her lip to stop the hysterical laughter from rolling out of her. No, it wasn't alright. _Nothing_ was alright. She'd lost her mind, and nearly lost her panties. She was a universe away from alright. Her head swam, she was moving in slow motion.

Orgasms against walls in sex clubs made her dizzy._ Noted._

She hauled breath into her lungs. Focus...Focus on what? Not Adonis, that was for damn sure. The article. Kate's Article. Right. Yes. When everything around you spins out of control stick to the basics. Somebody famous said that...sometime. She was here to get an interview and she was damn well gonna. _Gonna?_ Since when did she say gonna. She was an English major for Christ sake. _Gonna_ - she kind of liked it. Yep, it was staying:_Gonna_. She was _gonna_ get that story.

Holding in her hysterical urge to giggle, she leaned down to pick up her purse. She'd dropped it on the floor sometime between entering the room and screaming out her orgasm. She closed her hand on empty air. Tried again. Her hand clasped the leather strap. _Leather, hah!_ Take _that_ kinky sex bar. Keeping her eyes averted, so she wouldn't get caught in Mr. Sex-on-legs hypnotic sex-stare, and with very deliberate steps, she made her way to the leather sofa. Seating herself on the edge, back straight, she cleared her throat, tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hear, and announced in a semi-steady voice, "I'm here for the interview."

The orgasm was just a bonus – like a gift with purchase. She always was a sucker for those little freebies at the Lancome counter.

_**Christian**_

"Well, I'm more than satisfied with the interview so far." Grey held in his grin, and gave the little sub some space. She was perfect. He was burning to get her back to his playroom. She'd already earned punishment, coming without permission,_ in under two minutes_. Yes, five lashes with that new crop, the braided one. Oh, and another five for that smart-ass "Mr Universe" comment; (that he'd deserved it and it had made him hotter than a bonfire in hell, was irrelevant). _Shit,_ his cock ached like a sore tooth. He had to get her to sign the papers and get the hell out of here while he could still walk.

Still, he needed to proceed carefully. His temper had almost lost her for him. He would move fast, but make it appear slow. So, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. Perfectly willing to give his sub the illusion of control, for say the next ten minutes. She'd sign within ten minutes. Definitely doable he decided, watching her rummage around in that giant, hideous purse. Yes, he'd call Neiman's tonight.

Then her little white teeth came out and bit down on her plump, juicy bottom lip. _Ahh, fuck! _No, he'd call tomorrow. Tonight he'd be too busy making her scream.

Finally she pulled out a crumpled piece of notebook paper, and looked in his direction. Her eyes focusing at some spot over his left shoulder, "I have questions." She waved the crumpled paper at him.

"Of course you do..." he nodded reasonably.

"Kate wrote them down"

That gave him pause,"Who's Kate."

"What?" She blinked at that same spot over his shoulder.

"Whose Kate?" He repeated slowly, coming up off the wall. His body tensing.

"You know..._Kate_, I'm her roommate." She rolled her eyes.

"You're room-mate?" He repeated deliberately. Adding five _more_ lashes for the rolling eyes. Fifteen so far, Her sweet ass was going to be nice and pink. His cock twitched. Then through his haze of lust, a rational thought entered the brain above his waist."Your room-mate knows about this." Had she broken the NDA. _Shit!_ He took a deep breath and counted to ten. Not a tragedy, he could pay this Kate off person off. And oh, the punishment. His brain ran wild with the array of things he would do to her.

"Of course, silly." Did she just refer to him as silly: five more. "She sent me. She's sick."

"She's sick? She _sent_ you?" What, did she already have an arrangement. This Kate was some Domme. He'd heard of shit like this. Well, she was fucking history. And no way Ana was a lesbian, not after the way she'd responded to him. So, maybe she was experimenting. That was history too. She'd be too busy getting fucked sixty ways to Sunday.

"Yes," she waved the crumpled piece of paper again, "That's why I'm here, Kate couldn't make it."

"Kate couldn't make it." He repeated, hoping it would make sense the second time he heard it, and no it did not. His brain started to buzz. He shook his head.

"Right. Did you have one of the margaritas too?"

"What?" What the hell was she going on about now?

"I think they make them really strong. Anyway, Kate really needs this article, She's got the space allotted, so she sent me." and with_ that _crazy statement she produced an old-fashioned cassette recorder out of that hideous bag and plunked it on the table in front of her. She cleared her throat, "You're very young to have amassed such an empire, to what do you owe your success?"

"_What?"_ The buzzing in his head grew louder. While words and images flashed through his mind. _Here for the interview, Ana – not Anne, Kate as in Kavanaugh. Andrea home with the flu. _**_Olivia. _**His heart was racing. He couldn't breathe. His vision clouded. Panic, this was panic.

"Oh, wait, the tape recorder's not on."

He heard her over his pounding heart, and watched through a haze of shock, as his new, perfect, little submissive, leaned forward, missed the "record" button by a mile, and slid unconscious to floor.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know this is short, but I'm updating again a little later today. So glad you guys are liking it, cause I'm having a blast writing it.**_

_**Christian**_

It was like being hit in the face with an arctic glacier. All panic faded and his world came into crystal clear focus."_Ana_," rushing over, he scooped her off the floor, and laid her on the couch, patting her cheek with one hand and pulling out his phone with the other. He hit Wyatt's direct dial, "Ana baby, come now..."

"Grey,"

"Wyatt, Ana's passed out, get..."

"We know, Maurice saw it on the cameras we're on the way."

"Did you call..."

"911, uh no...there might be a problem with that."

"What the fuck? I don't give a shit. Goddammit..."

"Grey, listen, they might do more harm than good. Maurice is an EMT..."

"Just get the fuck..."

His words were cut off when the door burst open, Maurice, and Wyatt, blew into the room, followed by what looked like a tiny leather-clad fairy.

"Goddammit, fuck to _fucking_ hell." she cursed violently, her ice blue eyes scanning Ana's unconscious form, "I'm gonna kill that little fucker, but not until _afte_r I kick his sorry ass." Then she turned and ran from the room like the devil was on her heels.

Maurice was already on his knees, a small pen-light in his hands, pulling open her lids, flicking the light, "She's been drugged, alright."

"_What,_ _when_," Grey flew at Wyatt, "grabbing by the shirt and slamming him against the wall, "What the fuck? Goddammit, she was in your bar..."

"Grey," Stan held his hands up in a surrender gesture, "I understand you're upset..."

"_UPSET?" _Shit, Stan didn't have a clue, he'd seduced some random, drugged up college student, no not random, she was a _reporter_. _FUCK!_ He needed to kill somebody, Stan was available, and he didn't like the way he'd been sniffing around what was his. He'd do.

"Grey, get off him," Maurice jumped up, "Calm down, Lena's seen this before she says, it wears off..."

"Who the fuck is Lena and why do I give a fuck what she's seen." he snarled, cutting off Maurice and turning back to Wyatt, "Goddammit, if anything happens to her I will bury this place. It'll be nothing but rubble..."

"Adonis, please shush. You're hurting my head, and stop being mean to Stan. I like him. _He's_ polite."

Grey spun around to see a flushed, disheveled, and God help him, sexy as sin, Ana, pushing herself up into a seated position, and immediately proceeding to pull off her sweater,

"_Shit_, " he ran over sat beside her and grabbed her floundering hands, "You should leave the sweater on, sweetheart."

"I'm _hooooot_," she drew out the word, and slumped against him, but then forgot about the sweater, in lieu of yanking at her ponytail.

"Um, yeah," Wyatt spoke up behind him, "Lena, she was the one who just shot out of here, she told me about this stage."

"What stage?" Grey pulled Ana against him and turned to face a grinning Wyatt, and Maurice.

"Um, it's some new drug, like a roofie, but not."

"Buuuuut not." Ana pronounced beside him with a single vigorous head nod. "_Ouch,_ I'm stuck."

Sure enough her hand was stuck in her ponytail.

"Here baby," Grey gently untangled her soft fingers from her hair, and carefully removed the band, his his hand lingering, lightly combing through the strands.

"Oooh," her head lolled around on her neck, then flopped against him, "Feels good...can I get another bonus?" she blinked, up at him then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Shit, that's just adorable, no wonder that drug is spreading like wildfire." Maurice muttered.

Grey shot him a look.

"_What man,_ she's cute as hell."

Like he didn't know. He was picturing every disgusting thing he could think of to keep from going full mast.

"I'm cute as hell." she parroted, pulling out of his arms, and blowing her hair out of her face, "I _like_ you Maurice. You're grrrreeaaaate." she thew one arm straight up, in a Tony the Tiger impersonation, and damned if it wasn't the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"I like you too, sugar." the jack-ass winked at her.

Wyatt, meanwhile, was doing contortions in an attempt to hide his laughter.

"And that Margarita was _AWESOME!_" then, before he could grab her, with her arm still straight in the air, she fell over, landing with a soft thump on the leather couch.

Maurice stepped over with his pen-light again, "Yep, out like a light."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here we go, still can't believe the feedback. I don't know what to say. You guys have made me speechless, and that's saying something._**

**_Still Christian_**

Wailing, grunting, screaming, groaning, and a string of vicious curses coming from the hallway cut Grey off before he could respond.

The three of them turned to the doorway to see, the tiny woman Stan referred to as Lena, dragging the blond asshole who'd grabbed Ana, or what was left of him. His face was swollen,and showing signs of extensive bruising, his bottom lip was split right down the middle. He was holding one arm, close to his chest, and one of his hands was wrapped in bloody gauze. Looking down, Grey saw one of his shoes was missing, he suspected that was due to the swelling. The man's foot looked like a weird aberration, at least three times the normal size. Then the little weasels head turned and, Damn, there was a large, bloody, bald spot. It looked like someone hand just grabbed a handful of hair and yanked.

"_Help!"_

_Help? _Was the little prick insane?

"She's crazy, you've gotta..."

The woman's tiny fist shot out and popped him in the nose, "Shut up." she instructed and dropped him on the floor.

"Shit, Lena." Wyatt muttered.

"Damn, is he gonna live long enough for you to get back to Virginia." Maurice's trained eyes took in the numerous wounds.

"No." Grey was already moving.

He grabbed the worm off the floor with one hand, pulled back the other and threw a solid punch straight to his jaw. It connected with a satisfying crunch, but then the weasel's head snapped back, and dammit, he was unconscious. He shook him like a rag doll, wanting the little shit awake while he beat him to a bloody pulp. "Wake up, you little prick."

"_GREY,_ _Shit._.."

"Goddammit..." Wyatt and Maurice attempted to yank him back. He shook them off easily, rage giving him strength they couldn't come close to matching.

"_HEY!"_ The sharp word coming from the tiny fairy cut through the red haze filling his mind. His head snapped in her direction to see her holding up a tiny capsule.

"Smelling Salts."

Dropping the creep like the garbage he was, he strode over to her, grabbing for the salts, but the tiny woman moved so fast he couldn't track her, pulling them out of his reach, "_NO! _Down boy."

_That _brought him up short, _down boy?_

"Yeah you heard me right." She nodded her head once and pointed to the unconscious bloody mass on the floor, "This here is Jacob Emerson Mallik _the_ third; Drug Dealer, serial rapist, bail jumper, and all around great guy. He designed this drug. Apparently he's also some kind of whiz chemist," She nodded in Ana's direction, "She only had a small sip of that Margarita after he drugged it. According to my info,she shouldn't be this affected. We need answers, which means _you _need to hold off until I get them. Caprice?"

Answers, right, "Fine." he nodded once, and forced himself to step back.

"Maybe you should just go over there and hold your girl." Lena suggested.

Even in his current state Grey couldn't help but be impressed. The woman was sharp. He wouldn't be able to jump in and kill the piece of shit, fucker if he had his arms full of unconscious Ana.

He seated himself on the couch and lifted the warm, sweet-smelling, bundle into his arms, instantly, the red haze receded.

Satisfied, he wouldn't kill her weasel before she could question him. The tiny, fierce woman, bent over the the man's crumpled form, grabbed him by his blond hair, jerking his head off the floor, and whipping the salts under his nose, "Wakey, wakey little Jakey. Time to come out and play."

The little fucker came to, blinked his eyes open, and immediately started wailing, "_HELP!_ _HELP ME!__She's crazy_. She tried to kill me." he spat the words out along with what looked like a couple of teeth. Grey felt a surge of excruciating joy.

"Shut up!" Lena jerked him by his hair, banging his head against the floor so hard it bounced, before releasing him and standing, her hands on her hips, "and don't be spreadin' tales. If I'd tried to kill you, you'd be dead. You're going to ruin my rep. Like I couldn't kill you, blindfolded with both arms tied behind my back and two broken legs without even breaking a sweat. _Shit! _It's insulting."

"_See, you see,_" the little worm wiggled over to Maurice.

"Yeah, we see alright," Maurice grabbed his hair and yanked him up off the floor, jerking his head around to face Grey where he held Ana, "We see you fucking drugged this girl, and the only thing keeping me from ripping you apart, piece by fucking piece, and feeding your scrawny ass to my two rottweilers, Mary-Anne and Ginger, who love fresh meat by the way, is my suspicion you'd give 'em indigestion, and the information in that sick head of yours. So start talkin'"

"Uh...ah...what do you want to know?" he sniveled.

At that, Lena casually walked over, and without a word, struck out, grabbing his hand and instantly the weasel was screaming his head off, "For fuck's sake, don't be a wuss," she slapped his face, "It's just a thumb, you've got another one. You ask any more stupid questions, I'll break every one of those fingers in under five seconds."

"Five seconds huh?" Wyatt grinned at her.

"Yep, four's my record, but I'm a little worn out from chasing' his sorry ass three thousand miles, so..."she shrugged a shoulder, then turned her attention back to her sniveling prisoner, "Now, why is it she only took one sip of that margarita, before I got it away from her, but it's affecting her this way."

"Um...well..I tweaked the formula" the worm stuttered, his eyes darting around the room like a nervous tick, "and um, instead of dispersing, it stays on top, you know like oil on water."

"Or shit." Wyatt spoke up, his face twisted with disgust.

"So, she got that full dose in one sip. Well aren't you the little genius. Your mama must be so proud." Maurice yanked him up, so he was struggling to stay on his toes, "Give me the work-up, what can we expect."

"Uh...well...the symptoms can vary.." he hesitated, then seeing Lena tensed to spring, he tucked his fingers under his chin and started babbling,"She'll be in and out, and sort of happy, and it'll last about twelve hours. Some people don't remember much, some remember everything, but as long as there's nothing strange in her medical history she should be fine."

"Well, we got her medical with her application to the club," Wyatt pointed out, "Other than seasonal allergies, she's fine."

Shit! No they didn't know a damn thing about this girls medical history. It was the last thought in his head before everything was lost in a haze of killing rage. He didn't even remember moving. His existence became the pounding blows he landed on Malliks increasingly bloody, face. Wailing on him, landing blow after blow. Somewhere outside his world of blood-lust, Maurice and Wyatt were screaming for him to stop, that he would kill him. Good, yes, that was the plan. He gave his rage free reign, allowing it to break over him in a way it hadn't in years.

Then, he heard a single feminine sneeze.

He dropped the prick, without a backward glance, and turned to see Ana, awake once more, and once again attempting to rip off her sweater, but was hindered by her fit of sneezes.

"Shit," Wyatt muttered, "Maurice carry that thing outta here, he's making our pretty girl her sneeze."

Grey noted the 'our', but let it go,_ for now._

He grabbed some tissues off the desk in the corner and wiped the blood off his hands, before taking the box, and seating himself beside a now, constantly sneezing, Ana.

"Here, go throw him in my car, there's handcuffs attached to the steering wheel." Lena handed her keys to Maurice, who grabbed them with one hand and literally dragged Mallik with the other.

"Uh, you want me to check him for internal injuries."

"Sure, knock yourself out." Lena shrugged one careless shoulder, "The bail was nothing' on this guy. They said he was low risk, ties to the community, what bull-shit. The victim's parents are the ones paying the twenty grand to retrieve him. _They_ don't care if he dies along the way. Hell, I'd probably get a bonus."

"_Bbbbbonnnusss, Ha!_" Ana managed to stutter out between sneezes. Then flopped across him in a fit of giggles, which when mixed with her violent sneezing, had her face turning red as a juicy tomato, and damn, if he didn't want to pull her in his arms and kiss her all over, but pulled a tissue from the box and handed it to her instead.

She put it to her nose, blew furiously, and went completely limp, hands falling to her sides and the tissue still stuck to her nose.

"Damn, she's out cold again." Wyatt noted.

"You gotta hand it to the little creep." Lena muttered, shaking her head, "_That_ is one hell of a high."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay guys here you go. I don't know how to break it to you, and please understand when I say, I have to take a couple days off. I probably won't post again until Monday. Groceries to buy, houses to clean, husbands to check on make sure they're still breathin,. well just one husband. I also need to focus on my other story, as it's in a tricky place. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the feedback. It's been amazing. I'll say it again. You guys f*******g rock. And yes I do kind of get the irony of the little stars when my writing is chock full of dirty words. Eh, what you gonna do.  
**_

_**Christian**_

Grey gently removed the tissue, wading it up and stuffing it in his pocket. They needed her medical history There was no way he'd risk it. He'd have to tell Maurice and Stan, as owners of the club, if anything happened they were liable.

But first, he whipped out his phone, and dialed Marie Hastings, his head of human resources. It was after hours, but he was the boss, so fuck it.

"Hello..."

"Mrs. Hastings, it's Grey."

"Oh, Mr. Grey, good evening, what can..."

"Olivia Swanson, is fired, as of now. She is not to darken the door of Grey House again. I want her desk cleared out, and everything gone tonight."

There was a brief moment of silence, then "Yes, yes, of course, um and what should I say is the reason?"

"Reason?" his voice turned to ice, since when did he need a reason, it was his damn company.

"Well, just for the paperwork..." Hastings stammered, "legal likes to have one..."

"_Gross_. _Incompetence._" he bit out, "Will that work?"

"Yes, yes, perfect."

"Tonight, Marie."

"Yes, yes..."

She was still mumbling yes's when he disconnected.

He looked up to see Maurice was back, turning the keys over to the little kick-ass he caught Wyatt watching him, with an odd look on his face, and Grey realized his hand had been stroking Ana's hair, since she fell in his lap. He thought about stopping, but didn't. He'd read a medical study that found that stroking hair lowered your blood pressure. Yes, the study specifically dealt with stroking a cat's hair, but there wasn't one available. So after the night he'd had if he wanted to stroke the hair of the unconscious girl in his lap, he damn well would. It relaxed him.

Wyatt, turned away, but not before he noted the grin on his face, and that just pissed him off.

"This is not Anne Tinsley."

"What?" Wyatt spun back around. He wasn't grinning now.

"What do you mean..." Maurice sputtered, but was interrupted by Lena's "Anne Tinsely hell, no. Her name is Anastasia Steele. She's a student at Portland State University. Senior year, English major, loves the classics. You know, Bronte', Austin, and all that jazz."

"What the fuck?" Wyatt spun around, facing her

"How did you..."

She interrupted Maurice again, "Fingerprints, lifted them off her glass."

"She's in the system?" Wyatt asked, incredulous.

"Not like your thinking. Her parents had her fingerprinted. You know, it was the thing a few years ago, before parents started using electronic traces. In case somebody snatched their kid."

"What the hell did she lie..." Maurice looked down at the unconscious woman in Grey's lap, shocked dismay all over his normally harsh features."I can't believe it. Our girl's not like that."

_Our girl._ What the fuck? Maurice too? Grey pulled Ana closer, and settled for shouting '_Mine' _over and over in his head instead of snarling it out loud, throwing her over his shoulder, and running off to find the nearest cave. _ Christ,_ he was losing his mind.

"No, she didn't lie..." he shook his head rubbing his free hand over his face

"Oh, Lucy," He looked back up, to see Lena, grinning over at him, the ice blue in her eyes warmed by genuine amusement,"You have some 'splainin' to do."

A half hour later Grey was holding a glass of scotch. He didn't drink liqueur much, but if ever there was a night for it, this was it. Maurice and Wyatt were passing a bottle of bourbon back and forth, having given up on refilling glasses fifteen minutes into his explanation.

"Just so I'm sure I understand," Wyatt took a swig from the bottle and handed it to Maurice, "You had two interviews, one with Anne - the sub, and one with Kate - the ace reporter. Olivia - the ding-bat intern, got handed the job of scheduling when Andrea - the efficient assistant, started puking her guts out halfway through the day, and went home with the flu; resulting in Olivia - the ding-bat flipping the appointments. But Ana - our sweet girl whose allergic to cheap cologne, showed up instead of her room-mate Kate - the Ace reporter, cause_ she_ came down with...wait for it...the _flu_. Mallik - the weasel, dumped his new, state of the art, designer drug in our girl's margarita, thus impairing her senses, and making her more receptive to let's call it... _affection_. And the cherry on top of this shit sundae: our girl not only physically resembles the sub, but their names are basically interchangeable. Does that sound about right?"

"Yes, yes, I think you've covered it." Except for all that '_our girl'_ bull-shit. Grey comforted himself by burying his hand under Ana's hair and running his fingers along her silky nape.

"Well, fuck me runnin', if that isn't a shit storm wrapped in a piss tornado," Maurice took a large swallow from the bottle, before Wyatt grabbed it it back.

"It's a cluster-fuck, for sure." Wyatt's eyes roamed over Ana.

"Fate." Lena, spoke for the first time since returning from her trip to her car to retrieve her laptop, demanding his blackberry, with a "don't get snarky, you want those medical records or not?"She'd then plopped down, crossed leg on the floor, and began hacking into confidential medical records.

"Fate?" Grey laughed out loud, "Hardly, this was the incompetence of a _former_ employee."

Lena closed her laptop and jumped up from the floor, "Nah, appointments getting mixed up? _That's_ incompetence. You looking like you're chewing gravel every time one of those two refers to the girl, who you can't seem to stop touching, as 'ours'? _That's_ fate."

Grey didn't have an answer for that logic, so he chose to ignore it.

"Here you go," she handed his blackberry back to him, "you've got her complete medical records, which are fine by the way, social security number, bank accounts the usual...etc...blah...etc..." she waved a careless hand like it was no big deal she'd just loaded illegally obtained documents to his phone, "and as fun as this has been, I'm gonna have to call it a night. I gotta get creepy-pants back to Virginia. Oh, here," she reached inside her shirt pocket and handed him a business card, "In case you need to contact me for something."

"Of course, thank-you for your assistance Miss..." Grey looked down at the card and stopped speaking mid sentence.

"McGovern will do. That's the card I use when I have to go to court. Gotta use legal names and all that."

"Leanna Raven Ward McGovern McIntyre Kane Kinkaid Smyth." he read out loud

"You're shittin' me." Maurice grabbed the card out of his hand, "What the fuck, girl..."

"It's a long story boys, and you wouldn't believe me, anyway. But just so you know," she locked her eyes on him, "I'm very good at keeping secrets Mr. Grey, if you need me to sign something, I'll be glad to, but the women in my family have been keeping secrets for over five hundred years, ones that would make that gorgeous head of hair of yours fall out, grow back gray, and curl. This," she waved her hand around, "Hell, it's not even a footnote."

Grey didn't have a clue how to respond to that statement, so he settled for, "Good to know, I'll have my attorney contact you."

"Sure, no problem. Well, adios kids. It's been fun," she sauntered to the doorway, then paused, shooting him a look over her shoulder, "Oh and Grey, when fate comes knockin', it's best to just go on and open the door, if you don't, it'll just blast the thing right off it's hinges, and while the end result is the same, it can be a hell of a mess." and with that last bit of bizarre wisdom, Leanna Raven Ward McGovern McIntyre Kane Kinkaid Smyth, turned and left.

"Well, uh, anybody got a plan?" Maurice ventured.

Before Grey could respond he felt something wiggling right up against his..._"Shit!"_

Ana was awake, her face turned into his crotch and nuzzling all over him.

"Ana, baby," he put his hands on either side of her head and turned her from his rapidly growing erection. Shooting a glance over at Maurice and Wyatt, who had gone suspiciously silent. Wyatt was studying the label on the now half empty, bottle of whiskey, and Maurice seemed equally fascinated by the back of his hand. Both were grinning like fools.

"Adoooonis," she squealed like they were long lost friends. Half pushing and half wriggling her way up his body. He reached out to steady her beside him, but she kept on wriggling until she straddled his lap, her skirt hiked up around her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck, buried her hands in his hair, and sat right down on him, hot and, God help him, wet. Wiggling around all over his dick, which was now hard as stone. "Hi." she whispered. Her face nuzzling his neck,

"Damn," Wyatt's voice.

He shot him a look that caused CEO's to piss their pants in the boardroom.

"Well, it's just a mighty nice way to say hello, is all. A man could get used to it, is all I'm sayin'"

"Ain't that the truth." Maurice's eyes had glazed over.

"Yummy, yummy, yummy," Ana repeated over and over in a sing-song voice, her little tongue coming out as she licked her way up his neck and across his chin, and, _oh shit,_ started nibbling on his ear.

_Christ, _he was going to come in his pants.

"Well, I can see why Lena said the hospital wasn't the best idea." Wyatt observed, over the laughter rolling in his chest, "They'd have to tie her down."

"Ooooooh," she pulled back, so fast he had to reach out, and grab her waist to keep her from falling over, "Kiinkeeee," then in what she thought was a whisper, but wasn't even close, "Will_ you_ tie me up?" before his poor brain could recover from that delicious question. Her eyes went wide,"Oh, I know, I know, I know," and _Oh Fucking Hell!_ Grey's eyes crossed, she started bouncing up and down on him, in her excitement about what ever the hell it was she suddenly knew, "I'll tie _you _up,**_ naked._** then I can just lick you _aaaall _over." then she closed her eyes on a dreamy little sigh, and buried her head in his neck again, whispering,"Over and over and over."

"Oh, lord help me." Maurice whispered.

"Shit, what a visual."

And it was _that_ comment from Wyatt, that got Grey moving, "Alright, I'm taking her to Escala for the night. I'll call you in the morning. We'll discuss it then." and with that he stood, Ana still plastered to him, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist.

"Grey," Wyatt stood, "she's been drugged, and well, while she's not a member of the club, it happened here, and I feel like I'm responsible for her."

"You're not." Grey corrected him.

"Right. Well, I see she's become rather attached to you, but I need your assurance..."

"Hell, Wyatt, what do you think I am. I'm not in the habit of molesting drugged up innocents."

"Uh, Grey," Maurice stood, his eyes on Ana, who had closed her lips on the lobe of his ear, and was, _ah, fuck_, lapping at it with her tongue, sweet little satisfied moans coming from her throat, "I don't think you're gonna be the one doin' the molesting."

"Yeah, she's definitely gone from the happy stage straight onto hor..."

"I'll handle it." he said succinctly, cutting Wyatt off, without breaking his stride. Walking out the door and down the back hallway, "Call Taylor, tell him to meet me at the back."

"Yeah, okay, sure, as you've got your hands full and all." Maurice called after him, then under his breath, but still loud enough for Grey to make out, "_Damn,_ Devil's own luck is right."

"Shit, Grey," Wyatt's voice followed him out the of door, and into the damp night air,"You should have promoted the ding-bat instead of firing her."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everybody! I know we all want Christian and Ana to get to Escala already, and I'll make another post later today, but hopefully this will tide you over. Oh, and there's been a change in Jose'._

_Still Christian_

"We're heading straight to Escala Taylor."

"Yes, sir," was the only response, as Taylor opened the rear door of the Audi SUV. Grey had to give it to him, in spite of the woman, wrapped around him, nibbling on his ear, only the briefest moment of shock blasted across the man's features, before once more settling into his usual reserved demeanor. He'd just managed to get himself in the car with his warm, wriggling bundle, when he heard Wyatt's voice.

"Grey, you forgot something." glancing through the still open door, he saw the man was holding the hideous handbag in one hand and that ancient tape recorder with the other.

Ana chose that moment to release his ear, her head turning, resting on his shoulder facing Stan. The ass took full advantage, turning on that smarmy smile, "Here you go sweetheart," setting the items on the seat next to them, his hand coming way to close to her naked thigh,"I figured you might be missing this."

"Stan! Hi!" She exclaimed, with way too much enthusiasm for his liking, "Where've you been? Was Adonis mean to you?" She turned her glazed eyes back on him, "Were you mean to Stan?"

"No." he answered, then not taking his eyes from hers, "Good -night Stan." Reaching out, he pulled the door closed so fast Stan had to jump back or lose his head.

He was fine with either scenario.

"Hmmm," She settled into him burying her face in his neck.. Stan completely forgotten, and pure male satisfaction settled in his chest, "You smell so yummy."

"Do I now?" Grey whispered next to her ear.

"Mmm-hmmm." her little hum, tickled his neck. The warmth of the Audi, an intimate cocoon, as Taylor pulled out into the night.

Before he could think better of it, his hands slid under her sweater. Skittering down, dipping below the waistband of her skirt, he found the sweet little dimples just above the curve of her ass, his fingers brushing, circling, learning every dip and curve.

He heard the little catch in her breath, right before she went limp in his arms.

"Ana?"

No answer. She was unconscious again.

He should move her, lay her down on the seat. But as soon as the thought entered his head he dismissed it. She would just climb right back in his lap as soon as she woke up. He told himself. It was a waste of time and energy. It had nothing to do with the torturous paradise of her wet heat cradling him so sweetly, or her soft breath tickling his neck, or the way her skin felt, silky and warm under his hands. No, he was just being...practical. Then she sighed, her breath caressing his ear, and his cock twitched. _"Fuck_." His head fell back against the seat. "Anastasia Steele," he whispered to the night, "what am I going to do about you?"

They were pulling into the parking garage at Escala, when that hideous purse started ringing. Removing his hand from her skin he pulled the thing open and dumped the contents on the seat beside him. Grabbing her ancient cell phone, he checked the number Kate Kavanaugh. _Shit_, he flipped it open and put it to his ear, but before he could utter a word...

"Annie Steele, where in the world are you?" a male voice, asked, "Kate's half past frantic. Not that I care, since I'm not speaking to her. I can't believe she sent you to interview tall, rich, and luscious. _I'm_ the one with the press experience after all. Now, tell me is he gay, inquiring, horny, boys want to know."

_What the fuck? _"Who is this?"

A moment of silence then, "Who the fuck is _this_, and where the_ fuck_ is my Annie, and why the _fuck_ do you have her phone, and she'd better be alright if you know what's fucking good for you."

"This is Christian Grey."

An ear-piercing shriek and the unmistakable clattering of the phone hitting the floor assaulted Grey's ears, followed by a second of silence and,"Ana, Ana what's wrong?" a nasal, sick female voice, then away from the phone "_Jose' stop it , get off me._..Ana what's going on, you..."

"This is Christian Grey."

More silence, then the sound of a throat clearing, "Mr. Grey, this is Kate Kavenauh, what's happened, why do you have Ana's phone, is she..."

"She's fine, but I'm sorry to say she's been drugged." When lying, stick as close to the truth as...

"_Drugged?...What the.."_

"_DRUGGED!"_ the male voice shrieked in the back ground. This was followed by the sounds of Kate and this Jose person fighting for the phone.

Grey lay his head back on the seat, again. _Holy Hell_, if he made it through this night with his sanity in tact it would be a miracle, "Why don't you put me on speaker." he suggested, unable to keep the weary frustration out of his voice.

"Oh, yeah," the nasally voice agreed, "good..._Jose, stop it. Goddammit, I'm putting it on speaker._"

Grey knew she succeeded when he could hear both the shrieking and the stuffy demanding voices competing to be heard with equal clarity.

"_..._What the hell, drugged..."

"...Where is she..."

"...Oh my God..."

"_...ANNIE!"_

It was when the shrieker started shrieking her name that he lost it.

"_QUIET!"_

Silence, blessed silence. He took a deep breath,

"Miss Steele was meeting me at a local restaurant for the interview," he spoke in a careful deliberate tone, "while waiting for me to finish up with a phone call, a man, who has already been apprehended, slipped a roofie like drug into her drink."

"_Oh, my God._" Jose' breathed in horror.

"Where the hell is he? I'll cut the fucking pricks balls off." Kate Kavanaugh growled.

Grey couldn't help his smile, he'd no doubt she would, given the chance, "As I said, he's been apprehended, and while Miss Steele will have no lasting effects. I'm afraid she's in no way fit for travel. I've made arrangements for her to stay in Seattle tonight, and my personal physician will be looking after her." That those arrangements were to stay with him and his physician wouldn't be called in until the morning, he didn't feel the need to share.

"Oh, yes, alright, I suppose that's best." Kate responded, "Can we talk to her?"

"She's sleeping." he replied, just as he felt Ana nuzzling his neck, "and I'm sorry but the physician just arrived. I'll have her call in the morning." disconnecting just in time

"Adonis," she sighed into his neck, wiggling around on him and instantly his erection, that had waned somewhat while dealing with her annoying, albeit loyal friends, came roaring back to life.

"Oooh," she pulled back, and he could just make out her unfocused eyes, and a lop-sided grin, in the dim light of the parking deck, "Is that a giant salami in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" she slurred, then burst into another fit of giggles, causing her whole body to jiggle against him, he felt the vibrations from his chest to his dick and everywhere in between. Gritting his teeth against the agonizing pleasure, he set her phone down on the seat beside them, and caught the time blinking up at him, 9:18. p.m., over ten hours to go. _Fuck_, he'd never survive it.


	10. Chapter 10

_Her we go guys, this is it for today, as always thanks for the feedback. I still can't get over it._

_Still Christian_

"Ana baby," Grey tapped on the door of his master bath, "Are you alright in there?"

"Yes," came the pouting response, then softly, "party pooper."

"Party Pooper?" he couldn't keep the smile from his face. He'd been awarded the title in the elevator, when he caught her hands as they attempted to unbutton his shirt. That he'd softened his, "Uh-uh, naughty girl," by kissing her fingers before wrapping them around his neck, didn't help a bit. She'd been in a sexy little huff ever since, and Goddamn, it made him hot. Before this night was over he expected to prove the theory of spontaneous human combustion.

The door swung open, "Party. Pooper." She sniffed. Trying for haughty, but the result was anything but. Standing, or rather swaying, in front of him in one of his tee-shirts, her hair all over the place, she looked like she'd just been well fucked, and was ready for another round. So haughty? No. Sweet little sex kitten ready to play? Abso-fucking-lutely, yes.

Reminding himself that while excruciating, his agonizing and possibly record breaking case of blue balls would not, in fact kill him. He scooped his kitten up off the floor and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down, he covered her with a silk spread that wasn't nearly so soft as the skin of the woman beneath it. Joining her, he lay with his back against the padded headboard, still fully clothed and on top of the coverlet, in an effort to keep as many layers between them as possible, and pulled her to him, tucking her head under his chin. "Sleep, sweet girl." he whispered over her head, his hand lightly stroking her hair.

"Don't want to." she shook her head, but he could feel her body relaxing against his. This is what he was hoping for, that her need for sleep would over-ride the effects of the drug, and_ thank fuck,_ he was right. Her breathing evened out, and the hand that had been driving him crazy stroking behind his ear, relaxed against his neck. He took that soft hand in his, absently brushing his thumb across her knuckles, and resigning himself to a sleepless night, he hoped with everything in him sleeping beauty would stay asleep.

"_What the fuck?" _Christian came awake with a shout. He'd dozed off and sleeping beauty was awake and... _"Shit!" _

Ana had somehow, gotten his pants unzipped and was working his boxers off with amazing dexterity for someone who wasn't capable of standing up on her own. Yanking her up, he set her beside him. While he desperately worked to get his dick, which had swelled to Guinness world record proportions, back inside his pants. Ana meanwhile, took full advantage of his distraction and crawled over him, straddling his body, her tee shirt up around her waist. And that was how his hand, in the process of zipping up his pants, had accidentally, and dammit, yes it was accidentally, brushed up against very warm, very wet, very _naked _female flesh. "_Oh, Fuck!_" Tossing her off him, he jumped form the bed like it was on fire and looked down to see a very put out Ana struggling to push her hair out of her face, his tee-shirt hiked up around her waist and.._.Oh, holy_ _mother of God.. "Anastasia Steele, **where** are your panties_?"

It was the longest night of his life. After retrieving Ana's panties from the bathroom, he brought them to her along with a pair of sweat pants; tossing them at her with a curt, "Put these on." and headed to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Dozing off was dangerous.

By the time the sun was peeking over the sound, he'd drunk two full pots. Seated on the sofa, with Ana asleep in his lap. She'd dozed fitfully through the night, and every time she woke her hands were immediately busy, all over him. _Jesus_, now he understood what women meant when they complained about a guy being all hands. How in the hell did they deal with it. He was fucking exhausted. Hoping he was through the worst of it, he lifted her from the sofa, and carried her back to his bedroom. While he was tucking her in she moaned, stirred and opened her eyes, eyes that were no longer glazed with the effects of the drug, but with pain.

She blinked up at him blearily, "Mr Grey?"

"Good Morning, Anastasia. How are you feeling."

"_Ana"_

Like hell. No, worse than hell. What's worse than hell. Like hell had tapped danced all over her and left her lying. And no that didn't make a bit of sense, but she felt like hell so..."Oh, God.." her hand flew to her mouth. Panicked she sat up, her eyes darting around a room she'd never seen before. One that looked way too nice to be vomited all over. Then, magically, a trash can appeared by her head, and someone was holding her hair back and...everything she'd ever had in her stomach in her life came up. Horrible, retching, heaves. That shook her body, again and again. She couldn't breathe. Her throat burned. And when there was nothing left, still her stomach cramped and seized with shuddering dry heaves. Tears streaming from her face, She gasped, horrid foreign sounds coming from her throat as struggled for air. Then a warm hand stroked her back, and a soft voice, "Relax baby," instantly, her panic eased, "that's it." the soft male whisper, encouraged, the warm hand stroking, and her breath returned. The heaves slowly leaving her. Finally, she sat back against the headboard of a bed she had no idea how she ended up in, but was so soft and sumptuous against her aching body, the only thing she felt was grateful.

A whispered, "Don't move, I'll be right back," entered her consciousness. _Move?_ She barely had the energy to keep breathing, and opening her eyes was definitely out. The one time she'd tried, the light pierced her skull like a laser. Lord, Kate had passed on her flu.

"Anastasia," someone sat on the bed beside her, someone who smelled really good and familiar, and somehow _safe_. Before her weary mind could process it Her hand was lifted and placed around a glass, another hand covering it, "Flat Ginger-Ale, and aspirin," she felt two pills pushed between her lips, and then the glass, she took as small a sip as possible to get the pills down. "Just a little more." she took two more small sips. The glass was taken away, and soft warm lips brushed her forehead, "Sleep."

"Hmmm."was all she could manage, but before she allowed herself to slip into the pain-free oblivion of sleep. She resolved to hunt down a voodoo guru, and drag her to Portland, so when she killed her best friend, she could have her resurected, and do it again...and again...and again...


	11. Chapter 11

_Here we go. I know we all loved drugged Ana, but, the morning after's gotta come sometime, and I know I keep saying it, but thanks so much for all the kind words and feedback. It's unbelievable. _

_Christian _

"Hey, Grey, hope you get this message," Lena McGoverns dry voice came through his blackberry, "listen, our little genius, added an ingredient to that cocktail to boost libido. So, well, forewarned is forearmed and all that shit...uh, hold on..._Yeah, I'll have two Big Macs, the largest coffee you've got and a Diet Coke._..So anyway...Good Luck. I have a feeling you're gonna need..._Dammit, stop whinin' you little fucker, you can pick the damn sesame seeds off or go the fuck hungry.._.Okay, well like I said if you need anything, just give me a buzz."

"Well, damn." Grey threw his blackberry on the desk in front of him. That explained a hell of a lot. He'd managed to push off the couple of meetings, he had this morning, and was attempting to work from home, but between his exhaustion and his mind still in a whirl about what to do with the woman in his bed...

Before he registered what he was doing, he found himself back in his bedroom, staring down at the woman who had turned his life on it's head in a matter of hours. Fuck, he needed sleep, and again his body moved without consulting his brain. He stretched out on the bed, just a few minutes to shut his eyes, then he'd go call his attorney, and figure out what the fuck to do next.

_Ana_

She came awake to the most delicious smell, and the most god awful taste in her mouth. Opening her eyes, the first thing she registered was a silky head of hair, sharing her pillow. _Holy Fucking Moly,_ she bolted upright and instantly regretted it. Her head swimming and her stomach rolling, "Oh, God, what's wrong with me?" She'd had the flu before, it didn't feel like this...

"You were drugged." the softly spoken words might as well have been a shout. Startling her into spinning around which was a really bad idea, as it took the room a good ten seconds to catch up with her. When her eyes were able to focus, she found herself looking at the most beautiful man...wait a minute, why did that line sound so familiar in her head, "Adonis."the whisper slipped out.

The gorgeous man sharing her bed, or more likely _his _bed, smiled, "Christian will do."

"Oh, right.." she murmured, as memories started to assail her. The interview...the club..._.the orgasm..._"

"_OH"_ Ana 's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes going wide..

"Now, Miss Steele..." Adonis began speaking in the tone one used when talking hysterical people down from ledges. He was dead on. Ana jumped from the bed, looking around wildly for somewhere to hide. There - the bathroom. Perfect. She had to pee anyway. She flung the door open and shoved it closed behind her. Leaning her back against it, her eyes closed, she took a few deep breaths to quiet the nausea, and opened her eyes, and...oh.. well,.. _fuck!_

She was in the closet.

It was a nice closet. She noted. Her eyes taking in the dark wood custom cabinetry, and the brushed nickel chandelier. Yes, very nice. Sliding down the door, till her butt met the soft, plush carpet, she decided she could spend the rest of her life in this closet; taking another deep breath... it even smelled good.

"Miss Steele?" the soft, and dammit, amused voice called through the door, "the bathroom is the door to your right. Your clothes have been cleaned, you'll find them on the vanity, as well as anything else you require. Please enjoy the shower...or bath if you prefer. Then we can talk about last night."

A few moments of silence, then "Miss Steele, please answer, so I know you're alright."

Suppressing the hysterical giggle threatening to well up, "Yes, yes, I'm..." not alright, that lie was too big to get out of her throat "Yes, fine. that sounds..yes. okay..." God, she sounded like a babbling idiot. She took another deep breath, afraid to ask the question foremost in her mind, "Um, did anything,...you know...happen?"

"No." was that amusement again, yes, yes, she believed it was, "Not what you're thinking anyway, as I said you were drugged."

"Drugged, but..."

"Miss Steele we'll discuss it after you've refreshed yourself, would you like coffee."

"Do you have tea?" She asked, while sitting on the floor of a billionaires gucci-gucci closet, in clothes that weren't hers, after a night at a sex club where said billionaire had dry humped her to orgasm against the wall. _Oh, Holy Lord._ She'd been drugged, was she hallucinating, still out of it maybe? She pinched herself. No, dammit, that hurt.

"What kind would you like?"

What what were they talking about...tea.."Oh, whatever you have..."

"What would you like?" He interrupted her. _Impatience? Really?_ Okay, fine, she could pull off demanding bitch.

"_Twinning's._ _English Breakfast. Bag. Out._" She spat out staccato, and she was an adult so she didn't blow a raspberry, but as he couldn't see her cross her eyes and stick out her tongue...

Soft male laughter somehow flowed through the closet door and down her spine, "Then Twinning's English Breakfast it will be. Take your time, Miss Steele. You're safe here."

Could you fall in love with a shower? Yes, yes you could. Ana leaned back against the tile wall while heavy droplets of water kissed her skin. After washing with the most delectable body wash _twice_, just so she could feel the rich suds sliding from her body, she shampooed and conditioned her hair, again _twice._ And it was with a heavy sigh of regret that she stepped form the shower to the...she couldn't hold in her little groan, _heated marble floor._ Yep, she'd found her soul-mate, and while the closet was nice, and she'd always cherish the memories of the plush carpet under her butt, it couldn't compare with the heated tile beneath her feet, _this_ was true love.

Then she caught her pasty, blood-shot refection in the mirror, and that quick, the honeymoon was over. Reality, bitsh that she was, crashed the party. Images of the night before flashed across her mind, but nothing made sense. Everything after the orgasm, was a fuzzy and disjointed. Oh god, _everything after the orgasm was fuzzy and disjointed. T_he orgasm given to her by a _stranger_ in a _sex club._ _Oh, holy shit,_ she couldn't breathe. She sat down on the toilet and put her head between her knees. "Look at your feet." she heard Jose's voice in her head. He could always see her panic attacks coming and, he was right, looking at her feet, as crazy as it sounded, usually did the trick._ Oh God,_ her head flew up, the room spun, Jose and Katewould be beside themselves, and it was this thought that got her up off the toilet, dressed and striding out to face...whatever the hell was out there.

What was out there was space, lots and lots of space, with expensive, tasteful, impressive... everything, _Holy Moses,_ she was out of her league. Reminding herself that gaping like a five year old at Disneyland was gauche. She entered the great-room, her eyes taking in the white leather furniture, the glass hearth, the grand piano in the corner. Geez, a grand piano in the _corner_. The place was big, and _cold_. She rubbed her arms against the sudden chill, and walked over to the hearth, the fire while gas, still warmed her. She stared into the flames and tried to pierce the fog in her head..last night...

"Did you enjoy your shower?"

She shrieked, and jumped about a foot in the air, spinning at the same time, and well, in her condition that was just too ambitious. She felt her body going back, back into the hearth, her arms windmilling, in a futile effort correct her balance. Wildly, she wondered if they'd put "She came before she went" on her tombstone, then she wondered if she was hysterical, then she wondered why she never fell, and then she was being lowered onto that leather couch. And well, that was that. The hysterical laughter that had been threatening finally burst forth. First giggles, it always started that way, then her belly joined the act and the laughter rolled out of her. Heaving painful belly laughs, her head fell back on the couch, and through her tears she saw Adonis's perplexed face staring down at her, and that just set her off more, she fell over holding her ribs, tears streaming down her face. It was just too much. _She came __before she went, hah! _She let the laughter take her. It would be over sooner that way.

"_What the hell, man," a gruff male voice, pierced the laughter "I thought you said she was fine?" _

"_She was..she is"_

"_Well, it sure as shit doesn't look like it," another voice,"Where the hell is the doctor?"_

"_He's on the way, but I assure you, she is fine. You can leave."_

Ana's belly laugh's faded back to giggles.

"_Oh, I don't think so."_

"_Not likely."_

and then her giggles turned to just occasional hiccups.

"_Fucking hell, I'm telling you she's fine, she just lost her balance..and then started laughing."_

"_Well, that doesn't make a damn bit of sense."_

"_I didn't say it made sense..."_

"_Did she hit her head?"_

"_No, I caught her, set her on the couch, she started laughing and you walked in. I'm telling you..._

She sat up, on the couch, to see Adonis standing in the foyer arguing with two giants. She knew those giants.

"Stan? Maurice?"All three men turned.

"Hey sweetheart." Stan grinned and came over to her, sitting across from her on what she was sure was a very expensive coffee table.

"There's our girl," Maurice was right behind him. Sitting beside her on the couch, but with enough distance so she didn't feel crowded, his gruff voice, gentle, "How are you feelin' honey?"

"Well, okay I guess," she glanced up at Adonis. Oh shit! He looked pissed, really pissed, his eyes raking over the two men then landing on her. Oh, God she couldn't take this. She was just too..._everything_. Scooting back into the corner of the couch, she pulled her feet under her. In what she hoped was a casual way.

Maurice's eyes narrowed, and Stan's head shot around, "Cool it, Grey."

Oh hell, that was the wrong thing to say, Grey was going to fucking blow, then she heard a voice, "Adonis, don't be mean to Stan..."

All three men froze, they're eyes locked onto her, the room suddenly filled with expectant silence, and she knew, "I said that last night."

"Yes," Adonis came over and sat on her other side, very close, "do you remember?"

"Not really, it just slipped out, and I got this flash, maybe, someone was yelling, and my head hurt.. but..." she brought her hand up, rubbing her eyes. Her head was throbbing. She felt Grey's hand move behind her, slipping under her hair and rubbing her neck. Oh, yes, that was just, wow...her head dropped forward

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I feel horrible. It being my club and all."

Her head snapped back up, "_Your _club."

"Yep, Maurice and I own it." Stan's hazel eyes were warm.

"And I was drugged?" her head dropped again. Adonis was gifted.

"Afraid so."

Ana's mind whirled, then a face settled, blond, blue eyes,oily, and awful colonge that made her sneeze. Her head snapped up, "Stinky."

"Beauty and brains," Maurice grinned at her, "do you like dogs?"

"I _love _dogs." She couldn't help her smile, he really was a sweet man, "and I'm an amazing cook."

"Italian?"

"My roommates would stab you dead for my lasagna."

"Well see there, now you've done it." he covered his heart in a gesture that should have been cheesy, but was just well...adorable, "I'm in love."

"Alright, you've seen she's fine. You can leave." Adonis snapped, and suddenly she was airborne. He'd scooped her up off the couch, and was carrying her...where exactly.

"What are you doing?" she looped her hands around his neck,and if she brushed that silky hair, well she was entitled. He'd given her an orgasm, she was fairly certain that gave her rights to his silky hair. It was probably written down somewhere in the by-laws of tacky one-night stands.

"The doctor will be here any minute, and you need to eat."

"I need to eat?"

"Yes." He affirmed carrying her to a stunning modern kitchen and setting her down on a bar-stool. "I'll be right back. As soon as I see our guests out. Mrs. Jones, Anastasia is ready for her Tea."

That was when she noticed the chic blond housekeeper.

"Hi."

"Hello, here you go." and just like that Twinning's English Breakfast, bag out set right in front of her.

Note to self: Let demanding bitch out more often. She gets results.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys, this is not quite as far along as I wanted to be, but my brain was a little sluggish today, I probably won't be posting tomorrow, so I wanted to go ahead and give you something. Again, and you'll get tired of me saying it, but Thank you so so very much for the positive reinforcement and feedback. You all really do rock!_**

_ Still Ana _

Tea was great for mental acuity. She'd actually been able to successfully organize the swirling thoughts and images in her head to a much more manageable outline format, while nibbling on the honey and toast, Mrs. Jones, had sat down in front of her, per Mr. Grey's instructions. Adonis was high handed. She supposed that came with being a God, along with soul stirring beauty, his very own Mount Olympus, and impeccably groomed minions. Her eyes once again taking in Ms. Jones white collared shirt; crisp,slim khaki slacks; perfectly groomed hair; and perfectly polished loafers. Vaguely, she wondered if she wore that outfit when scrubbing the toilets, then she recalled where she was. Toilets on Mt. Olympus were probably self cleaning.

Then Adonis prowled back into the kitchen, and all thoughts of toilets, self cleaning or otherwise, fled from her mind. Eying him warily over her tea, as he dismissed Ms. Jones with barely a nod, she felt a tingle run along her spine. There was a disconcerting energy around him. The kitchen that had seemed so large mere seconds ago shrank, as without looking in her direction, he strolled over to the coffee and poured himself a cup. Then turning and facing her, he leaned one hip against the counter, and took a very, slow, deliberate sip, his eyes locked on her over the rim of the cup.

The hawk was back.

She shivered, the overwhelming desire to run from the room bursting into her brain. Wrong move, any predator worth his salt would chase her down, and Adonis was worth a lot more than salt. No, in this situation a good offense was the best defense, so question number one, "Mr. Grey..."

"Maurice is a Dom." the casual words that slipped from his lips, were at complete odds with the nearly feral light in his eyes, and...what the hell?

"What?" she set her teacup down.

"Maurice is a Dominant, if you're interested in him..."

What, whoa, back up, "Interested?"

"Interested." he repeated taking another sip of coffee, and still those eyes watched. A part of her wished he would just swoop in and snap her neck already. All this anticipation was unnerving.

A wave of exhaustion swept over her. Closing her eyes, she propped her elbows on the counter in front of her, and rested her head in her hands, massaging her temples, "Mr. Grey," maybe if she didn't look at him she'd be able to make some progress in the conversation, "I had a bit of a rough night. I have a headache, and I'm tired of being confused. So, could we just skip to the part where you explain to me exactly what happened last night. Starting with why the hell you chose to be interviewed in a sex club in the first place?"

She heard a couple of muttered curses, and the cabinets being opened and shut. Then she heard Adonis approach and that delicious scent surrounded her, She felt heat at her back, and a warm hand, on her shoulder, she opened her eyes to see the other hand in front of her, holding two aspirin, she felt breath stir her hair, "Take these." it was a low, soothing whisper.

She did without question, popping them in her mouth and swallowing them down with her tea. Then his magic hands went to work on her neck, again. She bit down on her lip to stifle her moan, billionaire he might be, but this had to be his true calling.

"There was a mix-up." he began without preamble, still in that soft voice, "A _former_ employee, flipped your interview, or rather Miss Kavenaugh's, with someone else's. This particular someone, resembled you and her name just happened to be Anne."

"Oh," it was as much reply as she could muster, her head dropped forward, she was going to slip from her stool any minute.

"You probably would have put together that something was amiss, but the drug went to your head rather quickly."

"Hhmm," words were beyond her. She felt his low chuckle

"Are you still with me Miss Steele?"

With tremendous effort she managed a "Mmm-Hmmm" She was going to melt in puddle at his feet.

_Christian_

She was going to melt in a puddle at his feet. His kitten liked to be stroked._ Fucking hel_l, she was making him, crazy. He'd never felt such possessive rage in his life. It was bad enough the two jack asses had been within ten feet of her, but when Maurice started all his bullshit, his temper flared, and when Ana_ flirted_ back, he saw red. He'd wanted nothing more than to take her to his play room, strip her bare, smack her sweet ass pink, and fuck till she couldn't move. Dammit it all, he needed to calm down. He had a plan. He'd been carefully constructing it all morning. Ever since, she'd given him her snooty little order for _English. Breakfast. Tea. Bag. Out._ through his closet door. He needed a new submissive, and according to Lena McGovern fate had brought him one, and yes, the tiny woman was possibly certifiably insane, but he was willing to over look that, as her analysis on this particular matter aligned with what he wanted more than breathing.

When he wanted something this badly, he wasn't in the habit of denying himself and he wasn't going to start now. The little kitten purring under his hands was already his. She just didn't know it yet.

"Headache better," he leaned close whispering against her ear.

A sleepy little "hhmm.." was his only answer.

"Good." placing a soft kiss at her temple, he lifted her off her stool.

Her eyes flew open, her arms going round his neck, "_What_..."

"Grab your tea, we're heading back to the sofa, you'll be more comfortable there, and we still have quite a lot to discuss."

"Sure, okay," one hand left his neck and grabbed the cup, "Um, you know there's nothing wrong with my legs, right?"

"So far this morning, you've shut yourself up in my closet, and almost fell into my hearth. I'm just being cautious."

"Uh-huh." she rolled her eyes at him. Five lashes. Yes it was unusual to start accruing punishments prior to everything being signed dotted and crossed, but this whole situation was unusual. So he would adapt. If he'd learned anything making his first billion, it was to know when to follow the rules and when to break them.

He placed her in that same corner of the couch, then grabbed the wool throw, from the back and covered her with it, "You were shivering." he explained to her cocked eyebrow.

"Now based on what I've told you so far, do you have any questions." He seated himself with enough distance between them so she wouldn't feel cornered. Questions could tell you just as much as answers.

"Yes," she nodded, "I only took one sip of the margarita before the bad ass bitch took it from me..."

He laughed out loud, "Bad Ass Bitch?"

"Definitely, you didn't see her..._wait,_ " her eyes widened with sudden comprehension, "she _knew.."_

And so he told her about Lena McGovern the bounty hunter, a.k.a bad ass bitch, and finished with the special floating formulation of the drug."

"So one sip was all it took. Wow I think I'm impressed." she whispered.

"I'd like to ask you a question?"

"Okay."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"What?"

"When you walked into the bar."

"Oh, well I almost did, but Brunhilda.."

"Brunhilda?" Who the hell...

"Um, you know leather corset, long tight leather skirt, perfect blond hair, terrifying..."

Ah, so Madame Scarlet was Brunhilda. He wasn't the only one who got a nick name.

"I told her I was there for the interview, and she said of course, like she knew, and well, you don't know Kate. I'd have never heard the end of it."

"So you weren't curious?" he probed, careful to keep his voice casual and and his posture loose.

"Honestly there wasn't much to be curious about," she replied dryly, "Everything was out there for everyone to see."

"And that makes you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable in the extreme," she looked down, "So are you..you know...like that?"

"I'm a dominant yes, but no, public displays are out, no one else sees or touches what's mine."

"Oh."

It was a very small "oh." It didn't tell him much.

"Well, that whole public sex thing creeped me out and all the leather and the bar..." she shuddered.

Now _that _was interesting. "What about the leather and the bar?"

Her face flamed red, "Nothing, really." she studied the pattern in the throw.

Now, he _had_ to know, anything that made her blush like that was important. "Anastasia," he put a small push behind the whisper. She looked up instantly, a good sign, "what about the leather."

"Um, well it's silly..."

"Not if it bothered you, I'd like to know."

She blew out a breath, and started talking very fast, "It's just that you can't wash it, and all those people and all that sex...fluid..._stuff_," she made a rolling flying motion with the hand not holding her tea, "You know, going everywhere, and well there was a bar, people eating and drinking. Isn't that a health code violation?"

"Sex fluid stuff...going everywhere?" What the hell? He had to bite down on his cheek. He couldn't very well bust out laughing after encouraging her to open up.

"Yes, I mean it's not as bad as "Chuck E. Cheese's", or God _forbid, _ "Dave and Busters" but..." she went on rapid fire.

"Dave and Buster's?" He repeated mechanically. Taking in her flushed face, and her hands gesticulating wildly. She'd put her tea down. Obviously whatever the hell she was talking about needed two-handed, random, waving gestures, and fuck-it-all, if it wasn't adorable. His dick, which had been half mast since rubbing her neck, hoisted to full mast instantly.

"Well," her face going deep crimson, she held up her thumb and forefinger making the universal sign for small, "I have this little, _sort of_, germ thing and..."

"A germ thing?"Oh hell, she was just as cute sober as when she was drugged up. Vicious satisfaction tore though him that Maurice and Wyatt weren't here to see this. He would have to amend his rules. #1 No talking about her little, _sort of_, germ thing in front of other men,_ ever._

"I'm not obsessive compulsive or anything. It's just well, Dave and Busters has those touch screens and there's always fingerprints, and people are drinking and you know if they're drunk they're probably not all that hygienic..and they serve _FOOD!_" she cried, throwing both hands in the air. Before slapping them down in her lap, "It's _nuts_."

"Uh-huh." Shit, his dick had turned to solid granite.

"And well you can't wash leather. How do they _clean_ those thongs? Please tell me there's an incinerator somewhere and they just burn them before they leave." Glancing up at him, her hands once again fumbling with the throw.

"An incinerator...for the thongs?" He repeated, his eyes locked onto her mouth.

She shrugged, and then bit down on that juicy bottom lip, and what little restraint he had disintegrated. He was across the sofa, in less than a second, both her hands in one of his and over her head. his body covering hers.

"I'm going to kiss you, now." He informed her, his mouth hovering over hers.

"Oh." her tongue darted out, to lick that bottom lip, and he met it with his own.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys, I was hoping to get a little further, I know we all hate short chapters, but hopefully I'll post once more later today._

_Still Christian _

Sweet, so damn sweet and soft, he got the tiniest little taste before that tongue darted back inside. His kitten was shy. Fine, he could work with that,. He wanted to make a meal of that bottom lip anyway, and so he did. Sipping and nibbling his way from one corner to the other, and tracing the sensitive outer edge with his tongue, and when her lips parted he took the whole juicy, plump morsel between his teeth in a stinging bite. Her soft gasp was his invitation. His tongue swooped over and just barely inside, touching lightly, teasing just the rim of her mouth with light little touches, dipping in, and dodging back until she tried to follow, a tiny feminine mew of frustration coming from her throat. A sweet hungry little sound that shot straight to his already engorged cock. Ahh, she was torture and paradise at once. He pulled back so their lips barely brushed, his hand moving to trace the line of her jaw and under her hair to cup her neck, "So sweet, Ana." he whispered on her damp mouth, "Give me your tongue baby," and when he parted her lips with his, her tongue came out to play.

_Ana_

_Gods were really good kissers. _ She'd expected a full out assault, like when he'd had her against the wall in the sex club, but this lazy seduction was slow and sensual, and _devastating. _His lips slid over hers, and her bones melted. His tongue stroked the inside of her mouth, and heat bloomed low in her belly. His thumb brushed the little spot behind her ear, and she arched into him, one word playing over and over in her mind...m_ore. _She wanted more, she wanted closer, she just..._wanted_... her body started moving, straining against him, and tiny desperate sounds came from the back of her throat. Sounds that she'd never made before in her life, and it was hearing those sounds in her own ears, that brought her to the surface of the desire swamping her. A tendril of fear working its way into her mind. He sensed it instantly Releasing her mouth with a soft groan, he brought the hand down that had been holding both of hers, to cup her face. His thumbs stroking along her neck, he pressed a tender damp kiss to the corner of her mouth, before pulling away and resting his forehead on hers. "Anastasia Steele," he whispered on a groan, "you go to my head."

Somewhere in her kiss fogged mind she decided that was fair, since he'd pretty much destroyed hers.

"Mr. Grey,"

A voice, someone else was in the room, oh crap. Pushing at his chest, she felt her face go red. It didn't bother Adonis a bit. He took his time, planting another chaste kiss on her forehead before pulling away.

"Taylor," He turned and stood in front of her blocking her from this Taylor person's view. She used the added privacy for a couple deep breaths. Gods could _kiss._ No wonder Zeus got all those women pregnant.

"The Dr. Randolph is here."

"Good, Miss Steele will see him in the white room."

She would? It was news to her.

"Mr. Grey..."

"It's just a basic physical, Anastasia. A precaution, but a necessary one." He turned back to her. The tender lover of less than a minute ago gone. High handed and Imperious taking his place. "Come." He extended his hand.

She thought about refusing, but he seemed to read her mind, "Unless you'd prefer to be carried?"

Oh for fuck's sake, "Fine," she huffed, taking his hand and rising.

"Oh, Miss Steele," Adonis jerked her close, sudden fire lighting his eyes, "all that eye rolling is going to get you in trouble."

Forty five minutes, a vial of blood, a urine sample, and quite a few embarrassing questions later, Dr. Randolph seemed satisfied she was none the worse for her experience. He would let her know if anything came back unusual, but as far as he could see she was fine. He explained on their way back to the great room.

Mrs. Jones met them seeing the doctor out, and on her return offered to make Ana another cup of tea, saying Mr. Grey was in a meeting and shouldn't be long. Ana wandered back to the living room. What was she supposed to do now? She needed to get back to Portland, honestly though she didn't know if she was up to the drive, and Kate's car was probably still in the parking garage under Adonis' offices. Oh shit, Kate and Jose'. She headed back to the bedroom to find her purse and her phone. She passed a closed door, but then stopped, and retraced her steps. Now, she'd been raised properly, really she had, and eavesdropping was a big no-no, but she'd heard her name; and so good manners or not, she pressed her ear to the door.

_"No, no absolutely not." Adonis' voice._

_"Grey, you asked for my advice and I'm giving it. Offer her restitution, with the NDA. I recommend fifty thousand but..."_

_"Hush money, you want me to offer her hush money."_

_"It is the standard in a case like this..."_

_"I won't insult her by offering her money to keep her quiet, and there's nothing standard about this situation."_

Wow, he was pissed. And _hell yes,_ it was insulting. And boy, did he have _that_ right, nothing standard, nope not a bit.

_"Insulted she may be, but as long as she signs offending her is not your problem...unless...Grey you're not thinking of pursuing this woman. ...If so I highly recommend against it."_

She couldn't quite make out Adonis' response She suspected they were some choice curses and something about "staying out of his personal affairs."

Damn, right. Her feelings about being pursued by a kinky God, who'd probably want to tie her up and do all kinds of naughty things to her aside it certainly wasn't any of the Lawyer's business. (And she'd ponder just why the whole tied up naughty thing had her practically panting..later...much later)

"You know as well as I do, the two are intertwined. Grey, I can not impress upon you how serious this situation is. You assaulted this woman. She was drugged...

_Assaulted? _Well that was a strong word.

"I...no.._shit! D_id I.._Christ_..." Adonis' voice was suddenly full of shocked horror, and that's what had her opening the door.

Both men stopped speaking their mouths hanging open. At any other time it would have been funny, but she was too pissed at that jack-ass lawyer to be amused. Yes, Adonis had dry humped her against the wall, but she'd given him permission. He'd followed the rules of the club. And while he'd had the wrong girl and she'd been drugged up, _he_ hadn't been aware of any of that, and thanks to him, her first orgasm had been mind-blowing. Besides, he'd taken care of her when she was sick, held her hair back while she vomited, and saved her life when she would have cracked her skull on the hearth. So Jack-Ass Lawyer could just shut the hell up.

"Anastasia.." Adonis started to rise, from his seat behind the desk.

"Shush, Adonis" she held up her hand, in a stop motion and kept walking until she stood in front of his attorney, "I need to talk to Jack."

"Miss Steele, ..." the Jack-Ass started what was sure to be quite the spiel, but she wasn't in the mood to listen.

"Is that the NDA?" She pointed to the document in his hand.

"Yes,"

"And is the financial restitution a part of it?"

"Yes, as I was telling Mr. Grey..."

"Turn to it please."

He just looked at her. She just looked at him. Finally, he flipped through the paperwork to the next to the last page, "Here, items fourteen through sixteen. And while we've set the amount at fifty thousand..."

He stopped talking when she grabbed the papers out of his hand, "Do you have a pen?"

Dumbly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a very heavy, stylish silver pen.

She took it and walked over to Adonis' master of the universe sized desk and, with a violent flourish, scratched through items fourteen through sixteen until all you could see was smear of blue ink. Then, turning the page over, she turned back to Jack, "and I sign here where the "X" is right?"

Jack nodded. Behind her, Adonis had gone still as stone.

Placing it back on the desk, she signed on the two places indicated. Then walked back over to Jack and handed him the signed document and what she knew had to be an obscenely expensive pen."

"Thank-you." Jack was looking at her, like she was some strange, newly discovered species.

"So you're a Lawyer?"

"Yes..."

"And does that training include social work, or psychology, or even couples counseling maybe?"

"No, no it does not." He admitted with growing discomfort.

"Hmm, well this is just a suggestion. I'm only a lit major after all, but maybe you should stick to what you know, instead of attempting to give advice about something you have no reference_ or_ training for and frankly, couldn't even _begin_ to understand." Hell, she didn't understand it and she was living through it. There was no_ way_ Jack-Ass had half a clue.

"Um, well..."

"Nice pen, by the way." and with that, she turned and left without a backward glance. A heavy, stunned silence following all the way out the door.

_Christian_

"Forget everything I just said."

His lawyer said something. Christian turned from the door Ana had just walked through to see Jensen, his attorney, still staring at it.

"What?" he hadn't been paying attention. He'd been too busy mind fucking Ana on his desk._ Holy shit,_ what was that. Whatever it was, it had him so ready to fuck her, he was gritting his teeth, against the agony in his crotch.

Jensen slowly turned his head from the door, "If you let _that_ girl slip through your fingers, you're an idiot."

Grey just snorted. He wasn't planning on it.

"I have to say though," Jensen stood, taking the scratched and signed NDA and slipping it into his briefcase, "If you're planning on making her your submissive, you've got your work cut out for you."

Grey narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth.

"Not that I know what I'm talking about." he held up one hand in a surrender gesture, "So I'll take the ladies advise and just shut up." He grinned and headed for the door, "I'll see myself out, Grey." Then shaking his head, He heard him mutter, "Stan was right."

Grey raised his brows at that. Yes, Jensen was Wyatt's attorney as well, but... "Wyatt?"

"Devil's own luck, Grey." Jensen muttered, as he opened the door and stepped through it, "Devil's own luck."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey guys. A friday night surprise, cause I won't have more till Monday. Thanks so much for the feedback. I'm so glad, you guys like feisty firecracker Ana._**

_Ana_

"Dammit Jose'" Ana yanked the from her ear, and the piercing sound coming through it, "I thought you were going to stop that shriek thing."

"Don't you dare try to distract me with my _Gay Stereotypes To Lose_ list, Annie Steele. You spent the entire night with one of the most luscious men in our hemisphere, and I'm just hearing about it now?"

"I was drugged Jose'"

"Which is the only reason I'm willing forgive you. Now where are you so I can come get the juicy in person."

"I'm in Seattle." She pointed out with half an eye roll.

"Yes, I'm aware, which is why I am now thirty minutes outside the city."

"_What?"_

"Did you think I was just going to lie around and do nothing all morning with the knowledge some creepy straight boy drugged you, so he could do who knows _what_ horrible, creepy straight things to your poor defenceless body? Well, you don't know me sister. I've been calling you since seven a.m. and when I couldn't get through I called Grey's office, which was no help at all. So, I took my life in my hands, and drove all the way up here in this death-trap you call a car..."

"You _gave_ me that car."

"Nevertheless." she could visualise, his careless hand wave, "So are you saying you're at Escala, now?"

Was she? "I don't know." she walked over to the balcony off the master bedroom, and slid the door open, stepping outside. All she knew was it was way up in the sky and had a breathtaking view.

"Huge, gorgeous pent house in the sky?" Her friend pulled the thought out of her head.

"That sounds like it." She said, walking across the massive balcony, it was as big as the living room in her apartment.

"Escala." Jose confirmed, and well, if anybody would know he would. Good looking, rich, single men in the pacific time zone were Jose's area of expertise. He had tons of information, like a scrap-book on his laptop. If she hadn't known him half her life she'd have found it disturbing, but since she did, she knew it was a harmless little hobby, sort of. "I'll be there in less than an hour. Don't you dare go anywhere until I can get a good look inside that place."

"Well, I don't know what he's planning..."

"Distract him."

"_What?_"

"You heard me. Now is no time to be all virginal. Gorgeous billionaire's don't just fall out of the sky, you know." Oh yeah, she knew alright, they weren't falling from the sky cause they were too busy humping in sex clubs, "This is a once in a lifetime." Jose went on, "So pull out the big guns sister, or in your case, the nice perky medium sized guns, and distract him."

"_Jose'!_" Lord, the fumes from all that hair dye he was constantly using had finally eroded his brain cells.

"Don't_ Jose_' me. It's crunch time, Annie Steele. Man those girls up!"

Ana sputtered an incoherent response to the disconnected line. Jose' had hung up on her.

"What the hell?" she stared at her phone for a full thirty seconds. "_Distract him_?" she muttered, turning to go back inside, and _oh, oh shit, shitty shit._

Adonis was in the doorway. He stood with one shoulder leaning against the frame, his arms crossed over his chest, his head cocked to one side, and _ the look on his face. Oh fuck!_ She may not be experienced, but she knew what that look meant. His eyes raked over her with such intensity, she was surprised her clothes didn't just disintegrate from her body. That look was no mere panty dropper. Oh no, with the heat Adonis was sending off, every panty wearing girl within a five-mile radius was in danger of total meltdown.

"That was Jose'" She manged to squeak.

"Was it now?" he asked, his voice soft, his eyes looked on her mouth.

"Um, he was worried so he's on his way here...I'm sorry.."

"I look forward to meeting him." Those eyes still locked on her, he straightened from the door frame.

"You do?" she asked, trying for casual surprise. While her eyes tracked him.

"He cares about you, so yes, I'd very much like to meet him. I should have called him earlier. It was remiss of me." He took one step forward, "You're very distracting, Anastasia."

_She _was distracting. She almost laughed out loud, but then he took another step._ Shit!_ she was being stalked. She shifted to the side, just a little, and he smiled. A small lift of his perfect lips that said he knew what she was about, but he didn't move to intercept. Like a cat playing with a mouse, she thought wildly.

She took one more slow step toward the door. He turned slightly, keeping her in his line of sight, then tilted his head again.

"You refered to my lawyer as Jack."

Oh, had she? Oh, yeah, "Short for Jackass." she admitted, with a shrug.

Adonis' eyebrows shot up, then he burst out laughing. Wow, what a sight, any other time she'd have hung around and watched, but all little mice knew when you saw your chance for escape you took it, or you became dinner. She made a dash for the door, and _poof,_ one linen covered arm blocked her way, and _poof_ another cut off her escape. With hands planted on the glass wall on either side of her, Adonis, his laughter still rolling from him, had caged her in, and she realized his inaction as she'd made her first moves to escape had merely been the setting of the trap. Her back was to the wall and she'd nowhere to go.

Okay, escape didn't work, so she'd just have to fight her way out, sort of, maybe. She took a deep steadying breath. No, no stupid, bad, dumb idea. No breathing around Kinky Sex Gods, they had the power to enthrall you with their delicious, decadent, yummy scent. She closed her eyes against the sudden onslaught of lust. Yes_ lust_, there was no other word for it. She barely noticed when his hands reached down and took hers, but then he lifted them, so they rested against the glass on either side of her head, holding them there.

Trapped.

Dinner.

"So Anastasia," Adonis had finally stopped laughing, "how long were you listening at the door, hhmm?" his breath tickled her ear. He was so_ very_ close.

"Um, well, I wouldn't normally eavesdrop..."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." he spoke the words into her neck, nuzzling behind her ear, "You smell so good, baby."

Oh, oh,_ Sweet Lord_, her head fell to the side all on its own. What was she saying... eavesdropping, right, "But I...um.. heard my name" she rasped.

"So naturally you'd be curious." his whisper fanned her neck.

"Yes, well, _Oh_..." her words died when he took the lobe of her ear between his lips, and, oh, _shit,_ bathed it with his tongue, oh, well... that felt...just.._so _._good_. Her bones were melting. Just how many erogenous zones were attached to her ear, and when he took it between his teeth and bit, her belly clenched so hard she convulsed. He soothed the sting with his tongue, before releasing it with a low groan, "Oh, Anastasia," he breathed, his mouth pressed to her ear, "the things I could do to you."

And in that moment she'd let him. She would have gladly done anything he wanted if it meant he would keep touching her. So she was relieved, really, she was, when her phone rang.

"I should get that." she somehow pushed the words through her lips.

"Mmm-hmm" with one more nuzzle at her neck, he stepped back. She looked at the strange number she had no idea who it was, but hell, you didn't look a lifeline in the mouth.

"Hello."

"Anastasia Steele," a dry female voice she'd heard before.

"This is Lena McGovern. You remember me?"

"The bad ass bitch...Oh." Ana's hand flew to her mouth, melting in a puddle of desire, left her with no filter.

"Damn straight." The woman replied, not in the least offended. "Listen, I wanted to let you know, before you heard it somewhere else, the little creep who drugged you kicked the bucket."

"What?"

"Yeah, now don't worry, Your man didn't kill him. Not for lack of trying mind you."

"What?" was she supposed to understand this.

"Oh yeah, he didn't tell you? He beat the little prick to a slimy pulp. Stan and Maurice couldn't do anything but watch. I know that kind of rage up close and personal. Creepy pants was as good as dead, but then you sneezed, and he dropped him like a rotten hot potato."

"_What?" _Ana shook her head, maybe the lust was still fogging up her mind.

"Anyway, it was a sesame seed that killed him, so it's all good now."

"A sesame seed?" Or maybe the problem was the woman at the other end of the phone.

"Yeah. Who knew, right? Guy was allergic, must not have gotten all of 'em off that Big Mac. Killed him quick too. By the time the paramedics got there, he was good and gone. I don't carry an epi pen. Although if sesame seeds can kill you I might start. Allergies can develop at any time, you know."

"Um, no, I wasn't aware." definitely the problem was at the other end.

"So all's well that ends well. You look after your hot hunka man now."

"He's not mine."

Then the strangest thing of all happened. The woman started laughing and didn't stop. Wild laughter howling into the phone. Ana pulled it away from her ear, and looked over at Christian who was watching with a puzzled expression. "It's the bad ass bitch, she says stinky's dead, and not to worry cause you're beating him to a slimy pulp didn't do it. It was a sesame seed."

"What?" Adonis blinked at her.

"I think she's high."

_Christian _

Christian, doubted the woman was high, but insane was still on the table. He took the phone from Ana's limp hand, and put it to his ear, "Miss McGovern, it's Grey,"

"Oh, hey Grey sorry about that, I'm a little punchy from lack of sleep. Jet leg ya' know."

"Yes, yes, it can be..."

"_What...dammit what the fuck?"_

"Miss McGovern?"

"Oh, not you Grey...hold on a minute..._.__**Dammit, Allie, I'm on the phone with a billionaire, what the fuck can't wait**__...Oh, shit, yeah, no that can't wait...Although when you think about it, he's got nothin' but time, now. U_h, Grey I gotta go, like I was telling._..goddamnit! What the fuck? Where'd, that bird come from, get it off the fucking body. He's gonna contaminate the scene...Shit! can we have one mother fucking normal day around here."_

"Miss McGovern?" Maybe she_ was_ high.

"Uh, you'll have to get your girl to fill you in about creepy pants, Grey. We've got a dead college professor and some kind of live, damn, big ass, bird in the middle of the bakery..._What the hell is that thing a Blue Macaw...Shit Chrsty, watch it, that beak will take off a finger... Damn health department is gonna shut us down for sure this time."_

"What?" No, no his original thought was correct, the woman was certifiable.

"Gotta go Grey, you remember what I told you about fate, now. We McGoverns are experts_...Goddamnit, get Trudy before that bird kills her. Silly dog..." _was all he heard before the line went dead.

Dumbly, he handed the phone back to Ana. "She told me to get the details from you. She um...had to go as there was a dead college professor and a live bird, possibly a Blue Macaw in the bakery attempting to kill their dog. I think its name is Trudy, and Miss McGovern felt she needed to take immediate action, or the health department would shut them down."

Ana just stared at him, her eyes going wider with every word, "Is she insane?"

He nodded. "Yes, absolutely."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey, this is late, and a little rough. but here we go. Jose' has arrived. I have a special message for a couple of you who are concerned about Maurice and Stan in relation to Ana. Allow me to assure you, there will be no kinky "you know" in any way between them. I'm writing comedy, and for me, it has to bounce. So I need characters to bounce it on. While Maurice and Stan are genuinely fond of Ana and are attracted to her special beauty ,and Ana has genuine affection for them, that's as far as it goes. Mainly they're around to drive Christian crazy.  
_**

**_Ana_**

"Honey, I'm_ home_." Jose strutted through the vestibule taking in the art on the walls and the rich furnishings, and when he hit the living room his brown eyes went wide with pure adoration. Ana had only seen this look on his face when they walked through the men's store at Nieman's. "Oh, oh.._.oh_" he turned in circles. Grey's penthouse apartment had achieved the impossible. Jose' was speechless.

After the weird phone call from the Bad-Ass Bitch. _Grey's_ phone had started ringing, he'd pulled it from his shirt pocket and checked the number with a grimace, and since then had been shut in his office embroiled in billionaire business. So she'd had a chance to get her breath and shore up her defenses. Not that one good whiff wouldn't send them tumbling down, but at least she made an effort.

"Mr. Grey is tied up with a call," Mrs. Jones smiled at Jose's obvious awe, "but he'll join you as soon as he's able. In the mean-time perhaps you'd like a tour. Then, since it's such a lovely day, you could have lunch on the balcony."

"Oh, yes," Jose responded before Ana could say a word, "I like, I like very much." Then as if remembering why he was here for the first time. "Annie, you poor thing, how are you?" he pulled her in for a hug her then stepped back, his eyes becoming assessing. "Hhmm, not good, I can see. Fortunately, my darling, fashion challenged..._ now _don't look at me like that. It's not your fault, and you know I love you, but sweetie we really do need to bury that skirt, somewhere deep so no hapless bystander will accidentally dig it up. The sweater, we'll just burn. I've brought you a change of clothes and a little concealer, some blush... We'll fix you right up, but first things first. Le Grand Tour."

And so Mrs. Jones, gave them the tour. Within minutes, Jose had the woman eating out of his hand. Her friend was charming, loquacious, and seemed to always know the right thing to say. She envied him. They walked through the beautiful spaces sipping on sparkling water with fresh lime. Jose named every designer for each piece of furniture, he even went so far as knowing the region in Turkey, where the Persian carpet in the library had been hand-woven.

Oh, the library, Ana had even oohed and ahhed at the tall book-lined shelves. She'd reached for one at random and opened it to find a first edition of Fitzgerald's "Tender is the Night". She slid it back with a shaking hand.

After the tour, Jose' retrieved the case he'd brought along from his car, and dragged her into one of the beautiful bathrooms. There amidst the Italian marble heated floor, which they'd turned on just so they could enjoy the decadence of standing on it barefoot, Jose produced fresh panties, a bra, her favorite jeans and a slinky silver tank she'd never seen before, "I can't wear that, I'll freeze." Yes, it was a sunny may day, unusually warm for this time of year in Seattle, but it was still breezy.

"Of course you can, here," Jose pulled out a blue long sleeve shirt, "You can wear this over it, leave it unbuttoned to the waist and tuck it in."

Before she could do anything, he'd already slipped the slinky tank over her head and was shoving the other shirt on her arms. "Now what am I going to do with that head of hair..."

He was a force of nature, in fifteen minutes she'd been completely transformed. She looked like herself, just nice, even a little sexy. Jose' really was gifted.

"What was that stuff you used on my hair?" She'd only seen him use a tiny drop of something that looked like it came out of a toothpaste tube. He'd worked it in his palms, slid them over her hair and it smoothed right out. It hung down her back in waves. Amazing.

"Oh,_ this_ I've just discovered, Phyto 7, a miracle in a tube."

Ana had to agree.

"A sesame seed? What the hell?" Jose sat down his glass, filled with a light crisp Pinot Grigio, his jaw falling open.

"A sesame seed," she nodded, "He was allergic."

"Well, slap me straight, buy me flannel, and take me down to the fishin' hole. If_ that_ isn't the craziest thing I've _ever _heard" Jose sat back blinking.

Ana just grinned, and pulled a stray hair out of her face. It was breezy on the balcony, so Jose had relented and allowed her to pull her hair back, but when she pulled out a rubber band he'd cringed and produced a clip, artfully arranging her mass of hair in a semi loose gathering of waves, so a few loose strands still blew around her face. But enduring the breeze was a small price to pay for the experience of having lunch, with one of the most amazing views on the west coast. The city of Seattle spread out before them framed by cerulean blue and cotton candy clouds. It was perfect, and the lunch had been delicious. Thankfully, nothing heavy, just chicken caesar salads and fresh, piping hot hearth bread and whipped butter. She filled Jose' in on her experiences the evening before, beginning with Stinky dumping the drug in her glass and ending with the strange phone call and the sesame seed. Skirting the question of where it happened, by crossing her fingers and saying some trendy restaurant downtown she'd never heard of and couldn't recall the name, as she was fuzzy due to the drug.

"Well," Jose, recovered, reaching for his wine, "I hope he suffered horribly, foamed at the mouth, and died screaming. The little pervert."

"I couldn't agree more." The smooth, rich voice came from the doorway. They both turned to see Adonis, looking drool worthy in jeans and a long sleeve white linen shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, stepping out onto the balcony. His eyes skittered over her, taking in everything, if the heat was any indication. He approved of Jose's handiwork.

"Mmmr. Gggrey," Jose stammered, scooting his chair back to rise.

"No don't get up." Adonis waved off the gesture artfully, "It's very nice to meet you Jose', Anastasia speaks very highly of you."

He gave Jose a full-blown million watt smile and extended his hand. After blinking a couple of times and with a tiny head shake, Jose took it. Adonis pumped once then released it, and there it stayed hanging in mid-air. Poor Jose' was frozen in awestruck wonder. Adonis won major points for pretending not to notice. "I apologize for not greeting you personally, the world of mergers and acquisitions sometimes does not heed to the time-table I would like."

"Oh, well, yes, I've heard mergers can be inconsiderate that way," Jose' responded automatically.

Ana winced, poor guy.

Genuine laughter fell from Don's lips. What a sound. What a_ sight_. Ana barely refrained from sighing like a twelve-year-old girl. Jose didn't have that much restraint, his soft sigh left his lips, before he could stop it.

Again, the man, who now turned to look at her, wracked up points for not noticing, "Is it Jose we have to thank for your new look?"

"Um, yes, he brought me some fresh clothes."

"Beautiful," his soft words fell between them, "Not that you weren't beautiful before, but these clothes are worthy of you." then his hand came out, one long elegant finger extended, and bushed the loose strand of hair from her face, his voice dropping to an intimate whisper, "I like your hair this way."

"Thanks." She whispered back, feeling the blush flow up her neck and into her cheeks.

Across the table Jose straightened like a Setter on point, his eyes darting between them. Oh, shit.

"So, Annie, Mr. Grey, I hate to bring this up, but Kate made me promise to ask..."

_What?_ Ask what? She'd already told Jose' she didn't get the story. Adonis and Kate could just work it out. She shot him a warning glare, which he completely ignored

"Ah yes, the interview. I've been thinking about that little problem myself." Adonis smiled, "I have a suite at the Monaco, here downtown, I'd love to have you stay there as my guests tonight.

"Oh well, we don't..._OW!_" her words died at the vicious kick Jose planted on her shin. Again, Adonis pretended not to notice, but she saw his lips twitching. Oh, he was plenty aware.

"Of course, that sounds wonderful. _How _could we turn down such a generous offer." Jose gave her a look that promised dire and horrible things if she dared do anything but agree. Staying at the Monaco was one of his top ten's. If she didn't know better she'd swear Adonis hacked into his computer and read his_ things to do while I'm still young and beautiful_ list."

"Of course, yes, that's very kind, and Kate will be thrilled." She narrowed her eyes on Adonis. He was the picture of polite innocence. _That _more than anything told her he was up to no good. Adonis wouldn't know innocent if it jumped up and smacked him in his sinfully gorgeous mouth. She was up to her neck in trouble, and Jose had switched loyalties before the battle even started

"I have a few more things to do this afternoon, but my driver is at your disposal, or if you'd prefer, you're welcome to enjoy the fresh air here. Whatever you'd like. I've made dinner reservations at eight. So we'll need to leave here at seven-thirty. A private room at a casual little bistro, I think you'll enjoy, and I can answer all of Miss Kavenaugh's questions. " Adonis smirked down at her, he knew exactly what he was doing. "Enjoy your afternoon." His warm smile darted between the two of them, "Thank-you, we will." Jose' assured him, his eyes going straight to Adonis' butt, but then so did hers, it was a work of art.

As soon as Adonis' butt disappeared through the door, Jose turned on her. "Annie Steele, you are going to tell me just what the hell is going on. Not that you need to. Anybody with half a brain can see it." He jumped up, walked over and pulled her out of her chair, "Now come on. We've got a ton of work to get you ready."

"Ready for what?" She stumbled as Jose' yanked her out of her chair.

"Your deflowering."


	16. Chapter 16

_this is just a shortie. Again, thanks for all the feedback. I'm sooo happy you all love Gay Jose'. I think he's my favorite._

_Still Ana_

"Oh,_ baby_, you look all kinds of fuckable. I doubt you'll make it out of the elevator."

Ana stared at the woman in the mirror. She'd have been shocked, by Jose's declaration, if she didn't wholeheartedly agree...and well..."I don't know..."

"Yes, we all know that, sweetie. Fashion is definitely not your area." Tommy, Jose's friend who owned the vintage clothing shop, she'd been dragged to after enduring a sadistic spa experience, walked up and held out spike heeled strappy sandles in a gold metallic, "Now be a good little fag-hag and listen to your better half."

Ana obediently sat and slipped them on. It was just too exhausting arguing. She was outnumbered. Hell, Jose' outnumbered two to one on his own, add Tommy to the mix, and it was like being flanked by the fashion police.

"And the pièce de résistance," Jose' produced classic gold hoop earings and a single thick gold bangle." As she slipped them on, he fluffed her hair, then pulled her out of the chair, standing her once again in front of the mirror, "You, my dear, are now classic Halston head to toe, a living breathing work of art."

"Wow." was all she managed. The dress was stunning, a halter style in a vivid teal blue, with the jewelry and the shoes, her retro bed head hair fluffed around her face, simple make-up, and french manicures on her fingers and toes, Jose' was right. It_ was_ art, and _gorgeous_, and sexy, _waaaay sexy_.

"I don't know if this is the signal I want to send." she protested, nervously fingering the soft chiffon.

"Well, I do." Jose stepped up behind her, fiddling with her hair, "the kind of chemistry between you and sugar buns doesn't happen every day little girl.

Ana didn't hear a word he'd said after, "Sugar Buns?"

"Oh, please, you saw his butt in those jeans, that is one sweet piece of ass, and don't try distract me when I'm busy being right. The electricity zinging between you two was so strong on that balcony, my hair stood up on end.

She had no argument for that. Adonis affected her in a way that was powerful and foreign. Could she turn her back on it, and if she did, would she regret it. Hell, yes she would, but there was that whole Dominant thing. Images of being tied up at Adonis' mercy filled her mind and instantly, her new lacy panties were wet. Well, shit. She was in over her head and everybody, including her own coochie-delight, wanted her to drown.

"No, no that won't work. I want the earnings reports for the last five years...Well they can damn well get it together or kiss the deal goodbye...Yes, yes, I'm aware..."

Ana heard Adonis before she saw him. He came striding into the living area looking impossibly gorgeous in his usual white shirt and black slacks that hung on his hips in that mouth-watering way. Jose turned from where he stood by the wall of windows, his eyes taking in Adonis, he fanned himself and mouthed over to her, "Hot, hot, hot." she couldn't read lips but it was his standard so she just assumed. She stood in front of the killer hearth, a risky move considering the shoes she had on, but the dress was a halter, and while Tommy had produced a thin wool wrap, in a murky myriad of colors, one of them being the exact teal of the dress, still the heat from the fire was worth the risk.

"No, that won't be necessary, and on the other matter..." Adonis' eyes found her and he stopped short. "Roz, we'll talk more tomorrow." disconnecting he slid the phone in his pocket. While his eyes slid over her in sensual, lazy perusal, he prowled towards her his steps deliberate, until he stood, so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body,"Beautiful," the one word whispered across her cheek, his mouth sliding to her ear, "Oh, Anastasia, there's no escape for you now."

And that quick, Ana's blood turned to lava, slow, molten, and hot. She closed her eyes against the assault on her senses. This effect he had on her couldn't be normal. One sentence and she was ready to give him what ever he wanted, however he wanted it. This realization had her taking a halting step back, not a good move in those mile high stilettos. Her steps faltered, but he was there, his warm hands on her arms steadying her, "Too late to run now, kitten." again his breath tickled her ear.

"Oh, fudge-sickle!"

They both turned at Jose's exclamation.

"Just got a text," he held up his phone, "Tommy's boyfriend's sister's cousin's aunt's nephew just came out."

_What the fuck?_ Oh, no Jose wouldn't.

"And well, his poor father was so shocked, he passed out and hit his head on...the uh..." Jose waved one flamboyant hand.

"Coffee Table?" Adonis suggested with a smirk, his lips twitching.

"Yes, yes, the coffee table, and well I just feel I need to be there. So I hate to bail..."

She was going to kill him. _Damn_, why was there never a sesame seed around when you needed one.

"Yes, well we understand, Tommy's boyfriend's sisters' cousin's aunt's nephew was it?" Adonis quirked one perfect brow. Oh, he was loving this, "that's practically family."

"Yes, yes he is." Jose crossed the room, Gave her a quick hug, and whispered, "Loose those panties, Annie Steele, and I'm gonna want deets, so take notes."

Then he released her with a quick peck on the cheek, and headed for the door, "Have fun you two, I won't wait up." and with that Jose' was gone. As soon as the door shut behind him Adonis burst out laughing. Really laughing, doubled over and howling, and damn he was even sexy doing that. She crossed her arms, arched a brow and willed herself not to join him, but she couldn't stop her lips from turning up in a smile.

Finally, he straightened, shaking his head and grinning down at her, "Damn, I was wracking my brain to figure out a way to get rid of him. Jose' is a genius. I'd offer him a job, but I'm half afraid he'd somehow take over the company, and I'd be out on my ass."

"Oh you wouldn't have to worry about that," she smirked up at him, "he considers your ass a work of art. And Jose is _very _fond of art."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey everybody! Thank you so so much for the great feedback about Gay Jose'. I love him and I'm so glad you all do as well. A special little shout out to Marpuri I love "The Flail and Bail" for Jose's dramatic hasty you-two-go-fuck-like-bunnies exit. _**

**_Ana_**

"Somehow, that does little to ease my mind." Still smiling down at her

"Yes, well as long as you stay out of the pinch zone you should be safe enough."

"Pinch zone" still smiling, his hand lifted to her shoulder, his fingers tracing the edge of the chiffon halter, then turned so his knuckles brushed ever so lightly down stopping right about her elbow where his fingers traced soft little circles raising goosebumps she never knew she had, "I like this look Anastasia," his voice dropped the smile left his eyes.

"Thanks," she turned away with the pretense of walking over to the coffee table to gather the gold and silver metallic shoulder bag Tommy had insisted wasn't too much, or in his words, "Of course it's too much sugar, that's why it works."

"You look immensely fuckable." the words came from right behind her.

She had a millisecond to consider Jose' would be thrilled to know he'd achieved his goal, but then warm hands slid over her hips, and she was gently but firmly pulled back so she was pressed to his front, _all _of his front, from his solid chest to his hips to his thighs. One arm slid around her waist, and his scent, that powerful, clean, male scent surrounded her, filled her and she felt her body soften molding to his hard length. His hand swept her hair aside, his fingers lightly feathering over her nape, he nuzzled behind her ear, "You _smell_ fuckable," then his lips warm and soft, touched the sensitive place, and the hand at her waist slid over her hip to her belly and down, stopping at her pubic bone, and instinct ancient as Eve, had her hips arching.

"Mmm, you _feel_ fuckable." his hand moved lower. "Do you remember how good it was?" his voice a soft temptation in her ear, that hand moving in slow gentle circles, massaging the flesh hiding the sweet, pulsing ache. Her hips jerked, and his low chuckle tickled her neck, "Yes, yes I think you do."

Oh yes, her body remembered all too well what he could do to it, and it was sinking fast, but her brain was still holding out for.._.something._.."We...should...um. talk..." even as she said it, her hips pushed into his hand.

"Ssh, we'll talk.._.later"_

Later. Okay yes, later was good.

"First, you'll come for me, hhmm?" he breathed the words, down the length of her throat, "Right here in front of the fire, in this pretty blue dress," he pressed harder, the hand circling still not touching that little nub that wanted it so much. Her hips began to move in counter point, "Put your arms around my neck, baby." Instantly he she lifted her arms, burying her hands in his silky hair. The shawl slipped from her shoulders to puddle at her feet,. "Good girl," a soft kiss fell on the place her pulse fluttered, "keep them there."

His other hand moved, cupping her breast through the thin chiffon, his thumb barely brushing her nipple. It pebbled, echoing the ache between her legs.

"You see, how your body responds, so sweet, so eager." his hand lowered, massaging her, rolling her own flesh over the little nub pulsing with need, a tiny whimper left her throat, her hips rolling into his hand. He moved with her. She felt him, thick and hard pressing into her lower back where it met the crease of her ass.

Her eyes caught their reflection in the wall of glass. Two bodies moving in shadow. It was carnal, hedonistic, and so erotic. Her neck arched, her breath coming in shallow pants, his breath harsh in her ear. She was on a peak, so high, too high. And still that hand moved in circles, pushing her higher.

"I like you this way, Anastasia, wild and desperate for what I give you," the harsh words, breathed into her ear, scalded her flesh. She felt them down low, where the heat bloomed, deep inside her.

"And so wet, you are wet, aren't you?"

Oh, god yes, she could feel it soaking her.

A sharp nip at her ear, "Tell, me." the circles pressed

"Yes," she panted on a soft moan.

"Slick and hot, yes?" one finger slid, between her folds, tapping that knot of nerves, before darting back out, "Say it Ana, tell me." another quick tap of his finger.

"Yes yes, slick and hot," her body arched, chasing his finger and the pleasure, "Oh God, yes, I'm so wet, _please_," her body seized. She watched the woman in the glass, her neck arched her body writhing, straining against the man's strong hand.

"You need to come, don't you sweet girl?" that soft voice in her ear.

"Yes, yes, _now_,.. _please_..." the woman in the glass begged. Beyond pride, beyond shame. Taken to a place where there was only desperate, aching need for more...for _him._

"Yes, kitten, now," his hand moved, his fingers sliding through and hitting the knot of nerves, once twice, and with a harsh whimpering cry, she went over. Tumbling, plummeting from that peak she'd been climbing, wave after wave of intense pleasure pulling her under, drowning her in that dark sensual abyss this man knew so well,

"Yes, just like that, so beautiful, so sweet." the words rasped her ear, and she shuddered in his arms, his skilled fingers drawing out the pleasure, until finally the violent pulsing eased. She sagged back against him. His hand moving to her hip, massaging gently, he pressed soft kisses to her temple.

She felt herself rising slowly back to the surface. Then she caught sight of the woman in the glass, her arms still wrapped around the man's neck, her body splayed across him, open and wanton and..._ holy_ _ shit!_ What a little tramp. Jerking away from him, she turned her back on the slutty girl straight out of some seventies skin flick, and faced Mr. Sex on Legs, who was already prowling toward her. Fortunately, he was gentleman enough to stop and retrieve her shawl from the floor, so she had a good couple seconds to pull Adonis free air into her lungs, clearing her head.

"No." she put up both hands in a stop motion in case the word itself didn't get through. It did. He stopped mid prowl, one eyebrow shooting up.

"No?" he repeated, one corner of that wicked mouth rising in a half smile.

"Yes, _no_." she reiterated and took a deep breath, her hands automatically going to her hips. It was time to get some things straight. "Look Don,"

"Who's Don?"

"What" She blinked at him.

"You called me Don."

She did? Yes, well she had a thing, "Short for Adonis," she waved his interruption off with a dismissive hand then put it right back on her hip. She meant business, dammit. And no, that sexy little smile would _not_ distract her, "this super sex power of yours just isn't playing fair..."

"Super sex power?" both his eyebrows went up, and the little smile turned into a grin.

"Oh, please, like you don't know," she felt her eyes roll in her head.

"If you were mine," Adonis' smile disappeared, "you'd have just earned five swats on that luscious behind of yours with that eye roll."

Oh, now_ that _just pissed her off, "Really? Well then I guess I shouldn't do this," and just like in the closet, she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, and just for kicks topped it off by blowing a spectacular raspberry. So _there_, and take _that,_ and..._.oh, shit!_

_Christian_

Oh, now she was just asking for it. Again, his body moved ahead of his mind. Striding across the room , scooping her up in his arms, and heading out the door, before his poor lust clogged mind could catch up.

"What are you_ doing?_"her wide eyes looked up at him, her arms going round his neck, "_Have you lost you mind?"_

"Yes." he snapped down at her, "and as for what I'm doing. I'm getting us both out of here, and into a public place before I throw you over that couch and fuck you senseless. I'm assuming you're on board with that plan."

Her wide eyes went even wider, then skittered away, "Um, yes, yes, that sounds...yes." she stammered. He'd shocked her. _Good._ That was only fair. She'd been shocking him since she'd defied him with her Mr. Universe comment. _Fuck_, he was going to have to add an addendum to that first rule. No crossing eyes and sticking out tongues at _anyone, ever -_except him. Yes, she could pull that cute as hell, sexy as sin little number on him all she wanted, as long as she was ready to be stripped, spanked, and fucked she could do it all goddamn day.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey everybody, I know we all want them to just do it, but bear with me a little longer. I wanted to be further along, but what you gonna do. Life, Right? I want to give a shout out to MJ. I'm dealing with the reality of aging parents as well, and while I'm sure it's nothing like what you're facing, I feel you sister. And To all of us who feel like we juggle so much, we should just paint our faces white, stick on a big red nose, join the circus, and just get it over with already...here you go...enjoy!  
_

_Christian_

"Taylor, we're heading to Bon Nuit_._"

"Yes, sir." Taylor opened the door and once again Grey was impressed with his lack of reaction to him carrying a woman he'd never seen before yesterday into his car. Although he might have seen the slightest glimmer of amusement right before he turned away. He couldn't much blame him. Taylor had never seen him so.._.frazzled _in the four years the man had worked for him. Hell, he'd never been frazzled in his entire adult life. Well, he sure as shit was making up for it now.

"Um, I think I can get into the car on my own," the warm bundle of temptation in his arms whispered. He just grunted, (_Holy Hell,_ she'd reduced him to grunting) and lifted her into the Audi, placing her on the seat then closing the door. He walked around to the other side and took a couple of deep breaths. Counting down from ten and picturing everything from road kill, to day old garbage, to Grandmother Trevelyan to get rid of his straining erection. Grandmother did the trick Though, climbing into the Audi, he had to wonder why he bothered, if the last twenty-four hours were any indication, he wouldn't be in that car with her five minutes before it was back.

He gave Taylor a nod, and the SUV pulled out of the parking deck and into the streets of Seattle. Silence hung thick in the air. Leaning back, he attempted to settle in his mind what he wished to accomplish tonight. The plan. He had a plan, and while it didn't initially include her coming apart in his arms in front of the fireplace, and damned if _that _hadn't been one of the most erotic experiences in his life and _that_ was saying something, he could work with it. Now they both knew it wasn't the drug that fired her blood, but him. And that was fortunate, because she turned him into an inferno with barely a look. He was hyper-aware of every little movement as she fiddled nervously with her dress, every little glance she shot him under her lashes, every little nervous breath.

It was as if she were surrounding him, soaking into his skin, as opposed to all the way on the other side of the seat pushing herself tightly against the door, and no, that was not acceptable, "Come here, Ana." He turned to her and extended his arm.

She faced him fully her eyes wide for a split second then...she laughed. The little minx _laughed_ at him, a short little hooting snort, "Uh,_ no_." she finally replied with a huff and a sniff, straightening to face the front crossing her legs, and smoothing the soft chiffon over them, "I don't think so."

"No?" Oh, she just kept wracking it up.

"Oh for fuck's sake," she turned back to him and threw her hands in the air, "no, non, nyet, nein, _no_.", "Honestly," shaking her head, she faced front once more and crossed her arms over her chest, "you'd think you never heard the word."

Grey stared at her for a full thirty seconds. She was in a right little snit. Shaking her head and muttering under her breath. He held his own, trying to hear her words, and managed to make out, _super sex god_ _or not she wasn't one of his little minions,_ then the words, _beautiful, not fair, Sex on Legs, arrogant,_ and something about _yummy smells that enthralled unsuspecting females into losing their panties_, then the words _dangerous _ and _ warning label._ Fuck, she was killing him. No getting mad at any other men. Could he make that a rule? Shit, at this rate he'd just have to keep her locked away somewhere, and the images _that _thought brought to mind didn't help the agony rising between his legs one bit. He checked his watch. Three minutes. He should have laid down odds.

"There's nobody else in here." Ana looked around Bon Nuit's private banquet hall that easily sat over a hundred people. Tonight it would just be two.

"I wanted privacy so I booked the private dining room."

"Well, of course you did." He caught the edge of an eye roll, as he took her elbow and followed the hostess to a small table tucked into a alcove along the wall.

Pulling out her chair as she sat, he was unable to resist brushing one soft creamy shoulder with the back of his hand, a delicate little shiver was his reward.

Then, seating across from her, he took the wine list from the hostess. Scanning briefly, before handing it back. The woman bent low to retrieve it, the scoop neck of the blouse she wore gaping away, giving him a full view of her breasts, her hand brushing his as she did so. He endured all of this with an internal grimace. "We'll have a bottle of the Bourgogne Blanc"

"Very good choice, it's one of my favorites," she woman rose and smiled down at him. He acknowledged her with a slight nod of dismissal, before turning away and focusing on Ana.

She was watching the hostess walk away, with a disgusted look on her transparent face. He bit back his grin, "Something wrong?"

She turned to him, "What kind of woman flirts with a man, when he's on a ...well out with a woman."

"Was she flirting? I didn't notice."

That got him the biggest eye roll yet, "Oh please, she practically _threw _her ginormous boobs in your face."

He found himself laughing out loud..._again._ Damn, if hadn't laughed more in the last twenty-four hours than had in the last ten years, sobering to just a grin, "Ginormous? Is that a term you came across while reading Bronte'?"

She smiled then, a very small reluctant one, but he'd take it, "Don't be ridiculous, it was Thomas Hardy."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm," she replied, casually perusing the menu, "I believe he used it when describing Tess' decolletage."

"The hell you say." he felt his grin stretch his face.

"_Oh,_ _I say_," Her eyes shot to his briefly, before returning to her menu, "Men and breasts, you know..." she waved a careless hand at him.

Before he could comment further the waiter arrived with their wine, pouring a small amount, He tasted, nodding his approval, then reached for Ana's menu, she gave him a raised brow, but released it "Trust me?"

She responded with a nod and a smirk.

"We'll start with the _Calamars_, then the _Salade Verte_, and the_ Duck Confit._"

With an efficient 'excellent sir,' he was gone. He sat back and let his gaze roam over the woman across from him. She seemed to not know where to look, now that she didn't have a menu to stare at. Her eyes wandered around the large empty space.

"I can't believe you booked this whole room."

"I wanted privacy, Anastasia."

"Yes, well you definitely got it...Oh, oh no." She looked down and around her seat.

Ah, yes, he wondered when she'd realize.."

"I forgot my purse."

"Did you?"

"Yes, it had the tape recorder in it, and the questions..." her words died off when he reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a legal sized envelope, placing it on the table in front of her.

"What's this?"

"The interview."

"What?"

"The interview for the student paper. I think Miss Kavenaugh will be more than satisfied. Though I omitted question number six. If she wants the answer to that one, she can just ask you."

"I...you...what?" She opened the envelope and pulled out the sheaf of papers. Looking through them, then back up at him. "I don't understand."

She would, before the night was over she'd understand plenty.

_Ana_

She stared at the papers in her hand, "How.."

"I got the questions from the paper you dropped when you passed out. Considering all that happened, I thought this would be best."

"Oh," she folded the papers back up and slipped them in the envelope. No interview, they were just a man and a woman having dinner in a huge banquet room that probably seated a hundred people. And the man she was with reserved it for just the two of them because he wanted _privacy._ Her Oh-shit-o-meter was all the way in the red zone. Her mouth went dry, she took a nervous sip of her wine, then another, it was delicious, "This is very good."

"I'm glad you like it." He responded automatically. She could feel the hawk's eyes on her, and though he was sitting, she knew she was being stalked, measured, summed up. Suddenly feeling very exposed, she gripped her shawl, pulling it up around her shoulders.

"No." That one word from him, uttered so softly it was barely a breath, held her motionless. Her eyes shot up and met his, and oh holy wow, she'd thought he was intense before, but not like this. This was primal, primitive. She felt fear rise up settling in her throat. She was no match for this man, he would devour her, and not only would she let him, if her past experience was anything to go by she'd beg him to.

He picked up on her discomfort, instantly his face softened, "Don't hide from me Ana."

"Maybe, I'm cold."

"Are you?" he issued the challenge with that same soft implacable authority.

She wasn't, but he didn't know that, she opened her mouth...

"Ah, ah, ah, " he wagged one long index finger at her, a small smile playing around his beautiful mouth, "No lying. No lying and no hiding. Those are the rules."

"Rules?"

"For tonight." He clarified, those eyes watching.

"We have rules, for tonight?"

"Mm-hm" he sat back in his chair and reached for his wine, still his eyes watched.

"Is this some of that Dominant stuff?"

Another small smile, and another "Mm-hmm." and_ Lord, _the man could make an "Mm-hmm" pure sin. Even so, she seriously considered telling him to take his rules and shove it, but then had a better idea, "Do these rules apply to you, as well?"

Both of his eyebrows shot up, then a slow sexy smile slid across his face, "Those two, and for tonight, yes."

"Okay fine, but I get to make up two rules."

"Do you?" the smile got bigger.

"Yes, it's only fair."

"Are you trying to top from the bottom, kitten?"

Ignoring the panty dampening effect of him calling her kitten, she shrugged, and reached for her wine,"I can't answer that, as I'm not familiar with your Kinky Dom terminology, but if it means I get to make up two rules then yes, I believe I am."

His low chuckle slid across the table down her dress and straight to her girlie parts. Her panties were going to be soaked before the night was over. Damn Gods and their super sex powers. "Alright, and those two rules are?"

"One: I can refuse.."

"Refuse what?"

"I'm not sure...I don't know much about this kinky stuff, but at any time I can just say no, right?"

"A safe word?"

"Is that what you call it?"

He gave her one of his slow nods.

"Then yes, I want a safe word."

"Of course."

"Pandelorum."

"What?" both eyebrows shot back up.

"Pandelorum, It's from an old children's fable.

A short bark of laughter, erupted from him, his eyes twinkling, "Most people just say red."

Well, bully for most people, and if his previous kinky, leather wearing, sex slaves had screamed 'red' at him, she sure as hell wasn't. "I'll stick with pandelorum. And two, no touching without permission."

_That _got him sitting up straight. His eyes narrowing, he set his wine glass down, and rested his elbows on the table, steepling his hands so one long index finger lightly tapped his absolutely edible bottom lip. Her mouth went dry, she took a sip of wine that was more of a gulp, his eyes followed her every movement, assessing, calculating. Finally he sat back once more, "Yes, fine, I believe I can work with those terms."

"Well, okay then." She tensed wondering just where in the hell they were going next

"So my sweet Ana," he sat forward refilling both their wine glasses, " what are your plans after graduating?"

"What, oh..." a normal question, how..._disappointing._

And so it went. Through the appetizer, they discussed her plans to move to Seattle, which seemed to please him, and briefly touched on her desire for a career in publishing, in which he seemed a little too interested. With their salads he'd learned about her incurably romantic mother who was on her fourth marriage, and Ray her stalwart step-father, who she'd lived with through her teen years.

He reluctantly spoke of his mother the pediatrician and his father the lawyer, his expression closing down, but when she'd asked about siblings, it opened back up.

"Elliot my older brother is a pain in the ass, but a brilliant architect, and I have a younger sister Mia, she's..."he paused as if trying to find the right words, "well, she's Mia. She's in Paris studying with some French Chef, and I'm sure still managing to create her usual madness and mayhem."

"You're very fond of her, I think."

Her comment surprised him. He sat back, giving her a look she couldn't quite define, his lips quirked up in his half-smile, "Yes, yes, I am."

She was half-way through the Duck Confit, or crispy fried duck, for the layman, when she worked up the courage to ask, "Adonis," she studied her duck and spoke very fast, "what exactly are we doing?"

Silence born in stillness came from the other side of the table, She looked up, to see Adonis slowly sitting back in his seat, his eyes watching her silently, then, "I'm getting to know you Ana. How is the duck?"

"It's delicious, the meal is wonderful," he was trying to distract her. Why? Wait a minute, "You're getting to know me."

"Yes."

"Shouldn't that be, we're getting to know each other."

A small smile, "Yes, I suppose so."

"So is this a date then?"

"Hmm," he paused that one index finger tapping his lip again," I don't really know, I've never been on a date before."

"What?" Beautiful Sex Gods don't date? What the hell?

"I'm a Dominant." he stated like that explained everything. It didn't.

"And Dominants don't date."

"Some do, I never have."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"No, no I don't suppose you do." He ran his hand through his hair, his eyes searching hers briefly. She got the feeling an internal debate was taking place, then reaching for his wine "Remember I told you, last night your interview was mixed up with another?"

"Yes."

"I was supposed to be interviewing a for a new submissive."

"Oh," it took a moment for the implications to sink in, she felt her face flame up as they did, "So you though I was..."

"My new submissive, yes." his eyes turned hot, "Oh, and you did _very_ well in that interview Ana. Up against the wall. You came without permission, but you were so fucking gorgeous doing it. I decided to let it go with only five lashes across your sweet ass. My goal was to have you sign the paperwork, and back to my place within the hour."

"Oh." _Holy Shit!_ .

"I intended to have you in my private playroom, tied up and helpless all night."

_Oh Dear God,_ she soaked her panties, her tummy clenched, her nipples were suddenly so hard they hurt. She took a sip of wine to cover her reaction, but the knowing smile on his face told her it was useless.

"Ah kitten," Adonis' low voice slid over her skin, "you want that don't you. You want to be tied up and helpless, begging for whatever I give you."

She did, she wanted it so much she was drowning in it.

"You're wet aren't you, baby?"

Before she could think better of it, "Yes, _very._"

"_Very?_" the word was little more than a rasping growl. She watched as his entire body tensed. Adonis suddenly looked like he was poised on an edge, and something in her, probably the little tramp from the glass earlier, wanted to push him over.

She met his narrowed eyes with hers and whispered. "Soaked."

Oh, that did it. Adonis drew in a sharp breath his eyes widened for a split second then...he sprung. Jumping out of his seat, he pulled out a wad of bills and threw them on the table. Then stalked over, pulled her out of her chair, with one hand, and yanked his phone out with the other, "Taylor, we're leaving."

The phone went back in his pocket, and with one had on her lower back the other at her elbow he hustled her from the restaurant. She felt a second of feminine victory at the amazement on Booby McBoob's face, but then they were outside and just as quickly she was in the being lifted into the Audi. She thought about mentioning that she didn't give him permission to touch her, but one look at Adonis' face told her it probably wasn't the best time. Then he was in the Audi beside her and they were headed back through the streets of Seattle.

Ana sneaked a look at him under her lashes. He was so tense he was vibrating, radiating sexual energy. It sparked around them primal and hot. He must have sensed her watching. He turned to her. She could just make out his eyes raking over her, filled with so much sexual heat she felt it searing her flesh like a brand. Then a single word fell from his lips, softly, so softly, but it filled the space between them, saturating the air. She breathed in and felt it fill her, roll through her, and wrap around her like a steel chain, binding her to the man beside her.

"Mine."


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay her's part one, of the deflowering of Ana the virgin. Part two will be a couple more days. Enjoy!_

_ Still Ana_

Not another word was uttered the entire ride back to the penthouse in the sky. Ana felt like her nerves were zinging outside her body in a strange kind of disconnection with the physical world around her, except for him. _Him_ she felt like he was living under her skin. By the time they pulled into the parking deck she was brittle with nerves. Without a word he jumped out and came around to her side opening her door, but he didn't reach inside for her, allowing her to step out on her own. Still not speaking he motioned her ahead of him, she could feel his eyes on the short walk to the elevator. The doors opened as soon as he pushed the button, she stepped inside, her eyes on the floor, he followed her, the doors closed.

"Give me permission." the harsh words raked the air.

"What?" Her startled eyes looked up and...Holy Fuck. Adonis was over the edge alright. Instinct had her backing up until her back hit mirrored wall. He was feral. His body tight, his face drawn with tension, hands fisted at his side. He took a step and was right in front of her, planting his hands on either side of her head, his eyes piercing hers.

"_Give. Me. Permission._" he ground the words in a grating staccato.

Oh, to touch her. Right. Should she? She looked over his shoulder into the mirrored door of the elevator and saw that little tramp from the skin flick open her mouth, "Yes..."

Her hands were over her head in one of his. His heat surrounded her and that delicious smell filled her head. Then she felt him gathering her dress, lifting the chiffon skirt till his hand was under it, for a fraction of a second she felt his fingers brush her thigh then... they slipped into her panties..and..

"_Oh._._.oh_.._aahh_." his fingers slid along her drenched folds. Her body went limp. Her head fell back to the glass behind her, her eyes fluttering shut as pleasure spread through her body, like warm heavy syrup.

She felt his harsh groan in her ear, "Fuck, baby, you're drenched," those fingers glided along her slit then his entire hand was stroking her front to back, rolling and twisting, along the sensitive flesh, collecting the moisture flowing from her. She bit down on her lip to stifle the moan, but still it left her, a hoarse hungry cry. It was so good,so wicked, and oh, she wanted more. Spreading her legs wide, arching her back, she pushed herself against his hand, but he kept the strokes light. Refusing her the touch she needed. Distantly she felt the elevator stop, but still, he held her against the wall, still his hand moved. Rolling and sliding all over her. She felt his breath harsh and hot against her neck, then his hand stilled cupping her sex. _No, oh no, he couldn't stop._ She moved her hips, attempting to gain the friction he denied her, but his hips held her motionless, then he pressed, just enough so his palm rested against her slit, and a harsh growl pressed to her ear, "Give me more."

_Oh God_, her knees gave out, her cream flowed into his hand. His hips held her when she would have fallen.

"More," the hot command went straight to her sex. She shuddered, a whimpering moan rising in her throat as her body obeyed, and more of the wet heat slid into his palm.

"_More._" the harsh rasping word vibrated deep inside her womb, and a river flooded his hand. She felt her body separating from her mind. The rich pleasure taking her, sensual and slumberous, consuming her. Pressing into him, she wanted to feel him everywhere, skin to skin, breath to breath. Her sex pulsed and fluttered against his hand. Her body throbbed. She was drunk on the heavy, hedonistic, pleasure, spreading from deep inside her, "What's happening to me..." her rasping words sounded foreign to her ears.

"You're obeying your master." the dark whisper caressed her throat, his teeth raking down her neck, "Such a good little kitten, ." his hand moved then, stroking up and back, spreading her cream all over the cheeks of her ass. "You like being stroked," the wicked words were hot against her ear. Then, he bent low. She felt herself go airborne and suddenly, she was hanging upside down. Hanging over his shoulder, the flowing chiffon of her dress falling around her face, her legs and ass bare to the air. She'd lost her panties at some point in the elevator when she'd been busy losing her mind.

"What..." the word ended on a gasp, as that hand that had been stroking her ass moved, and one long finger slid inside her. He carried her into the penthouse, his skilled finger sliding..in...out..in again. She couldn't move, she couldn't see, she had no sense where he was taking her. She was helpless to do anything but feel the pleasure he gave her. Her sex open and vulnerable, the air caressing her most sensitive flesh, her cream running down her thighs, and that finger stroking deep, so deep, and _Oh, _she was going to come. Slung over his shoulder, her dress around her face, his finger pumping her, it was too much. She felt the fluttering deep inside.

"_No_!" the harsh command jolted her. His finger left her and a sharp smack landed on her behind, and _Oh holy shit_, even more cream flowed from her. His face turned and she felt teeth bit down on the outer curve of her thigh, "_Aah, please_.." she was so close, her belly quivered.

"I said no." Another sharp slap fell, "No coming Ana, not till I say you can."

Then that finger was back, sliding deep then she was being lowered, and just as the world righted itself and her feet hit the floor, that finger slid deeper, until...she cried out at the sudden pressing pain.

"_HOLY CHRIST!" _the words exploded into the air, and suddenly she was alone, her back against a wall, staring into a beautiful male face; a _shocked_, beautiful male face; a _horrified,_ shocked, beautiful male face, "_YOU"RE A **VIRGIN?!**" _

Oh, should she have mentioned that?

_Christian_

Grey's vision dimmed. He felt his lungs working like bellows, but he couldn't get any air._ Holy Shit! _A virgin! His eyes focused on the door to the playroom he'd been about to enter. Gray dots floated in front of him, there was no air.

Suddenly, a soft hand landed on the back of his neck, a voice in his ear, "Look at your feet." Look at his feet? What the hell? But as his head was being pushed forward anyway, he focused on his Prada loafers.

"You're hyper-ventilating." a soft voice whispered in his ear.

He sure as shit was. He knew this feeling, he woke with it many times. Christ_! W_hat was this woman doing to him? He focused on his shoes, and counted down from ten. . By the time he got to one his breath returned. His vision cleared. He straightened, his eyes closed, and leaned his head back against the wall. One hand came up, no doubt heading for his hair, when he caught her scent. Dumbly he opened his eyes and stared at his hand, glistening with what he was dying to taste, and again his body reacted without his brain.. Bringing the hand to his mouth he ran his tongue across his fingers. Her taste flowed into him, and ah_ Dear God,_ she was sweet, peaches and cream and woman and sin, and _fuck, _he was so screwed.

"Are you alright?" the soft voice beside him.

Hell no, he wasn't alright. He'd lost his mind. She was literally making him crazy. Without saying a word, he grabbed her hand and dragged her back down the hall away from the temptation behind the door and kept hauling until they were in his bedroom. _Shit_, what was he doing? They needed to talk. They couldn't talk it in here. They could fuck in here. He could tie her to the bed, feast on her sweet body until she was as tortured as he was, and then fuck her till she didn't know her name. Yes, he could do that in here. That sounded perfect.

"Maybe you should sit down."

The genuine concern in that soft voice, brought his eyes up, and around to her for the first time since the revelation that rocked him off his ass. _Oh Holy Hell_, she was beautiful. Her face flushed her hair wild around it, her body still ripe from his sensual assault.

"You're a virgin." he choked the word out.

"Well, yes." she nodded, biting down on that juicy bottom lip. His cock jumped. _SHIT! _His knees felt weak. Yes, sitting was probably a good idea. Sinking down on the edge of the bed, his hand going to his hair, and again her scent filled his head. Fuck, he yanked it back down.

"You didn't tell me." _Holy Christ! _What he'd been planning to do to her.

She shrugged, "It didn't come up."

A single hollow bark of laughter left him, "No, no it didn't."

Silence filled the room. He lay back on the bed, covering his eyes with the hand not covered in Ana. What the hell was he doing? The plan, what the hell was the plan. Shit, he didn't even know anymore. He couldn't think past the haze of lust pulsing in his brain.

"Maybe, I should just...go..."

Go? Go where...What was she..Oh,_ Hell NO!_! He flew up off the bed, his eyes locking onto her retreating back _walking __**away**__ from him._. A red haze filled his vision, he flew across the room grabbing her around the waist, lifting her in the air, flinging her across her bed so hard she bounced, then she was flat on her back on his bed and he was over her. His body settled between her legs, her arms stretched out and held down by his hands. He stared down into her flushed, breathless face.

"You're not going anywhere, kitten."

"I'm not?" Her big blue eyes blinked at him.

"You're not." he lowered his head, and took that sweet, plump bottom lip between his teeth, laving it with his tongue, then closed his mouth around it, and sucked it like candy. Sweet, so sweet, he groaned deep in his chest and released it with a pop.

"No." He pressed a kiss to one corner of her mouth.'

"As in: No," he whispered along her smooth cheek. _Damn_, she was sweet everywhere.

"Non," he bit the soft delicate lobe of her ear, and heard a little gasp.

"Nyet" he sucked it into his mouth, and her gasp turned to a moan.

"Nein," he nuzzled that sensitive place behind her ear, and her head tilted to the side.

"_No_." he scraped his teeth along the tender skin, and her head fell back, arching her neck.

"I know you're familiar with the word." he took tiny sucking bites down the sweet length to the soft place where her throat met her shoulder. Her breath came in little pants.

"You've used it on me enough." he lowered his head, peppering kisses down the vee of her halter dress, nuzzling the fabric aside, he found the inner curve of her breast and sucked the tempting flesh into his mouth.

A feminine little moan, and her body arched up under him, "Well, someone has to..._Ahh..._"

Her breathless words ended, when he bit down on her nipple through the soft chiffon of her gown. A low chuckle rumbled through him. Oh, she liked that little bite of pain.

"Not tonight, kitten," He murmured around the nipple that had instantly hardened for him, "You gave me permission to touch." He rolled his hips into her.

Her body arched off the bed.

"And I'm going to touch...everywhere..untill you_ beg_ me to fuck you." He rolled his hips again, she strained against him, "And then my sweet, kitten," he drew back so he could see her flushed face, her eyes dark and glazed with the lust he was making her feel, "I'm going to stroke you, deep, so deep, until you come over and over all over my cock."

She whimpered and turned her face away. Oh no, "Look at me, Ana."

Her eyes flew back to his, "Is that what you want?"

With a small whimper she nodded, "Mmm-mm," he shook his head, "Not good enough, my sweet little virgin. You have to tell me. Say the words."

"Yes, yes, please." she arched under him again.

"Please what?" He had to hear it, for what he wanted to do, he had to hear her say the words.

Her face flaming red, she whispered, "Please, fuck me." it was just a breath of sound but it was enough.

"Deep?"

"Yes, deep." her body arched under him, he could feel her wet and hot against him.

"Over and over?"

"Over and over." she tried to roll against him.

"That's right. You want to come, baby, all over my cock," he pressed his hips in again, but this time he stayed, keeping the pressure directly on the place she wanted it most. She was so primed, it wouldn't take much to send her over, and his little virgin wanted to go over. He felt her soaking through her dress, weeping for it.

"_Oh, oh, God_, I'm going to come." her neck arched, her head thrashed.

"No, sweet girl, you won't," he eased off, "Not until I let you. So say it. Tell me what I want to hear, and I'll give you what you want."

Her eyes, wild and desperate, met his, the breathless words tumbling out of her, "Yes, yes, I want to...come all over your cock..._please_..."

"And you will." He pressed down and rolled over her, "Now, come for me, kitten." He rolled his hips once more, and her body bowed up off the bed, nearly dislodging him, her head thrown back, she screamed out her release.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_, she was spectacular, gorgeous. Her release soaked through her dress, he could feel it dampening his slacks, felt her fluttering against him, and had to grit his teeth to keep from joining her.

Shit! He'd lost his mind, but with her shattering beneath him, he just couldn't give a fuck.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys. First let me thank the couple people who reminded me I had this rated T, I'm so sorry. Originally this was just going to be barely a blurb, but then I when the story grew, I'm embarrassed to say I forgot about it. I changed it yesterday, and after going back and re-reading the ratings, I changed my other story as well. Again, I apologize. Don't want any young'ns reading anything they shouldn't. And so now here's part two...  
_

_Ana_

"Ana, what are you doing to me?"

The soft whisper in her ear brought her back to the surface. What was _she_ doing to_ him? _ As soon as she worked up the energy she was going to snort. She was.

"Hhmm, as much as I love you in this dress, I think it might get in the way." He lifted himself off of her and pulled her up until she sat on the edge of the bed.. She felt his hands at the back of her neck, then the halter fell to her waist, her breasts felt the chill air.

"Beautiful." Reaching out, he stroked one finger above the upper swells, while his other hand gathered her skirt, pushing it up over her knees, she felt the cool air on her saturated sex. Then, he stepped back, "Open your legs for me."

_What? open her_...her eyes flew to his face. Standing in front of her, arms crossed over his chest, his face set in a hard implacable mask, he might have been demanding paperwork in the boardroom, except for his eyes. They smoldered, an inferno raged in him... banked. She saw a muscle in his jaw twitch. Adonis was about to go over that edge he'd been riding. And the little tramp from the mirror must have left the building. The idea of sending him over suddenly scared the bejesus out of her. She felt exposed...vulnerable...

"Do it Ana. I want to see what's mine."

Oh,_ Holy Lord_, why was that so hot? She felt even more wetness flood her.

"You shy kitten?" his head tilted to the side, a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth. Then, lowering himself to his knees, his hands grabbed her wrists, pulling them behind her back, holding them there, so her breasts were pushed froward, "Here, I'll help."

_Help? Oh, no..Oh, yes,...oh.. SHIT!..._ Hot breath on her nipple obliterated every thought in her head.

"Now," her body jerked when that single word brushed the sensitive tip of her breast. "I would like very much..." a barely there flick of his tongue to her nipple,"for you..." a tiny stinging bite, "to open..." an open mouth kiss, "your legs..." a damp trail of kisses to her other breast, "..and show me..."a brush of lips and teeth across the aching tip, "All those pretty secrets..." a soft sucking kiss to her nipple, "That are so very..." another sucking kiss, "V_ery..._" and another,"Wet for me."

Soft pleading whimpers fell from her lips. She needed his mouth on her, desperately. She strained, her back arching impossibly further, pulling against his hold on her wrists.

"No, no, no," he kissed all around her tender nipple, with every word, "You don't get what you want until I do. Show me baby," he pulled back, the hand not holding her wrists moving to her knee, and with a helpless moan, she complied. Opening for him.

"Wider." his harsh growl rushed over her, and her body opened. He pushed the fabric of her dress all the way to her waist, exposing her completely, "Oh, now that's pretty."

He stood, lifting her dress with him, she was completely nude, open, vulnerable. Instinctively she moved to cover herself.

"_No." _the harsh word lashed the air. He stepped close and gripped her chin hard, lifting her eyes to his. "I know you've never done this before kitten, so I'm doing my best to be patient, but if you try to hide from me I _will_ punish you." his other hand delivered a sharp pinch to her nipple, the pain and heat shot through her simultaneously. Her sex quivered. She bit down on her lip to stifle her moan.

"No use pretending sweet girl, you like that little bite of pain." he stood back once more, and began unbuttoning his shirt, "But maybe you need convincing," he lowered his head, removing his cufflinks, "Touch yourself."

"What?"

"You heard me." turning away from her, he pulled off his shirt, revealing his strong back, walking to the closet, "Coat your fingers in that sweet cream."

_Oh, God_, heat bloomed in her belly at the wicked command. It was like his voice had a direct line to her sex. Slowly she moved her hand down, her fingers sliding through her outer lips to the saturated inner folds, ._.Ooh..it felt_...

"Uh-uh, this isn't for pleasure Ana. You collect that cream on your fingers."

How did he know, he had his back to her, "Now spread that cream on your pretty nipples."

Her_ nipples? _

"Do it now." Her hand shaking her sex throbbing, she obeyed, spreading the evidence of what this man was doing to her on one nipple and then the other. Oh, they were so hard and tight, she bit down, again trying to stifle the moan and found it's way up and out of her throat.

He turned back to her naked from the waist. Oh, and _that_ didn't help the quivering heat in her belly one bit. He was beautiful. His sculpted chest and abdominal, lean and hard, and his hips..._Oh, yummy..._ She wanted to lick him all over. Starting with his hip bones. She'd nibble her way down, then over across his flat stomach and up the other side...

"Now go back for more."

_More?_ She hadn't had any yet.

"Eyes up, Kitten." She blinked and reluctantly raised her eyes from his mouthwatering hips, to see another smile playing around his mouth.

"There you are. Now, go back for more of that sweet cream and spread it all over you luscious mouth...so I can lick it off."

_OH!_ Lick it off? That just sounded wicked.. and dirty...and _hot. _She lowered her hand again. Sliding her fingers through the slick soft folds.

"Put them inside you."

_Inside? What for? _She was so wet it was coating her thighs. Her mind rebelled, even as her body throbbed.

"_Now,_ Kitten."

She reacted instantly to the command in his voice, pushing two fingers inside, and _Oh, God,_ her head fell back, she was so close..._again._

"Don't you dare stroke yourself, baby. Pull them back out."

Slowly, she pulled her fingers from the sensitive flesh.

"Good girl, now rub that sweet juice on your mouth."

Never taking her eyes from his she did as he asked, smelling her scent. The moan rose before she could stifle it.

"Yes, I know, you're ready to come again." He walked behind her, "Lay back and put your arms over your head."

As if in a dream, floating in the heavy desire he wove around her, she lay back. The soft silk cool against her heated skin. Then his hands were at her wrists, and something soft, and slightly damp was tied around them.

"These are very pretty panties."

_Holy Shit!_ He'd tied her up with her own panties,

Then he was back. Standing in front of her spread thighs, he raised one knee, resting it on the bed between them, "Now, what shall I do to you first," She nearly came off the bed when his hand lowered and one long finger slipped through her outer lips, running the length of her slit, up and over that little place where the pleasure tightened and back down again in one long, slow circle, "Lay still kitten, and let me think" that one finger traced her again, a barely there little circle, up...over ...around..back down. Her head fell back, heat suffused her whole body from that one light touch.

"I could start with those pretty breasts," that finger still moved, circling the sensitive flesh around her slit, "lick all around them and, suck on those sweet shiny nipples till you come," his words were soft and thoughtful, his finger a light casual touch, scorching her, driving her mad.

She wanted... _needed_. Her body was wound so tight, her skin flushed and hot, every nerve screaming for him...for _more._

"Or, I could feast on that bottom, lip, and fuck you with my finger," one long finger slipped inside," her hips flew up, "Now kitten, what did I tell you?" the finger came out and, _Oh,_...she bit down on her lip when she felt a sharp pinch on her outer lips. Her belly clenched, more wet heat spilled out of her, soaking the silk cover beneath her.

"Stay still," he scolded her, that one finger slipping back inside and slowly, much too slowly, began to stroke. She pressed her hips into the mattress to keep from grinding against him. She ached to feel him everywhere, his warm hard body pressed to her softness, and still just that one finger touched her, sliding in and out in a tortuous, gentle rhythm, "Maybe I'll just turn you over and fuck you."

_Oh, yes, something... anything, _"_Please._."

"Begging already, kitten?" the finger slipped out, slid up her slit, barely brushing her then made a damp trial up her belly, between her breasts, up her throat to rest on her bottom lip, "Suck." he pushed the finger between her lips, she sucked it into her mouth, tasting herself, her eyes closing on a moan. Then he moved. She felt his body over hers, and suddenly his lips latched onto her nipple, he sucked her into his mouth, her back arched, her mouth opened on a gasp, and the sucking turned to a sharp bite, the sharp sensation, bordering pain, zinging from her breast to her sex.

"I didn't tell you to stop, keep sucking," she closed her lips around the finger with a groan, as his mouth moved down the side of her breast over the valley between them and back up to latch onto her other nipple sucking it into his mouth and lashing it with his tongue, and she felt the heat in her belly coil and tighten, oh she was going to come again, her hips arched, her neck arched.

He released her nipple, his finger pulled from her lips, she nearly wept with frustration,_"No_, oh no..."

"No?" suddenly his face was over hers, "Did you just tell me _no_, kitten."

Had she? She had no idea what she was saying. She barely knew her name, "_Please_..."

"Poor little kitty," his mouth lowered to hers, "Let me get the rest of this sweet cream, then we'll see about you."

He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, "So sweet," the whisper brushed her mouth, as he sipped at her lips, sucking soft little bites, taking her scent from them, he pushed her lips apart with his own, taking her mouth in a kiss of pure possession, plunging his tongue deep, fucking her mouth. Both his hands moved to her breasts, pulling and twisting her nipples, over and over. She surged up her back bowing off the bed, as he lifted his mouth, then suddenly he was gone.

She opened her eyes to see him standing between her legs, removing his belt. His eyes raking her.

"Oh, Anastasia, I like you like this." his hands moved to his slacks, "Spread out for me, wet and eager." he lowered the zipper, "You're beautiful." in one swift move his slacks, were gone and he was standing in front of her. _Oh...just Oh..._Her mouth fell open. _He_ was beautiful..._everywhere_, even his erection was gorgeous and large _very_ large, really..very... ..that was going..inside...just..okay...sure.. She would_ not_ get all virginal. It would fit...people did it all the time...no biggie...well yes, biggie...but...no it was fine...

"Eyes up, kitten."she raised her eyes to his, he was smiling, a full on smile. "It will fit."

Well, of course it would. She knew that, but decided to keep her eyes above his waist. No need to invite panic.

He reached beside him to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a square packet. He ripped it open, his eyes never leaving her. She watched mesmerized as he rolled the condom on. Then he was over her. His hands on either side of her head, his face above hers, "Keep your eyes open Kitten, I want to see you while I fuck you."

Then she felt him probe her entrance, her hips arched; then.. she cried out at the searing sudden pain and overwhelming pressure as in one powerful thrust, he surged inside Aah God, she was so full, she was was going to burst.

"Ssh," soft kisses pressed to her temple, his thumbs stroked the sensitive places behind her ears,"You're alright, just feel it baby, feel me inside you." he kissed his way to her ear, "So tight and hot," the words pressed to her ear were rough, hoarse. Then a series of wet kisses brushed her throat, her shoulder, his mouth making a lazy trial to her breast, "So pretty," lips brushed back and forth over her nipple, teeth scraping lightly, and she felt the heat blooming in her belly again, "That's good, relax Ana," he tilted his head, so his eyes met hers over her breast, while his tongue bathed the tight, aching nipple. It was beyond erotic, she felt her belly clench, and suddenly just having him inside her wasn't enough. She wriggled under him.

His eyes narrowed on her, his hips pulled back, then he pushed back in, at the same time his teeth bit down on her nipple, her belly convulsed, liquid heat poured from her, her back arched. He stilled.

_"Please, again..."_ he pulled out, her tender tissues pulled at him trying to keep him inside, he thrust back.

His head came up, his mouth now hovering over hers, his eyes, filled with heat, watching, "Are you ready to be fucked, kitten?"

"_Yes, yes_.._.please_."

The arms cradling her head moved, his elbows, hooking under her knees, raising them up past her waist, so she was completely open.. helpless, and then he began to move, really move, thrust after thrust, his hard length, slid in and out of her sensitive flesh, the pressure in her built. It was too much, he was everywhere, her head fell back, her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes Ana, look at me."

Her eyes snapped back to the intensity in his. His mouth slammed down on hers, that silver gaze holding hers captive. He filled her vision, he filled her body, his scent filled her head. The pressure and the pleasure merged into something beyond both, pure sensation, tight coiling inside her. Too much...not enough... Small pleading sounds rose in her throat as his tongue continued plunging into her mouth, imitating the rhythm of his powerful thrusts. She strained beneath him, her body screaming for more, but he held her still, controlling her, giving her only what he'd allow, and _that_ sent her impossibly higher. He tore his mouth from hers, his eyes fierce and hungry "Mine...mine..mine...mine," he snarled the chant over and over, the words matching the rhythm of their bodies. His eyes bore into her, stripping her to her soul, and inside he moved subtly, pushing deep so his pelvic bone ground against her in the place where the pleasure coiled tight, so tight, "Come Ana, come now."

Her body exploded in an avalanche of sensation, pleasure bordering pain rocked her, writhing against him, screams tearing from her throat, and still he thrust and still the vicious pleasure cascaded inside her, more and more, and just when she finally began to ease, "_Again_." a harsh growl in her ear.

_What? No, no she couldn't... _But, her body proved her wrong. He thrust against her and hit a spot deep inside, and she crashed again, the violent climax ripping through her body. Her head thrashed, her mouth opening on a silent scream. The sensations rupturing through her again and again, beyond pleasure, beyond pain. Light exploded behind her eyes, her vision dimmed, and the last thing she knew was the hoarse shout of the man above her, "_Fuck! Ana Aah, God..." _


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey Guys, wow, glad you liked the lemons. I say if you're gonna go lemon go for the whole tree. Anyway, just in case your still craving something tart...( this may be a little rough...I only ran over it once...got a husband starvin' to death...poor man.. he's a fan fic widower.  
_

_Still Ana_

Awareness came to her in a foggy haze. Soft kisses on her temple, warmth weighing down her body, hushed whispers in her ear.

"You back with me kitten?"

Back? Where'd she go? "Hhmm.." the bare hum of her closed lips was all she could manage, but it seemed to satisfy him. She felt the sliding release of pressure that was him leaving her. The absence of that warmth, chill air on her skin, then movement around the bed and her wrists being released.

"Stay put." a soft whisper over her head. She would have laughed if she could have worked up the breath. She couldn't even lower her arms, much less leave the bed. She felt him moving around the room, a drawer opening, clothing rustling, then soft steps and water running. Then he was back, a gentle touch to her thigh...she jumped when soft warm heat pressed to her – a cloth. Oh, he was cleaning her. That was..._personal._

She brought one arm down, attempting to take over, "Um...I can.."

"No, this is my privilege kitten, lie still."

Well, since he put it that way...okay then...

The soft cloth moved between her legs, bathing her sex, her thighs. He left her for a moment, then strong arms pulled her up, and she was looking into his face, his beautiful eyes searching hers. Completely on its own her hand came up,one finger tracing his left brow. It quirked at her.

"Even your eyebrows are perfect." she heard a soft sigh, "It's really not fair."

"You think not?"

Her head drooped, her forehead resting on his shoulder, "Yes, yes I think not."

A soft chuckle and a kiss to her ear, "I think orgasms make you loopy."

"Loopy?" she felt her lips tilt up,

"Loopy." he confirmed, pulling her against him. She took the opportunity to nuzzle his shoulder through his soft tee shirt. She felt him stiffen slightly, as he wrapped one arm around her, while pulling down the bedding with the other, "In you go kitten."

He lifted her then, placing her on the soft, cool sheets, then crawled in beside her on his side facing her, and made a little rolling motion with his hand. She rolled away from him, he pulled her close, her back to his front, wrapping one arm around her, "Sleep sweet girl."

Sleep, yes that sounded...

_Christian_

Holy Fuck, he'd lost his mind. No contract. No rules. A _virgin, i_n his _bed._ Though technically the virgin title no longer applied, because she'd given that to him, in a shocking, but immensely satisfying turn of events. The soft woman sleeping in his arms had turned his entire world inside out.

This couldn't continue. He should move her to her own room, her own bed, start setting some boundaries. Even as the thought entered his head, his arm pulled her closer. She felt good, soft and warm. Her sweet bottom tucked against him, her hair spread out on the pillow, her satin smooth belly under his hand._ Screw it_. He wanted her here, so she was staying, and that comforting thought sent him into dreamless sleep.

He woke in a full sweat, his heart jumping, his breathing ragged, with no memory of the nightmare he'd been trapped in just seconds before. His hand reached out before his mind grasped the reason. The cold emptiness on the other side of the bed was wrong.

No Ana.

His heart jumped for an entirely different reason. Leaping out of bed, his eyes flew around the room in a desperate search, before his ears picked up soft whispering. Looking for the source, he noticed the sheer panels in front of the balcony fluttering. Padding silently across the room, he pulled them back, the sliding door was partially open and Ana was on the balcony, leaning on the railing, whispering into her phone. He glanced back at the clock on the nightstand, two thirty-three a.m..Who the hell could she be talking to, then he caught a few words and had his answer.

"Jose', no..I.._ absolutely not._ ..Well, yes he did, I mean _we_ did... of course not... how...many times did I _what_?...Honestly, fine... three or four...maybe five...I don't know..I wasn't counting..."

Well,_ he_ was. Silently he walked to her and slid his hand around her waist, grabbing the phone just in time to save it from plummeting through space to the sidewalk below, as she screeched and jumped into the air.

He put it to his ear, to hear Jose' rambling on, "...had that luscious hunk of yum-yum in_ my _bed, I 'd damn well keep a running tally..."

"Four." He interrupted, before he had to listen to anymore lascivious 'luscious hunk of yum-yum' comments. Holding Ana in place in front of him with one arm, as she wriggled trying to get the phone back.

Shocked silence at the other end, nervous throat clearing, then "Well, I'm glad _someone's_ keeping track."

"Good-night Jose', enjoy the suite." He disconnected, and tossed the phone into one of the large padded chairs clustered around the small round coffee table. His decorator had insisted this space was ideal for a leisurely morning coffee. He'd never used it.

"I'm sorry, I woke up and checked my messages..." His kitten started babbling, and attempting to turn and face him.

"Ssh," he pushed her forward with his hips, pinning her to the glass wall in front of her, "Put your hands on the railing."

She went still, _very _still, then slowly her hands reached out and gripped the round brushed metal rail in front of her.

"This shirt looks familiar, kitten." his hands wandered down reaching the tail of his dress shirt where it hit her mid thigh.

"I um...borrowed it."

"Mm-hmm, his fingers traced lazy circles on her outer thighs, "Tell me, sweet girl, is there anything under this shirt."

_Ana_

Ana bit down on her lip. How could he make such a small touch so moan-worthy. Her head fell back on his shoulder, all on it's own, tilting to give his wandering lips better access. Those barely there brushes of his fingertips moved slowly up her thighs.

"Am I going to find those pretty lacy panties?" his voice bathed her ear, then a tiny nip of his teeth on her lobe, "Tell me, Ana."

Tell him? Tell him what? Every nerve in her body was focused on those brushing fingers, making their way up to her hips and around to the front, closer and closer to...

Another sharp bite, "Are you listening to me, kitten."

"Yes..."

"And?"

"Um, no.."

"No..." his lips floated down her neck, "Kitten, I need you to do exactly what I tell you."

"Okay."

"I need you to unbutton this shirt, it's in my way. "

"Um, alright."

"Hmm, I think I'd like you to say 'yes, sir'."

Her hands stopped mid way, "what?"

"Yes, sir. When I ask you to do something you answer yes, sir."

"Why?"

"Because it pleases me."

"Oh,"

"Now, unbutton my shirt, three ought to do it."

"Yes, sir." oh, that was.. just...oh... a flood of moisture flowed from her.

Her shaking hands went to the front of the shirt, slipping the buttons through the holes. It wasn't easy, those brushing fingers were wreaking havoc on her basic motor skills.

"Good girl, now pull it off your shoulders, then put your hands back on the rail."

She complied, the shirt hung off her shoulders, but was still tight enough to stop over her breasts, a comforting thought, even though no one could see them. It was pitch black on the balcony and completely isolated, still she felt better being covered.

"Such soft skin."his lips grazed her shoulder, and still his fingers brushed over her hips to her belly, round and round.

"Now, my naughty girl, what will I find under this shirt?"

"Um..."did he want an answer?

A nip to her shoulder told her yes he did.

What could she say, "Just me."

She felt his small chuckle rumble through his chest, "Just you, perfect." those fingers brushed down to the front of her thighs, still little circles, "And how will I find you, kitten?" the little circles moved inside her thighs.

"Um, I'm not sure what you mean?" she gasped when those fingers brushed the very edge of her sex before moving down again.

"Will I find you soft, and plump, and wet?"

Oh, "Yes, sir."

"Yes, I thought so," the fingers brushed the outer lips of her sex, and over to the sensitive skin where her thigh met her groin, still in those soft circles,"Unbutton two more buttons for me."

Two more buttons, but that would expose her...another nip to her shoulder, "Do it now. I want to see those pretty nipples."

Oh, Sweet Lord, the man was just lethal, "Yes,sir." raising shaking hands, she slid two more buttons loose.

"Good, now lower the shirt.._.slowly_.."

_Oh God! _ She gathered the shirt in her hands and slowly began pulling it down. _Aah_, her head fell back, her eyes fluttered closed, as the soft linen rasped over the tight buds.

"Yes, that feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes, sir." the soft words floated from her lips, as the fabric fell away, exposing her breasts to the night..to _him._

"Such a good girl," He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, "Now, I want you to cup those lovely breasts in your hands and play with those candy nipples for me,"

_Oh, Holy Shit! _Her hands moved up, but stopped just short of what he wanted.

"Don't be shy," His mouth pressed to her ear, "It'll feel so good, baby."

The wicked words mesmerizing her, her hands moved under her breasts, cupping the weight in her palm, her thumbs brushed over, then her fingers joined them, pinching. A soft moan fell from her lips, it did feel so..._so.. good._

"Perfect, so pretty in the moonlight. I'm still very curious about, this." his fingers brushed lightly over her, "I wonder just how wet you are," one finger slid between her slick folds, "Mmmm, _very._" The brushing fingers now moved over her sex, little light as air revolving circles.

"Now, that we're settled. I'd like you to answer some questions for me?"

"What?" her fingers stilled.

"Questions. I'll ask, you'll answer."A soft nip to her neck, "Keep teasing those nipples, baby." her fingers returned to the aching peaks. His fingers brushed her sex. Lanquid heat slid through her, "Now, tell me, did you like it when I fucked you earlier?"

"Yes...sir."

"How many times did you come?"

"Um...four?"

"Yes, that's right, and do you like what I do to you? Controlling your pleasure?"

"Um...well.."

"Now kitten," a tiny nip to her ear, "don't lie."

"Yes, yes I like it."

"Yes, sir." another little nip.

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl, tell me are you sore?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Just a little. Well then, I think what you need now, is to be stripped of this shirt," suddenly the brushing fingers moved one hand leaving her, tugging the shirt, the other sliding past her outer lips and moving to cup her right up against her slit, "and fucked, very slowly and _very_ gently from behind, right now, right here on this balcony."

_Oh shit!_ her breath came in pants and a flood of moisture slid into his waiting palm, another low chuckle vibrated against her, "I see you agree."

Suddenly he stepped back, pulling the shirt the rest of the way down her body, "Step back, and bend over, grab the railing." His hands on her hips directed her, "Spread your legs." his foot tapped the inside of hers. she spread her stance, "Wider." he tapped some more, "Yes, that's good. Now arch your back, and lift your head."

She did her best to follow his instructions, the lust zinging through her, making it especially difficult.

"Oh, yes," One finger started at her neck and ran all the way down her spine, floating lightly over the seam of her ass, and all the way to her sex, where it circled her slit, "That's perfect, now don't move kitten. I'm going inside to get a condom, I want you waiting just like this when I get back, ready for my cock." Removing his hand from her slit, he traced a damp trail over the cheek of her ass, "Don't move, baby." The he was gone.

Oh god, what was she doing? Sprawled out waiting for him like some kind of concubine. Just as the thought entered her head her sex fluttered, her belly clenched, her nipples throbbed. It was all she could do to keep from rubbing her thighs together her pulsing sex some relief, but she waited motionless, her back arched.

She heard the wisp of the sheers being pulled aside, and then he was behind her, his naked chest leaning over her back, his arms stretched out over hers his lips brushing the base of her neck, "Such a naughty, kitten,"his whiskey soft voice feathered over her, "waiting with your ass in the air, your pretty breasts out, right where I can reach them," one hand reached around and pinched an aching nipple, her body arched even more, the brief pain morphing into sizzling heat, "You're very ready for me, aren't you?"

"Yes." She breathed out between pants.

"Yes?" another pinch.. harder.. sharper.

"Yes, sir." her gasp turned to a groan, when he palmed her, massaging the overly sensitive bud.

"Good Girl."

One hand grabbed her hip and then he was there, at her entrance, sliding deep inside in one long, slow stroke, his groan drowning out her soft moan, "Ah, Ana baby, you feel good." he withdrew all the way to the tip, and then back in again, slow, so slow. Out and in again, he moved in a lazy sensuous rhythm. His hands came around to cup her breasts, tugging and twisting her nipples in a rough caress completely at odds with the gentle smooth strokes inside her, the dueling sensations were devastating. Her body arched, craving more of the expert touch.

The city lights twinkling around them in the velvet darkness, the chill air on her heated skin, a soft breeze flowing over the pulsing knot of nerves between her legs, and the sumptuous glides, hard and hot, inside her. It all swirled around her, through her, taking her to a place where there was only pure, wanton pleasure...dark and rich.

"Such a pretty kitten, soft and sweet," the husked words bathed her nape, taking her higher, "I love these pretty nipples, baby," he pinched them both, but instead of releasing them, he held the pinch, keeping the pressure on, and oh it did..._something._

"Aahh, God..what are you doing?"she wanted to pull away, but found herself arching, pushing her breasts into his hands, silently begging for more.

"Sshh, it's alright," a slow glide out, and back in, "Tell me how it feels."

"I...oh.._please_.." she wanted to writhe, press her body to him, to the glass in front of her.._anything._ She felt the pressure everywhere, all over, "It's too much."

"Mmm.."soft brushes of his lips to her nape, another slow glide out and back in, and he tightened the pinch.

"Oh, oh.._.please_..." the pressure building inside her was unbearable

"Shall I stop?" the pinch intensified.

"No..no_..please..no_," her head flew back, her sex throbbed. She strained against his palms, throwing her hips back, "...I ...Oh..._Oh,God_.._I'm coming_..." Her body seized. The pleasure tore into her, rode her, not in waves, but a steady stream of unbearable sensation, "Please..please..I can't..." her body twisted beneath him, desperate to get away...craving more...

"Yes, baby, you can," his lips brushed her neck, soothing her, "Just feel it."

Tears ran down her cheeks, the pleasure and pressure continuing to build. "_Yes_, _please..I .no more..Ah_ _God_..." the incoherent pleading words wrenched from her, her body bucking wildly against the intense pleasure.

Then as she twisted beneath him, he shifted, hitting that spot deep inside. Her head thrashed, she brought her hand to her mouth, stifling the scream tearing from her throat. The dual sensations ripping through her, as his gentle glides turned to pounding thrusts, taking her higher and crashing over her. His harsh groan in her ear, his body shuddering, and he joined her in that dark place beyond pleasure, their bodies pure sensation, straining together in the night.


	22. Chapter 22

_I know this is short and it's been a while, but I'm going to post again tonight or tomorrow morning. Had to work on my other story. Enjoy, and thanks for all the great feed-back so glad you liked the lemons._

_Still Ana_

Light hitting her face pulled her from sleep. Her eyes fluttered open to strange surroundings, it took maybe half a second for her to remember - Mt Olympus. She sat up, alone in the large bed. Her eyes searching the room for Adonis, and for the first time, noticing the room itself. The white-washed woods and soft raw silk and cotton weaves in beiges and creams created an environment both cozy and airy, relaxed and sensual. Her eyes hit the fluttering shears in front of the balcony, where she'd been naked with her ass in the air waiting... _oh, shit._ He face heated. Sex Gods turned virgins into little tramps. In the cold light of day that was just plain old embarrassing.

Yanking the sheets down, she jumped out of the deflowering sacrificial altar -bed, and that's when she realized she was stark nak...

"Well, Good Morning."

"Oh.." she grabbed the throw off the foot of the bed, half way wrapped it around her, and jumped around to face the owner of that sinful good morning.

Adonis was in the doorway in a white shirt and dark gray slacks she suspected were the bottom half of an ultra expensive designer suit, her roving eyes moved up his body to his face. A small smile hovered around his beautiful mouth, his eyes glimmering with secret laughter, watching her struggle with the throw, "Still shy kitten?"

"Um...well, it's..uh..breezy." Oh, well that didn't make her sound like a silly deflowered virgin at all. She gave herself a good mental kick in the pants. Well not pants as she wasn't wearing any, but...

"Party Pooper"

The two words in that husky, do me now whisper were like a key turning in a lock, swinging the door open, and behind it were her memories.

Trying to take off her sweater..._Oh, shit..._

Tony the Tiger impression..._.Oh, holy shit..._

Strattling Adonis' lap...licking his ear..._Oh, holy shitty shit..._

Then later in the bed..._Oh, Holy shitty fucking shit!_

"Kitten?"

Adonis straightened from the doorway with the look of a man waiting for the inevitable explosion he's powerless to prevent. He stepped into the room.

"_NO!" _her screech stopped him short. While he was still shell-shocked, she flew into the bathroom and slammed the door in his shocked and yes, amused face. Turning the lock, she leaned back against the door and slid in an embarrassed heap to the floor. The images kept flashing in her mind.

_Tie me up, tie you up, lick you all over, giant salami. Oh dear God, Salami__**?**_ She didn't even _like_ salami. Opening her eyes she looked around the bathroom, plenty of space, heated marble floors, a paradise of a shower...yep, she would just spend the rest of her life in here. Living out the rest her days with her true love.

_Christian_

Christian stood at the door and willed the laughter out of his voice. Somehow he didn't think it would go over too well, "Ana, baby?"

"Go Away." her voice was muffled, like she was covering her face with her hands.

"So...you..remember.."

"Everything...Oh God,_ Everything._" Her words ended on a wail.

Oh, he'd bet she was beet red and cute as fuck, and _damn_ he was missing it. He had to get her out of that bathroom, "There's no reason to be embarrassed, kitten."

"No_ reason_!" Her laugh was a strange combination of a snort, a shout, and a wail, "I practically molested you."

Leaning one shoulder against the door, he crossed his arms over his chest and bit his cheek to keep from laughing, "Yes, I did have to work very hard to protect my virtue." he couldn't help it, she was just too damn cute, "you were quite determined to have your wicked way with me."

"Oh, God." muffled words again, then a sharp gasp, "_Stan and Maurice, _oh_,_ I'll never be able to look them in the face again."

Well, that suited him just fine, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, "You were drugged sweetheart, and Maurice himself said you were cute as hell."

"Yes, _believe _me, I remember."

"Well, there's no one here but me," deciding to pick his battles, he focused on the present situation, softening his voice to a gentle coax, "Come on out, sweet girl."

"No, it's nice in here. In fact, I think I'm going to change my zip code."

Hmm, stubborn. Time to see if the information he'd gotten from Jose' this morning was worth the torturous, invasive, downright nosy, fifteen minute phone call.

He threw out his hook. "There's tea and fresh croissant."

This was greeted with a minute of silence followed by a very tiny, reluctant "What kind?"

Ah, a nibble, "Chocolate."

More silence, then,"Can you just leave it in front of the door."

He didn't bother to hide his chuckle this time, "No."

"Pretty please?"

His chuckle turned to a laugh,"_No._"

"Fine," a little huff, and oh he'd bet that came with the sexiest pout, "but just so you know, dangling a girl's favorite food in front of her is dirty pool."

"Dirty Pool?" Damn, he was grinning like an idiot, and didn't give a fuck.

"Dirty. Pool."

"Hmm, you and I have different applications for that particular term. Perhaps after breakfast, I can show you mine."

Things on the other side of the door got very, _very_ quiet. He gave the door a soft tap, "You still there, kitten?"

He heard delicate throat clearing, "Yes,"she was trying for prim, but that was hard to pull off when you were breathless, "I'll be out shortly."

"Good, don't be too long, we don't want the croissant to cool."

Then, still grinning like a deranged lunatic, he pushed off the door and left the room. Once again forced to picture Grandmother Trevelyn in her memorial day, stars and stripes swim-suit.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey guys, here we go, posting two as promised...more tomorrow..._

_Ana_

After a record-breaking three-minute shower, she towel dried her hair and worked some of that miracle in a tube stuff through it. Exiting the bath she found the suitcase Jose' had brought outside the door, and threw on the matching navy blue yoga pants and hoodie he'd provided. Catching sight of herself in the full length mirror, she tugged and pulled on the snug fitting garments in a futile effort to stretch them out. Trust Jose to provide fashionable, sexy slouch clothes that weren't a bit slouchy. With one last useless yank, she left the room and followed the smell. That wonderful luscious buttery chocolate smell. Yes, she had a little addiction problem, but everyone was entitled to one vice, and creamy chocolate wrapped in buttery rich pastry was hers.

She entered the kitchen to find Mrs. Jones, but no Adonis.

"Good morning, she greeted the chic housekeeper, seating herself at the breakfast bar.

"Good morning," Mrs. Jones greeted her with a warm smile and a "Here you go," placing her English breakfast tea, bag out, in front of her, then removed a metal dome lid from a tray and.._Oh, heavenly heaven, _the rich smell filled her head. Choosing one of the buttery confections, she broke it in half, pulled off a chocolaty chunk from the center and popped it in her mouth.

Ooohsooooogoooood. Closing her eyes in chocolate bliss, she savored sinful, decadent, food perfection.

"I think I'd like to see you do that naked, in my bed, possibly tied up."

What, what, and _what? _Her eyes flew open. Mrs. Jones was nowhere to be seen and Adonis was leaning against the counter, his head tilted to the side, watching. His expression thoughtful, he strolled over till he was standing across from her, took the pastry from her hand and pulled off a piece, lifting it to her mouth, "Open up," her lips parted and he pushed the pastry between them, his thumb stroking over her bottom lip. "Yes, definitely tied up."

Holy shit! The man was relentless. Her entire body heated, zinging with awareness. Adonis walked around the counter, and kept walking until he stood behind her. Leaning over her his scent blended with the chocolate. Her eyes slid closed, as his hands slid around her waist and moved up, cupping her breasts, his thumbs flicking her nipples through her clothes. Still sensitive from his treatment last night, they hardened instantly, fighting the urge to moan and arch into his hands, she couldn't keep her head from falling back to rest on his chest.

"Arms _and_ legs tied I think," his voice was thoughtful, almost casual, "spread out with the morning light streaming across your sweet body... you eating from my hand..me eating you...Yes, yes, we'll have to do that soon."

_Oh, Dear Holy Lord,_ Everything in her turned to liquid heat, at the wicked picture he created. If he kept talking she was going combust. The man was dangerous.

"But, unfortunately, not today." he pulled back and sat next to her, "No time I'm afraid, so I'll have to settle for playing that little fantasy out in my head for now."

Her deflowered virgin self had absolutely_ no_ response for that.

"Eat, Anastasia." he planted a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

Yes, eat. Eat your pastry and do not think about being helpless in his bead while he... No do not think about that.

"So how are you feeling, Ana?" In mesmerized fascination, she watched him pull a croissant apart and pop a piece in his mouth, chewing slowly. Her mouth went dry. Gods were sexy eaters.

"Ana?" his lips formed a word then twisted up in that half-smile. She felt pressure under her chin, "Eyes up, Kitten."

Blinking herself out of her tie-me-up and-do-me-daze, she gave herself another mental kick in the pants. Honestly she was turning into some raging, lust-crazed sex fiend, "Um..what?"

"How are you feeling?"

Oh, right, "I'm good."

"Sore?"

Oh, hell, she could feel her blush creeping up her neck, "A little."

"And how was last night?"

"What?"

He leaned forward, with a quick nuzzle and a hot whisper in her ear, "Did you like what I did to you?"

What? He couldn't tell? All the moaning and the screaming and the please, please, pleases didn't give her away? She cleared her throat, cursed what she knew had to be a flaming blush, and managed a simple, "Yes," while doing an intense study of the tea cooling in her cup.

"So did I, very much." he stood behind her then, pulling her out of her seat, and once again she was lifted.

."So where are we going this time?" One hand going round his neck the other picking up the little plate holding her tea and croissant. It said something that she'd gotten used to his tendency to pluck her up and carry her around. What, she wasn't sure, but definitely something.

"I need to show you something and we have some things to discuss."

"Adonis, I need to get back to Portland today. I have exams to study for."

"Yes, one of the things we'll be discussing."

He carried her effortlessly through the penthouse to a familiar looking hallway, and set her down in front of a door, with a key pad lock.

"Ana," his tone serious, his gray eyes searched hers, "I need to show you, but..." he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "I want you to talk to me, tell me how you feel about what's inside, and..." he drifted off again, the muscle in his jaw twitching.

Wow, Adonis was nervous.

"Hey," she reached out and touched him lightly on his arm, feeling him stiffen, "it's okay, I have an inkling as to what's behind the door."

With a small smile, he touched the key pad and the door opened and she walked into... uh... huh.. yeah...

Okay, so maybe she wasn't as prepared as she thought.

Walking into the large space, her nose filling with the smell of citrus and beeswax, eyes went wide taking in the deep red walls, dark hardwood floor, and metal..._.stuff,_ and leather lots of leather, and _holy shit,_ what a bed. A huge intricately carved four poster, way larger than a king, with a wooden canopy. She ran her hands over the one of the posts, "This was hand carved."

"What?"

She turned. Adonis was standing just inside the closed door and looking at her like she had two heads. "The bed... the posts they're hand carved, Mahogany I think. This is a reproduction, of course, from the Baroque period right? It's beautifully done. Did you commission it?"

Adonis just kept staring at her, then his head fell back and deep, rich laughter rolled out of him, and kept right on rolling. Leaning forward, he grabbed his ribs, the laughter turning to howling snorts, and finally he leaned back against the door and slid to the floor, holding his ribs, howling, snorting and roaring like mad.

Well, um, okay then. Ana moved over to the couch also carved mahogany and sat down on the rich upholstery, running her hand over the wood, this she suspected, was an authentic piece from the period. Probably used as a guide for the carvings in the bed, but as Adonis was turning purple from the lack of oxygen, and his howls weren't even slowing down, she decided to forgo commenting.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey another shortie, and I know we all love the funny, and I assure you there will be plenty to come, but I had to get serious for a bit to get A and C where I needed them to be. Oh, and for those of you who, like me, are going through Jose' withdrawal don't worry, he's coming back soon in all his rainbow technicolor glory.  
_

_Enjoy!_

_Still Ana_

Deciding to make constructive use of her time, Ana walked over to the huge "X" on the far side of the room, a closer look didn't reveal much, but this was pretty obvious, and by itself wasn't all that disturbing, but when she took in the various instruments mounted on the wall beside it, well it took on a whole new meaning. Yes she had to admit, the idea that someone would tie you up and beat you, well that was beyond disturbing. Moving on, she noted the leather padded bench, it looked pretty benign, then her eyes caught the metal chains hanging in the middle of the room and followed them up and...holy shit, it was a subway up there. All this for two people to have sex.

She grabbed one of the metal chains with the cuffs attached, the jangle of metal hitting metal was loud in the quiet room. Wait quiet...she looked back to the door. Adonis was on his feet again, leaning against it, watching. The remnants of his laughter still on his face.

"Yes, I had the bed commissioned, but the couch is original, an antique from the baroque period."

"My step-father does wood-working," she shrugged, "I used to help him with his research, he did a lot of period carving."

"Ah, I see," still smiling he walked over to stand beside her, "And do you have any other questions?"

_Christian_

He almost hated to ask. He didn't know if he'd survive another one of those laughing fits, and damn that was a first...never..never in his entire life had he fallen down laughing.

"More of a comment."

"Alright,"

"It seems kind of excessive."

"Excessive.."

"Well, I mean all this for just two people to have sex."

Ahh, "It's about more than sex."

That got him a snort, "So you come in here to what, have deep philosophical discussions over coffee?"

Well, she had him there, he felt his lips lift, "No."

"Politics, world events, maybe?" She quirked a brow at him.

"Again, no." his smile grew.

"Global warming, then?" she crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the side, "That's a serious problem, you know."

"Uh, _no_." he gave up and gave in to the grin he felt stretching his face.

"Hmm, so what is it you do in here exactly?"

His smile fell, "Oh, Anastasia how I would love to show you."

"Uh-huh, I'll just bet you would," her tone was light but he heard the discomfort beneath it.

"What's going through that beautiful head of yours, kitten?" He tapped her temple lightly with one finger.

A small brittle giggle escaped her, "Oh, plenty of stuff." she turned away from him and walked back over to the bed, once again running her hand over the carvings, "I like the bed. It's amazing."

"Mm-hmm" a thread of suspicion was growing in his mind, he walked over to stand right behind her, "Kitten, are trying to find something nice to say?"

The slight stiffening in her shoulders told him he'd hit the mark. Well, how about that. She was being polite. Damn, there was just no predicting her. "Come here."

Scooping her back up in his arms. He carried her to the door, "Get that for me would you,"

She reached out and pulled the door open and he carried her back out of the room and down the hall. She was completely silent, but her hand at the back of his neck, played with the collar of his shirt, the light brush of her fingers felt just so damn good. He was reluctant to set her down, but he needed to see honest reactions, so he placed her back in that corner of the couch and once again covered her with the throw. Immediately her hands began to fiddle with the fringe.

"Would you like another cup of tea?"

"Yes, please,"

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Coming right up," he went to the kitchen, having given Mrs. Jones the morning off.

Gathering her cup and saucer for her tea, pulled down the Twinning's and once again remembered their conversation through his closet door, and then while filling the cup with steaming water, he recalled their conversation this morning through the bathroom door. Damn, he'd enjoyed both of them immensely. Hell, he enjoyed _her_. Every quirky, funny, sexy, sweet, stubborn inch of her. She'd had him floundering and off-balance since he'd met her, but damn, grabbing another croissant, he had to admit, floundering or not he liked it. He liked it a hell of a lot.

"Here you go," setting the tea down on the coffee table he watched her drop the bag into the water and almost immediately take it back out. She then sat back on the sofa and cupped it in her hands.

"Adonis,"

"Hhmm..."

"You said you were interviewing for a _new_ submissive."

"Yes," He answered truthfully, though this was not where he'd been wanting the conversation to go.

"So you've had them before."

"Yes..." no definitely not the conversation he wanted to have.

"How many?"

"Fifteen."

"Oh."

Shit, he didn't like the sound of that _oh_.

"Is that what you want from me? You want me to be number 16?"

Oh hell, when she put it that way...he felt his chest tighten.

Her voice quiet, her head down, her hands twisting that throw, "I don't want to be a number, Adonis."

"You're not a number Anastasia." Fuck, it sounded trite even to his own ears. _Christ_, how had this gone all to hell in less than a minute.

"But that's what you want isn't it?"

"It's all I know." He cringed at the words. Another trite truth.

Still not looking up, "So how does it work?"

Oh, how the hell was he going to get out of this, "There are different types of Dom/Sub relationships..."

"Yours," she interrupted her hands practically tying knots in that throw, "how do _you_ do it?"

Hell, damn and fuck, he was in it now. He took a deep breath, "Well, in the past I've had a contract drawn up."

"A contract?" her eyes met his briefly, shock and something else, but before he could catch what that something was, she was looking down again.

"Yes," there was nothing for it, he'd have to plow ahead and fucking hope for a miracle, "It outlines my expectations and responsibilities, your role, what we expect from each other, your limits and mine, rules..."

"Rules?" no look up this time.

"Traditionally, yes."

"I see."

She was completely silent then. Damn, he was going to lose her. She wouldn't meet his eyes, staring at her hands. Fuck, fuck, fuck. How the hell could he fix this. He felt growing panic seize him, watching her put her cup down. She tossed the throw on the back of the couch, and rose, walking to his end of the couch. Completely silent, she stood in front of him, her big blue eyes searching his.

_Sad. Oh Fucking Christ!_ that was sadness in her eyes. She was going to leave him, tell him good-bye. He felt the pain of it like a knife in the gut, ripping through him...he couldn't breathe. And suddenly, she was crawling into his lap. Her legs stretched out on the sofa her side to his front, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Kitten?" No response. She just tightened her arms around his neck and... sat there.

_What the hell?_

Whatever she was doing, she wasn't leaving him. So he wrapped his arms around her and held on. Her hair tickled his nose, and her fidgeting fingers tickled his neck. She felt soft and warm, and just so fucking right. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, breathing her in, reveling in the sweet torture of having her in his arms. And finally a soft whisper floated up to him,"Mt Olympus must be an awfully lonely place."


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey, well here we go, my take on the whole contract thing. It's a fine line to walk, but I'm giving it a shot. And for the person missing Stan and Maurice, don't worry they're coming back.  
_

_Still Christian_

He felt his breath leave his body. The gently spoken words relieved, soothed, disturbed, and confused him. Damn, she'd done it again, "Are you saying you think I'm lonely, kitten."

She tightened her arms around his neck, "I know you are."

"Do you now?" Was he? He'd never thought about it.

"Mmm-hmm,"

"So," one hand came up under her chin lifting her face to his, "What are you planning to do about it." his eyes searched hers.

"I don't have a plan," She pulled back slightly, her eyes skittering away, "Honestly Adonis, I feel completely at sea."

He laughed a single harsh sound, "You're not alone. I've been treading water since the first time you told me no."

"Where does that leave us?" her blue eyes, clouded with emotion, returned to his.

"I don't know."

"Being tied up and beaten doesn't appeal to me, Adonis." she tucked her head once more, resting on his shoulder.

Yes, he got that impression already, but she definitely enjoyed a little pain with her pleasure, so he was hoping he could work with that. Rubbing his chin over the crown of her head, "Well, let's start there, tell me what you thought of my play room."

The fingers that had gone still, once again began fiddling with his collar, "I don't want to offend you.."

_That_ pretty much told him everything, he found himself smiling, "You won't."

"Well, I'm not a fan of leather."

"Yes, there is a good amount of leather." his smile got bigger. So her distaste for leather went beyond the thongs.

"And it's an awful lot of metal..."

"Yes, there is that," Damn, he had to bite his cheek again.

"And, I'm sure that it's all very tasteful in its own way...for you know, what it is but..."

"Uh-huh..but.."

"Well, it's just not my taste...but the wood pieces were beautiful."

"I see." and yes he thought he did, "Let me ask you something, this morning when I told you I wanted to tie you to my bed, that excited you, yes?"

"Yes.."

"But the metal and leather don't appeal to you."

"Well, no..it kind of makes my skin crawl..."

"Because..." _Kind of_ made her skin crawl?

"Well,..." she hesitated and then spoke the words very fast, "It's _sort of_ like a tacky seventies porno flick version of the Spanish inquisition..."

_Tacky seventies porno flick? Holy Shit!_ "Kitten, are you saying you think my play room is _tacky_?!"

She looked up at him, with a sheepish little wince, "I...well.. uh..yes?"

He stared down at her, his mouth dropped open. He sure as shit didn't see that one coming. Hell, over a hundred thousand dollars of custom design and it made her skin crawl because it reminded her of a seventies porno flick..and wait a minute...

"Kitten, just what do you know about seventies porno flicks?"

"Oh," he caught the edge of an eye roll before she once again laid her head on his shoulder, "That's a long story."

He'd just bet it was.

_Ana_

"Mr. Grey,"

Ana jumped, at the man Taylor's voice coming from... somewhere.

"Yes," Grey pulled his phone from his shirt pocket.

"Mr Rodriguez is here."

"Fine, yes, send him up."

"Oh, dear lord." Ana groaned aloud, pulling herself out of Adonis' arms, "He's going to be relentless."

"Hmm..Yes," Adonis's hands still around her waist yanked her back down, somehow managing to position her so she was straddling his lap, facing him.

"Adonis," she tried to pull back but his arms held her tight.

"You're going back to Portland." He growled the words into her neck, one hand moving to grasp her hip.

"I have exams...ah.." her words died when he moved her just slightly so that the hard length of him met her in just the right place. Her head dropped forward, her arms going around his neck, she buried her fingers in his hair.

"Yes, and I have companies to acquire." he rolled his hips up into her, "I'm going to call you tonight."

"Alright," her hips were moving rolling over him.

"We'll talk more about this." his lips and teeth raked down her neck.

"Yes," she breathed the word on a pant, the pleasure built, "Adonis, Jose'..."

"It will take him three minutes. You'll come in under two."

_What? No..._her mind warred with her body.

"Yes," a low growling demand.

Had she spoken out loud?

"I want you with me, Anastasia." he surged up.

"I won't be acquired, Adonis." she pushed down. Her body winning the war easily. Fine. Two minutes Okay.

"Will you read the contract?" his surges became quick thrusts.

"Why?" the heat inside her tightened.

"I want your input, your reaction," both hands on her hips now, controlling her movements, rocking her over him.

"Like with the play-room." her hands tightened in his hair.

"Yes." holding her off him when she would have ground down.

"Yes, alright I'll read it, but don't hold out any hopes I'll sign it." She strained against his hold, wet heat sliding from her.

"Yes, Jensen was right about that." the ragged words brushed the base of her throat.

"Jensen?" Ah, God, how could he do this to her so quickly? Panting, her breasts swollen, she was wet and aching and _empty_, her sex weeping with the need for him to fill her.

"The Jack-Ass Lawyer," he whispered the words against her neck, his breathing ragged.

"Oh,...ah God..." the fluttering started deep inside.

One hand left her hip and grabbed her hair at the base of her neck, forcing her face to his, "Look at me Ana,"

She opened her eyes and looked into his, the spasms started, the pleasure broke, "You're coming, right now.."

"Yes..." the word ended on a groan, as wave after wave of sensation rolled lazily through her.

"This is what I do to you..."

"Yes..." rich and heavy over and over, making her weak.

"You'll think of this every day, every night. What I do to you" his hands still guiding her, he lowered her allowing her to grind down on him, like she'd been aching to do, keeping his eyes locked with hers. It was lush, sinful and so very good.

"Yes..yes..." the gasping words became a chant.

"Your mine, Anastasia, whether you sign or not, your body knows me," his eyes fierce on hers, his hands gripping her holding her down on him, drawing out the spasms pulsing through her, "You'll remember."

"Yes.."


	26. Chapter 26

_Still Ana_

"I'm telling you it was heaven every minute. The suite was exquisite, _very_ James Bond sixties retro chic.. and the _food_..." Jose's exuberance filled the elevator.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Adonis responded, trying to keep a straight face as Jose went on and on. Her friend had been raving over his divine experience at The Monaco since he'd arrived. Following her around the penthouse, while she gathered her things. Adonis had managed to slip a sealed envelope in her hand, in the couple of seconds it took Jose' to go grab a croissant from the kitchen. She didn't need to ask what it was. She'd quickly shoved the contract into the outer pocket on her overnight bag. Jose' was inquisitive on a good day, and plain old nosy every other day of the week.

"And don't get me started on dinner. Oh, and Tommy and Frankie send their sincere thanks for being included..."

"So, I take it Tommy's boyfriend's sister's cousin's aunt's nephew's father is none the worse for his ordeal." Adonis inquired his lips twitching.

"Oh, yes he's right as rain..." Jose waved one careless hand in the air, not missing a beat as he led them off the elevator and into the parking garage. "The scallops were positively divine, and you would have _died _over the banana bread pudding...an orgasm in a bowl, not that you needed another one..."

Oh for fuck's sake. Ana rolled her eyes, beside her Adonis' mouth dropped open for an instant, before he gathered himself, his lips twitching. His eyes tracked Jose', as he made his way to Kate's white Mercedes. Taylor had driven it over this morning from his office.

"He really is something..." his words died off, his eyes going from amused to horrified, "What the hell is _that_?"

Ana followed Adonis' pointing finger,whatever it was, if the look on his face was any indication, it was horrific..._oh_...

"That's my car."

"_What?"_ She watched his entire demeanor change. He seemed to grow taller, more intense, turning to face her, shaking his head,"No, no absolutely not."

"What do you mean _no_?"

"You absolutely cannot drive that thing."

Oh, _really? _Working up to good and steaming mad, she stuck her hands on her hips, and faced Adonis. No, Wanda wasn't much to look at, and yes she was old, one of the original VW Bugs, but she was road worthy, and weren't bugs known for their sturdiness due to that arch or...something or...other, "Of course I can. It may not be a fancy SUV..."

"It's a _death-trap._" Adonis roared, cutting her off.

That did it, a good steaming mad boiled up inside her. She took a deep breath, ready to blast Adonis' ears rightoff his puffed up, arrogant, way too gogeous head, but before she could utter a sound a shout came from inside the little white Mercedes,_"THANK YOU!"_

_Just a little later – still Ana_

"_...Cause if you like it you shoulda' put a ring on it...if you like it you shoulda' put a ring on it..."_

"_Jose' if you don't stop that caterwauling I'm tossing out on the side of the road._"

"Oh, come on Annie..."

"Don't you come on Annie me," releasing her white knuckle grip on the steering wheel, she reached over, she shut off Beyonce' with a flick of her wrist, "I can't believe you lied..."

"I most certainly did _not_ lie. I_ did _hear a strange noise.."

"Wanda _always_ makes that noise..."

"Oh, did I not mention that?"

"You damn well know you didn't"

"Well, in my defense, Sugar-Buns didn't give me much of a chance to say anything."

She snorted, that was the damn truth. As soon as Jose' had mentioned the mysterious rattling noise he'd heard while driving Wanda to Seattle. Well, that was that. Adonis puffed up like one of those puffer fish things, and demanded the keys. She'd balked. He'd insisted, and who knows how long they would have gone on, but Jose' had butted in again, insisting that even his father _the mechanic_ would agree that the car should be checked out.

She was outnumbered and outmaneuvered, again.

"I still don't see why you didn't let him lend you a car, the man must have a dozen."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not borrowing some hundred thousand dollar car from Mr. Mega Bucks just so you can go cruising."

"Now Annie, that's not fair." Jose' turned in his seat facing her,"Listen, the man was really worried, couldn't you see that?"

"Oh, don't be..."

"Uh-uh, no interrupting when I'm busy being right. Your sweet hunka' burning love has it bad, really bad. He didn't want you driving away in the first place, and he was_ terrified _of you driving that car."

"That's ridiculous." but even as she said it a part of her softened.._terrified? Really?_

"Maybe, but honey the man gave you four orgasms in one night, and if I'm mistaken at least one more this morning, if that feel good bloom in your cheeks was anything to go by, so if he needs the reassurance of having Wanda checked out before you drive her, well, I think that's a fair trade."

"You're impossible."

"You're just upset because I'm right, but it's all good, I'll accept your apology at the wedding."

"What?"

"Oh, honey, he is _soooo _gonna put a ring on it."

"Your insane."

"Nope, _I've_ got the gypsy blood. We know things."

"Gypsy blood?" More likely Jose had the horse shit, lots of it.

"Oh ,yes," Jose' nodded sagely and flicked Beyonce' back on, "Granny's cousin's aunt's nephew's daughter was famous for her clairvoyant-ness-ish abilities."


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey all, sorry this took a while, for those of you who wanted longer chapters...here you go. It's not much longer but I figure we all need a laugh on Friday...  
_

_Christian_

Stepping off the elevator and onto the twentieth floor of Grey House, he looked over to his assistant's desk and felt immense relief wash over him, "Good afternoon, Andrea." next year she was getting the flu shot.

"Oh, Mr. Grey, there's someone waiting for you in your office."

"What?" That brought him up short, no one waited in his office.

"She had an appointment for 2:00, and well considering everything. I thought it more appropriate she not wait out here."

"_She?"_ He got a queasy feeling in his gut.

"Yes, Anne..."

"Tinsley." he finished for her. _Shit! _"Get Stanfield Wyatt on the phone immediately"

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

Taking a deep breath, and blowing it out, he stepped into the office and stopped short. There she was, Anne Tinsley, kneeling in the middle of his office in nothing but a tiny thong, "Miss Tinsley?"

"Yes, Master."

_Oh, fuck!_ His head started to throb.

"Miss Tinsley, there has been a misunderstanding, please get up off the floor."

"Yes, Master."

Ignoring the way that 'yes master' grated along his nerves, he searched the room for something to cover her with, the throb turning to a piercing ache,"Where are your clothes?"

"In the bathroom, master."

"Miss Tinsley, as I said, there's been a mistake. I'm not interested in a submissive at this time. Please go get dressed. I'll have someone take you home."

Her eyes met his briefly, before sliding away, "I don't understand, Master."

Holy hell, if she called him master one more time he was going to lose it, he _never _lost it, "Miss Tinsley go get dressed, now!"

With a little nod, she turned and ran into the bathroom..

_Christ_, what a morning. First Ana and that hunk of junk she called a car, and now a naked woman in his office. The ache turned into stabbing pain behind his left eye.

Mr. Grey," Andrea's voice, "I've got Mr. Wyatt,"

"Thank fucking God," Grey snatched the phone up, "Wyatt?"

"Hey, Grey how's our sweet girl doing?"

He grit his teeth and pressed the heel of his hand to his eye, "Ana is well, and none of your concern. What_ is_ your concern is Miss Tinsley. You were going to contact her."

"We tried Grey, she wasn't answering her phone. We left messages..."

"Well she didn't get them, I'm putting her in a cab and sending her to you."

"Fine, fine man. So...no longer in the market for a new sub I take it." Wyatt's smug voice was loaded with innuendo.

"No." It was all he could do to spit out the word, his teeth clenched to the point of shattering. The pain behind his eye slicing his head.

"Well, some men have all the luck, the rest of us just make do."

A snort left Grey at that. Wyatt had his choice of women, they flocked to him. "Take care of this."

"I got it, Grey. You just take care of our sweet..." Grey slammed the phone down.

Holy shit and fuck-it-all to hell, he wanted to hire that nit-wit Olivia back just so he could fire her again.

_Ana_

"Oh my God, are you alright?" Ana barely made it inside the apartment before Kate was on her. Her friend looked to be over the flu and was back to her normal, energetic, beautiful overwhelming self, in skin tight skinny jeans and a little pink sweater. Kate was one of those women who looked good in a sack.

"I'm fine, really." Blowing strawberry blond curls out of her mouth.

"And it's true the guy who drugged you was killed..."

"By a sesame seed, yes."

"I hope he choked on his own blood." Kate's pretty hazel eyes narrowed with vicious loathing, "The little pervert."

Her friends were bloodthirsty.

"Well, our Annie bounced back, with panache," Jose's voice was filled with smug satisfaction.

Oh no, she shot him a warning glare which he completely ignored

"Our little virgin is a virgin no more." he announced with a flourish.

"_WHAT?"_

Oh for the love of Pete, Ana watched helplessly as Jose' folded his hands behind his head, and gave a couple of his signature rolling hip thrusts.

"Annie did the _bow-chick-a-wow-wow,"_ a roll, a thrust, and another roll_, "_with the Gorgeous Gazillionaire."

Kate shrieked and grabbed her again holding her at arm's length and looking her up and down, as if there would be some kind of residual evidence of the act on her body.

"Why the hell am I just hearing about this," her shocked shrieking face turned to offended affront.

"Well, that kind of news should be relayed in person..." Jose' informed her.

"That's bullshit, I can't believe you didn't call me," under the offense Ana saw genuine hurt.

"I'm sorry, you were sick...but I have the interview."

Ana pulled the sheaf of papers from her purse hoping to distract her friend. It worked.

Kate took the envelope from her and opened it up, "Oh, this is fantastic," she gave Ana an absent peck on the cheek and headed for her room. Ana's lost virginity completely forgotten for the moment. One down, one to go.

"So Annie, now that we're alone, give me all the deets."

Jose grabbed her and attempted to pull her over to the couch.

"Jose', I've got to study, I'm way behind."

"But I wanted to celebrate your scarlet letter." Jose stuck out his bottom lip in a spectacular pout, "It's Friday night."

"Yes, and exams start Monday. Time to hit the books. You'll thank me next week." Ana pulled out of his arms and grabbed her overnight bag, dragging it to her bedroom.

"Party pooper." the sulky words followed her down the hall, she winced.

"Jose', do me a favor and loose that expression."

_Christian_

"Hey, bro...Damn, you look like shit."

Grey looked up from his attempt to study the numbers in front of him, to see Elliot standing in his office. He'd wonder how he got past Andrea, but Elliot being Elliot he already knew...

"Mr. Grey, I'm sorry he just..." Andrea's voice over the com.

"It's fine Andrea."

Rubbing his temples he tried to focus his eyes on his brother, but with the pain cutting through his head, and the late afternoon sun filling his office, all he could make out was a tall blond blur.

"Elliot, I'm in no mood, did you need something or..." but Elliot wasn't paying him any attention, he was dialing his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Mom."

"What..."

"Hey, Mom, Christian's sick."

_Oh, fucking hell._

"Uh-huh, it looks pretty bad, pale, kind of clammy,

_Clammy?_

"...yeah, okay... Mom wants to know if you're running a fever."

_A fever? _ "Don't be ridic..." Well shit, Elliot walked over to him and put his hand on his forehead, "Yeah, he feels warm."

"Just how in the hell would you know?" he demanded for all the good it did. Then grabbed his head as his own voice felt like a tank running through it.

"Yeah...I know...it's going around. Mom wants to know if you got the flu shot?"

Before he could respond, with an appropriate 'Get out of my office, you idiot' Andrea's voice pinged against his skull..

"Mr. Grey? Ms. Lincoln is on line one."

_Holy Christ_, what now? He picked up the phone, "Elena, I don't..."

"Christian," Elena's strident tone simultaneously cut him off and cleaved his head in two, "Scarlet told me you're no longer looking for a submissive."

"What?"

"Well, we spoke last week, and she mentioned you were looking for one, and I happen to know Anne personally...I thought she'd be perfect..."

What the hell? _Holy God, _his headache had spread to his entire body, and damn, he was shivering.

"Hey, Mom says you need to go back to their place, she'll meet you there."

"Elena, I can't talk right now, and my submissive or lack thereof is no concern of yours."

"But..."

He hung up, and felt his stomach roll. Jumping up, he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, barely getting the toilet lid up in time. His retching noises, loud as they were, couldn't block out Elliot.

"Yeah, he's throwing up...Okay...Mom says you shouldn't drive, so I'll take you."

Fuck, it was like being ten years old, again.

"No, no I don't need it." Christian managed to protest, though his voice had morphed from a tank to a sonic boom exploding in his skull. He was sprawled out on a bed in one of his parents guest rooms, holding his head in agony. He hadn't felt this bad in...shit he didn't even know..ever?

"Don't be ridiculous," His mother whispered in deference to his pain, but she was in her professional mode, there would be no stopping her, not that he could have. He could barely lift his lids. She rolled up his sleeve and shot him in the arm.

"This will reduce the pain and nausea, and help you get some sleep."

"Yeah, bro, get some sleep. You look like death hit you with a mac truck, then backed up and ran over you," Elliot's voice informed him, "Damn, you should have gotten the flu shot."

_Ana_

"She should call."

"No, no way, she'll look desperate."

"That's stupid. I'm telling you if he hasn't called there's reason."

"They had sex, he said he would call, _he_ should call."

Ana sat, her head on her desk buried under her hands, and tried not to listen while her two roommates stood in the middle of her bedroom and argued about her life. It started when she took a break from studying and walked to the kitchen for a drink. Kate, done with her article, had wanted all the deflowering details, and got stuck on "he said he'd call tonight". It was 8:15 p.m. and so far no call. This set off a series of events ending with the great should the deflowered virgin call the hot-shot CEO debate.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Jose, insisted "_I _was there. That man is in _love._ If he hasn't called something's happened, something bad.

"Unless he's dead there's no excuse. He took her _hymen_ for Chirst-sake."

And_ that _was her line in the sand. She would not listen to her friends discussing her hymen or lack thereof, "Both of you out. Kate give me my phone."

"Ana, no don't..."

"He's got my car."

Kate's"Oh, yeah." was followed by Jose's, "Oh I forgot," and a "See, she should call." Then Kate's, "Maybe, I still say the breaker of the hymen should be the one..."

"Out!"

"_Okay!"_

"_Okay, we're going, we're going_.."

"Sheesh, all that sex made her irritable."

Ana shut her bedroom door, and before she could get nervous, or more nervous, dialed. He had her car, it wasn't desperate...it wasn't..._she_ wasn't...

"Hello?" A male voice, but...

"Adonis?"

"Adonis?" Hearty male laughter, definitely_ not _Adonis' rolled into her ear, "Well, now, some women have mistaken me for a God that's true, but..._Hey._.._what the._.."the man's words ended with a grunt. She heard scuffling, cursing and what sounded like the phone hitting the floor...then the same man shouting, "_MOM, Christian's out of bed!_!"

This was followed by _LOTS_ more cursing, scuffling and _still_ more cursing, and she clearly made out, "Just who the hell is calling _you_ Adonis? Fine...here you go. _Damn,_ you're a mean bastard when you're..."

"Ana..." A gravelly, rasping whisper.

"Adonis?" whoever it was they sounded horrible.

"Yes...sorry...didn't..call."

"You're sick."

"No...no...ahh" that was all he said before...well...nothing, then, "Dammit, you stubborn son of a bitch. Mom said not to get out of bed. _Now_ look at you. _Shit._"

More silence, then "Hello?"A woman's voice

"Hello, I was calling for Christian Grey."

"This is his mother,"

His mother? Oh, this wouldn't be awkward at all.

"I'm afraid Christian has a rather nasty case of the flu."

"The flu?" She repeated dumbly. Adonis and sickness just seemed incongruent, "Oh, I'm so sorry." what should she do now, well there was nothing for it, "I hate to bother him, but you see, he has my car..."

"Your car?" The woman's cultured voice held a hint of shocked surprise, "I'm sorry, can you hold for one moment..."

"Sure."

_Christian_

He was going to kill his brother. As soon as he could move his arms, he'd wrap his hands around his throat and strangle him. Of course, he'd have to get up off the floor first. Whatever the hell his mother had shot in his arm, it made staying vertical impossible.

"Damn," Elliot spoke over his head, "do you want me to help you back to bed, or you wanna try pulling yourself up?"

"Elliot, help your brother, _now._" His mother's sharp tones. She still had his phone, she had access to Ana. He had to talk to her.

He felt hands under his arms, "Damn, your heavy." Elliot pulled, while he tried to push up and somehow, he rolled back into bed. Thankfully, he didn't have far to go as he'd fallen on his ass after two steps.

"I need talk to her," he pushed the words out.

"Dude, no you don't."

"I have her..."

"Christian," his mother's voice, "You have this girls car?"

"Damn Bro, what are you takin' the girls car for, you have a dozen."

Yes, he was going to kill him, "not safe." he managed the two words although staying coherent was getting near impossible, "Taylor take her mine..."

"Aahhh, okay." Elliot's tone filled with understanding, changed completely. Shit, he didn't like that one bit. "I think I've got it. Mom, let me talk to her..."

"No..." He didn't want his nosy, man-whore of a brother anywhere_ near_ Ana.

"Don't worry," Elliot, surprisingly serious, attempted to reassure him, "I've got this."

_Ana_

"Hello, this is Elliot, Christian's brother."

"Hello." Oh, the pain in the ass architect.

"Uh, listen, He's sick, I don't know the details, but he says your car isn't safe and wants you to drive one of his.."

"Oh, I don't..."

"Listen," Elliot's voice dropped to a hushed whisper, "If you could go along with this I'd appreciate it. He needs to rest, and he's pretty worked up."

"Oh right," well, she supposed she could, "yes, yes of course. I understand, but not a big SUV, and not some expensive Italian thing."

"Okay, not big and not Italian." she heard the smile in his voice, "Got it" Then, shifting to blatantly flirtatious, "So you call _him_ Adonis._ That's_ cause you haven't seen me." She heard distant vicious cursing and the word strangle, then Elliot, "Okay, okay, damn, lighten up. I'll just get the lady's address..." more violent expletives, "Fine man, whatever, damn." then back to her, "He says Taylor will bring you a car tomorrow."

"Yes, alright, tell him thank-you, and I hope he feels better soon."

"Sure, nice talking to you Ana."

"Yes, uh, nice talking to you as well." Disconnnecting she clearly heard voices on the other side of her bedroom door.

"Ha, see there, you owe me twenty bucks, sister."

"Fine okay, but I still say he should have called. Hymen busting trumps flu."


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey guys, this is really rough, hope you'll forgive and enjoy. I wanted to give you something. I've had a little drama here. Mama took a header down a hill and cracked her neck. Been at the hospital for the last five days. Thank God for the azalea bush that broke her fall, Cracked vertebrae, but no spinal cord damage. Life's going to be interesting for a bit_

_The next day – still Ana_

"Well,_ hello gorgeous_? Who is _that_?" Jose' stood peeking out of the living room window. He'd been going to it every time he heard a car, and had finally hit the jackpot.

"Wow, he_ is _a hottie." Kate nudged in next to him.

"Back off sister, this one's mine." Jose' shoulder bumped her out of his line of sight, "Mm-mm-_mm_, come to daddy."

Curious now, Ana walked up to the window, looking out she recognized Taylor approaching their apartment, and with him...wow, her friends had it right. The guy looked like a cover model, blond hair, gorgeous face,"I'll bet that's Elliot. I don't think he's gay Jose'.

"Annie Steele do _not_ crush my dream before he gets in the door. Besides, I know for a fact my butt in these jeans has been responsible for more than one guy changing teams in the middle of the game."

The two seconds it took Jose to respond gave Kate the advantage of beating him to the front door. She stood with one hand on the handle, the other fluffing her hair, all while checking her appearance in the mirror hung just to the right of the door. That is until Jose jumped in front of it, turning this way and that to check his game changing butt from every possible angle. So engrossed in watching her friends antics, she jumped at the sharp knock on the door.

But her reaction was nothing compared to her roommates. Jose' dashed across the room to the bar separating the open kitchen from the living area, leaning on the counter his back _and_ butt facing the front door. He then grabbed an Architectural Digest and opened it up, flipping casually through the pages. Kate however, remained completely motionless, continuing to stand there with her hand on the knob of the _still closed_ door.

"Kate," she hissed, "are you going to open the door." Kate shook her head, and put a shushing finger to her lips.

"Oh honey, you _are_ a naïve one," Jose whispered, looking up from his magazine, "Never, answer the door immediately, makes you look too eager. I always go for a good count of ten. Kate swears by fifteen, but I think that borders on bitchy."

"Uh-huh." Ana's eyes darted between her friends. Where did they learn this stuff. She watched Kate take three steps back from the door, grab her purse and call out, "I've got it, Ana, I'm on the way out anyway..." she pulled the door open with one hand, digging into her purse with the other, for all the world looking like a girl running late, then looking up into the blond's face, "Hi, you must be Taylor." Oh, Kate was smooth, "Ana, Mr. Taylor's here," she then looked back down in her purse, "Shit, where are my keys? Dammit, Boris is gonna kill me..."

Boris..who the hell was Boris.

Tall, Blond and Beautiful, blinked a couple of times, then _oh holy moly_, what a smile - slow, sexy, _devastating._ Kate might have met her match with this one, "Boris?"

"Hmm, yes, Boris," she pushed her hair off her face, in a distracted manner. Ana saw her reflection in the mirror by the door, her nose wrinkling, "I know, he sounds like an evil mad scientist, but he's really harmless."

Kate looked past the blond then, seemingly noticing the_ real_ Taylor for the first time, her brow wrinkled in the most adorable frown.

Man, she was lethal.

"Hi," she looked back and forth between the two men in polite confusion.

"_That's_ Taylor, I'm Elliot, Elliot Grey, and you are..."

"Kate, and I'm running very late."

"Well," Elliot leaned forward, his voice dropping, "Running-late-Kate, it's a pleasure to meet you." and somehow the innocent words sounded all sorts of naughty. Now_ that _was skill.

Ana watched her friends face turn pink,"Um, yes... well, I have to dash..."_ Holy Shit! _Kate stammering.

"Yes," that sexy smile became a grin, "don't want to keep Boris waiting."

"No, no..." In the mirror Kate blinked a couple of times, then seemed to rally. Sprinting out the door, still rummaging through her purse. She made it halfway down the walk when she dropped her keys.

Oh, good one Kate.

Here it was the moment of truth. Jose's butt in one direction, Kate's in the other.

_And the winner is..._

Kate's butt by a landslide. Elliot's eyes honed in on her perfectly pert rear like twin heat seeking missiles Ana heard Jose's little huff, and shot him an oh well better luck next time smile.

He stuck his lip out.

"Excuse me, Mr. Grey," Ana heard the underlying frustration in Taylor's voice. He stepped around a still distracted Elliot and into the living room, "Miss Steele," he greeted her, then nodded to a still pouting Jose', "Mr. Rodriguez."

"Mr. Taylor, I'm sorry you had to come all this way."

"Not a problem. Here you go. It's an Audi S4." Ana closed her hand around the little fob he held out. It looked nothing like a key, "It's keyless entry, and push to start. " The man explained noticing her confusion.

"Oh."

"And..."

She looked up at Taylor's hesitation, to see him not exactly blushing, but definitely looking uncomfortable, "Mr. Grey wanted me to take you for a test drive."

"Did he now?"

"Yes,"

"That won't be necessary. I'm sure I can manage."

"No, no, no," Elliot strolled into the house. Kate's rear must have moved from his line of sight, "That brother of mine is a bear when he's sick. He's liable to rip us to shreds if we don't take you for a spin. Not to mention rip his hair out of his head worrying. You don't want him worrying over you when he needs to be resting do you?"

"Oh, well no, of course not."

"Great," Elliot grinned, "I'll take her for a spin, Taylor."

Now Taylor_ really _looked uncomfortable, "Mr. Grey was_ very_ clear..."

"It's fine Mr Taylor." Ana interrupted. _Very clear, _was he.

"I'll just tag along.." Jose' put down his architectural digest and joined them, his eyes devouring Elliot whole. The poor guy actually blushed.

"This is my other room-mate Jose Rodriguez."Ana introduced her friend and gave him a severe back- off look.

"Oh, right, introductions." Elliot grinned and shook his head, "Mom would be appalled at my manners. Elliot Grey," he shook Jose's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure is _all_ mine." Jose' made no attempt to hide his longing.

Okay, severe looks weren't working, time to up the ante. Ana sidled over to stand beside him, so her arm was hidden behind his back. Then reaching up, she grabbed the back of his bicep and pinched...hard. "Ow..." Jose jumped back, rubbing his arm.

"Is that old football injury acting up again?"

Jose's eyes went wide at the question. This was a code and pretty much the only threat that worked when her friend was this focused. The story of Jose' running away from security guards at a Seattle Sea Hawks game when he'd attempted to sneak into the locker-room and snap a picture of some player he was crushing on was intensely embarrassing and had a _very_ unfortunate ending.

"Uh, yes..." Jose' shot daggers at her. She turned facing him, under the pretense of examining his elbow.

"You wouldn't." he hissed.

"Try me." she hissed right back, "Behave."

He promptly stuck his bottom lip out. She smiled,_ that_ was Jose's white flag.

"Old football injury?" Elliot's voice told her he wasn't buying it for a minute.

She turned and faced him.

"And you're Ana." Elliot's eyes became intense studying her, "The girl with the 'not safe' car."

"Wanda is perfectly safe."

"Wanda?"

"My car."

"Right, so my brother isn't the only one with a nick-name." the intense look shifted back to amused mischief, she had a feeling that was Elliot's go-to, "Adonis huh?"

She felt her face heat, but kept her voice wry, "Well, after yesterday I'm thinking of changing that to Arrogant Ass."

Aright, she'd admit it, the Audi had it all over Wanda. It was a joy to drive. Elliot insisted they take it onto the interstate, and man, it could move. She passed two semis, a mini-van, and a corvette, just because she could.

"So how did my brother come to have your car?" Elliot spoke up from beside her.

"Hey Annie," Jose' spoke from the back seat, "take this exit, so we can hit _Perk Up_, I'm dying for a latte."

She got over in the exit lane. Distraction, Jose' was thinking.

"So?..." Elliot wasn't to be distracted.

Well, this could get a little awkward, "Uh, he didn't tell you?" She asked taking the off ramp, and turning onto Marsh Avenue.

"No, when he's not groaning like a bear he's completely out of it." she could_ hear_ his grin, "Mom gave him a hell of a cocktail."

"Annie went to interview him for the student paper," Jose' spoke up again, "and this creepy straight guy slipped some drug in her drink."

"_WHAT?"_ Elliot's good humor fled.

"Yes, we met at a restaurant. I was waiting at the bar..." Ana shrugged.

"Shit, is the little fucker still breathing?"

"Uh, no, he's not."

"Oh, fuck, Christian killed him."

It wasn't a question.

"No, uh..not from lack of trying from what I understand, but uh, actually it was a sesame seed."

"A sesame seed?" Elliot repeated dumbly.

She resigned herself to explaining the bizarre tale, but then...

"_STOP! Annie stop the car, now!" _

Responding instinctively to the urgency in Jose's voice, she slammed her foot on the brake. Thank God there was no one close behind her, "Jose' what..."

But he was already out of the car, running across the street.

"Hey, isn't that Kate,"

Ana tore her eyes from Jose' and followed Elliot's pointing finger. Kate across the street standing in front of Perk Up, and standing right in front of her far too close... _"SHIT!" _

She flicked the emergency flashers and jumped out of the car, taking off across the street, barely registering Elliot at her side, "Is that Boris?"

"No. Her ex." Her grim tone conveyed what her words didn't.

"Got it.._Fuck!_" Elliot's violent curse exploded beside her as the jack-ass grabbed Kate's arm and jerked her back when she tried to walk away. Elliot put on a burst of speed flying ahead of her, but there was no need...

Jose' was already there. He wove between the little outdoor cafe tables, grabbing a half empty beer bottle in each hand off one of them without slowing down. He came up behind the giant linebacker who'd just signed a contract with some NFL team, and swung both arms up. The bottles shattered against each side of the man's thick head. He cried out, swaying on his feet, before he could recover, Jose' jumped right and forward, and delivered a vicious kick. Ana heard the terrible crunch when Jose's foot connected with the guys knee, and watched the ape of a man crumple to the ground like a paper doll. It all happened in seconds. By the time Elliot got to him, Kate's asshole ex was rolling around groaning and screaming about his knee.

"Damn," Elliot whispered, his eyes going from Kate's ex to Kate herself. She was shaking, her face pasty white, "Hey there," his voice a gentle rumble, he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, whispering something Ana couldn't hear. Kate mumbled something back that made Elliot's face turn grim, tucking her head under his chin, his eyes went to Jose', "If he gets up, take out his other knee."

"Certainly," Jose' nodded, "It's a shame that such beauty is wasted on such a nasty little excuse for a man."

"Yeah," Elliot nodded looking in dazed amazement from Jose' to the guy easily twice his size groaning on the ground, "uh, you have some mad skills there, man."

"Oh, please," Jose' waved an airy hand, "that was nothing. I'm a bouncer at Sugar Daddy's. You ever seen two Drag Queens fight over a tiara?"

"No," Elliot's grin came out, "can't say I have."

"Well," Jose' stepped around his victim, with a disdainful sniff, "those bitches make that UFC fight club stuff look like a nice little game of patty-cake."

"You don't say." Elliot's grin stretched.

"Oh hell yes, I do." Jose' nodded, brushing imagined dirt from his sleeve, "Queen's fight dirty, and they'll take out an eye for genuine fake diamonds."


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey everybody! What a week! First let me just say mamma is doing great. No surgery needed, and is home from the hospital. She thanks all of you for your kind words and well wishes for her recovery. She also has promised to buy a giant bottle of round up for the weed killing. So here it is. Again not much, hopefully next week will be a little less insane and I'll be able to post more often. Thanks for all the fan-fucking-tastic feedback, and as always,,,,enjoy..._

_Still Ana_

Watching Kate still tucked into Elliot, Ana would have thought she was playing it up a bit for the contact, Kate wasn't the timid sort, but her face was completely white, and she was still shaking. What the hell had that ass said to her.

"Kate, why don't you let Elliot drive you back to the apartment."

Her friend looked up then and Ana's breath caught. Her eyes were bleak, haunted, "He did it. He told me."

Ana was about to ask just what that ass did, and maybe get Jose' to take out his other knee, when Elliot's pocket rang. Without moving Kate so much as a millimeter, he pulled his phone out, grimacing down at the display,"Well hell, this isn't going to go well." then putting it to his ear, "Hey bro..." instantly he yanked it away again, wincing at the bellowing Ana had no problem hearing a good six feet away.

So, Adonis was feeling well enough to act like an ass, how nice for everyone. Ana felt her eyes roll in her head, watching Elliot make another futile attempt to communicate with his brother, "Everybody's fine...No... nothing...Dammit, she's fine..._SHIT_!" Once again yanking the phone from his ear, he shoved it at her, "Here, _you_ talk to him."

Ana put the phone to her ear. The bellowing became words

"_...everything's fine why the fuck are the emergency lights flashing. Just what the fuck is going on? Where the fuck is Taylor? Goddammit if he let you go off alone. He's fucking fired..."_

Well, that was just way too many fucks, and way too much bellowing, "_ADONIS, SHUT UP!_"

The bellowing ceased instantly, an ominous silence replacing it.

More silence.

And more silence...

Still more silence...

Shit, maybe the bellowing wasn't so bad...

"Ana?" Soft as breath the word stroked her ear.

"Yes?"

"Did you just tell me to shut up?"

Yep, definitely better, bring back the bellow.

_Christian_

No one told him to shut up. Ever.

He heard delicate throat clearing, then "I believe so, yes. You were yelling." He heard a little sniff, then "It's very unpleasant."

Damn, he could see her, all prim and superior, looking down her nose at him. He flopped back on his pile of pillows. His head pounded, his entire body ached, and still a small smile hovered around his mouth. "So I've been told."

"We're all fine here. I don't know how you knew about the emergency flashers. We can discuss that later."

"Of course." His smile grew.

"How are you feeling?"

Better, "Lousy."

"I'm sorry," her voice softened and suddenly there was an ache in his chest that had nothing to do with flu and everything to do with missing the woman on the other end of his phone.

"What happened?"

"We took the car for a test drive, Elliot and Jose' were with me. We came across Kate, her ex was with her. He's not a good guy. He grabbed her. We stopped the car in the street. I turned on the flashers."

"I see." Christian reminded himself that yelling was unpleasant. Ana didn't like yelling.

Don't yell.

In his best inside voice he asked, "This guy who grabbed Kate, where is he now?"

"Um...well he _was_ rolling around on the ground, but they took him away. He's probably on his way to the hospital."

"Shit, what did Elliot do?" Hopefully, something permanent.

"Nothing, but Jose busted two beer bottles on his head, and took out his left knee."

"You're shitting me." It spoke to how shocked he was that he used Maurice's lingo.

"Nope, Jose' can kick serious ass, and he was already in a bad mood because Elliot likes girls."

"I see." His smile was back.

"I have to go Adonis. We have to get Kate home."

"I'll call you later." Talking to her made his misery less...miserable.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"That's all I've been doing. I'm going to call you."

"Yes, alright," her soft voice slid over him like a balm, "I made you some chicken soup."

"You made me soup?" and now he was grinning like an idiot.

"Yes, Elliot will bring it to you.."

His greedy brother near_ his _soup? Oh, hell... "No. Give it to Taylor. Elliot's liable to gobble it all up."

"I don't see how. It's cold.

"It's _my_ soup. I don't want Elliot near it. He's a voracious mooch." Shit, was he pouting? Hell yes, he was. Well, so the fuck what? He had the flu...he was entitled.

"Fine," he heard the indulgent smile in her voice, "I'll give it to Taylor and tell him to guard it with his life."

"Good, that's his skill set."

"So he still has a job then?"

"As long as he gets my soup to me safely, then yes, his job is secure."

"Adonis?" her voice lowered to a shy whisper.

"Yes.." Damn, he wanted to touch her, hold her, breathe her in...

"Thank-you for loaning me the car."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's wonderful to drive."

Should he tell her it was hers? Purchased this morning in her name. No, not on top of the yelling. Informing her she wasn't getting that rattling death trap back...that conversation could wait.

"Bye, Kitten, I'll call you tonight."

"You should rest."

"Mm-hm...I'll call."

"Yes, alright, bye..." She disconnected.

Instantly, he felt like shit.

"So that was the girl who's car isn't safe to drive?"

He looked up to see his mother in the doorway, watching him with eyes that were shocked and knowing at once.

"Yes..."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you were yelling."

"Yes, I'm sorry mother. I've been told it's unpleasant."

"It certainly is." Crossing over to him, she picked up a thermometer from the nightstand. A small smile flitted over her face, "She told you to shut up?"

"She certainly did." he felt his answering smile.

She shoved the thermometer in his mouth, and looked down at her watch, "When you're better, you'll have to bring this young lady for dinner. I'd love to meet her."

_Ana_

Ana walked into the house and into an argument. Jose' had dropped her off ,and then off for a "little spin around the block," now she wished she'd joined him. Elliot and Kate had beaten them back and were in the middle of a _very_ heated conversation.

"_No._ I don't want to talk about it."

"Dammit, that guy said something. Something that terrified you."

"It was a shock, that's all, and how is this any of your business."

Apparently Kate had recovered her moxie on the drive home.

Ana tried to blend in with the furniture, walking quietly into the kitchen and pulling Adonis' soup from the fridge. Not that the two people squaring off in the living room would have noticed.

"What did he say to you?" Elliot, took a step forward. His perfect features tense, his body vibrating frustration.

"Nothing." Kate was emphatic. Taking a quick side-step, Ana noted. Kate would never retreat, but a sidle wasn't beneath her.

Elliot took a step closer. "_Bullshit_."

Kate puffed up. Oh, shit her friend was going to blow. Not wanting to be put in the awkward position of having to testify at her best friend's murder trial. She grabbed the soup and shot out the front door,

Crossing the street to where Taylor waited patiently in the SUV, she saw he was on the phone.

He rolled down the window as she approached, going by his expression the conversation wasn't a pleasant one.

"Yes, sir, yes I understand. I'll see to it." disconnecting he shoved the phone in his pocket.

"Taylor, this is just some soup..."

"Yes, the chicken soup I'm to guard with my life." He reached for the container and though his voice was neutral as always, something gave her pause.

"Did he yell at you?"

She saw the tiniest hint at a smile around his mouth, "Mr. Grey wasn't pleased that you went off without me."

"Oh," She hadn't thought about Taylor being in trouble, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not you're fault Miss Steele."

I felt like her fault. Would it have been so horrible for Taylor to tag along? "Well, tell him if he wants any more soup, he needs to find a more civilized way of expressing his displeasure."

Taylor did smile then, "I'll leave that to you, Miss Steele."

After thanking the quiet man yet again, and hoping she wouldn't walk back into a bloodbath, Ana opened the front door and froze.

Elliot had Kate against the wall, his hands running all over her, as if trying to feel all of her at once. His body pressing against her in frantic rhythmic thrusts. What was it with the Grey men and trapping women against walls... and..oh... well..._wow..._Kate sure didn't seem to mind. She had her legs wrapped around his waist her hands in his hair and her mouth fused to his in a voracious, greedy, tongue sucking kiss. All this was done with a lot of groaning and whimpering that seemed to increase in frenzy and volume and oh, shit...Ana knew exactly what was about to happen. Ducking back out the front door, she managed to close it right as Kate's scream tore from her throat. Shit, shit, shit, where could she go? Well, she could always just take a walk. Yes, exercise and all that, but she got no more than two steps when the door swung open to reveal a very disheveled Kate and a very smug Elliot.

"OUT!" Kate spat the word.

"Oh, I'm going, sugar," Elliot grinned down at her, "but don't worry, I'll be back."

"Don't bother on my account." Kate crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin, giving her best haughty superior look, "I get my batteries in jumbo packs at the Costco. I'll be fine."

Ana's mouth fell open. What the fuck?

But Elliot just laughed soft and low, leaned forward and whispered something Ana couldn't hear, but damn, Kate pulled back turning vivid fire engine red. Oh yeah, that Elliot had some skills. Before Kate could rally a response, he was out the door.

"Nice meeting you, Ana." His green eyes sparkled down at her, full of that mischief she'd seen earlier.

"Uh, yes, thank-you for bringing the car."

"Sure, glad I could help. Oh, and Katie girl, you think about telling me the truth about what happened today," He called without looking back, striding down the sidewalk and across the street, "Might as well, I'll find out anyway."


	30. Chapter 30

_Hey guys, I promise Ana and Christian will soon reunite... spectacularly, just not quite yet...Enjoy..._

_Still Ana_

"So...Uh, Elliot's nice."

"Arrogant, self-centered, egotistical, man-whore!" Kate spat out and stomped over to the couch flopping down.

Okaaaaaay, that too...

"Oh, he's just so..." seeming to be at a loss for words, she just threw her hands in the air.

"Hot...gorgeous...sexy maybe? Ana couldn't help but point out the obvious.

"Yes, yes, and yes. The jack-ass."

"So you're upset with him because..."

"He's presumptuous."

"Uh, Kate, as much as I hate to point out the up against the wall thing..."

"Yeah, well like you said, the guy smolders, and he's got mad skills.."

Kate confirmed her suspicions.

"...but that doesn't mean he can just barge into my life and take over."

"Yes, I can see how that would be annoying." Boy could she.

Ana seated herself on the sofa, "Kate what did Ron say to you?"

Her friend leaned forward, covering her face with her hands,"Oh, God Ana, it's just too horrible. I can't believe I dated that guy."

"You only went out a few times, you were together less than a month."

Kate fell back against the couch looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "He's violent...he hurts women."

Ana's breath froze in her lungs, "What? Oh my God, Kate...did he.."

"No, no, not me...no..."

Ana breathed again. Reached over, took one of Kate's hands in both of hers...and waited...

"But there were rumors around his frat. I heard some things. I didn't really believe them, but he was getting kind of controlling so I broke it off."

"Right, yes, and he didn't take it well."

"There was a party that night. I was supposed to be his date. He took another girl. Sara Mackie."

"Sara Mackie.." why did that name sound familiar?

"She dropped out of school. Left suddenly."

"That's right, she was in Lit with me. One day she just wasn't there."

"She left the day after that party. He said she was making trouble for him, accusing him of things. He said it was my fault. He'd been angry...He didn't come out and say he hurt her, but she dropped out the next day. God I have to find out what happened..if she needs help..."

"Oh, Kate..." She leaned forward and met Kate's troubled gaze, "that's horrible...tragic..and I understand you wanting to help her, but this is absolutely _not_ your fault."

"I know...I do...but I kissed him..I made out with that disgusting sack of shit."

"You also dumped him."

"Yeah, well not soon enough." Kate made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a cry.

"Oh Katie, I'm so sorry, for you and for Sara." Ana put her arms around her friend, her strong, confident, beautiful, fierce, friend. Sometimes a girl just needed a good cry.

_Christian_

"Man, this soup is unbelievable, what is that barley?"

"Yes," Christian grit his teeth. The problem with staying with one's parents was that one was expected to respect their wishes and Elliot the bastard, took full advantage. The little fucker had actually whined to their mother...

"Mom, Christian won't share his soup."

His mother had insisted on a compromise, and he was forced to give his brother a small cup full. If that wasn't bad enough, the jackass had to eat it right in front of him. Sitting at the desk directly in his line of sight, across from the foot of the bed he was still confined to. Having to endure Elliot's reviews and comments was foiling his _own_ attempt to enjoy his_ own_ soup Ana had made for_ him._

"And look at all these different kinds of rice." Elliot raved on, "There must be twenty kinds of rice in here. I didn't know there were that many kinds of rice, did you?"

"No," more teeth gritting. If his brother didn't shut up...

"And damn, but the flavor is just, I don't know...and look at these huge chunks of chicken, what do you think she used, thighs?"

He was going to kill him.

"You know people always talk about breasts, but I'm a thigh man myself, sweet and tender and juicy.."

"_Elliot, shut the fuck up, or I swear to God you'll be wearing that soup._"

"Just making dinner conversation is all," his idiot brother grinned over at him, "but hey, if you're not feeling sociable, fine. I'll just eat."

He growled, and kept his eyes on his soup, his amazing, delicious soup. Easily the best he'd ever eaten and he'd had soup in some of the finest restaurants in the world. It wasn't fancy or exotic, but his brother was right, the flavor was just...damn...he didn't have words. He savored every bite down to the last drop, that had been made by Ana's hands just for him.

_Holy God,_ he missed her.

His phone buzzing on the nightstand granted him a distraction from the gnawing ache in his chest.

Elliot was up and across the room, all traces of the teasing grin gone, "Is it Welch?"

He'd called his head of security to find out everything he could about the prick Ronald Wilson, as soon as he'd gotten off the phone with Taylor.

"No," his brows shot up when he saw the display. Putting the phone to his ear, "Jose' what's wrong? Is Ana alright?"

"Ask him about Katie," Elliot was suddenly all over him trying to get at the phone.

"What the fuck, Elliot, back off." yanking the phone away from his brother's grasping hand

"_What did that fucker say to Katie_?" His brother resorted to leaning over him and yelling in the phone's general direction.

"_Dammit, Elliot get off me_..."

"My goodness, you boys are rowdy." came Jose's voice from the other end, "Uh, why don't you put me on speaker?"

_Fucking Christ_, "Fine,"

"What's he saying, is that fucker still in the hospital..."

"Dammit Elliot, shut up. I'm putting him on..."

"Speaker." Jose's voice filled the room, "Okay, now normally I wouldn't be a butinsky, I like to mind my own business..."

_That _statement was such an giant pile of bull-shit Christian swore he could smell it through the phone, "But I'm worried about Kate, and I figure you two will find out anyway...

He heard Elliot's snort of assent, "But what I'm about to tell you did _not _come from me. Got it? For the purpose of this conversation, you can think of me as deep throat.

"Fine."

"Roger, go ahead."

"Now I don't know what that ass said to Kate, but I can tell you this. Katie went out with Ronald for about a month. Broke it off when he started showing his true colors. The guy is controlling and has serious anger issues. They were supposed to go to some dinner that night, something about his NFL contract thingy. Kate Kavanaugh on his arm was beneficial, you know. Her dad owning the papers and all, well she dumped that very day. Ron took another girl. Sara Mackie. Petite little thing, she didn't stand a chance."

"Shit, what are you saying?" Elliot's voice was loaded with the dread Christian felt filling his gut.

"Now listen, the only reason I know any of this is because of the Gay-line."

"The Gay...

"Line. Yes, it's been around for ages. Sort of an information chain, but this is top secret, normally I make people take a vow of silence..."

"What the fuck happened?"

"Goddammit what did that fucker do?"

"I'll take that as your solemn vow. Okay, Benny - he's the bartender at Sugar Daddy's, his boyfriend, Jimmy - he cuts hair down at "A cut above.", and Malcolm - one of his clients, his sister is a good friend of Sara's..and ... that poor, sweet girl... he beat her up...bad."

"_GODDAMMIT!_

"_SHIT!"_"

"She had three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and her face was pretty messed up...there might have been more..." There was a brief silence as all three of them digested the open ended statement, "Damn." Jose' 's voice dropped to a harsh whisper, "I should have taken out the asshole's other knee, and punched his balls up into his throat."

"Why the fuck isn't that fucker behind bars?" Elliot's words cut through his fantasy of carrying out Jose's wish himself.

"No charges."

"She didn't go to the police." Elliot's voice had turned grim.

"No, the poor girl left school. Dropped out with only a semester left. No one knew why. She was just gone one day. Nobody knows she was beat up._ I _wouldn't if not for the line."

Christian had the fleeting thought that Welch ought to find a way of tapping into this Gay-line thing.

"There have been been rumors around some of the frat houses about him, but nothing concrete." Jose's information just kept coming,_"_His dad is a big contributor, and the guy is a star on the football field so they could be hushing it up, but I think it as likely his victims are plain old scared_"_

_Holy Fucking God_, that monster was near Ana, on the same campus. His blood boiled then froze in his veins

"We've got to get them out of there." Elliot voiced his thoughts

"Absolutely, take the jet, get them tonight..."

"Whoa, hold up cowboys. As sexy as that Alpha-male protect what's mine stuff is, and baby it's _smoldering_, we have exams."

"Fuck it." Elliot bit out.

"I'll call the school, they can take them here."

"Uh, have you boys met Annie and Kate? They will absolutely will not go along..."

"They won't have a choice." He and Elliot growled at the same time.

"_Oh my,_ you two are just too much for a poor gay boy. Cool it, will you._ Damn_, you do _not_ want to know the kinky little fantasy playing out in my mind right now."

What the fuck? He traded a _very_ uncomfortable glance with Elliot.

"Yep, thought that would cool your jets." Jose's smug voice broke what had become a painfully awkward silence, "Now listen, according to my sources, which are infallible by the way,Ron's knee is good and fucked up, needs surgery. They're calling in specialists. He won't even be out of the hospital before next Thursday, and won't be mobile for another month or so."

"I still don't like it."

"_Hell no_, I don't like it." For once, he and his brother were in perfect sync.

"Well, there's another option."

"What?" they spoke the question in unison,.

"Do you have a couple extra security guys around there. Hopefully some pretty ones with tight tushies and nice pecks."

"Good idea,"

"Excellent. Yes, they will be in place by tomorrow."

"I'm assuming you won't be able to do this without the girls knowing."

"No, they'll have to know." and wasn't_ that _going to be a nice conversation.

"Well, uh ...I'll just let you two take care of that." the obvious trepidation coming from Jose' confirmed his thought. "Good luck., at least you won't have to worry about ducking."

"Ducking?" he just had to know.

"Well, not you so much, Ana's not one to get physical, but Kate's been known to throw a Minola or two.

"Really?" His brother's grin was back.

"Oh yes, She's lethal and_ fast_. I've seen her whip a shoe off and hurl it at some straight, idiotic, jack-ass who wouldn't take no for an answer, before he could even_ think _about ducking..It's not so bad if she's wearing those cute little sketcher sneakers, but when she's in Jimmy Choos, watch the fuck out."

"Huh,"

"It's shoe abuse is what it is." Jose' went on, his voice filled with righteous indignation on behalf of $3,000 shoes, "She broke the heel off a Lou Bouton once, _a Lou Bouton_. It was tragic. I mean, keep a Pay-less knock-off in your bag or something."

Christian had no response. Elliot's grin just kept growing.

"Alright, well you boys have fun. I gotta run."

Jose' had no sooner disconnected than his phone was buzzing in his hand.

"Welch?"

"Ana."

"I'll give you some privacy, " Elliot was already whipping out his phone, no doubt to call Kate Kavanaugh to whom he was so suddenly attached. Hell, he'd think it was somehow genetic, this sudden intense longing for a woman, but they weren't blood so...He put the phone to his ear. Already forming the words to inform Ana that she would now have 24 hour protection...

"Ana..."

"Adonis?" the uncertainty in her voice gave him pause

"Kitten, what's wrong?"

"I need help."

What the hell, was he too late,"Ana are you alright, is everyone safe."

"Yes, yes, I don't think we're in any immediate danger, but I've heard some things about this Ronald guy, and I'm scared he'll want to get back at Jose' or Kate. I hate to bother you. I know you're sick...I don't know what else to do..."

She was scared. He could hear it in her voice and he was stuck in bed with the flu. Christ, this was the worst kind of hell, "Ana, sweet-heart, listen to me. I'm sending security, an entire team. You will have twenty-four hour protection."

"Oh, well, I don't know if _that's_ necessary."

"You'd rather know your friends are safe, right?"

"Yes, yes of course." Well, this was easier than he thought it would be.

"Then this is the best way. I need you to promise me you won't go off alone. Security stays with you at all times."

"I don't think _I_ need any..."

_The hell she didn't._ "Ana he knows you're friends, he could come at them through you."

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

"Promise me kitten." She would do it, he knew. Her friends safety was his ace in the whole.

_Ana_

"Yes, alright, I promise." If it would keep Jose' and Kate safe then yes absolutely she would do it.

"Thank-you for the soup" Adoni's dropped to that intimate whisper, and even over the phone her body responded. She glanced down at her pebbled nipples, thoroughly disgusted with herself. She was just too easy, "It was delicious, the best I've ever eaten."

That brought her eyes up and rolling, she didn't believe that for a minute, but it made her smile just the same, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Ana, have you looked at the contract?"

Ignoring the sweet ache blooming low in her belly, she answered in what she hoped was a matter of fact voice,"Not yet, I was going to wait until after my exams. I need to say focused."

"Yes, I can see how it could be distracting." the smile in his voice told her that matter of fact thing wasn't working, "Alright what time are your exams over?"

"My last exam is at 11:00 a.m., I'll be done by 2:00.

"I'll see you at four, that should give you two hours..."

_Honestly!_ The man was focused, she'd give him that, "Adonis, I don't know if I'll be up to reviewing it right away, exams can be kind of exhausting."

"Yes, I see your point." He agreed instantly, "I'll collect you at 2:00.."

_Collect her?_

"I'll fly down in the company jet, that way you can relax..."

_Company jet? _Well, no that wasn't over the top at all.

"...and the trip will barely take an hour...you can read the contract at your leisure here at Escala.."

At her leisure? Who the hell said that? Adonis that's who. She couldn't help it it was just all so absurdly alien. She covered her mouth to muffle her giggle.

"...make note of anything that disturbs you..."

Make notes...about the things that disturb her... in the kinky, tie me up, flog me and fuck me contract...she pressed her lips together, her giggles causing her to shake.

"...then we can discus it over dinner..."

That did it, she fell over sideways on her bed, her giggles erupting like a volcano.

"_Ana?"_

She tried to get enough breath to answer, but it turned into a giant snort, then she really let go, all the tension of the last couple of days finally finding an exit.

"Anastasia Steele, are you laughing?"

"_YES." the word came out a screech._

"And what may I ask, is so funny?"

"_Dinner...discuss...kinky...leisure...JET!"_ she managed to spit out the words between guffaws.

"And you find all this funny?" he was trying for offended, but she could hear him smiling, and hell yes, it was funny.

"Corporate Jet?" finally sobering, she took a couple deep breaths, "Don't you think that's a _little_ over the top," wiping her eyes, she sat up, "We could take the S4 or one of the SUV's or one of those strange looking Italian things."

"Strange looking Italian things?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Well, yes I suppose we could," he agreed casually, "but then I couldn't fuck you forty-thousand feet in the air."

Oh, _Oh_, _OH..._

Well yes...right ...sure... okay then.


	31. Chapter 31

_Okay this is the shortest chapter in fanfic history and I hope you'll forgive me. I was going to wait to post it with the next section, but...well ..I think you'll see why I just couldn't stand waiting._

_Still Ana_

"You still there kitten?"

"Mm-hm..." pushing the hum through her lips was the extent of her vocal abilities. The images flying through her mind short circuiting her brain to mouth communication.

"So.. shall bring the over the top jet?"

She was saved from having to answer by sudden screaming, yelling, and screeching coming from..._somewhere_..

"What the hell?" jumping up from the bed she ran the short distance to her door and yanked it open, the shrieking and screaming were coming from Kate's room.

"Ana what's wrong?"

She was about to say she didn't know, but then she heard a familiar _kerthunk_ against the wall followed by Jose's clear shout...

"_No, no Kate don't._..."

"Uh-oh...Kate's mad..._really_ mad..."

"Ah, yes, I believe Elliot was going to inform her of the security."

Oh, well that explained it. Ana stopped outside the door. It was partially closed so she couldn't see but she could hear, and man, Kate. Was. _Steamed._... and Jose was frantic

"_That was the _new_ Jimmy Choo.."_

"_Arrogant Prick! Who the fuck does he think he is?"_

_KERTHUNK! _

"_Stop...stop...Kate not the Prada pumps! Kate, he's not even here!"_

Uh-oh, Kate was getting ammunition straight from the closet, and she had a had a stock-pile of weapons. She'd be throwing shoes all night.

"_Fucking Jack-ass, sending some no-neck muscle-bound moron..."_

_KERTHUNK!_

"_Look at this,** look**..."_

"_..to fucking watch over me,** watch over me?** Reporting back to that perverted fucker every time I replace a battery.**..."**_

_KERTHUNK!_

"_..you tore the leather...**tore it.**..."_

Poor Jose' sounded close to tears.

"..._I don't have to like it?** I don't have to like it?** That shit-head! I'll show him what I don't like.."_

_A high wailing shriek, and then crashing, tumbling,_

"_Dammit Jose' get off me..."_

"_**No!** Not the Chanel peep-toe. I won't let you..."_

"Uh..Adonis, I'm going to have to call you back..."

"Yes, It sounds like you have your hands full." Adonis' words were choked with laughter, "The security team will arrive tomorrow. I'll uh, tell them to keep their heads down."

"Yeah," Ana winced at the sounds coming from behind Kate's door. Wow, neither one of her friends was letting go of that peep-toe, "Saks just had a big shoe sale, so they should definitely expect enemy fire."


	32. Chapter 32

_Hey Guys, I know it's been a while, but I wanted to gt to a certain point before I posted again...And here we are. ENJOY..._

_Still Ana_

Ana cautiously pushed the door open to see her two roommates, tangled up in a pile of arms and legs rolling around on the floor, both with a death grip on the precious black peep-toe stiletto.

Deciding that a direct approach was best, she cleared her throat, "Kathryn Kavanaugh stop acting like a two year old having a tantrum and get over it already. _I_ called Christian and asked for security." a little stretch, yes, but desperate times and what not...

Kate released the shoe so suddenly, Jose' who'd managed to work his way into a vertical position upright on his knees, fell back. His head hitting the carpeted floor with a soft thump, the peep-toe however, didn't get a scratch.

"_You_ called him?" Kate stood, raking her rioting mass of wrestled hair off her face.

"Yes, Jose' damaged the guys knee. He already blames you for his trouble, and this could jeopardize his career. He's dangerous Kate."

"Yeah, but..._security_?"

"Yes, I admit it seems over the top, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"But..."

"No," She cut her friend off before she could work up any steam, "no buts, this is happening." She gestured over to Jose', who was quietly collecting shoes off the floor, clucking his tongue and inspecting for damage, "What if he lashes out at Jose'? He was defending you Kate, you'd never forgive yourself..."

It was the right thing to say. Kate's eyes went wide, her shoulders slumped, she plopped down on the bed, "You're right, you're right...I'm sorry. That ass was just so damn full of himself. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry Jose'..."

"Well, the Jimmy Choos just got a little scuff and the tear in the Prada is a small one, not beyond repair...so no real harm done." he came over sat beside Kate and put one arm around her, "But honey, after exams we're putting on disguises and making a trip to Pay-less."

"Disguises?"

"Now sugar" Jose' pulled back, pressing his hand to his chest," you know I _can't_ be seen shopping at a cheap-ee shoe place. That's how nasty rumors get started. Before you know it, people are looking at your Gucci wallet kind of funny, and whispering words like knock-off and counterfeit behind your back. "

"Really?" Kate's mouth twitched.

"Oh, yes, it can get ugly, but don't worry. I know of this place across town, the manager is discreet." he patted her hand, then rose, walking over to put her shoes carefully in their assigned slots, "We'll wear wigs."

_Christian_

"Man you look like shit."

"Shoulda' gotten the flu shot."

"So where's our girl?"

"How is she?"

"You got any more of that soup?"

"Elliot said it was the best soup he'd ever eaten."

"She's not here, and there's no more soup." Christian managed to spit the words out, leading Stan and Maurice through the penthouse. His fever finally broke the previous evening, and despite his mother's protests, he'd returned to Escala before he killed his brother, who seemed to spend every spare moment at his parents house just to annoy the living hell out of him. He now found himself regretting that decision. "And when the hell are you talking to Elliot?"

"We go to the same gym," the grin he heard in Stan's voice made his teeth hurt, "he kicked my ass on the racquet-ball court."

"Stan said, Elliot said, you said her car wasn't safe, " Maurice's voice, "and what's this about some asshole beating up girls?"

He reminded himself it wasn't too late, he could still hunt Elliot down and strangle him, he turned making sure to look both men in the eye, "Ana is not your concern."  
Damn, his jaw was so tight it felt brittle.

"Hey, no need to get all caveman," Maurice's hands went up, "Just offering to help is all. What's the point of all that special forces training if I can't use it to kick the ass of some bastard who doesn't know how to treat a lady?"

"From what I understand his ass has already been good and kicked, and if you don't mind I'd like to return to the topic at hand." Turning, he entered the code on the key pad, opened the door and led the two annoying men into the play room. Reminding himself that he needed their help, so he couldn't turn around and throw them out, no matter how badly he might want to.

"Damn what a set-up."

Shit, no wonder you don't play at the club."

"This bed was hand carved, damn fine work." Stan walked over and ran his hand over one of the posts.

"What the hell you want to change this for?" Maurice plopped down on the sofa, "Looks like you spent a fortune."

"Ana doesn't like leather." He informed them, not bothering to keep the smug gloat out of his voice.

"_What?"_

"You're shittin' me."

"No, she says you can't wash it, and in her words, all that metal and leather is tacky."

"Tacky?" Stan and Maurice spoke in unison, wearing identical expressions of shocked dismay. "Tacky." he confirmed with a tiny nod.

"Well, shit," Stan ran a hand over his jaw, "you think she thinks the club is tacky?"

"Maybe we should make some changes." Maurice scratched his bald head.

"It _is_ a lot of leather." Stan's voice turned thoughtful

_Oh, Fucking hell! _

"Gentlemen, if we could remain focused on this particular project, I don't have unlimited amounts of time, and I need this completed by Friday."

"Friday?"Maurice's hand came down

"_This_ Friday?"Stan's eyebrows went up.

"Yes."

"But It's Tuesday." Maurice pointed out.

"You can't redo all this in four days."Stan waved his hand around, turning in a circle, then walked over the the bed, "Bet she liked this. She appreciates quality work. Complimented my door."

"Hey, maybe we could incorporate more wood at the club." Maurice's eyes lit up, "Get rid of some of the metal, warm things up a bit."

"Plants," Stan nodded, "Yeah, we should get some of those Ficus trees with the little lights on them."

_Ficus trees? With lights?_ Shit, his head was starting to pound. He crossed his arms over his chest making no attempt to hide his outright annoyance, not that the two men noticed.

"Yeah, maybe do a couple of the private rooms over, like tropical paradise or something. I saw a club like that in California." Maurice's voice rose with excitement.

"Eden." Stan blurted out.

"Oh hey,_ now_ you're thinking..."

"Yes, all of that sounds phenomenal," _Fucking Christ_,his head was going to explode, "now if you don't mind..."

"Sure, yeah, whatever we can do..."

"Hey, we're here for you, man..."

_For fuck's sake, _He took a deep, calming breath, "I know I don't have time to completely gut it, but I was thinking of taking out the metal, and as you said incorporate more wood..."

"Yeah," Stan waved one hand, "and you could hang some kind of soft sheer fabric stuff. I was flippin' through the catalogs after you called, some clubs use braided silk ties, instead of metal cuffs, you know like you tie back curtains with. I'd stick with the deep red color scheme, though."

"Oh, yeah, she'll look gorgeous in dark red silk." Maurice nodded.

"Beautiful...with her fair skin and dark hair." Stan picked right back up.

"_Enough."_ He was going to strangle them both with his bare hands, and he couldn't do that because he needed their help to get this done in four days, and hell yes, Ana would be gorgeous tied up in red silk.

"Just get me the materials, and enough men to get the job done by Friday. Of course they will need to sign the nondisclosure..."

"Sure."

"No problem," Stan left his place by the bed and walked over to the St Andrew's Cross, "you know I could make you a beautiful cross out of Mahogany to match the bed."

"That won't be necessary." _Oh, hell no. _No way was Wyatt going to be picturing Ana tied to a cross he made.

"I do good work. She liked my door."

"Yes, so you said, and no thank-you. I've already talked to the people who made the bed..."

"I'd do it for cost..."

"_THANK YOU. NO." _

"Fine man, hey you've got the money if you want to throw it away that's your business." Stan waved him off then, shaking his head, "Still can't believe she doesn't like the leather."

"She said it gave her the creeps, as you can't wash it," He informed them with immense satisfaction, "She also recommended you get an incinerator for the thongs."

"What?" Stan's head spun around from his study of the cross.

"What the fuck?" Maurice's mouth fell open.

"Yes, and she suspects you might be violating the health code." Oh, he was enjoying this.

_"What?"_

"We're careful. Maurice wears a T shirt behind the bar, no chest hair or anything."

"In her words, "the sex fluid stuff" should not be flying where people are eating and drinking."

_That _shut them up_,_ satisfaction bloomed in his chest_, _"While she admitted it wasn't as bad as Chuck E. Cheese's or Dave and Buster's..." He continued, deadpan, while inside he was grinning in triumphant glee.

"Chuck E. Cheese?"

"Dave and Buster's?"

"Yes, the touchscreens and games combined with alcohol and food...she thinks it's nuts."

"Huh..."

"Well, fuck me..."

"Yes, Ana has what she calls a little, _sort of,_ germ thing." He informed them leading them from the room. His internal grin turning to a full rolling laughter, at the muttering coming from behind him.

"Damn, that's fucking adorable."

"You lucky ass bastard."

_TGIF – Ana_

"Good afternoon Miss Steele."

"Taylor, Good afternoon."

"Mr Grey is waiting at the airport. He had to take a call." Taylor explained opening the rear door of the SUV.

"Oh," relief washed over her at the brief reprieve. The week had gone surprisingly smooth. All of them too consumed with exams to think about the silent men escorting them every where, camped outside the house and sometimes within it. Well, Jose' might have been a little distracted. Prancing his game changing butt in front of every one of them, until it finally became clear that the men were not interested, and not to be distracted. And there was one sketchy moment with Kate, after another call from Elliot, but she'd settled for throwing the sketchers off her feet.

Adonis called every night, but seemed to understand her need to stay focused on her studies, and kept his conversations brief and innuendo free. Not that her body noticed the difference. Her nipples pebbled as soon as he said hello, by the time she hung up the phone, she was an aching, pulsing, wet-panty mess.

And now the exams were over, and there was nothing to distract her from the promise of forty thousand feet in the air sex, and wow that sounded all kinds of hot and naughty.

He even had easy access, thanks to Jose'. After hearing she'd be taking the corporate Jet, he'd insisted she wear a dress. A deceptively simple wrap dress in a vivid jade green. A color she would have never chosen, but was surprisingly flattering, and the fabric, some type of rayon knit, hung beautifully. It was also very easy to remove, "he can unwrap you like a present," Jose told her fanning himself. "Oh sugar up in the air with that luscious thing, on a private jet. Now _that's_ the time to be bad, very, very bad."

Ana bit back the nervous giggle threatening to erupt, knowing if she let loose, it would all be over, and studied her toes instead, the nails a deep burgundy peeking at her through the now infamous Chanel peep-toe. Her makeup simple and her hair smooth and shiny hung down her back in soft waves thanks to the miracle in a tube. All in all it was a simple yet stunning look, but it felt alien. She reminded herself she'd snuck her favorite jeans and her comfy sweats in her overnight bag, when Jose wasn't looking.

Also stuffed in there was the contract. She almost wished she'd gone with Adonis' original suggestion of reviewing it right away, she was hyper aware of the folded sheaf of papers still in its envelope burning a hole through the overnight case and into her mind.

By the time they reached the private air strip she was a raging pile of mixed hormonal nerves, that only wiggled and twisted even more when, she caught sight of the plane as they drove right onto the tarmac. A simple steel gray with Grey Industries Holdings printed discreetly on the side in black block letters.

The private corporate Jet, where she was going to be inducted into the mile high club. Suddenly she couldn't get her breath. And that was how she came to be looking at her feet when Taylor opened the door, still looking at her feet crossing small distance to the plane, and still, when she stepped into the cabin, "Welcome aboard Miss Steele."

Her head snapped up at the cool feminine voice, to see another perfect minion, from the top of her head to the soles of her feet, that were in some serious high heels. Not so much as a strand of hair was out of place. Even her smile was perfect. Red lips parting to reveal perfect teeth, but her eyes told a different story. Ana had the distinct feeling she wasn't all that welcome.

Shoving her mile a minute thoughts aside, "Thank-you."

"Mr. Grey is occupied."

Ana just stood there...and stood some more. Well, this was nice. Should she seat herself, leave the plane, throw herself under it, maybe? Yep, She'd bet her peep-toes Miss Smiley-Puss would be all over that third option.

Taylor's voice from behind her broke the growing silence, "Miss Steele, why don't you have a seat. I'm sure Mr. Grey will be done shortly. In the mean time Connie can bring you some refreshment." The last words were said with a definite edge.

Smiley-Puss' eyes went wide for a moment at the obvious reprimand, then clearing her throat, "Of course, please make yourself comfortable. Would you like some water, perhaps a soft drink..."

"Water please.."

"If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Grey brought champagne. It's chilling in the stewards cabin."

Oh shit! There was no hiding the outright rebuke that time.

Smiley's smile got so tight Ana was tempted to duck for fear of it snapping off her face and popping her in the eye, "Of course, I was about to suggest, would you prefer Champagne"

"That would be lovely, thank-you." Oh, hell yes, she wanted champagne. If she was going to be flying with this woman.

With that frozen smile still in place, Miss Puss, hips swaying in her perfectly snug uniform, turned and walked to the back of the plane.

"Pleas, Miss Steele make yourself comfortable." Taylor's voice was bland as ever, but there was definite tension around his eyes, "Mr. Grey won't be long. I'll be up front with the captain, if you need anything."

Ana was pretty sure the last part of that statement translated to, if Connie tries to stab you with a knife, I'm only a scream away. A comforting thought.

Seating herself in one of the super size plush leather chairs, her eyes roamed around the cabin. It was a perfect reflection of understated functional elegance. From the maple paneled walls to the soft beige carpet to the contrasting darker wood accents and cabinetry. It held three distinct seating areas. Front and left was a long leather couch that curved around a beautiful maple coffee table also rounded. It faced a media center directly across the aisle with a huge view screen, mounted of a pivoting arm. Behind this on either side of the aisle six of the large leather chairs, in two rows of three. These chairs, she discovered, could spin completely around, so you could easily face anywhere. Her nervous energy prompted her to give in to her childish urge, pushing off, she lifted her feet, closed her eyes, and let the momentum carry her around once, twice, three times...

"Enjoying the jet, Kitten."

At the deep, amused voice her eyes flew open. Her feet came down, stopping the chair. Slowly she walked it around, searching to the owner of that sin-laced voice. At one hundred eighty degrees, she was facing the back of the plane, and there he was, and damn, nobody should look that good. In his usual white shirt, paired with light gray slacks. He stood with one shoulder leaning casually against a doorway she'd not noticed earlier, his arms crossed over his chest, his head cocked to the side, his lips tilted up in that secret smile. He looked perfect, absolutely perfect, and he'd caught her spinning around like a five year old.

Well, fudge.

A distraction from her embarrassment was provided with the return of Connie, who appeared beside her bearing a tray holding a flute of golden sparkling liquid.

"Mr. Grey, would you like some refreshment before we take off."

"I'm fine, Connie, if you could make sure Miss Steele has everything she needs."

"Of course." it was with a lot less enthusiasm that she presented Ana with her champagne.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor's voice came from behind her.

"Taylor?" only the slightest raising of an eyebrow communicated Adonis surprise. She realized, as Taylor moved past her, that he wouldn't be flying with them, he had to drive the Audi back to Seattle

"If I could have a word?"

"Certainly."

The two men disappeared through that doorway Adonis had been leaning against. And Ana saw why she didn't notice it. A sliding pocket door, when closed it blended seamlessly into the wall. She made good use of her reprieve by guzzling half the champagne.

She'd just lowered the glass from her lips, and damn that was some yummy champagne, when the door slid open again and...Oh shitty, shitty fuck, fuck. _Adonis was pissed._

Vibrating rage, he stalked down the aisle heading for the front of the plane when Connie came strutting out, the two met in the center aisle, "Mr Grey, did you..."

"You're fired."

Oh, shitty fucking, holy fucking,...Ana's mind ran out of explatives. So she just sat there and stared.

"What?"

"Taylor will escort you from the plane."

"But, I don't understand..." Connie began to protest, but Adonis had already turned his back, "Taylor, make sure to collect all security passes."

"Yes, sir."

Holy Shit! Holy fucking shit! Ana's brain came back online in a rush of curses. Adonis might fuck, but he didn't fuck around. She tipped up her class again taking another gulp, watching Taylor lead Connie from the plane. Their gazes clashed briefly, and Ana found herself exceedingly glad minions powers didn't include killing with a look. The pure venom shooting from Connie's eyes would have done the job in less than a second.

"Ana,"

She looked up at Adonis, standing over her, "It looks like we'll be flying without a steward."

"Oh," It was all she could think of.

"Mr. Grey, we're cleared for take-off." Ana jumped, the voice was right behind her. She turned her seat to face the aisle, to see a man dressed in similar colors as Connie. The hat told he was the pilot.

"Fine."

The man then turned to her, "Welcome aboard Miss Steele."

"Thank-you."

"I'm Phillip Thompson, your captain. Enjoy the flight, we have a beautiful day for it." then with a little tip of his hat, he headed back to the front of the plane.

Then it was just the two of them. She was trapped in the closed space with a sex god and the promise of a forty thousand feet fucking. Her cheeks heated, the silence stretched. She felt him standing over her watching. The anger that had been rolling off him only moments ago - gone, replaced by the careful stillness of the predator

Taking another gulp of Champagne, her eyes searched for something to look at besides the man filling every one of her senses, while her mind groped for words to break the charged silence. Her eyes found the window, and her mind settled for, "Your plane is impressive."

Crap, her voice was all breathy.

"You think so." she heard the amusement he wasn't bothering to hide. He knew exactly what was running through her head.

She felt his heat, his scent filled her head, she turned from the window to see him leaning over her, his body caging her, his hands firmly planted on the arms of the chair.

His face filled her vision, his beautiful, sinful, gorgeous face. His breath slid over her lips, his head lowered, and his mouth found hers, a soft, sensual slide of lips. Her breath exhaled on a sigh, her mouth chasing his when he pulled back, "Buckle up, Kitten." The husky words breathed into her ear, then he was gone. She blinked, he was sitting across from her. She saw him buckling his own belt.

Buckle, buckle the belt. Right safety, regulations. She fastened the belt across her lap, felt the plane roll over the ground. She gulped the last bit of champagne in her glass, and turned her eyes to the window. Catching Adonis in her periphery. It just wasn't fair. How was a girl supposed to maintain any dignity around him. One kiss and she was panting. She half-way felt maybe kind of bad for Connie.

Sort of.

_Christian_

Christian sat back and drank in the sight of this woman who flipped him on his ass with nothing more than a glance. When he'd slipped the door to the private sleeping quarters open, to see her spinning in that chair, it had taken every bit of his self-control to keep from hauling her back into that room and throwing her on the bed for a good old-fashioned fucking before they ever got in the air, but watching her squirm was so much fun he didn't want to rush into his promise of an in flight fuck. Hiding his smile he watched her, her eyes glued to the window, as she drained the last of the Champagne from her glass. He should get her the bottle, _as they didn't have a flight attendant_. Anger flashed through him,_ again_.

"I'm sorry Connie was rude to you."

"I feel bad for her." he watched one shoulder rise in a shrug.

"Oh?"

"Yes, you're an awful lot for a girl to take."

"Am I?" Damn, how he'd missed her oddball observations.

"Mm-hm, you shouldn't be so good-looking."

"I shouldn't?" She seemed right put out about it. He bit his cheek.

"No. It's just not fair."

"Yes, I believe you've stated that previously."

"Well, it bears repeating." She crossed her arms over her chest and flicked him an annoyed look.

"Does it now?" Holding the bite on his cheek, his eyes moved to her empty champagne glass. He began to suspect his kitten had no head for alcohol.

"Yes, you should muck it up a bit."

_Muck it up? _Uh-huh_, _definitely a lightweight, "What do you suggest."

"I'd have to think on it," she turned to face him, tilted her head, and gave him an appraising, albeit glassy-eyed look. "but right off the top of my head I'd say shave your head, black out a couple of teeth and get a prosthetic wart."

He felt his eyebrows jump to his hairline, "A prosthetic wart?"

"Yes," she asserted with a vigorous, tipsy nod of her head, "a big, hairy one."

Laughter rolled out of him before he could even think about suppressing it. This seemed to annoy her even more, muttering under her breath, she turned back to the window. He stifled the laughter, straining to catch the words and got the tail end, something about laughter, magic, tickle, and damn if he didn't swear he heard the words "girlie parts".

Oh, he couldn't wait to tickle her girlie parts, "I missed you, kitten."

That shocked her right out of her snit, her head swung around, her eyes wide, "You did?"

"Yes, very much."

Her head lowered, her hands twisting the sash of her dress, and very softly, "I missed you, too."

"That's a very pretty dress." he saw the seat belt sign go out.

"Thanks, Jose' picked it out."

"Hhmm, tell me Kitten, if I pull on that sash, will that pretty dress fall open for me?"

_Ana_

"Huh?" she just blinked at him through a bubbly effervescent haze. She hadn't eaten since early this morning and that champagne had nowhere to go but straight to her head. Adonis unbuckled the belt and crossed the small distance to her. "Let's see, shall we?" One had reached down, took hold of one end of the bow tied sash, and tugged. His eyes locked on hers, as the material slipped free, the dress was held in place however, by her seat belt, without thinking her hands went to the buckle.

"Uh-uh" Adonis shook his head, "Let's leave that buckled for now."

But why..._Oh._."Is this some kinky stuff?" alcohol made her brave.

Adonis eyes narrowed to slits, "Mm-hm.." the hum slid over her. She watched him lower himself to his knees in front of her, "Now, let's see what we've got, his hands slid over the fabric, pushing it back and apart, exposing her thighs. Then higher, "Aren't these pretty," her breath caught when his fingers brushed over her lacy, peach panties, "Ah here's the problem, another little bow," Yes, the dress had another tie on the inside, still holding it partly closed. His fingers brushed the naked skin on her belly, she felt him tug the tie, then he was pushing her dress open his hand running up over her breasts to her shoulder pushing until she was completely exposed, the dress merely hanging from her shoulders on either side of her body.

"Perfect," his hands moved to her wrists, "Lean forward, kitten,"

Without pausing to wonder why, she complied. Taking advantage of the close position to take a deep breath of his delicious smell.

"Yes, this sash is quite handy, " his warm breath tickled her ear, and..._handy_.._what?_ He was using the sash of her dress to tie her hands behind her back. She felt him wrapping it around her wrists and tug it till the knot was snug. She pulled, testing the bonds.. His low chuckle floated over her cheek, "Yank all you want Kitten. Just makes the knots tighter."

He sat back then, on his knees in front of her, "Now, here you are, held down, helpless...all mine..." One long index finger stroked slowly up her thigh, raising delicious goosebumps on her skin, then followed the same path back down to her knee, where it traced little circles, "Tell me something, sweet girl, did you think about this?"

"This?" God, that one little touch had her wet and aching.

"This, what I would do to you..." his head lowered, his lips brushed her thigh, "in the air..." the words breathed against her skin, then she felt a sharp nip of his teeth, "Tell me, Ana."

"Yes," she'd tell him whatever he wanted...

"Hmm..good, that's good..so did I" his lips moved to her inner thigh he bit down sucked in the sensitive flesh, her hips arched but went nowhere, the lap belt held her down. A small whimper left her throat. His mouth moved to her other thigh, his lips planting soft kisses, "Yes, you see, you can't move.." his hands were on the inside of her knees, "Open for me."

Biting down on her lip to keep from moaning, she parted her legs, "Good girl," his mouth moved floating from one thigh to the other, tiny light as air kisses, she felt his tongue, his teeth, as he moved up closer to where she was already slick with need.

"So sweet, " she felt his hot breath on her. Then, _Oh..._, her body went tight, he nuzzled her sex, rubbing over her again and again, "Oh, Baby you smell so good," his mouth opened...

"_Oh..God._." her back arched, her body strained up. That hot skilled, mouth pressed into her her through her panties. His harsh groan vibrating over the pulsing nerves. His lips moving, his tongue lapping. He ate her like a starving man. Her breasts ached, swelling against the soft lace covering them that suddenly felt harsh, rasping the sensitive peaks. The flat of his tongue worked the lace of her panties over her slit, his lip pushed against the swollen bud, he rolled his open mouth in tight little circles and then he sucked... deep, strong. hard, pulls of his mouth.

A scream tore from her throat at the sharp, shocked sensation shooting through her. She struggled against the belt trying to get closer... pulling away, her legs straining, shaking, opening wider for him. A hum of approval rolled over her, and still he moved. Sucking on her through the lace, his hands stroked up her inner thighs, slipping under her panties on either side of her slit, pulling her sex completely open for him, his tongue pushed deeper, the soft wet sucking filled her ears. She opened her eyes to see his head buried in her thighs, his eyes closed in greedy bliss, his mouth working, his hands on her, it was too much. Her head fell back. The pulsing ache deep inside grew, sharper tighter, deep inside...

Her body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, pleading whimpers rose in her throat..falling from her lips...her belly convulsed ...her legs straightened. The fluttering started deep in her womb..but then the suction eased... his mouth left her...Her eyes flew open..._No please_...

"_No_.._no_..."_ Oh no..._

"Ah, there's that word, again." his hoarse whisper fell on her, "No, is not a word I want to hear, kitten," She felt a stream of hot air. She opened her eyes to see him poised over her, his eyes dark with lust, his mouth wet with her juices, "Try a different one."

"_Please..._" the broken plea rose in her throat.

"Better," he planted a brief kiss right on that pulsing nub, "Are you ready to come?"

"Yes, yes, yes _please,_" she was shaking with need, desperate for him. God what was he doing to her_._

"Yes_ and_ please" another brief kiss, "much better." He blew on her again...her body arched, pushing against the belt. His lips hovered over her, "You see how good it is," the words brushed her mound, just above where she wanted him, "This is what you want Ana...this makes you hot... wild.." he closed his mouth on the pulsing nub with a deep sucking kiss...

"_Please, please_..." her head fell back thrashing against the soft leather chair.

"How should I make you come" a soft lap of his tongue, "with my mouth... my hand...my cock.."

"I...I don't care...Whatever you want..." the mindless words flew from her, "Adonis... _Christian._._ please_..."

His sudden movement had her eyes flying open, to see his face right in front of her his hot eyes boring into her, "Whatever I want?"

"What?" she blinked at him.

"You said whatever I want..."

"I..yes..._please_.. _ please_ Christian..." She felt tears sting her eyes.

"Ah kitten, I like that," his mouth brushed hers, " Say my name...Beg me again,"

_"Please, Oh please, Christian..." S_he was on fire.

"God baby, I missed you," the words breathed into her ear then he was gone.

He was standing in front of her, his hands went to his belt, "Whatever I want, that's what you said."

"Yes..."

"Well, I want to fuck you forty thousand feet in the air," he opened his slacks, and he was there, gorgeous, hard. He rolled on a condom, and then his hands were at her waist the belt came free and she was being lifted, spun around, till he was in the chair and she straddled him. She felt a tug on her panties, heard them tear. Then his cock was pushing at her entrance.

"Like this baby," one hand behind her back, supporting her, his other hand went to her bra, lowering the cups so her breasts popped out over them, "yes this is what I want," Grabbing her hips he pushed her down and thrust up, and then...

_Ah God..._he was inside her...everywhere, filling her, _so full_. Her head went back, her breasts pushed forward, her hands still tied behind her, and heady sensation rolled through her.

"Aah God baby, you feel so good..," he groaned the words against her, his hot mouth licked teased and nipped at her breasts moving between them, then he was moving inside her. Thrusting up pushing her down, over and over the delicious friction drove her higher. His mouth closed over her tight pebbled nipple, his tongue lashed, his hands held her down while he pumped up into her. Lust exploded inside of her. She arched into his mouth, pushed down on his cock while he stroked hot and hard inside her. Desperate for more she ground against him.

"So greedy..." he released her nipple nuzzling the valley between her breasts, "You need more, don't you, kitten?"

"Yes," her head fell to his shoulder, "please..I need..."

"I know what you need," he shifted sitting froward and pulling her legs behind him. They were chest to chest breath to breath.

_Ah god yes, he was deep... so deep._

She heard his harsh breathing, her own pants. Her head turned and she saw them reflected in the giant screen, now a mirror, "Do you see us?" his whisper against her ear.

"Yes," she breathed. She couldn't look away, the woman was half-naked, her dress hanging off her arms, her breasts out, her hair hanging wildly down her back. The beautiful man under her fully clothed. She moved on him, fucking him with wild, greedy abandon.

It was lustful...hot...wicked...

"Beautiful..." his words bathed her ear, "Come for me Anastasia, come now." he thrust up. Deep and hard and ground her down on him, and she broke apart, "Oh yeah, just like that, " his hand grabbed her hair, holding her head, "this is what I want." he ate her mouth with his words,.."God, Ana come all over me." Then he covered her mouth with his, groaning out his release, while she came all over him. Exactly as he'd commanded.


	33. Chapter 33

_Hey everybody...Okay, so part one of contract negotiations, my take on it anyway...enjoy!_

_Christian_

He wasn't letting her go. He couldn't. Not possible. Still buried deep inside her, her warm body covering his, her sweet taste on his tongue, something settled into him, soaked through his skin and went bone deep. He couldn't name it, and didn't care. Whatever it was, she was the cause and she was his. He was keeping her.

Running his hands down her back to her wrists, he made quick work of untying the knot. Her hands instantly lifted and went around his neck, tracing his shirt collar. This seemed to be a habit of hers, he'd missed it. She made no other movement, her head lay on his shoulder. Her breath floated over his neck.

"You awake, kitten?"

"No."

His smile came automatic, "We'll be landing soon."

"No."

"No?"

"No, let's just stay up here, it's nice. Is there food?"

He felt a chuckle rise in his chest, "I believe there is some fruit and cheese somewhere. I was going to feed you and ply you with Champagne, seduce you into letting me do whatever I wanted..."

A tiny sound escaped her, probably would have been a snort if she wasn't half-way to passed out, "I'm too easy..."

"You think so."

"Mm-hmm, Kate says I should make you work for it."

"Does she now?"

"Uh-huh..she's a real ball-buster."

"Ball-Buster?" He caught his grin in the mirror.

"Yep, you should warn Elliot."

"Oh, no, Elliot deserves to have his balls busted. Whined to my mother until she made me share my soup. Kate can have at it."

"I'll tell her."

"You do that." he shifted her in his arms, pulling from her body. With a small _very_ disgruntled sound she tightened her arms around his neck.

"Kitten, we have to get you dressed."

Another sound, definitely half a snort, "Well, I'll be sans panties, as you ripped them off me."

"Sans panties?" he lifted her off his chest.

"_Sans. Panties._ " she sniffed at him, a haughty, well-tumbled, glassy-eyed kitten, "or panty_-less -_ if you prefer._" _

"Oh, yes, I definitely prefer."

Another half snort, and a wobbly eye-roll, "Obviously."

"You don't drink much, do you kitten."

"No, I'm missing a gene or something." she snuggled right back on his shoulder.

"_What?"_ Now_ this _should be interesting.

"Oh, I don't know," she waved a hand in front of his face, buried it back under his collar, "a friend of Jose's had this Bio-organic-chemistry project whatever... I was a test subject. He said I get tipsy fast because I'm missing something...or.. I've _got_ something...or...something..."

"Uh-huh.." Yes, that cleared things up.

"He said I should never drink on an empty stomach."

"Yes, that's true..."

"And I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Well,_ that _wasn't acceptable. Shifting her again he rose and turned, depositing his arm full of warm woman in the chair.

"Hey..." blowing hair out of her face, she shot him an affronted look, her dress hanging off her mostly nude, sex flushed body... he gripped his hands into fists to keep from grabbing her. Food, she needed food.

"You need to eat." attempting to keep his eyes on her face, in an effort to avoid temptation, "Can you get your clothes straight on your own...or would you like..."

"I can do it."with a little huff she tucked her tempting breasts with those sweet as candy nipples back into their lacy cups, and started working on the ties of her dress, "It's not like I'm drunk or anything."

"No," hiding his grin, he turned away, making quick work of disposing of the condom, and fixing his own clothes, "just - _something_..."

"Right."

_Ana_

_Holy shitty fucking shitty shitty shit! _

Two hours after her mile high fuck me flight. Ana sat in her comfy sweats, on the hand-woven Turkish Provence carpet, in the middle of Adonis' first edition library...and freaked out. The pages of the contract lying all around her printed with one outrageous, mind-numbing, what the fuck thing after the next.

call him sir

can't touch him

can't look at him

his to do whatever the hell whenever the hell

his to punish

follow the rules... rules that covered everything from what she ate to what she wore to how much sleep...and if she didn't follow them...

spank her

_whip_ her

_**cane**_ her

When she read the words 'anal fisting' she could go no further.

_Anal Fisting_?! _SHIT!_

Jumping up, she ran to the doors leading to the balcony. Air, she needed air. Her shaking hands pushed the heavy drape aside. Then fiddled with the latch, slipping over it, once, twice, three times..._ shit_ what kind of fucked up, funky, lock you up, BDSM, kinky latch was this? Finally it clicked and gave way she shoved the door open, ducked around the drape and stepped out...

into a downpour.

Well, yes, she _was_ in Seattle.

Pulling the door shut behind her, she lay her head back on the glass and looked through the watery haze to the city beyond, the rain sliding over her, saturating her favorite sweats. She took a second to be glad she'd changed out of the dress before settling into the library with a cup of tea to "read the contract...at her leisure..."

Adonis had even given her a legal pad and a very nice pen made from some exotic wood so she could make notes...

"I want your honest impressions Ana." he'd told her when he'd left her in the library with a kiss on her forehead, before turning and walking out the door with his signature careless grace that always drew her eyes, and that was why she saw it. When he'd looked back as he stepped out the door, for the smattering of a second, there had been something in his face, something she was sure he hadn't known was there. Something she couldn't name, but it made her heart ache.

And _that_ more than anything gave her the strength to kick herself in her rain-soaked ass, turn around slide the door open, stride back into the library, and drip all over the Italian marble floor.

"Kitten?"

She looked up to see Adonis standing in front of the open library door. Looking from her to the contact scattered all over the floor and back again.

Pushing her hair off her face, she straightened her shoulders and with an amazing amount of aplomb for someone looking like a giant drowned rat, "It's raining."

His sensual lips twitched, "Yes, it does that a lot here in Seattle."

She cleared her throat, "We get a lot in Portland too."

"So I hear."

"Um, I still have a few notes to make." she nodded towards the contract all over the carpet, determinedly ignoring the drop of rain that slid off her nose and hit the floor with a soft _sphlat_.

"Of course," Adonis' curving lips told her he'd noticed, "I was just going to see if you'd like to take a break, maybe have a little something to eat.

"Just some more tea would be great... and maybe a towel."

"Tea and a towel" his twitching lips morphed into a grin, a sexy as sin grin, "coming right up...I'll bring you some toast with honey as well. You didn't eat much on the plane."

"Yes," Raising her chin, and ignoring her heating cheeks, "well, I was otherwise occupied."

"Hmm..yes...yes you were."

Twenty minutes later with a fresh cup of tea, and change of dry clothes...she was completely absorbed in the task of recording her honest impressions.

She'd managed to narrow down her reactions to five basic categories and listed each item from the contract under the appropriate reaction. Well, with the exception of anal fisting. She'd just scratched through those two words until the paper ripped. Wishing she could just as easily scratch them from her mind.

_A little later...still Ana_

"Adonis?" Stepping into the open doorway of his office, she once again tried to smooth the hopelessly frizzy mass her hair had become since getting drenched. Somehow she thought she'd feel a lot more confident with smooth hair.

"Ana?" He looked up from his master of the universe desk.

"Um, I know you said we'd discuss this over dinner," she waved her notepad and the crumpled contract pages, "but if you have time, I'd rather do it now."

"Of course," he leaned back in his chair, "whatever makes you the most comfortable."

"Yes, well I think I'd like to get it over with." she crossed the space to his desk and handed him the contract, "I've mad some notes, on these pages, so you can reference and follow along...I've got categories."

"Alright." He took the crumpled pages from her.

"But first, I have a couple of general questions."

"Sure," he waved one hand over to the two chairs across from his desk, "why don't you sit down?"

"I'd feel better standing for now."

He acknowledged that with a little nod and the ghost of that secret smile.

Ignoring the knee weakening effect of that particular look on him, she did a little throat clearing and dove into the deep end,"It says this relationship is based on honesty, trust, yadda, yadda...

"Yes, that's true."

"So you have to be honest with me too right?"

His eyes narrowed, he nodded, "Of course."

"So how exactly did you get into this... and why?"

Silence greeted her question, while those silver eyes studied her. He gave nothing away in his face, but she had a feeling some lightening quick thinking was going on behind that carefully neutral mask. Finally he spoke,"I entered a BDSM relationship when I was 15."

The words were clear, they were in English, she heard them plainly, yet to her mind they made no sense, "I don't understand."

"A friend of my mother's..I was her submissive for six years."

"A friend... of your mother's?" the words started to fall into place, her fingers went numb_._

"Yes."a carefully neutral nod of his head, his eyes watched.

"So...she was..._older_..." The numb feeling ran up her arms...

"Yes." another nod.

"A _lot _older..." it spread down her spine.

"Yes, she was in her late thirties, I believe."

And the numb feeling shot through every inch of her. She was suspended in space. Her head swam. Her knees started shaking. Her lips moved, "Adonis, you know that's a crime, right?"

He stiffened, his eyes shuttered over, "It wasn't like that."

"It wasn't like that..." she repeated in slow motion. Somehow, the legs she could no longer feel, carried her to the chair closest to her. She sank into it, and tried to get her frozen lungs to work.

"Ana, are you alright?" the concerned words seeped through the buzzing in her brain.

She would have laughed if she'd had air, but she was suffocating so hysterical laughter was out_. Alright? N_o...no definitely not_. _She was numb with shock and once that wore off she was going to be horrified and under that horror, was some serious fucking_ killing_ rage.

Some evil bitch molested Adonis.

The numb started to ebb...the horror grew..._Shit! Oh shit! Oh, Holy God _she felt tears sting her eyes, her hands were shaking...she couldn't breathe. She looked at her feet,.._shit_ it wasn't working...

"Ana?"

She looked up to see Adonis staring, concern in his eyes. He was concerned - about her. _Oh God, he'd been fucking molested and he was concerned about her. Molested..._only he didn't think so..._Oh fucking fuck!_..._No air...no air_...

_Holy Mother! She had to get it together...had to..no choice..._

She pictured herself hauling back and giving herself a hard mental slap in the face. Heard Jose' shouting in her mind, "_Freak out later Annie Steel! For now...**Breathe!" **_ Right, freak out later...breathe now...good plan. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to take a slow breath and blow it out...

"Uh, just give me a second, Adonis..." she managed to say in voice that didn't shake nearly as much as she feared it would, another deep breath...she searched her mind for a way to move through this..._honesty, Okay, _honesty might work. she could be honest...

kind of...

half-way...

She opened her eyes. He hadn't moved. Those clear gray eyes still watched her,"You've shocked me." speaking that simple truth eased her lungs. Her body began to feel normal...good..honesty was working. She waved her legal pad in the direction of the contract he held, "I didn't think I could be shocked after reading all that, but...wow...I'm shocked."

"Yes, I suppose it's shocking." he rose from his chair and came around to the front of his desk, leaning back against it, "As to the why?" he shrugged on shoulder, "The control helped me."

"Okay..." She knew there was a hell of a story there, but instinct told her that particular sleeping dog needed to lie...hell, he needed to roll over and play the fuck _dead_...for now.

"So since this woman is still alive, I'm assuming your mother never found out?"

"You assume correctly." A small smile, let her know they had made it through..

She let out another breath...well after _that_ revelation, discussing the contract seemed almost anti-climactic. She sat straight on the edge of her chair and held her legal pad up, "Right, okay then. uh...I'm ready to proceed."

"Alright."

"For the purpose of expedience I'm summarizing."

"Fine." That underlying humor was back. She hoped to God it lasted.

"Okay, items 1-10, basically all this dominant owns sub, dominant can do whatever whenever, control, discipline, all that jazz..."

She paused, Adonis nodded...

She took a deep breath. He wanted honesty? Well, he was going to get it

"That falls into the category of 'Oh, _hell_ to the no.'"

_Christian_

_Hell to the_..."I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Oh, _hell_ to the no', that's the first category."

He stared at her, sitting straight in the chair, prim as you please, holding up her legal pad like a shield, telling him no ..._ hell _to the no... "I see...and how many categories are there?"

"Five."

"Alright...please continue..." _Oh kitten, you are in __**so**__ much trouble_.

"Well, of course, that includes all that flog, whip, cane, spank business. Although, I also put spanking in the 'Okay, that's kind of hot' category because honesty is important and you did it that first night and well, it was kind of hot."

_Good thing, as she was going to be getting one...very soon.  
_

"Oh, and that part about calling you sir, that went into the kind of hot column as well, but I'm not calling you, master or Mr. Grey when we're just hanging out."

"Hanging out?"

"Oh, you know what I mean." she gave him a little flip of her wrist. _The wrist that was going to be tied up in dark red silk._

"Then we have, items 11-17 this is all that "the submissive accepts the dominant as her master, is his property, shall accept all discipline, whippings canings floggings, etc..." she gave him another little flip of her hand,"that also goes in the 'Hell to the no' column."

_Oh yes, that wrist was going to be tied up nice and snug_

"Mm-hm...go on..." _He'd pull her arms up high over her head so her lovely breasts would stand out. He had some new clamps gold with deep red garnets_...

"Now here is where you reference the rules that are in Appendix A. You know where the dominant dictates how much sleep, when and what to eat, how much exercise, and so forth..."

"Right..."

"That, I put ion the, 'You've got to be fucking kidding me' column, but as I suspect you're serious, I also slid it into the 'hell to the no'..."

"Uh-huh.."_ He'd have her trussed up, and then_...

"But when it comes to clothes and hygiene, frankly Jose' dresses me anyway so I don't see the difference, but when it comes to the waxing. I'll get _my_ Brazilian right after you do."

"Ah, right I understand the reluctance." _He'd keep her on the edge for hours_...

"Now all of the rest including the hard limits falls into the 'Damn Straight' Category. This includes us making sure we're healthy, the whole contraception issue, not putting myself in danger, and that whole part about not loaning me out."

"Right." _ He'd have her begging...__**crying**__ for him to fuck her..._

"As to the part about soft limits, some of those went into the kind of hot, some in hell to the no, I've made the notations on the contract..."

"Ah, yes and I see you've gotten rid of Anal..."

"_Don't_ say it," she squeezed her eyes shut and held up a hand, "don't even think it."

"Alright." _No problem there, he was too consumed with thoughts of her tied up and begging, while he played with her for hours..hell, __**days**__..._

"I think that about covers it. Except for this part about not looking at you, not touching you...That goes in the' Well, that's just horse-shit' column."

"That's just..."

"Horse shit. Yes." she gave him the prissiest little nod, and _that_ was his limit, "Honestly, I refuse to be in a relationship with one of the_ most_ _gorgeous_ men on the west coast," she prattled on, still staring down at that pad, completely oblivious to her danger. He pushed himself off the desk.

"...and not be able to look at him," He crossed the room.

"...and as far as not touching you? Well," she stuck that little pink tongue out of the side of her mouth and blew a raspberry right as his hands met her waist, and oh, she was going to pay for that.

"Adonis...what..." her eyes flew up and wide, her words ending on a shriek, when he bent down, grabbed her up out of her chair and tossed her up and over his shoulder, "What the hell are you doing?" her hands pushed against his back her body twisting in an attempt to gain leverage, he heard that notepad with her _categories_ hit the floor.

"I'm going to tie you up, spank you, play with you till you're out of your mind, then fuck you till you can't walk. You'll be calling me sir."

"Oh...uh...okay..."

Instantly he drew back his hand and brought it back down on her sweet ass with a sharp slap, "What did I just say?"

"Uh, yes sir?"

Damn right, yes sir.


	34. Chapter 34

_Hey, everybody, thanks for the fan-damn-tastic feedback, on part one contract discussion, this is a little break from the actual talk itself. Thanks for being patient with me...spent four hours yesterday at the hospital, Mom's doing great, but, she can't drive, so I'm the taxi. Glad to do it, but wow, it's a lot. Fortunately I had my laptop so got some writing done. _

**_And a special note, someone wrote to me and said my story had been stolen, and it was under "Changes" I searched, but couldn't find it. I hope this is an error but if not, and if anyone has any more info on this, if you could sen me a pm, I'd appreciate it. If it is being done, I would respectfully ask the person to remove it. I really hope that's not the case. Thanks, and as always...enjoy..._**

_ Ana_

Alright, _this_, whatever the hell it was, was definitely going in the 'kind of hot' column. Who'd have thought being carried around like a sack of potatoes, having your butt smacked, and being ordered by said smacker to call him sir was hot. Certainly not her, and she would've been dead wrong. It was hot, it was _smoking...steamy_. She was drenching her panties and probably her favorite jeans, but still...

"Uh, sir?"

"Yes?" he answered without breaking his stride heading up a couple of stairs and down a familiar hallway.

"Does this mean we're taking a break from the contract discussion?"

"Yes, you may consider the contract discussion on temporary hiatus." he stopped, she heard the tones of a key-pad... the door opened, she saw a familiar wood floor...it looked old, distantly she wondered if it was reclaimed wood. Then her world was being up-righted...she pushed her hair off her face... she knew this room-_and- what-the-hell?_

"Adonis?" the word left her in a breath of awestruck sound, "Oh my God," she took one soft step forward into the space, it was like moving through an alternate reality. A beautiful, sensual, hedonistic reality.

She walked through sheer red panels and swathes of deep red silk that hung from the ceiling to the floor, at first the placement seemed random, but then she saw the sheer panels were like walls, dividing sections of the room, the dramatic swathes of opaque silk tied back like drapes, acted as doorways from one 'room' to the next. Looking up, she saw the shiny metal subway tracks were gone, she could barely make out black wrought iron tracks, from those hung brass rings in various sizes that held the panels of fabric in place, she reached out and ran one hand over the sumptuous silk, pulling it, she realized the rings moved along the tracks, enabling the room to be completely reinvented, "The walls move.." it was an over simplification,

"Yes

"This is amazing"

"You like it?"

"It's...beautiful..." walking further into the space, the bed and couch were still there, and on either side of the bed were three paneled dressing mirrors, definitely old, probably antique, and angled so that they reflected the entire space. She kept walking. The next section held a two tired bench the base and legs beautifully carved mahogany to match the bed, the top padded with deep red leather. It put her in mind of 16th century prayer benches. She ran a finger over the the seat...

"It's leather..." Adonis' voice from behind her, he sounded...nervous.

She glanced back at him, "Yes, but it's gorgeous. I love it." she kept walking..where the giant X had been there were more of those dressing mirrors and slim ropes of deep red silk hanging from large brass rings. And an intricately carved bench, it looked rather like a pew in a church, only there was no back, it too had red leather padded seat, combined with the intricately carved wood, it was stunning, beside it on the floor a large velvet cushion in that same deep red.

"I'm having a new St. Andrew cross made, to match the bed..."

"The giant X?"

"Yes,"

"I can't believe all this, how did you manage it... why?"

"You didn't like the metal and leather..." Adonis shrugged one shoulder, and holy cow, was that a blush...

"and so you did all this? In a week?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say..." she walked up to rings holding the cords of twisted red silk, ran her fingertips over the cool glass of one of the mirrors. In that mirror she watched him watching her. His eyes dark smoke, the silence stretched, the air grew heavy, her breathing quickened. Finally he moved, his slow steps bringing him to her, his eyes locked onto her in the mirror . She felt him at her back, saw the man in the mirror lean over her shoulder, felt him brush her hair back, watched his sensual lips move, his breath warm on her cheek, "What's your safe word, Ana?"

Oh, this was...happening. Her lips moved, "Pandelorum."

She saw one corner of his mouth lift, "Pandelorum, from the children's fable.."

"Yes," her breath caught wen she felt his hands at her waist, at the ribbed edge of her shirt.."Arms up," a breath of sound at her ear. She raised her arms, the shirt lifted, brushing skin that was suddenly acutely sensitive..his hands came back to the front clasp of her bra, "Very pretty, but I want you in nothing but red silk," the bra was gone.

"Such smooth skin, Ana..." his lips brushed her neck

His hands returned to her sliding around her waist brushing up her torso, to rest right below her breasts.

"Trust me?"

"Yes."

"Hold your hands in front of you like a payer."

She complied, watching him pull free one of the ropes of silk. He wrapped it around her wrists in an intricate knot.

"Very impressive, sir."

"Is that sarcasm, kitten?"

"Maybe..."

He leaned forward his mouth came down on her shoulder, his teethe bit, his tongue laved, then a brush of his lips... "Brat.."

Then his hands were at her waist the snap of her jeans the zipper, and her jeans and panties were pulled down, "Step out baby,"

She was barefoot, so they came off and then she was naked, vulnerable, and so very hot, and needy and _bothered._...

"God Ana you're beautiful..."

His hands ran back up her legs, the inside of her thighs..higher..

A low moan left her, her lids lowered, that familiar languid heaviness falling over her. He was on his knees behind her. She felt his lips brush her lower back, his hand cupped her, his fingers moved through her, "So wet, always so ready, that's good, baby, that's very good."

He rose, then sat behind her in the loveseat. Then extended a hand, "Come here, kitten," She took the two steps that brought her to stand in front of him. Her bound hands went around his neck, his hands found her hips, pulling her close and his mouth, that wicked, sinful, oh so talented mouth found her belly, planting soft kisses and little licks all around her navel.

_Oh, holy lord_, her head fell back.

"Now, what, I need you to do" his words brushed quivering flesh, heat bloomed deep in her core and spread, "is kneel on the cushion and lay that sweet body across me." His hands moved from her hips, his fingers brushing the very top of her thighs right were it met her ass, little teasing touches moving ever inward, her legs opened wider on their own,

_So good_, oh he was so good at this.

"Then," his mouth brushed lower, she felt the puffs of his breath like a physical touch on her mound, "I'm going to spank that perfect sweet ass, like I've been wanting to do ever since that Mr Universe comment."

The words registered through the rising needs in her body, and oh, she wasn't sure about that, "Adonis..."

"Sshh..." his mouth brushed back and forth, "You can safe word Ana, if you don't like it, but you will." _Ah, god_, he nibbled at her belly, her fingers feathered through his silky hair, his eyes rose to meet hers, and he was pure carnal temptation,"You're going to love it, kitten," his teethe nipped, and she felt wet heat slide from her, his hot breath and words, scorching her, "You're going to cream and cream, and then baby, you'll come for me..._hard_, so hard."

Her womb clenched with his wicked words. _Holy shit,_ he should be illegal.

"And then I'm going to fuck you, and you'll come again, and again. It's going to be good, so good. Trust me, kitten."

Trust him..did she? Part of her did, and that part took over, kneeling on the cushion, she lay across him her bound hands in front of her, then he opened his legs and her breasts bobbed in the open air between them.

"Such a gorgeous ass," It was the only warning she had, his hand came down on her in a sharp smack. She jumped at the shock of it, the sharp pain turning to stinging heat. Before she could process, another slap on the opposite cheek, more heat, and then another directly over her sex, then his fingers were inside her, turning stroking...

His low groan radiated through her,"You're gushing...God, Ana, you were made for this,"...his fingers left.

Another slap...another, left cheek..right cheek..directly to her sex,

_Holy Shit, she was being spanked..._and he was right she was gushing..Then his fingers were back inside her and all thought fled under the sensual assault ..stroking deep, the sensations piled on top on each other, wove together pain, pleasure, shock, heat..._helplessness_...

Another slap...another... his other hand found her nipple with a sharp pinch. The sensations swamped her, the burning heat in her ass becoming something else. She was biting her lip to keep from crying out. His hand came down, the heat spread, and again as in the past her body separated from her mind, her back arching, her ass rising to meet his hand.

His low groan of approval rolled through her. He bent low, his breath in her ear, "Yes, you like this," his fingers came back, pumping her, "you want more..."

A small whimper was her only response. Did she? Was this pleasure? Her mind screamed in rebellion, but her body was hungry, so hungry for more, and it ruled her.

His fingers left. His body lifted from her back, and his hand came down again directly over her sex. A moan rose in her throat, she felt the burn deep in her belly, her sex throbbing, aching, another slap on her ass, her back arched higher, her hips grinding in circles, instinctively searching for relief... Her body flushed and tight.

"Should I make you come this way?"

Yes, yes yes, oh god please yes. She bit down on her lip, nodded her head.

"Uh-uh, not good enough kitten," another slap to her sex and his hand stayed there. He lowered again, she felt the linen of his shirt, his scent filled her head, his lips brushed the back of her neck. His hand found her nipple, pinching in little pulses. Then the hand cupping her moved...and Ah..oh... she released her lip gasping when his fingers found that swollen bud where the pleasure coiled, with those same little pulsing pinches. the pleasure and pain shot through her. Her body wound tighter, pushing her hips into his hand.

_Please more..just a little more_, but he was careful, _so careful_ not to give her enough, "Ask me, baby," his breath tickled her neck, his body warm and solid over her, "Ask very nicely."

She shuddered, her body a foreign entity she no longer knew. No, it was one thing to receive it, but asking, no.. "I can't..." a hoarse cracked whisper.

"Sure you can," his hand left, a small cry tore from her throat, another smack to her burning cheek... another, "and you won't come until you do." his fingers found the little nub again with those soft milking pinches. She cried out, her hips jerking froward, her body desperate for that tiny bit more, "we can do this all day, sweet girl. I can keep you here for a very long time, right on the edge...creaming all over my hand. You're beautiful this way..." He pinched her nipple and held it, her back bowed, the heat went to her slit she felt the first shocks of her orgasm, and then his hands were gone...no...no..

"Ask me, Ana."

She closed her eyes, and gave him what he wanted, barely a thread of sound,"Please..."

"Very pretty," another sharp smack directly to her slit, "but not enough..."

In that moment she almost hated him, or maybe it was herself she hated, choking back a sob she forced the words out, "Please make me come...sir,"

"Hmm, I shouldn't you know," his body left her back, his hand returned to her sex, his fingers lightly brushing over her drenched, hyper-sensitive folds "I was planning to keep you here for a long time, punishment for all those category's"

What? _Punishment? _The word pushed through the haze of lust and settled uneasily in her mind, why was that wrong, she couldn't think...

"But you're so beautiful, I can't deny you."

Suddenly one hand gripped the hair at her nape, turning her head to face the mirrors, "Watch, Anastasia, see how your body craves this," and his hand rose again, she watched it descend felt the sting, again, again, fast sharp slaps to her ass...her sex.

Her back was arched, her ass rising to meet his hand, the stinging smack bringing needy pleading sounds from her lips.

"Perfect, yes, I think you're ready now," Another smack to her burning sex, right on that bud of nerves, the pulses started, his fingers plunged deep inside stroking around and around, touching her everywhere, and she broke apart. Her whimper turning to a low grinding moan.

"Look, Ana, you're so beautiful when you come for me."

What she saw was a stranger. A creature she didn't know. Her naked body writhing across the man's lap, her hips frantically pumping the fingers that stroked her deep, _so deep_, wringing the pleasure from her. She came and came, rich heavy waves, more and more...so _much...Ah God...so much..._.

His body lowered over her, "God baby, you're gorgeous," his hot whisper pressed to her ear, "wild and hot, fucking my hand." His words were incendiary, taking her impossibly higher. His fingers moved... turned... twisted, "So greedy. Again Ana. come again," and he hit that inner spot and set off another series of spasms. She screamed, her entire body bucked, grinding down on his hand, the intense pleasure, bordering pain, wracking her, and still her body pushed pressing searching for more when_ God,_ it was already too much.

Then he was lifting her, turning her and she was keeling in front of the bench facing the mirror, his hand on her back pushed her down. He knelt behind her, she heard foil rip, heard the rustle of clothing, "I'm going to fuck you now," His low whisper was a harsh rasping growl.

His hands pushed her thighs open and then he was inside her in one deep thrust.

"This is going to be fast and hard, and you'll come exactly when I tell you, not before." then he was fucking her hard pounding thrusts, her bound hands gripped the bench. She was so sensitive, it was too much. His hand moved around cupping her, and when his fingers began strumming that knot of nerves,

"No," the word exploded from her throat, she tried to pull away, but he was pushing her forward, into that hand.

"Yes," his harsh growl hit her ear, "Yes, Ana, yes,"

Her body, tried to get away and push into his hand at once, the sensations so sharp. She heard sobbing, it was her, God it was too much, "Please...I can't..."

"Yes, you can, you'll come again for me. Now, Ana." he shifted hitting that ultra sensitive spot inside, his fingers pushing and pinching her, she cried out, a harsh broken sound, and came . Sharp,nearly painful the sensation whipped through her, his thrusts turning furious, hard, "Fuck, Fucking God Ana..." guttural words in her ear... she felt him shudder over her.

The last pulses of the orgasm left her. Her head rested on the seat, tears fell from under her closed lids, "Pandelorum." the whisper broke from her lips.

Instantly the weight was off her, hands found her waist, she was lifted, turned, her hands untied. She opened her eyes to see Adonis kneeling in front of her on the floor, his face pale his eyes, hollow...almost tortured, "Ana, what is it," his eyes, moved over her face, noting the dampness there, his face went paler, "God, baby did I hurt you..." his hands rested on the seat on either side of her, close but not touching.

She shook her head, licked her lips, managed to whisper, "No, no you didn't hurt me," not physically anyway, she took a couple of breaths, "I need to think, Adonis. Give me a minute."

"Alright," he sat back on his heels, worry, and uncertainty rolling off him.

"I'd like to get dressed." The words came out surprisingly steady, if not hollow.

His face went even paler, "Yes," he rose gathering her clothes, "Can I help you?"

"_No."_ It came out of her stronger than she intended. Poor Adonis looked like he might faint.

"Adonis, please, just give me a minute to dress, and think."

"Yes, yes, alright," he rose, and walked through the open doorway, then released the fabric from the ties, the silk fell closed, and she was in a private room curtained off from him.

She dressed, her physical movements slow and mechanical, but her mind raced. What was wrong, well other than she'd just been spanked and enjoyed the hell out of it._ That_ she'd deal with later. Something else needed her attention now. Something wasn't right. Her mind raced over the last few minutes, and got stuck on one word. It played over and over on loop in her brain, Punishment... _punishment... __**punishment?**_ _What the hell? _She thought about that word, thought about that last nearly painful orgasm..and the more she thought the more sure she was and the angrier she got. Taking a couple deep breaths, she squared her shoulders and headed through the curtain.

_Punishment? Oh, I don't fucking think so, Mr Universe._

He was standing at the foot of the bed, his head down, and for just a second, she softened. He was broken up, really worried, it was obvious, but then the contract floated in front of her eyes and she gave herself a little mental shake. This was too important. "Man those girls up, Annie Steele." she whispered to herself and kept walking.

His head popped up, his gray eyes, clouded and anxious, running over her, "kitten..."

"_Don't!"_

He froze mid-speak, his mouth still open, and dear lord, it was cute...Adonis..cute..wow..what a sight, but this was too important to giggle, and she was mad dammit. So she kept right on walking till she was in front of him, "You need to _not_ talk, and listen."

"You're angry." He said slowly, his eyes wide.

"Very Good," she crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, "Yes I am fucking pissed, and do you know why, Mr. Christian-I-want-your-honest- impressions-Grey.. Do you, huh?"

_Christian_

Damn, he didn't have a fucking clue, "I'm not sure..." he admitted speaking in slow motion.

"Oh, _Please," _she poked one finger in his chest, "_You_ haven't got a fucking clue."

"Uh, alright," He blinked once, having trouble keeping up with that little finger in his chest, "No, I don't know..."

"Exactly,_ that's_ why you need to listen, can you do that?"

"Yes," Maybe if he listened very carefully he'd get some inkling as to what the hell was going on, because damn, she had him completely baffled, "Of course."

"Really? Because I could have sworn that under a half hour ago I told you punishment fell into the 'hell to the no' category."

"Yes, yes you did." He nodded, and a thread of understanding seeped into his brain, and the more he understood the more he realized he had, possibly, fucked up...badly..._very_ badly.

"Hhmm, and yet not ten minutes ago, after all that trust me business, you said you had plans to punish me for my categories, and if I'm right and I have a suspicion I am, that punishment had something to do with that last orgasm."

Grey felt his body go numb, as the ramifications of her words registered.

"All of this," she went on, "by the way is _total_ horse shit as I was giving you my honest impressions which is what you_ said_ you wanted. Now either that is some fucked shit or I'm losing my mind... so which is it Mr. Grey,_ sir_?" she demanded, planting her hands back on her hips, " Am I crazy or did you just fuck the hell up?"

The numb feeling spread, he felt his fingers tingling. _Dear holy fucking God,_ he'd beyond fucked up. He had completely betrayed her trust. For someone new to the scene, she had good instincts. While forcing orgasms on her as punishment hadn't been a conscious decision on his part, that's exactly what he'd been doing. Forcing orgasms on a submissive could be as torturous as withholding them, it was intense and he'd been well into it. She'd already been begging him to stop, and hell it had fired his blood.

Christ, he'd never hold on to her now. He'd proved she couldn't trust him. The moment the thought hit his brain his legs refused to hold him. He collapsed on the bed behind him, gray dots flashing in front of his eyes, his lungs refused to work...she would leave..hell, she _should_ leave. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"Adonis?" her voice floated over his panic, he felt soft hands on either side of his face, lifting his head, he looked into her eyes, so blue, and clouded with.. something he couldn't identify, "Are you alright?"

His hands lifted, covering hers, so soft, too soft for him, he tried to speak again, "You're right, I betrayed your trust. I'm sorry."

"Not good enough." She shook her head.

No, _hell_, not nearly good enough, he knew that. She would leave, and there would be nothing. He could already feel the emptiness swallowing him.

"Now, this is what's going to happen." her hands moved through his hair, then left him, "I'm going to go get a nice hot shower, and a long nap."

"What?"

"A shower and a nap. Adonis. I got rained on and It's been a rather intense week."

"Alright." What? She'd nap and then she'd go?

"While I'm napping you can think up a very nice apology."

"An apology..." he repeated, nothing was making sense.

"Yes, it's something you do when you fuck up royally. It can involve all sorts of things, but for this particular fuck up, I'd suggest the best steak dinner in Seattle and chocolate, lots of chocolate, the best chocolate, several forms of it, and then I think, you should spread yourself out for my pleasure."

"_WHAT?" Spread himself for her what? What the hell was she talking about? _

"Oh, for fuck's sake Adonis," Her hands went back to her hips, her voice rising in obvious frustration "Am I not speaking English? _Shit_, it's not that complicated. I want a nice steak dinner and chocolate and then I want to lick you all over."

_What the fuck?_

"You want a nice steak dinner." He repeated the words, a glimmer of hope piercing the darkness engulfing him.

"Yes." she gave him a short little nod.

"and chocolate..." She wasn't leaving him?

"Yes." another little nod

"And you want to lick me...all over..." Through the confused fog in his brain it registered that would be problematic, but if it meant she'd stay, he'd figure something out.

"Yes, yes, and yes, very good." Three more little sanctimonious nods. "Now, I'm going to get a shower." She turned, and pranced from the room.

"Alright." _Christ_, would he ever _not_ feel upended by this woman.

"Oh," she paused her hand on the handle, "And over dinner we're going to talk about that contract again, and this time, you're going to listen, so it would be nice if you could arrange to have the dinner here."

"Yes, yes, that won't be a problem."

"Good." and she was gone, and he just sat there staring at the door she'd walked through, more baffled than he'd been before. What the fuck? He'd fucked up, betrayed her trust, and she wanted steak, chocolate and him, spread out for her pleasure, to "lick all over."

"Damn," he fell back on the bed, staring at his reflection in the mirror above him. Maurice was a pain in the ass, but that man had a hell of a point...

"Shit, what a visual."


	35. Chapter 35

_Okay, not as far along as I'd like but here you go. And as always thanks for the fan-fucking-tastic feedback, still can't get over it. I will be posting again before the week is out...enjoy..._

_Still Christian_

Damn, he needed help, professional help. Yanking his phone from his pocket he punched in the number, hoping like hell the doctor was in.

"Grey?

_ Halle-fucking-lujah! _"Flynn, I ..need some clarification on a few things."

"Alright, I've got a few minutes, the wife sent me to the store, ran out of milk."

"I've met this woman.."

"_WHAT? _Whoa, did you say a woman?"

"Yes,"

"Hold on a minute Grey, I need to pull off the road for this."

Fifteen minutes later Grey was ready to strangle his shrink. He'd listened to his story with only the occasional snort, chuckle, and annoying comment, _until _he got to the contract and Ana's categories. 'Oh hell to the no', got a snort...'you've got to be fucking kidding me', and he'd started cackling, when Grey got to 'well that's just horse-shit' the good doctor fucking lost it. He'd been howling for five full minutes...

"I'm deducting this time from your bill."

"Okay...okay.." a couple more snorts and a cackle, "I've got it under control, go one..."

"I introduced her to some of the things I do, but I got carried away..I don't know what happened...I'm never out of control...with her...I don't know...she used her safe word.."

"Ah, and in what way did you lose control?"

"I started a punishment...she recognized it, called me on it."."

"Did you hurt her?"

"Not physically, but I completely betrayed her trust."

"I see...and she left..."

"No, she went to take a shower and a nap."

"Alright..." The doctor sounded as baffled as he'd been, so it wasn't just him, then.

"But before that, she told me I needed to work up a good apology."

"Ah, yes, I think I'm getting it, and you don't know what to do."

"I didn't no, but she told me she wanted a steak dinner and lots of chocolate, and..well..me..."

"_You?_"

"Yes, me..uh... laid out for her pleasure."

And again he had to jerk the phone away from the raucous, howling, obnoxious, laughter assaulting his ears. He grit his teeth. Shit, his shrink should be paying_ him_ for providing his evenings entertainment.

"Whenever you're through..."

"Sorry...sorry Grey...you caught me off guard..." the man sputtered between guffaws, "steak and chocolate...and you...shit..that's just..._damn_...I've got to meet this girl.."

"Yes, well you're not alone." Shit, his brother, his mother, and now his shrink.

"What it sounds like to me is that you just can't predict what this woman is going to do next."

"_YES, yes, that's it!"_ finally, the man was making sense.

"Well, if I were you, I'd just hang on, enjoy the ride, and deal."

"_What?"_

"And get busy with that apology,"

"The apology?"

"Yes, I'd recommend G and J steakhouse, their filet is excellent...I don't know about the chocolates, but according to my wife, Belgian is the best..."

"Belgian...?"

"Yes."

"_That's all you've got?" What the fuck? He was** paying** this man?  
_

"What else do you need? She already spelled it out for you. As to you laid out for her uh.._.pleasure_ was it? Well I'll leave that to you." and the doctor was chuckling again.

Shit, this was getting him nowhere, "Look, I don't know what's going on...I feel like everything's spinning out of control..."

"Yes well that's because that is exactly what's happening."

He just snorted at that, way to point out the obvious, doc.

"Look, it sounds to me like controlling this girl isn't an option. You'll have to choose control or her. So the question is, how badly do you want her?"

Grey recalled the aching emptiness that engulfed him when he thought she was leaving, "Badly."

"Then I return to my earlier advice. Hang on, enjoy the ride..."

"And deal. Yes, thank-you Doctor, for that stellar analysis."

"Glad I could be here for you. I'll send you my bill."

_Ana_

Kinky, ass-spanking sex was exhausting. She'd left Adonis in his playroom and gone straight to his master-suite taken an exquisite shower, crawled into bed, and slept like the dead.. She woke to full darkness, and silence. Rummaging through her overnight bag, she found another slinky tank, this one in a rosy copper, and a soft creamy circle-sweater with a rolled back collar, she paired it with her favorite jeans. Catching her reflection in the full length mirror as she headed out of the room, she once again was amazed at Jose's skill. The look was cozy comfort and somehow still chic. If his photography career ever stalled he'd make a killing as a personal stylist. Thinking of Jose had her grinning down at her feet, if he saw she was wearing her favorite flip-flops instead of the spike heeled boots he'd have a conniption, but he wasn't here and those peep-toes had been torture. Her feet deserved a break.

She made her way down the hall, as she got closer to the great room, soft golden light filtered down the hall flickering against the walls, warm light from the hearth, or candlelight...she turned the corner into the great- room...and...

She froze...still as stone, her mind struggling to process what she was seeing, but the sight short-circuited her brain. As soon as it came back on line she was going to be shocked... yeah... maybe she was in shock now...

"_Holy Shit!" _Yep, candlelight _lots_ of candlelight. like how-the-hell-was-the-fire-alarm-not-going-off candlelight. Off white pillar candles on every surface, groups of them in varying heights, and tall wrought iron candelabras holding long elegant tapers, spread out like floor lamps all around the space.

"_Holy fucking shit.."_ .And flowers, flowers everywhere, huge bouquets of peonies (and how did he know they were her favorite) all over the place.

"_Holy Holy Fucking Shit!"_ And chocolate,_ Dear God _the chocolate, it was everywhere. Piled up on the sofa and chairs, huge heart shaped boxes, square boxes, gift baskets, and on the end tables and coffee table - silver trays with chocolate covered..._everything_ strawberries, pineapple, orange slices candied ginger, _hell rose petals_, she'd heard of that, but never seen it, but then _shit_, she'd never seen _anything_ like this. Then she turned and saw the frickin' Grand Piano...on it sat a sculpture...no..couldn't be. She padded closer. It was a representation of a man and a woman, no features, almost stick figures, wrapped in an embrace. It was well known, she'd seen it before, but never _sculpted in fucking chocolate..._

"It's called 'The Kiss'."

She whirled around to see Adonis. Standing, in front of the doors leading to the balcony, strangely still, his arms by his sides, his face a quiet implacable mask.

"The Kiss?"

"The sculpture," he nodded to the space behind her.

"Right." The one word fell from her lips. Then her eyes took in the dining room table...The huge dining table that easily seated twenty people, laden down, _covered _with more chocolate. Almost warily she crept up on it. Chocolate cakes, chocolate pies, chocolate pastries, plates of brownies, chocolate mousse, little chocolate bunnies, and in the center a four tier cake. Each of the confections had a little card in front of it with the name and a brief description. On impulse, she stuck one finger in the bowl of mousse and popped it in her mouth.

"How is it?" Her eyes shot to his, at the husky rasping words. He was watching her like he wanted to dip her in that mousse and gobble her down.

She pulled her finger from her mouth, did a little throat clearing, "It's delicious." She moved to the center of the table, Her eyes taking the large cake decorated with chocolate roses and delicate filigree, it looked like lace...but it was more chocolate

"It's a tier cake." Adonis informed her helpfully.

"Right..." She picked up the card, "Stairway to Sin," she suppressed an eye roll, how very _appropriate_, "1st tier - dark chocolate cake with raspberry cream filling, and mocha butter-cream, 2nd tier - German chocolate cake with traditional coconut and pecan filling, 3rd tier, chocolate velvet cake with grand mariner and chocolate orange butter-cream, "4th tier – white and dark chocolate marble cake with Kahlua-almond butter-cream." She set the card back down, and raised her eyes to Adonis, who still hadn't moved, "Wow, um it sounds delicious."

Then she noticed the little table next to him, she wove her way around several large gift baskets scattered around the floor, overflowing with more chocolate confections, and made her way to the small round table covered with crisp white linen and set for two, fine white china, heavy cut crystal, and gleaming silver. It was stunning, sparkling like a jewel in the flickering light.

"It's beautiful." she reached out and brushed a one finger over a fluffy peony where it floated on water in a low crystal bowl in the center of the table, "I don't know what to say..."

He moved then she felt him at her back, "Say you forgive me...Say you'll stay..."

Forgive him?...well of course she would. Hell, the man got her enough chocolate to last the rest of her natural life, not forgiving would just be plain old bitchy, but _Stay?_ Stay where? What did that mean...

The front door gong interrupted her thoughts. _Holy Crap!_ the man had a gong for a doorbell.

"Here," he pulled out one of the heavy mahogany chairs, and damn, even _it_ glowed. Seating herself on the seat of silver-gray velvet, "Hold on...I'll be right back." His warm breath stirred the hair at her nape.

"Sure...no problem...I'll just wait here" Like a queen, ruling her chocolate kingdom. Where the hell did he get it all...and in just a few hours. Honest to God, he must have bought out every chocolate shoppe in the city. Sheesh, she was going to have to be careful what she wished for around the man and..._oh hell_.. the_ steak_...

Her wide eyes watched as men in white coats walked into the room pushing carts laden with dome covered dishes, one after the other, like a parade they kept coming, until there were a dozen white coated people each standing behind a linen covered cart. The line stretched from one end of the room to the other.

"Uh..." She sat on her lovely gleaming throne and blinked.

Adonis walked back into the room, striding over to her.

"I didn't know what kind of steak you liked, and I didn't want to wake you."

"Okay yes,...so..this is..."

"All the different cuts of steak, each one in rare, med rare, med, med well, and well done..."

"Uh-huh." She just blinked some more...

And the implacable mask dropped and under it...she saw...nervous...Adonis was nervous.."Or I could get you something else..."

"Oh, no, no..."

His face fell...oh shit, she was screwing this up...and he'd tried so hard..._too_ hard.._.way_ too hard...but still,_ he'd really tried_. "Uh...is there fillet minion?"

One of the men pushed his cart forward, and lifted the top. She saw five sizzling steaks, "Medium?" the man lifted the the middle plate, she took it from him, "Thanks."

"You didn't say what you wanted as a side..." Adonis nodded and the man lifted the other two domes, she saw a half a dozen different salads, and the traditional baked potato, asparagus, mushrooms, and cherry tomatoes, and some other dishes she didn't recognize..."Uh, the mixed green salad and a baked potato..."

Adonis grabbed the two items... "Dressing?"

"No thank-you, I don't normally eat dressing..."

"Really?" His eyebrows shot up.

"Really."

"That's weird," his head cocked to the side, a perplexed wrinkle appearing in his forehead, "I've never heard of someone not eating salad dressing."

Wow, he really meant that, "Uh Adonis, I'm sitting in a kingdom of chocolate surrounded by every steak in the city of Seattle."

"Ah, right..." His lips twitched, "valid point, kitten, valid point."

"How's the steak?"

"It's delicious, the best I've ever had." It was unbelievable, when the man apologized, he went all out. After choosing his own steak, the med rare fillet, and his sides, he'd seen the parade of beef out the door, telling her he'd already made arrangements for it to go to the local shelter. They would be serving it this evening. That was a relief, she hated to think of all that food being wasted.

They continued eating in relative silence, Adonis was quiet, _very_ quiet, like he was waiting for.. _something_... _Oh_...

"Adonis?"

"Hmm.." he met her eyes with his guarded ones and she knew she was right. Damn, she could kick herself, she'd been raised better, but she'd been so shocked...she'd forgotten to say the words.

"Everything is lovely, thank-you, and yes, you're forgiven."

His eyes watched, that expectant stillness sharpening, "So you'll stay..."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that?"

"I want you with me." He repeated the words he'd said many times.

"With you...are you saying you want a relationship?"

"A relationship..." Adonis said the words like he was testing them on his tongue, "Yes, yes I believe that's what I'm saying."

"But you're not sure?" If he wasn't sure, that wasn't a good sign.

"I've never had one before, I'm not sure what to call what I want."

"Alright," yes, in a way, that made sense, "Why don't you just tell me what you want."

"I want you."

Well, that was simple enough, and yet they were back to square one. So she ignored the tug of those three words on her heart-strings, and pressed on, "Yes, so you've said, but what exactly does that mean?"

_Christian_

Shit, he had no idea what he meant. He just wanted her with him._ Damn_, he sat back, running both hands through his hair. Trying to think of some way to communicate what he was feeling. Not easy, feelings were a new phenomenon for him. So he just opened his mouth and let the words tumble out, "I want you with me. I want to hear you laugh... I want to watch you sleep...I want to talk to you through doors...I want to watch you drink your tea...I want to feed you chocolate croissant...I want to make you blush...I want to carry you up and down halls...I want to know everything your quirky, fascinating brain is thinking... I want to feed you...I want to clothe you...I want to give you everything and anything...And God help me...I want to tie you up, smack your gorgeous ass, play with you for hours, and fuck you however I want, whenever I want, and as much as I want." He reached for his wine, watching her eyes get bigger with every word he spoke, her luscious mouth dropping open on a silent little 'oh'. " And Kitten, you should know up front, that's going to be a hell of a lot of fucking."


	36. Chapter 36

_Hey guys, this is a little rough, no time to proof, have to go eat hotdogs with mom and dad, but wanted to get it posted. i know we all want the chocolate licking, but i promise on the next one. Down and dirty chocolate sex is coming.  
_

_Still Christian_

"Does that help clear things up for you?" he took a sip of his wine to hide his smile. She was sitting across the table staring at him, her mouth popping open, only to close again, once, twice, three times...

Damn he wanted to pull her over the table, spread her out, and eat that chocolate mousse off her like he'd been fantasizing about ever since she'd stuck her finger in that bowl.

Finally, she took a sip of her water, cleared her throat and, "Uh, yes. Yes, I believe that...yes, uh okay, right..fine." more throat clearing, "I think that would constitute a relationship."

"Good, then we're agreed, I can have your things moved in next week."

_Ana_

It took minute for that sentence to process, that hell of a lot of fucking comment was taking up a lot of space in her brain, and what... wait...move her stuff..._oh shit_...

"Uh, hold on there Adonis, I didn't say anything about moving in with you."

That one eyebrow popped up at her, "I thought I made it clear. I want you with me."

_Did he now?_ Keeping in mind that even though he was a Gazillionaire God, all this was unfamiliar to him, and probably a little frightening, she weighed her words carefully, "Yes, but normally when people begin a relationship, they...date. The moving in together doesn't come until later."

Her Gazillionaire God snorted, "That's ridiculous. What a waste of time, besides we went on a date."

"Uh, yes, we did, but I don't think one date is enough..."

"It is for me." He sat back, crossing his arms over his chest, his jaw set, and the Gazillionaire God was gone, and in his place was a five year old boy stubbornly refusing to eat his vegetables.

_Holy Crap, he was adorable._

Adonis adorable, if only she had one of those new smart phones. She'd take a picture, sleep with it under her pillow, and cover it with kisses every night. _Hand to God_ _she would._

Instead, she cleared her throat and stifled her smile, "Well, um that's very flattering, but this is all a little overwhelming and I'm going to need a few more before I commit to that extent."

"How many?" Adonis sat forward again, his eyes sharpening.

"What?"

"How many dates, before you can move in?"

Oh, shit, "Uh...I .."

"Five?" And the little boy had run off, and the hot-shot CEO sat across from her._ Lord_, she was getting dizzy.

"Uh, no it's going to take more than five..."

"Seven?"

"Adonis I don't have a number..."

Hot-shot CEO dismissed_ that _with a wave of his hand, "There's always a number..._ten._"

Oh, hell, he wasn't going to let this go. No wonder he was a Gazillionaire, "Uh, probably more like thirty or forty."

"No," he shook his head, "No, out of the question."

"_What?" _

"Fifteen," he sat back, crossed those arms over his chest, and stuck his chin out... the stubborn little boy was back, "that's as high as I'm going."

_Oh, for fuck's sake._ Half afraid he'd hold his breath till he turned blue, she gave in, "Fine, at fifteen we'll reevaluate, but I'm not promising anything."

"Fine." he nodded once.

Now that was _way_ too easy, "Adonis are you listening to me?"

"Yes, fifteen and a reevaluation...you're making no promises. Got it."

Uh-huh, he was cooking up something, she could practically see the wheels turning in that hard, beautiful, head, Well, she'd just have to cross that twenty-four carat bridge when she got to it. She had other things to address, "And while we're on the topic of listening, what happened in the red room?"

His face went pale, and she was looking at a tortured ghost, "I'm so sorry kitten. I lost control. It's never happened before..."

"Never?"

"Never."

"I see, can you tell me what made you lose control."

A harsh bark of laughter escaped, "Oh, yes, I can very definitely tell you."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"You."

"Me?"

"You."

"Are you saying it was my fault?" cause that was sooo wrong

"No! _God no_, Ana." Adonis' eyes widened with horror. He jumped up and walked around to her side of the table, "Are you done eating?"

"Yes,"

Without saying another word he picked her up off the chair and carried her over to the couch, that one corner with the throw was free of chocolate. He sat down, with her in his lap, her head tucked under his chin. He took both her hands in his, resting them in her lap. She lay her head on his shoulder and took a deep, yummy breath of Adonis air,. _Oh, this was_ _nice_.

"I don't know how to say these things." he spoke softly over her head, his chin absently rubbing back and forth, I've never had to express them before. I've spent my adult life separating myself from strong emotions, but around you..."

Okay, so she made him feel strongly, a good thing, "So these strong feelings lead to... punishment..."

"No...not directly, but kitten, as soon as you sat up and gave me the first category, 'Oh hell to the no,'" she felt a quick bark of laughter shoot from his chest, "Christ, I went hard as granite,_ instantly_. Your words got through alright and every one you uttered made me want to fuck you that much more."

"Uh, okay..." And yes, that made her all happy and glowy inside, and her inner feminist could just get over it. After all, she was getting all that great sex.

"BDSM is all I've known, if I want to fuck you, I want to dominate you. Punishment is part of that dynamic, and all those categories...you shocked the hell out of me..."

Okay, she was kind of getting it , "Do you see it happening again."

"I don't know. I hope not, but like I said this is all new to me," one hand left her stomach and lifted her chin so she was facing him, his eyes searching hers, "but kitten, you did the right thing. That safe word is your instant out. I don't care where we are or what's happening if you want me to stop, you say Pandelorum or red, either one works. I will stop instantly. It's programed into me."

Yes she'd seen that for herself.

"There's also yellow."

"Yellow?"

"If you want me to slow down, if you need a break, if something is going in a direction you don't want..."

"I see, " when he'd mentioned punishment, and she'd had that moment of doubt, yes yellow would have been good then.

"You liked the spanking, kitten." he nuzzled the words along her cheek.

"Yes, "Her breath caught, his mouth kept moving along her jaw, "as disturbing as I find admitting that, it's true, I did like the spanking." Who was she kidding she'd loved it. Who knew she was a closet tie me up and spank me sex fiend. Certainly not her.

"You like submitting me sexually." The hand holding hers pushed both their hands lower.

"Yes,...ah..oh" he moved their hands in little circles, pressing the seam of her jeans right where she needed it. Her legs parted.

"I think it's time for dessert," his mouth began, nibbling around her ear.

"Dessert?" Her hips rose to meet their joined hands.

"Mm-hmm, the chocolate mousse, I think." a hand slipped inside her slinky tank.

"Mousse?"

"Yes, I think I'll lick it off these sweet nipples," His hot voice bathed her ear, his fingers brushed over her breast, their hands pressed in circles...and..lick mousse off her, yes that sounded...delicious...and..wait a minute... _licking_.._.she_ was supposed to do the licking..._Oh Adonis was sneaky._

"Pandelorum!" she shouted leaping up and spinning around to face him. He was staring at her in open mouthed shock. Well, too damn bad. She had that word and she was damn well gonna use it.

"_What?"_

"You heard me," she threw her hands on her hips, "Pandelorum, Pandelorum, Pande-_fucking_-lorum!" Oooh she was pissed.

"You're mad." He said very slowly

"Ha! Good for you, and do you know why?"

"Uh..."

"Oh for fuck's sake," she felt her eyes roll. Honestly, Gods could be downright clueless, "I don't feel like waiting for you to figure it out. So here's the deal Mr. Universe. If_ anybody'_s gonna be licking chocolate mousse off_ anybody_ tonight, it's _gonna_ be me!" Yeah, gonna was staying.

Adonis blinked at her in wide eyed confusion. Shit, why'd he have to be so adorable. She would not smile, she wouldn't. Turning she wove around all the chocolate and made her way over to that bowl of mousse, grabbing it off the table. She marched straight across the room heading for the hall.

"Just where are you going, kitten," she could hear the laughter in his voice, and somehow that just pissed her off more. She was mad, dammit. He needed to learn he couldn't have everything his way.

"I'm going to the Red Room."

"Are you now?" his voice was closing in, and dammit he was chuckling.

"Damn Straight!"

The chuckling turned to full on laughter right at her back, and _Poof!_ she was scooped up off the floor, chocolate mousse and all. Now that just wasn't fair.

"I'm angry with you." she refused to look at him.

"Yes, I know." his rich voice full of laughter tickled her girlie parts. Dammit, she wouldn't look.

"You're manipulative."

"Yes, I know that, too." he chuckled down at her. Her eyes wandered, her head turned. Well..._shit,_ he was gorgeous. Smiling down at her, his eyes affectionate and warm. Not fair, just so not fair.

"I'm going to lick chocolate off of you." She informed him.

"Yes, so you said."

"Well, I am."

"Kitten, I've been dreaming of getting your mouth on my cock,"

_Oh..._

Adonis' smiling eyes locked onto her mouth, "and if you want to cover it in chocolate first, I'm more than happy to oblige."

"Good." she nodded once.

"Fine." he nodded back, his grin growing.

"Okay, then." She was getting her way, she was.


	37. Chapter 37

_Hey guys, I know we were all wanting Chocolate sex, but this took a turn I didn't see coming. Characters do that sometimes. This is rougher than I'd like, but I wanted to go on and post it. I'll do a little cleaning later. Thanks for your patience. And for those of you wanting Ana to take charge a little. Keep reading. by the end of this section you'll be cheering. _

_Special note to the person who pointed out the large amount of cursing. Sorry, you were absolutely right, too much. Usually I take that out in a final "do I have too much cursing" edit, didn't get to it this time. I have taken some of it out.  
_

_Still Ana_

"Alright Kitten, here we are, Red Room," Adonis set her down in front of the large bed, there were no sheets and the mattress was leather but in this case she thought that might be best, with the chocolate and all. He took the mouse from her and set it on one of the small tables by the bed. His hands then went immediately to her sweater, pushing it off her shoulders, "You're overdressed sweet-girl,"

"So are you."

"Hmm, I'll see to that in a minute," his hands were already busy pulling her tank out of her jeans and over her head, "kick off the flip-flops," she did as he said, only because she wanted to. His hands already busy on her jeans he pushed and removed both jeans and panties in one quick move, then his hands were on the clasp of her bra and she was naked again.

"You're very good at getting my clothes off," she observed, her voice wry.

"Incentive Kitten," he bent down and placed a quick sucking kiss on one nipple, and oh, maybe she should let him do the licking. He was so good at it.

He stepped back and his hands went to his own clothes. Then he was beautifully gloriously naked, she reached out with one hand only to have it caught in his, raising it to his mouth, he kissed her fingers, "Uh-uh, I'm giving what you want kitten, but we do it my way."

"Your way?"How exactly was that giving her what she wanted.

"Mm-hmm..."

She heard tension underneath that sin laden mmm-hmm at the same time her eyes landed on the tiny white scars dotting his chest...and her heart broke, the pain of it cracking right down the middle had her clutching her own chest.

_No, no...oh no_..

She knew what those scars were. She'd seen them before...years ago, on a friend. Her mother had made a phone call, the social workers came, took her friend away. She'd gone to live with and aunt ...Ana never saw her again.

She couldn't stop the tears. Didn't try, by the time she raised her eyes to his, they were spilling over.

His own eyes widened, probably shocked she knew what those scars were. Then, his shock settling into rueful acceptance, "Don't cry for me kitten."

"Someone hurt you." her words were thick with the tears she couldn't stop.

"It was a long time ago." he reached out, brushed a tear from her cheek.

"How long..."

"Long..."

"You were a child..."

"Yes..."

That single yes explained so much..."That's why the no touching."

"Yes," a slow nod, his eyes clouded.

She pulled on the hand still holding hers, lifting it to her mouth,"I can touch you here?" she brushed her thumb over his palm.

"Yes," another slow nod, another single word, this one a gift.

She kissed the center of his palm. Then sat on the edge of the bed, and tugged. Adonis sat beside her, his eyes guarded.

"Where else?"

"My arms up to my shoulders."

"Lay back on the bed Christian," his eyes went from guarded to shuttered and wary, "Please," she brought his arm to her mouth kissed the inside of his wrist, "Please trust me."

He was still for so long she thought he'd refuse, but then slowly, his body tripwire tight, he lay down. Knowing the trust he was giving her had fresh tears flowing from her eyes. Kneeling on the bed beside him, she pulled his arm out, away from his torso. Leaning down, till her mouth hovered over his arm, "I want to kiss you here,"

"Alright," that one simple barely whispered word was like a beam of light shining on her heart, revealing the truth. It wasn't hers anymore. She'd given it away, to this beautiful man who, in many ways, was still a stranger.

_Christian_

She was destroying him. Closing his eyes against the assault of turbulent emotions crashing over him. He felt her lips brush soft, damp kisses up his arm, inside his elbow, his bicep, the top of his shoulder. So very soft, barely there, yet he felt them, to his very core. She shifted, the bed dipped. He opened his eyes and she was above him, on her knees behind his head. The tears, still falling from her eyes, splashed on his forehead, "Where else?"

"My neck, my face." she filled his vision, raining those sweet, tender kisses anointed with her tears, over his neck, his cheeks, a fleeting touch on his lips. Her hand reached for his other arm. Pulling it out away from his chest, she kissed her way down to his elbow, his wrist, and finally lifting his hand to her mouth, she planted a gentle kiss in the center of his palm, and taking that hand, she directed it, till it was over his heart, so careful not to touch him, she laid his hand there, holding it with her much smaller one.

He felt that single kiss touch a place deep inside him, a place no one else had ever touched. A place he hadn't known was there.

"You're beautiful, Christian Grey." she whispered over his mouth, before sealing her lips to his. He tasted her sweet flavor mixed with the salty tears she cried for him, and that place deep inside him fractured, ripped open and raw. A groan born in that raw place welled up inside him, he raised his free hand to the back of her head, holding her for him,and devoured. Plunging his tongue deep, and the raw need turned to raging hunger. Finally he released her enough to whisper against her wet mouth, "I need you now, Kitten."

"Yes," a breath of sound on his mouth.

He rose off the bed to stand beside it, his eyes taking her in where she knelt before him. Her skin glowing, her mouth damp, her nipples pink, "lay down across the bed, stretch your arms over your head."

Without a word she complied, "Open."

Again she complied, and he saw her, wet and glistening in the dim light. He lifted her hips and pulled her to him, his eyes locked on her and in one long thrust he seated himself deep.

_Fucking hell, _she felt good, soft and tight, hot and so damn wet..

_Wet! Shit!_! "Ana..no condom.."

"It's alright, I...please don't stop" her body arched, her hands turned and gripped the edge of the bed, "You feel so good this way...please..."

"You're not on birth control." he protested, even as he pulled back and slid in again with a soft groan.

"I won't ...it's the ..wrong time...please...Christian..."

His name on her lips snapped his remaining control. He pulled back and surged forward looping her knees with his elbows lifting them, holding her motionless, completely open to him, he felt the answering quiver inside her felt the liquid fire coat his cock.

"Fuck, baby," he slid out and back in "Give me more hot cream," Her gasping moan and more heat, another quiver. She was close, so close, already.

_Ana_

God she was so close, how did he do this. His face was right above her watching, holding her eyes captive, just like her body, motionless, waiting for him. He nearly left her holding himself off, then when she thought she'd go mad with the wanting, he glided back into her, and settled deep.

"You're so close, baby." his lips found her ear, little nibbling kisses around the lobe.

"Yes,"

"How long can you stay here, right here, without coming...how long..."

He pulled out again, her sex quivered, his mouth moved over her cheek, open and hot, found her own, hovered there while he hovered over her body, "My sweet Ana, how long." He came back to her slowly, too slowly.

"No..."

"But you feel so good, baby" his mouth lowered covering hers.

So did he so so good, molten steel wrapped in satin, filling her again and again. Her sex was quivering. She felt her cream trickling down the crease of her ass.

"Look at me Ana."

Her eyes shot to his, where he was poised above her harsh and beautiful, "Do you remember on the balcony, when I pinched your nipples?"

_Ah, god,_ "Yes,"

"Do you remember how you came and came?"

"Yes, yes...".He pulled back.. slowly surged back in, lowered himself, pressed his mouth to her ear, "Would you like that again?"

"_Yes,_"

"Hmm, me too, but my hands are occupied," he pulled out, "I need you to do it baby," pushed back in.

"What?"

"Bring your hands down, cup you breasts for me."

_Oh wicked, wicked man. _Her hands moved, she felt the fluttering spasms deep inside."

He stilled, mid-glide, a low chuckle bathed her ear, "No, no no, no coming, naughty girl," his lips moved to that spot right behind her ear, "Do it baby, make yourself feel good"

Her fingertips brushed the upper swells, she cupped her breasts, went to pinch her nipples.

"No, not yet," he pulled out ,and pushed up, so his torso was high above her once more.

"What," She blinked up at him, missing his warmth.

"Touch your breasts, circle those sweet, hungry nipples, but don't touch," Out and in again, "I want to watch you tease yourself while I fuck you,"

_Oh ...he was just... dirty nasty sexy hot._ Her hands obeyed without thought, her fingers moving on her breasts, circling, coming closer and closer to her pebbled nipples. Her back arched, her body instinctively seeking relief she wouldn't give, and all the while he stroked her, slow and heavy.

"Mmm, that's right, " his eyes, burned down on her. "God you're beautiful. Your nipples are so tight, pouting and pink. "

"Please Christian," her neck arched, her fingers brushed her swollen breasts, around and around.

"You need to touch them, baby?"

"Yes, yes,"

"Alright, now." he pulled out, held himself there, and her fingers moved to her nipples, "Not too much."

She took them between her fingers and pinched. She felt the contraction in her womb, felt herself tighten.

He slid back into her, held himself there, "That's right, I can feel you squeezing me." he pulled out again, and back in. She could hear the soft wet sucking sounds.

"Ah..ah oh, " Close, she pulsed on a razor's edge.

"Yes, you're feeling it now," he rocked into her, "Pinch harder baby."

She tightened her fingers, "Oh..._oh God_, _It's happening,"_ her entire body tightened, pleasure held her in an iron grip, "...It's too much..."

"No, it's not, It's never too much, Ana. Tighter sweet-girl.".

She pinched harder, and the pleasure took her, shooting through her body, tightening growing but never releasing. And again it was too much and not enough, and again her body tried to writhe, torn between desire for more and the need to get away, but he held her down, she was helpless to do anything but let the sensations have her "_Oh...I can't_"

"Yes, you can. You are...You're coming...tighter, baby..."

"Yes," her neck arched, she tightened the pinch, her body screamed... her mind shattered, "_I'm coming_... ..." she clenched down on him hot and so hard inside her, the sensations shooting through her went on and on. Her back arched, she couldn't reach him. She pinched harder, giving herself the only contact she could. Not enough...too much...

"You need more?"He asked from his place above her. Glorious, hard, male...he pulled back, held himself just inside her.

"_Yes._.._yes_...yes, "the words flew from her without thought, her fingers pinched her nipples, her sex gripped him, and one of his hands moved, releasing her thigh. Then she felt his finger circle her ass, _Oh..what...no... _ "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you more,"

"_No...oh.._..." His cock slid back inside, and his finger,_ Oh god_, his finger was inside, pumping into her... _there._

"Yes, Ana. You see how good it is."

And god help her it was, it was so good. She used the leg he released for leverage, and pushed back against him, pleasure rolled over her, coiled and then..._exploded_..._everywhere. _ Grinding down on his cock, his finger, new sensations tearing through her. She watched the man above her let go, his face feral, nearly savage, he thrust into her fast and hard, "Mine Ana, Mine, tell me.. say it..."

"Yours.." She spoke the truth her body reveled in, her heart understood, and her mind couldn't help but fear.

And he came...she felt it, hot and thick shooting into her, setting off another series of convulsions deep inside. She rode them out. It was violent, ripping into her body, shredding her soul...

Some time later, it could have seconds or hours. Time stood still in post mind-blowing orgasm fog. Adonis, pulled from her, and the chill on her skin brought her halfway back to reality. Then he was wrapping her in something soft and warm, lifting her from the bed. She snuggled into his arms and loosely wrapped one arm around his neck, her fingers combing through his perfect hair, "I'm still going to lick chocolate off you." she murmured the sleepy words into his shoulder.

"I'm looking forward to it." Adonis' deep chuckle was the last thing she heard before exhaustion claimed her.

_The next morning...Still Ana_

"_Annie Steele you wake up right now!"_

Ana shot straight up in bed and what the hell? She blinked through the late morning light and saw...Jose' standing over her. His face set and tight. She blinked again, yep, he was still there. She looked around the room. Yep, still Mt. Olympus...so...What the fuck?

"Jose, what the hell?" She went to push her air off her face, but Jose' grabbed both her hands and yanked, it was get out of bed or be pulled to the floor, she got out of bed.

"No time, no time," Jose' pushed her at the bathroom, "this is a 911 girl-friend the ex is here."

_What ?_ " What are you doing here?"

"I need to borrow the peep toes - long story - I'll explain later," Jose' just kept pushing, "but honey there is a cougar out there all over your man, now get your ass in the bathroom, Wash face, brush teeth, and get back out here."

"A cougar?"

"Yes, and what I've been able to gather while eavesdropping from the balcony is _not _good. That woman wants him back. She's out there in your chocolate fantasy, and I'll want _all _those dirty deets later, cutting you to the quick and coming sweet as sugar. If I didn't know better I'd swear she was a fag in drag." Jose rattled on, and shoved her into the bathroom, shutting the door after her,"three minutes Annie or I'm coming in."

What the fuck? Okay Jose, was here, obviously. She'd think about that later. A cougar...an ex..._SHIT! The Pedophile! _

She was out the bathroom in under two minutes.

"Here," Jose threw one of Christian's silk dress shirts at her, a black one, "put that on,"

"What?"

"Do it."

She slipped off the tee-shirt, also Christian's, and threw on the dress shirt. She didn't get it, but when it came to fashion, she trusted Jose'.

She'd no sooner slipped it over her head, than Jose was slapping something on her face,"What?"

"Concealer," his thumbs rubbed under eyes, "No time for blush," he pulled one hand back and...

"_Hey, ow!" _she tired to grab Jose's hand before he slapped her other cheek, but he was too fast for her.

"This is no time to be whimpy. Here." he handed her a tube of gloss while his other hand started finger combing her hair.

"Alright, now listen..." he reached out and started undoing buttons.

"Jose', what are you doing? Stop..." she tried to grab his hands but they were everywhere.

"Annie, listen to me." he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She looked into his eyes and saw fear, real fear. Damn, that more than anything focused her. Jose was the bravest person she knew. "This woman is trouble, big trouble. You've got to go out there and claim what's yours, now."

"But..."

"No, Annie, whoever she is, she's been queen bitch for a long time. She's not going to go quietly." with a last fluff to her hair he pushed her to the door, "Now you go out there, rip her throat out, claim what's yours, and show her there's a new bitch in town!"

With Jose's words ringing in her ears, she padded down the hall, but stopped just out of sight of the great room, when again she heard her name.

"So you bought all this chocolate for...Ana was it?"

"Yes, as I said, it was an apology."

"I see, well she must be very special. It's quite the apology."

"Yes, yes she is."

"I'm happy for you Christian. I am, but you haven't known her very long. Please don't do anything rash."

Oh, the pedophile was happy for him was she? Anger burned away her morning after fog.

"I'm not given to rash decisions Elena."

"Well, this certainly seems rash, no contract, no rules. It's not like you."

And just like that the fog was gone and her blood was boiling. What the fuck did the bitch know about what Adonis was like. She risked a step forward and saw blazing red. The Bitch was all over Adonis, rubbing his arm , and one of her blood red tipped hands went to his hair, _Oh hell no_.

Ana undid another button and pulled the shirt off one shoulder. New queen bitch was gonna do some throat ripping.

_Christian_

"Elena, while I appreciate your concern, It's unnecessary," he reached up and took her hand, lowering it from his hair, he took a step back.. Had Elena always been this..._handsy_..

She stepped with him, eliminating the space he created, "I care about you..."

"Adonis, I'm famished." a husky voice interrupted coming from the hallway. They both turned, "All that delicious sex I suppose" that velvety voice flowed across the room and stroked his dick, "Is there croissant? You know, I'm pretty sure when you fuck a girl senseless you're duty bound to feed her..._Oh!_"

Christian went still as stone_, _and lust plowed into his gut, his brain shut down. Everything in him went still. Everything, except his dick. His dick stood up and saluted, and the sight of Ana, the sex kitten, prowling toward him. Her hair a wild mass around her shoulders, her eyes bright. His black silk shirt unbuttoned nearly to the waist, and lord help him, slipped off one creamy shoulder, and was barely held up, hanging precariously from one very erect nipple. Then she spoke again, he felt his cock jump.

"Oh, I didn't know we had company." Ana's word's acknowledged Elena's presence, but she never even so much as glanced at the other woman. Her eyes, glittering with sexual hunger, were swallowing him whole, while his eyes locked onto that shirt hanging off her sweet nipple._ If she'd just shrug that shoulder, just a little..._

"Yes, I'm sorry to interrupt your morning." he heard Elena's determinedly cool voice beside him, "I'm Elena Lincoln."

"Nice to meet you," Ana spoke, never taking her eyes off him, she walked right by Elena and right up to him.

He blinked down at her through a lust crazed haze, while Ana curled around him like a cat in heat. Her hot body pressed to him, she lifted one hand behind his neck, pulled his head down to her, till his mouth was over hers then she came up on her toes. He saw that shirt slip, saw her pink nipple peeking at him then her mouth brushed his, wet and soft. She teased him with sipping, sexy, little kisses. Then, _oh fuck_, his breath left him. The little vixen shifted, hooking one leg behind his and pressed that hot wet sweetness right on his thigh. His hands shot out, one behind her head, one grabbing her hip he pushed into her, and ground his lips down opening her mouth and thrusting his tongue inside, he plundered. Fuck, he had no idea what had gotten into her, and he didn't give a shit. He heard her hungry groan felt her leg lift and her wicked little foot stroke the back of his thigh, while she took his hand on her hip and pushed it up to that exposed breast. _ Fuck yes_, he covered the sweet mound of flesh, felt her pointed nipple stab his palm...pushed his thigh into that slick creamy flesh...and heard someone clear their throat..._Shit, Elena_.

He went to pull back, but Ana held him, her mouth slowly leaving his, her hand running through his hair, "I missed you." her husky whisper went straight to his achingly erect cock, but it was the vicious possession in her eyes, that, _finally_ clued him in. He stared down at her, a strange, almost giddy feeling filling his chest. Well, well, well, his kitten was jealous, and she was showing her claws. Her glorious sexy, fine as fuck claws. Shit, he had to get rid of Elena before he came in his pants.

His eyes reluctantly left the sexual bounty before him and looked over at Elena, who was staring dumbfounded at Ana. She'd turned, but held one of his arms at her waist with one hand, her other hand reached for the shirt, and pulled it back over that beautiful nipple. Damn, she was something.

"Well, I see your occupied." His eyes shot to Elena, there was no mistaking the venom in her tone. What the fuck? He opened his mouth to say something, what he wasn't sure, but Ana cut him off.

"Oh yes, I'm sure we'll be occupied all morning and well into the afternoon."

Elena's mouth fell open. Shit, so did his. His kitten had become a tigress, and if he wasn't mistaken Elena was about to get her throat ripped out.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Elena turned and stalked across the room, her back rigid, "Call me later, Christian. We'll talk." Elena's voice dripped with disapproval, but Ana didn't miss a beat.

"Oh, it's going to be later, much _much_ later."

He saw Elena's back stiffen, then she walked out of the Great room and into the foyer, he heard her spike heels click across the marble and the harsh slam of a door.

Damn, in all the years he'd known her he'd never seen Elena come so close to losing it.

He was about to turn Ana in his arms and demand answers, or a good hard fucking and it was still a toss up as to which would come first, when the sound of hands clapping had him turning back to the hallway.

"Bravo, Bravo..." Jose came running out of the hallway into the Great-room, and just kept right on running, clapping the entire time. "Oh that was fabulous, just fabulous, _inspired!_! _**Hail to the Queen!**__"_ he was across the great room and out into the foyer, his voice lingering behind him, "Now, I'm just going to leave you two to your uh, _occupy-ing_. I have a pageant to judge. Have fun kids." and the door shut with a much softer click.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, that's right, he's got the Miss Gay Seattle Pageant, today." Ana mused.

"Kitten, would you like to explain..." his words died when her hands went to his waist, undoing his belt.

"Adonis, where are Mrs. Jones and Taylor?" In that same musing tone, not looking up.

"I don't know...ah..._fuck_..." her hands found his cock, sliding over him, while she got busy on his pants, "Call them, Christian. Tell them to take the morning off.." that velvet voice flowed up to him as she knelt down.

_Holy Fuck!_

"Ana, baby..maybe we should wait..._ Ah, fuck..."_

She pulled his pants down and pulled him free, her soft hands stroking him, "You're beautiful." she breathed the words on him nuzzling all over him. _H_e yanked out his phone, and somehow managed to dial, "Mrs. Jones?"

"Yes?"

"_Fuck_," he pressed the phone into his suit to cover his groan. Ana's wicked tongue came out and licked him right under the head. Just how the hell did she know about that spot, "Ana, baby, wait..._Ah God._.." his hips jumped forward, her mouth closed around the tip and sucked.

_Fucking Hell she was killing him._ He put the phone to his ear, rattled off words, and hoped to hell they made sense, "Mrs Jones, you and Taylor take the day off I won't be..." _hell_ he bit down on his lip to keep from groaning out loud when her fingers got busy tickling his balls.

"Mr. Grey?" Shit, if he didn't say something, she'd come and check on him, and damn, Mrs. Jones would get a hell of a show, cause no way was he stopping this, "I don't need you, take the whole day."

"Alright," he swore he could hear laughter in the woman's voice, "Thank-you sir."

He went to disconnect but dropped the phone, "Shit, Ana!" she'd pulled from him with a sucking pop and was blowing a hot stream of air, on the tip of his dick.

"Ana, what the hell are you doing?"

"Tasting you," she licked her way from the tip to the base and back again, "Don't you like it?"

"Yes, yes..." Like it hell, he fucking_ loved_ it.

"Good, because I think this is going to take a while."

"Okay..." Yeah, she could take as long as she wanted, damn.

"Do you think maybe you should sit down."

"Uh yeah, yeah..." Not wanting to move, but knowing, one more second of her hot mouth rolling all over him, and he'd be on his ass anyway, he pulled her up off the floor and guided them both around until he was on that same corner of the couch, the one with no chocolate.

Ana knelt between his legs, ran her hands up his thighs, and blew on his aching cock again, before her wet mouth took him inside and shit, he entered heaven.

_Ana_

Being the Femme Fatale was just plain fun...and delicious...and empowering. Channeling her inner Marilyn was originally just to show the sleazy blond bitch there was a new bitch in town, but she decided she liked it. So she knelt between Adonis' legs and set about making him beg. Pulling just the tip of him into her mouth she rolled her tongue over him, once twice, and the third time, gave that little spot under the head a little sucking pull. Above her he groaned, his hand going to her head, to push her closer.

_Oh no, uh-uh, not having it._

She released him, with a barely there kiss on the very tip, and lifted her eyes, "I don't think you should touch me while I do this."

"What?" His glazed eyes stared down at her.

"Well, I want to do this my way, and if you touch me you'll want control, so I think you should lay back and keep your arms on the sofa." She saw his dom face, she leaned forward, "Please Christian," kissing all around the head, her gaze holding his, "You said you liked it..."

"Yeah...yes..alright..._aaahh God._." his head fell back, when her tongue darted out to lap at the little slit, "yeah..okay..." he stretched his arms out, his hands gripping the back of the sofa.

Smiling at her win, she reached up and grabbed his jeans and boxers, "I want these off," she breathed the words over his balls..

"Sure, sure.." he lifted his hips and as he was barefoot she had no trouble taking them off.

"You're so beautiful. She pushed his thighs apart and began kissing her way up the inside, scraping lightly with her nails, "Is this good?"

"Yes," he rasped, yes..."

"I can touch you here?" she nuzzled the crease where his thigh me his groin.

"Aah, yeah..yeah..."

"And here?" she licked her way up his obscenely sexy hip-bones...

"Yes, yes, Christ Ana...Yes," his hips arched. She kissed and nibbled her way across his abdomen right below his happy trail and nibbled all the way down to his other thigh. Then nuzzled her way back to his shaft. The texture fascinated her, so hard and yet so soft, skimming her lips around the head and down one side and them the other, still scraping her nails up and down his thighs over and over again. Opening her mouth, she lapped and tasted, not taking him inside but running all over him until he glistened in the light from her mouth and his own salty essence seeping from the tip.

"Ana, baby, take me in your mouth,"

"Not yet." she planted open mouth sucking kisses all the way down to the base and then with just her tongue followed the seem between his balls all the way behind them, tickling that spot with just the tip...

"_SHIT! "_ his but shot up off the couch, slammed back down_, "_Ana, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Mmmm," she nuzzled back around and slowly made her way back to the tip, all the while her nails scraped up down and then moved lower to then inside of his thigh right were it met his ass, "I'm having fun? Am I doing it wrong?" she gave him her most wide eyed innocent look, "Should I stop?"

"_No!" _his voice sounded almost panicked, then she heard him take a deep breath_, " _No, don't stop...baby, it feels good. Take me in your mouth Ana..._fuck!_"

Her tongue found that little spot again. He came up off the couch. His hips pumping, "Now Ana, please baby, now..."

Oh, he said the magic word. Hiding her smile, she took him in her mouth and sucked...hard.

"Shit, yeah...ah fuck...that's it...yes..." his hips were making little pumping movements, she slid her hands under his ass, pulled him closer and slid down taking as much of him as she could, hollowing her cheeks. Above her, his breathing was nothing more than harsh panting. She pulled back circling with her tongue and down again, she felt the salt at the back of her throat, swallowed...up again almost to the tip she worked that sensitive place with little sucking licks. His hips jerked his hands came down, fisting at his side, "God, yes, Ana.. fuck...so good.."

Again she took him deep, working her tongue an the way down, sucking hard as she pulled back, again and again. Adonis hips moving faster. She took him till she felt salt on the back of her throat, swallowed, Adonis started chanting, "So good...your mouth... so hot...so sweet..." His hands came down, grabbed her head, thrusting hard, frantic, jerky movements. She pulled back, breathed through her nose, lapped at the tip and took him deep again, swallowing, sucking till her cheeks hurt.

"_Shit! _Ah fuck! I'm going to come._"_ he tried to pull out, she held on, "Dammit Ana, I can't stop!"

She sucked harder...

"_AWFUCKINGFUCK!" _the shouts rang around the room. Adonis' launched off the couch, she held him under his ass, as he let go, shooting into her mouth and down her throat, his shouts turning to low guttural groans She swallowed and swallowed again. Taking it all, until he collapsed, slumping back on the couch.

_Christian_

_Holy Mother Fucking Hell, what the fuck was that? _He lay like a limp rag on the couch, his eyes raking over Ana, like he was seeing her for the first time. She was still kneeling between his legs, her hair brushing his thighs, her skin glowing. Planting little kisses along his hip bones. Damn, he'd be hard again in under thirty seconds if she kept that up, and as hard as he'd come that shouldn't be possible. The rest of his body was limp, but his cock was already jumping to back to life. Shit, she was dangerous, and damn, his shirt had never looked so good. He'd never be able to wear it again, he'd be stone hard before he got his arms in the sleeves. Well, she could have it. She'd said he could tell her what to wear. His shirts, and nothing else. Yeah, that was a rule.

.


	38. Chapter 38

_Hey, everybody. I know you all thought I'd dropped off the planet. Believe me, it felt like it. Went to a writer's convention. Wow...just... I don't know...wow. Wore my ass out. But I'm back. Things are a lot more normal. And here we go. Not as much as I wanted to post, but I'll be posting again either tomorrow or Friday. Enjoy..._

_Ana_

"Oh dear God," Ana stood in the media room and watched the news report on the giant screen with horrified eyes. Adonis beside her on his phone, his eyes on the flames rolling over one the ship that had exploded into a fire bomb only minutes before - one of Adonis' ships. Apparently in addition to owning a telecommunications company he ran a shipping empire.

The phone rang while they were cuddling on the couch, she'd insisted Adonis stop nibbling her neck and answer it. She was glad she did.

"Yes, yes I see it. I'll be leaving within the hour. Get Welch on it now." He disconnected, turned to her, his gray eyes clouded, "I have to go."

"I know, Jose can give me a ride to pick up my car..."

"Stay here Ana," one hand reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Oh, I don't think..." But Adonis was already dialing again...

"Jose...How's the pageant coming?" Silence, and a quick grin flashed across his face, "Excellent, very smart. Yes, I'm sure wearing Chanel peep-toes will make having to give up the tiara much more palatable. I need a favor...Yes, I have to leave town. I'll be gone overnight, and I was wondering if you could stay here with Ana..." Adonis shot her a very satisfied smile. He just never fought fair, "that's an excellent idea, of course yes Kate is invited to stay as well, and the security detail can take you wherever you need to go. Thank-you, I owe you one..." he disconnected with a smirk.

"Dirty Pool, Adonis."

He leaned down, placing a brief hard kiss on her lips, "No time, love."

_Two hours later - Still Ana_

"I've never seen so much glitter in my life."

Ana wandered into the bar where the Miss Drag Queen Seattle pageant was taking place, Kate at her side. Her friend had driven and left her car at Escala. Her new security detail, trailing behind her. Sawyer, Ana's security had driven them here. The men stood by the door of the club with Jose's detail.

Ana turned in a circle trying to take it all in, then just gave up. There was no way. Explosions of color everywhere, every kind of reflective surface you can imagine and some you couldn't... and feathers... and boas...and Drag Queens...

"Holy Lord, they're gorgeous..." Ana whispered. She'd been to drag shows before, but this was a whole other level.

"My ego is taking a serious hit right now." Kate's mouth had been hanging open for the entire five minutes they'd been standing in motionless reverence.

A tiny giggle worked its way from her throat, "I love it!"

Kate shoulder bumped her, "I know, what is it about glitter and feathers?"

"It appeals to the girlie-girl in us all." A tall woman in a bright red dress and vibrant purple hair spoke up, walking by them toward the back of the club, "A lady just has to sparkle, you know." she gave them a saucy wink over her shoulder, and disappeared behind the shimmering purple curtain running across the entire back wall.

"Annie, Katie...over here!" Jose', waved at them from the front of the club, where he stood at a long table directly in front of the stage. He was looking very large and in charge in a raspberry shirt and black slacks. Maneuvering between tiny tables and stunning queens, they made their way over.

"Welcome to paradise, my sugars," Jose' gave them little pecks on each cheek. "You've got the best seats in the house, right next to the judges table.

"Oooh, is this the famous Annie, who snagged that rich honey-bun we were all hoping would come out of the closet?" A queen in a skin-tight gown of neon pink lame with a tiara sitting atop her mile high blond hair, stepped forward.

"Yes, These are my dear friends Annie Steele, and Kate Kavanaugh" Jose, ever gracious, made the introductions, "Annie, Kate this is Sabrina, Miss Drag Queen Seattle 2012,"

"Nice to meet you, Sabrina." Ana smiled

"Great dress," Kate complimented.

"This old thing" Sabrina grinned, "just a little something shiny hanging in the back of the closet, and thanks so much for allowing me to wear the peep-toes."

"Sure," Kate returned her grin, "nothing like Chanel to make a girl feel fabulous." Ana secretly wondered how in the hell Sabrina's feet were going to get in those confidence-boosting peep-toes.

"Ain't that the truth." Bree laughed, a deep throaty sound, then turned to Ana her face suddenly serious,

"So, he really is straight then?"

The bar got very quiet. It was like one of those old Paine-Webber commercials. Numerous beautiful, perfectly made up, hopeful faces watched her. She hated to be the bearer of such deflating news but...

"I'm sorry, but yes, he um...likes girls."

"Well, that's just a damn shame." came a sigh from the glittering crowd.

"Well, honey at least he has good taste." Sabrina patted her hand.

"Thanks."

"Now" Sabrina's million watt smile lit up the room, "sit in the place of honor and have a mimosa on the house, this is my honey's place." She waved over one of the waitresses, her shiny pink nails reflecting the light, "The drinks are on him tonight."

The pageant was the most non-sexual fun Ana had in a long time. Culminating in Sabrina, her feet somehow squeezed into the Chanel peep-toes, tearfully handing over her tiara to the new Miss Drag Queen Seattle, Macarena, with the purple hair.

It was after the stage had emptied and the music started thumping that disaster struck.

Ana was busy trying to pick a couple tiny sequins out of her mimosa. They were so close to the stage, the law of averages said she had probably already consumed a couple, but she was making an effort to pick out the ones she saw, when a shrieking scream came over the sound system and blew out her ear drums. This was followed by wailing hysterical sounds she didn't think were made in nature.

"Was that Jose',..." Kate shouted, her hands over her own ears, the club had gone still, but the music was still thumping.

"No, he's still at the judges table," She threw her thumb in Jose's direction, "besides...too high..." she shouted back, "I think it's coming over the sound system..."

"_You bastard. You vile evil she-whore_..." The exclamations, again over the sound system, were followed by a loud crack. Then Ana saw a flash of blond hair and neon pink fly through the packed but now completely motionless dance floor, a tall impeccably dressed man on its heels. Ana was guessing this to be the owner of the club.

"So I'm thinking Sabrina forgot to remove her mike." Kate mused, her wide eyes following the two all the way to the front door.

"Oh, shit!" Jose' jumped up from the judges table, "that asshole..." then_ he _took off running out the door.

"Should we leave?" Ana asked, right as the waitress, Layla a dark-skinned African-American with hair the color of a granny smith apple, came over to take her drink order.

"Are you kidding me," Kate turned to her, "this is just getting good. We'll have two more Layla."

"Sure thing," Layla nodded, tossing her long, glowing green hair behind one shoulder, "and damn right don't leave now,"

A few minutes later, their eyes still riveted on the front door, Layla returned and dropped off their drinks, "That Rick _is_ a whore. He can't keep it in his pants...this isn't the first time. Poor Sabrina deserves so much better than that jerk. I know he's my boss, but a weasel's a weasel..."

Her words ended when Jose and Sabrina came back into the club. Rick the weasel, was nowhere to be seen. Layla set down her tray and ran over to the distraught beauty queen. Wrapping her arms around her. Jose' broke off and headed in their direction.

"And on the night she had to give up her crown," Kate's narrowed eyes landed on Rick sneaking back through the door, "What a jack-ass. She should rip off those peep toes and slam the guy right in the balls. Those spike heels would drive them all the way up to his throat."

Wow, taking in Kate's face, Ana thought her friend might be considering doing the deed herself. Ana looked down and winced. Jimmy Choos were a lethal weapon in the Kate's hands.

"Annie, grab your drink, I need you." Jose's voice brought her eyes up to his angry face. Jose' was a fierce friend, between he and Kate Ana thought Rick should lay low for a while.

"Oh, I don't know, Jose' I want to help...but..."

"Honey, I wouldn't ask, but what else are you going to do with that cake? And the chocolate?"

"But with Adonis out of town, that explosion..."

"I know, but I promise we fairies will clean up after ourselves. It's Bree's birthday, and that Grade-A jack-ass has ruined her night. We can't have the party here now. I promise I'll take full responsibility," then a small grin lit his face, "besides Sugar-Buns said he owed me one."

"Alright," She gave up and gave in, "Yes, okay. Party at Escala."

"Fabulous, let me just go tell the girls and we'll head on over. We'll keep it simple. Just a few friends, some cake, and champagne for the birthday girl.

"Holy Shit!" Mount Olympus had turned into The Bird Cage. Ana stood just inside the great room and stared.

"How the hell did they do this in less than a half hour?" Kate asked the question foremost in her mind.

"Maybe they really are fairies."

They had been given the job of picking up the party platters. Kate was holding a fruit and cheese tray, she held a giant tray of chilled shrimp.

"Wow, it's a lot of pink." Sawyer, standing beside them with a plate of beef tenderloin and french bread slices, stated the obvious.

"Yes, a bit too much really, but Bree adores pink, and this is her night." Jose' appeared, his arms full of bright pink feather boas, "Trade with me, gorgeous," he took the tray from Sawyer, and handed over the pink feathers, "Go on over there to the grand piano and make use of that brawn. Marcie, she's the tall, girl with the green dress, and orange hair, she'll tell you what to do." Jose' then turned his attention on them, "You ladies follow me." Ana and Kate dutifully followed, their eyes wide. If Ana wasn't sure she'd stepped off the elevator into the right place she'd swear she was somewhere else. Where, she had no clue, wonderland maybe.

The candelabras and baskets of chocolate were gone, in their place were a variety of disco lights, resulting in a pink and white light show rotating around the entire great room. Bright pink, and silver metallic boas were draped along the walls like streamers. Sheer fabric in various pink shades adorned the walls and covered the remaining lights giving the room a pink glow. And the corner with the Grand Piano was set up like a stage, complete with a sound system. Ana suspected was a karaoke machine. She noted the sculpture was still there, but now it had a variety of pinks streamers hanging from it. The vases of peonies remained but they were adorned with silver and black metallic streamers, and when they finally made it to the table, and her eyes landed on the cake...Wow and wow and just fucking _wow!_

The chocolate roses were still there but now in addition there were pink roses and "Happy Birthday Bree written in bright pink letters on the sides of the top three tiers, the bottom tier was surrounded with more peonies and bits of silver confetti and the entire cake dazzled...

"There's pink glitter on the cake."

"It's edible," Jose' informed her with a careless hand wave, taking her platter and placing it on the table next to a plate chocolate covered strawberries.

"How in the blazes did you do all this" Kate asked, setting down the shrimp platter.

"Well, Tommy's boyfriend's ex, Steve, he's is a super nice guy, they're still friends, that's him over there helping set up the karaoke machine," Jose' explained, picking up the tray Kate had just set down and placing it at the other end of the table next to a platter of sushi, "He's a party planner, and_ his _boyfriend has one of those extreme cake design bakeries. He's been on the food network, that cake battle thing. I think he won."

"Right." Kate's voice was on auto-pilot.

"But we were only gone twenty minutes."

"Hell, we had all this up in five." Jose' absently threw one hand over his shoulder and waved it in a little circle, stepping back and examining the table with an artist's critical eye. He gave it a satisfied little nod, then picked up a bottle of Perrier, pouring it into glasses, "Sweetie, if it's one thing the Gay community has down to a science," he popped in lime wedges before handing them each one, "it's how to throw a fun party."

"Wow, you guys are amazing." Ana sipped her water, continuing to take in the scene around her.

Jose' poured himself a Perrier and lime and took a long sip, "Yes, yes we are."

Macarena running across the great room drew their attention, _"She's here, she's here! _

"Lights, lights," Jose' moved to the center of the room issuing commands, "Dim the lights...no, no leave the disco lights on. Spotlight on the cake. Jamie be ready to put the spot on Bree. Now everybody quiet!

"Holy shit, it's like a Broadway show." Ana whispered to Kate, where they crouched behind the sofa

Kate snorted, "Broadway shows aren't this much fun. I am _soooo_ having a drag queen party next year..."

"Shush, you two." Jose' chided squatting beside them.

Ana peeked over the couch to see the door open, she heard sniffling, consoling words and then Bree's voice, "_Oh, Oh my goodness..."_

"_SURPRISE!"_

And the light show started...

A pink spotlight hit Sabrina, as a pink glow slowly lit up the room, the disco lights spun. All of this happened to Donna Summer belting out MacArthur Park.

Then Sabrina was at the mike, "Oh thank you, thank you all!" She blew kisses around the room, "I've dumped the slimy jack-ass, so let's _get down!_"

Shouts of love you babe, hello gorgeous, atta girl, and you look fabulous...and then the music started thumping.

"Come on Katie, let's show these queens how it's done." Jose' grabbed Kate and pulled her onto the middle of the makeshift dance floor. The furniture had been rearranged while they were on platter duty.

For her part Ana made her way over to the table and grabbed a plate and was piling it with cheese and those chocolate covered strawberries.

"You're Ana right?" She turned to see Tommy's boyfriend's ex. He looked very put together for a guy who'd shifted reality in under a half hour. Not one bright red hair was out of place, and his sky blue silk shirt and light gray slacks didn't have so much as a wrinkle, but she did see random glitter glinting when the disco light hit him.

"Yes, and you're Steve, it's nice to meet you."

"Believe me, the pleasure is mine, and I want to thank you for doing all this. Sabrina has had a tough year. I'm not betraying confidence, I'm sure she'd tell you herself, she lost her father, and they were such a close family..."

"Oh, that's terrible," Ana's eyes sought out Sabrina on the dance floor, "I'm so glad we could help."

"Oh honey," Steve's eyes followed hers," you've gone way beyond help."

"What about her mother?"

"Oh, Frannie's alive and kicking." a fond smile lit Steve's face, "She would love this."

"Is she local, I could send one of the security guys to pick her up."

"Oh...oh...oh.. that would be _wonderful_..." tears filled the man's hazel eyes, he blinked them away and pulled out his phone, "It's her bingo night. I'm calling her now..."

And forty-five fun minutes later, a very harried looking Sawyer returned in a sea of polyester pantsuits and some spectacular dye jobs.

"_Oh my God_,_**mamma**__!"_ Sabrina squealed, ran across the dance floor, and grabbed a tiny woman with a shock of bright orange hair and a pink pantsuit, spinning her around on the floor, "Mama's here, Karaoke time!" Bree, giddy with joy, carried her mother over to the little stage.

"Man, this is a fun party." Kate, taking a break from the dancing came over and grabbed a strawberry off her plate.

"Hey.. get your own..."

"Miss Steele," Sawyer's serious voice pulled her attention from her thieving friend. She turned to see him looking... well she wasn't sure how he looked, but he definitely wasn't happy.

"Is there a problem?"

"Look, I'm all for good deeds, but if I have to go after any more little old ladies, I'm going to have to ask for hazard pay."

"Wow, this strawberry is awesome." Kate munched away.

"_Hazard _Pay?" What in the world...

"Damn straight," he threw his head in the direction of the ladies now gathered around the dining table, "those women are a menace."

"_What?"_ Ana's eyes settled on the women loading up their plates.

"Menace? Well, to fashion maybe..." Kate observed, using the distraction to snag another berry.

"Can't keep their hands to themselves." Sawyer was watching the women, like a jack-rabbit ready to run.

Kate choked on her strawberry. Ana reached over, patted her back, and bit her cheek to keep from laughing, "You're not serious."

"The hell I'm not" Sawyer was positively indignant, "My butt's been pinched black and blue."

"Black and blue?" Ana covered her mouth to hide her smile. Kate didn't bother, choking down her mouth-full of berry she burst out laughing and somehow managed to make it sexy. Ana marveled at her skill.

Sawyer, though, wasn't a bit impressed,"You laugh," the man actually shuddered, "but I'm telling you those _ladies_ are downright aggressive."

Laughter found its way out of her throat, joining Kate's. Her friend had flopped back on the sofa howling, tears rolling from her eyes, making mascara trails and _still _she was gorgeous. If Ana didn't love her so much she'd hate her on principle.

"_Someone left the cake out in the rain...I don't think that I can take it...cause it took so long to bake it, _Sing it mama!" Bree handed the mike to Frannie, who opened her mouth and wailed, _"and I'll never have that recipe again...Oh, Nooooo..." _

"Wow, Frannie can belt." Ana covered one ear. That mike was powerful.

"Bree's no slouch." Kate mumbled between bites of chocolate covered pineapple, having consumed all the strawberries, she was moving on to the rest of the fruit. She hadn't touched the rose petals though.

"Excuse me, Annie?" She turned to Layla who'd quit her job working for the weasel and come to celebrate, "There's a couple people here, a woman and this gorgeous blond hunk-a-love..."

Ana knew who it was from her friend's narrow eyed reaction, "What the fuck is that ass doing here, And who's that with him?"

"She was introduced to me as be Dr. Trevelyn-Grey." Layla informed them.

"Oh, shit." Ana felt the blood drain from her face

"Well, damn." Kate froze, a chunk of pineapple halfway to her mouth.

"Got that right." Layla grabbed the chunk of pineapple from Kate's motionless fingers, "Hang on to your ta-ta's sweeties, you're about to meet mama."


	39. Chapter 39

_Hey guys, I know I promised this for last week, but it was a tough little piece to work out. It's not long, but there were a lot of layers...enjoy..._

_Still Ana_

_Oh shitty shitty shitty shitty shitty shitty fuck! _

"Uh, I'm just gonna go and check on the... uh... pot roast..." Kate's words cut into her curse filled panic attack.. check on the what..oh _hell_ no. She caught Kate by the arm, stalling her mid-slink...

"Don't even think about it."

"What?" Kate tried for wide-eyed innocent and might have pulled it off, if not for the darting glances she kept shooting over her shoulder to the two people rapidly approaching.

"I am not meeting Adonis' mother alone." she hissed.

"Well, hi there Ana, Katie, you guys having a party?" Elliot's annoyingly jaunty voice came from right behind her, she turned around.

Sure enough, Elliot, grinning, his eyes sparkling with pure wicked humor, stood beside an attractive woman in her mid to late forties, ash blond hair in a stylish bob, a lovely taupe blouse and black slacks. She wore a smile but it was strained. She was nervous too...somehow this made Ana feel better.

"Hello Elliot, um yes, it's a birthday party," she squeezed Kate tighter when she felt her attempt to pull away.

"Well, it looks like a hell of a good time. Shame Christian's not here."

"Yeah," Oh lord, she felt sick, "about that...it's a little complicated..."

"I'm sure..." Elliot nodded all mock understanding. Damn, she almost wanted to bean him with a shoe herself.

"Elliot, behave." The woman at his side spoke up.

Elliot was immediately contrite, "Sorry mom, Ana, Katie this is my mother Dr. Grace Trevelyn-Grey. Mom, Ana Steele and Kate Kavanaugh"

"It's so nice to meet you both, please call me Grace." The woman who raised Adonis clasped first her hand and then Kate's in a warm grip.

"Grace, nice to meet you as well," Oh crap, that sounded hokey, "Um I'm sorry Christian's not here..."

"Not as sorry as I am.." Elliott spoke up.

For crying out loud. Her eyes darted down to Kate's Jimmy Choos.

"Elliot that's enough." Grace shot her son a severe look. Instantly he quieted, but that mischievous grin was still there. "Yes, we knew Christian had to go out of town suddenly. We just had dinner down the street..." The elegant woman explained, her discomfort growing. Ana's eyes darted between mother and son. What was that about?

"And Bruce, Katie's security guy called," Elliot took over, rocking back and forth on his heels, looking pleased as punch, "and when he mentioned you were having a party, well, we thought we might stop by..."

Oh, _that's_ what that was about.

"_WHAT?"_ Kate's hiss pierced the air.

Oh, shit. Kate was pissed, and in the Jimmy Choos. Survivors instinct had Ana reaching for Grace and taking a couple of steps back. Seeming to sense the danger, she stepped back with her. Who knows what would have happened, but before disaster could strike, a hoard of polyester descended on them led by Frannie.

"Mrs Grey, Ma'am," Frannie marched right up to Grace and pulled the woman down into a quick tight hug, "From one mother to another, I just want to thank you for raising such a fine son who would do this wonderful thing for my little 'Brina."

"Oh, well, of course." Grace's eyes followed Frannie's extended arm to the stage where 'little' well-over-six-feet Brina was rounding out her Donna Summer tribute with "She Works Hard for the Money."

"It's been so hard, what with my Herb leavin'..." tears filled Frannie's eyes. Her bingo partners offered sympathetic murmurs of agreement.

A lady in a lavender warm-up suit spoke up, "And you know some people wouldn't open their homes up to people like our sweet Bree. Prejudice being what it is."

"It must be difficult." Grace nodded her understanding. Ana had to hand it to her. She grasped the situation quickly, and her offer of sympathy was gentle and sincere.

"It is sometimes, but I wouldn't trade one moment of it, I wouldn't." Frannie sniffed, "But this is a party and we're here to have a good time." a determined smile lit the woman's features, "You come with me and I'll make you one of my famous vodka stingers. The liqueur cabinet was locked and Jose', he's such a sweet boy, he couldn't find the key, but Nina picked it with a bobby pin..." Frannie looped her arm in Grace's and led her away.

"And just who is this gorgeous young man?" The lady in the lavender warm-up eyed Elliot.

"Elliot Grey Ma'am...pleased to meet..." his words ended abruptly. Lady in Lavender took him by the arm and led him to the dance floor.

"Well, Elliott we need dance partners, that Sawyer is cute as a button, but he's a little standoffish..says he's on duty..."

Ana watched Elliot being surrounded by the flock of polyester. Lavender's hand moved, Elliott jumped.

Kate snickered, "Serves him right, the ass. I hope he can't sit down for a week. I'm a little worried about Grace though..."

Ana's eyes followed Kate's to the wet bar that had magically appeared where there had only been a mirrored wall separating the kitchen and the formal dining area. The top half of that wall retracted to lay flush against the ceiling. It was a brilliant design, she'd have never known it was there, but somehow the bingo broads had figured it out. They clustered around it now, Grace in their midst. And Frannie.._ shit_... the woman had a bottle in each hand...

"Damn, look at her go." Kate whispered, "She's like Tom Cruise in that Kokomo movie..."

"I don't know about this..."

"Oh shit, mamma found the booze." They turned to Bree, standing beside them wringing her hands. "Uh, maybe we should just go switch out the good china for plastic or something."

"Yeah..." Her eyes moved to the dining table. Apparently Jose' was thinking along the same lines. He waved them over with one arm, while motioning to Layla with the other. She in turn, was putting her waitress skills to work removing the crystal goblets from the table and loading them on a tray.

The three of them rushed across the room, weaving in between the dancing bodies. Including a very uncomfortable looking Elliot who was trying to put distance between himself and Lavender while simultaneously removing her hand from his behind. She heard Kate snicker again.

As soon as the got to Jose' he was pushing stem-ware at them. "You two get the crystal put away."

"Bree, you and Layla be ready to grab the booze. I'll distract Frannie."

"I don't know how you're planning on doing that," Bree's worried gaze strayed to Frannie, who had moved on from mixing to lining up shot glasses, "Once mamma starts pourin' all bets are off."

Jose's gaze followed Bree's, "Damn, she's already moved on to shots. Time to pull out the big gun," he disappeared onto the balcony and came back dragging Sawyer behind him.

So that's where the security guys were hiding. Put a whole new spin on covering your ass.

"Now listen..." Sawyer protested, pulling against Jose's hold, his eyes darting around the room in an effort to locate any hostiles, "I didn't sign up for this..."

"No _you_ listen, you're here to protect sugar-buns and his property, and that's what you're going to do. Believe me, you do not want those ladies smashed. Tipsy is bad enough. Now get that fine touchie over there and distract Frannie." Jose' pulled Sawyer in the direction of the bar, "Bree you and the girls get ready to grab as many bottles as you can. Alright now go, go, go!" with one last shove, he sent Sawyer into enemy territory. The ladies parted like the red sea, then closed ranks, and just like that poor Sawyer was surrounded.

"Uh, Miss Frannie, me and the guys were wondering if you would sing us another song..."

"Smart, she can't pinch his butt from the stage." Kate whispered. Just then Sawyer yelped and jumped, "Oooh, blond bouffant in the orange and blue pantsuit got him. He forgot to watch his six..."

"Watch his six?" Ana whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"Means watch your back...read it in a romance novel." Kate hissed back, "It's military talk."

"Right."

Sawyer was spinning in circles to protect his rear, but his effort was paying off. Frannie put down the bottles to give his behind a small pat, "Well, now I guess I can take a break from pourin' to do a Gladys Knight number." she grabbed Sawyer and pulled him across the dance floor past a grinning Elliot who had his back _and butt_ to the wall, "but I'll need some Pips..."

"Uh...I'm on duty..." Sawyer's face went from uncomfortable to full on panic. Ana caught sight of the remaining four security guys streaming in from the balcony. No doubt eager to see Sawyer's floor show.

"Nonsense...you can take three minutes..." Frannie kept dragging until poor Sawyer was standing in front of the grand Piano... She let go of him long enough to grab Elliott, whose grin melted like ice-cream on hot concrete, "You too, handsome."

"Well, I don't really know the song..." Elliott attempted a polite protest.

"That's alright, Steve can show you the ropes. He's done this plenty."

"Oh my god, " Beside her, Kate whipped out her phone, "this is _sooo_ going on my face book page..."

"_No!_ Kate, stop..." Ana grabbed for the phone, but Kate pulled it out of reach, "I mean it Kate. Adonis is very private." she grabbed again.

"So? He's not in it." Kate danced away and held up the phone as the first strains of music started. Ana was about to tackle her, but help came from Jose', who came up from behind and plucked the phone out of Kate's hand.

"Katie, that's enough."

Ana was torn between watching the drama on the stage and the drama beside her...

…_L.A. Proved too much for the man... _In front of her, Frannie belted.

_...too much for the man... _Elliott moved his lips, Sawyer just stood there, and Steve, who had a very nice voice, sang the pip line solo.

"Dammit Jose' give me my phone!" beside her, Kate made to snatch her phone back, but Jose's was too fast.

_...Leavin' a life he's come to know... _ In front of her, Frannie kept belting. Steve kept up his solo, Sawyer looked around for an escape, and Elliot half-way mouthed words, grinning at Kate's attempt to get her phone back.

"Kathryn Kavanaugh, _STOP!" _ Beside her, Jose' scolded in the tone he used when she tried to leave the house wearing yoga pants.

_...Goin back to find... _In front of her, Steve added that spin and step thing to his solo, bumping into Sawyer, who knocked Elliott into the grand piano. 'The Kiss' started to topple

_...what's left of his world... _without missing a beat, Frannie reached out and caught it.

"I'm responsible for this party and I won't have it." Beside her, Jose still scolded, "I've got enough trouble with the Bingo Babes..."

"Bingo Babes?" she just had to know

Jose gave her a dismissive hand wave, "They've got tee-shirts."

_...he left behind, not so long ago..._ In front of her, Frannie reached out and grabbed Sawyer when he tried to sneak off.

"But..." beside her, Kate grabbed for her phone.

Jose batted her hand away, "No but anything. I will not allow you to violate Sugar-Buns." he shoved she and Kate towards the bar, "Now, go help the queens hide the booze."

_...He's leavin',_ _on that midnight train to Georgia..._.In front of her, Frannie's hand slithered down to Sawyer's butt. Sawyer jumped back, smashing into Steve, who was in mid-spin. _He_ collided with Elliot, who'd just given up and was bent double, shaking with silent laughter. All three of them went down in a tangle of arms, legs, and well pinched asses.

Beside her, Kate abandoned grabbing for her phone to grab her ribs, that sexy laugh rolling out. Ana's own much less attractive half-wailing, choking, snorts filled the air, but with the queens roaring and the security guys falling all over each other howling, her embarrassing sounds were drowned out. Even Grace, who was still standing at the bar, was giggling behind her Vodka Stinger.

And over all this - hands clapping. One set of hands, coming from behind her. The laughter just stopped - instantly. It was like someone hit the mute button. And before she heard Kate's 'oh shit'...she knew. Before she saw Grace's smiling giggle disappear...she knew. Before she heard Bree's breathless, "Oh my...", before she saw Sawyer's hurried attempts to rise from the floor, before she heard Jose's soft exclamation, and before Elliott threw out his laughing, "Hey, bro,"...she knew.

And before she felt the heat at her back, the breath on her hair, the light caress of hands that gripped her shoulders and turned her around, before she looked into the fathomless depths of that silver stare, and inhaled that intoxicating scent, before she felt the light kiss on her cheek and the words brush her ear... she knew.

"So kitten, have we cut the cake, yet?"


	40. Chapter 40

_Hey guys, this is a little rough, but everybody was anxious for this update so here you go. Oh and I got a little confused with my names. Tommy wasn't the Pip. It was Steve...Tommy's boyfirend's ex...confused myself...  
_

_Christian - ten minutes ago_

Rolling his shoulders in an attempt to relieve the the tension in his weary muscles, his phone at his ear, Grey inserted the key to take the elevator straight to the penthouse. As exhausted and frustrated as he'd been after dealing with every government agency from the port authority to the coast guard to homeland security, to the San Diego P.D. he found he couldn't stand not having Ana with him, so he'd gotten on the corporate jet and returned home. Spending the entire flight on the phone with Welch, and the new President of Soren Shipping. He checked his watch, 11:38 p.m. He wondered if she was even home yet. He had no idea how long a drag queen beauty pageant lasted.

'You have...four..new messages'

"Sugar-Buns,"

_Sugar buns? _

"Jose' here,

_Oh, well, he'd been called worse..._

"I hate to collect on that favor so quickly, but we've had a bit of an emergency, and we're going to have to use the penthouse for a little get together. Now, don't you worry. We know how to behave ourselves...You won't even know we've been here. ….."

"What the hell?"

The elevator rose.

'Next new message'

"Adonis, um I hate to bother you, but it's just well, Sabrina had to give up her crown and it's her birthday, and her boyfriend's a weasel, and we have all that cake...and oh, I hope this is alright...but I said they could have the party here at Escala...Jose' promised to keep it simple. I hope everything is alright there...I'll...um save you some cake..."

_Save him some... what the fuck?_

'Next new message'

The elevator stopped.

"Mr. Grey, sir, this is Sawyer, everything is fine here, but if you could call me when you get this message. Uh... I'm not sure how to proceed with this whole party thing...uh...yeah...just call when you can."

The doors slid open

_Next new message_

"Hey Bro, heard you're throwing a party. I gotta say, I'm a little hurt I didn't get an invite..."

'End of new massages'

He stepped into the vestibule...and _ Holy Fucking Hell!_

Everything was..._pink_. No, the lighting was pink, casting everything in a pink glow. He was half afraid to go any further, but then he heard Ana's voice...

_...Adonis is very private..._

_..So, he's not in it..._

Three more cautious steps took him into the Great-Room where an explosion of color, light, and feathers nearly blinded him...and if he wasn't mistaken, his ears were picking up 'Midnight Train to Georgia'. He squinted into the dizzying swirls of pink light to see Ana all over another woman he assumed to be Kate. _She_ looked to be trying to film something with her phone. His eyes drifted to the make-shift stage in front of the Piano. So_ this_ was the source of the music. A short, older lady with bright red hair was singing the Gladys Knight number and behind her...one 'pip' spun right into..._Shit_ was that _Sawyer?..._ shoving him into... _holy fucking hell_.._Elliot?_ Well damn_, _he couldn't blame Kate for wanting to get_ that _on film. He had half a mind to whip his own phone out...

"Oh, hi, you must be Christian." The husky voice beside him drew his eyes from the comedy playing out in front of him.

He turned to see a woman, a tiara sitting atop her shocking purple hair and a purple sash across her red dress identifying her as Miss Drag Queen Seattle 2013.

"Yes, Christian Grey," he extended his hand, "allow me to congratulate you on your win."

She grasped his hand in both of hers, and sighed, "Gorgeous, rich,_ and_ well-mannered, I could almost hate Annie, but I can't hate anyone so sweet and generous. I'm Macarena, It's so nice to meet you."

He was distracted from answering by the shouting...

_...won't allow you to violate sugar-buns..._

Oh, hell.

To her credit, Macarena responded with just the smallest giggle, "We um...were under the impression you wouldn't be arriving home until tomorrow. We would have had all this cleaned up..."

"Yes, that was the plan..." he was distracted again by the melee of a floor show happening in front of the Piano. For some reason, Sawyer jumped about a foot in the air and came down on the only fully functioning 'pip'. They both crashed into his brother, who didn't see them coming because he was bent double laughing. He watched, stupefied, as all three men went crashing to the ground...

The entire room erupted into laughter, and he had to admit, he wished he'd been recording. Then, over the din of chaos he heard that familiar, cute as hell, hooting snort, and the tension he'd been carrying for the last eight hours melted away. Fighting his smile, he brought his hands together in slow, spontaneous applause. After all, the show had been plenty entertaining.

Silence settled on the room like a blanket. Sawyer jumped up from the floor. The red-headed woman stopped singing. His kitten had her back to him. Her shoulders tensed, but she wouldn't turn around. Damn, he had to get his hands on her. It seemed to take forever to cross the suddenly still room. Finally he stood behind her. Reaching out, he turned her around, lowered his head, and brushed his lips along her silky cheek.

Breathing her in, he whispered against her ear, "So kitten, have we cut the cake yet?"

"Uh...well..um..it's just...Bree got dumped..." the words tumbled out of her.

He pulled back to look into her blue eyes, wide and panicked. He bit back his smile, "Did she?"

"Actually,_ I _did the dumping." A tall blond drag queen in a shiny pink dress offered.

"Oh, right..." Ana's wide gaze darted over to her, "Sorry, anyway...her boyfriend's a weasel..."

"Ex-boyfriend." The queen spoke again.

"A weasel?" he felt his lips twitch, his hands feathered up and down her bare arms. Nottouching her wasn't an option.

"Uh-huh...and a bastard..."

"..and a vile cheating she-whore.." This from Kate. He glanced over to see a vicious expression on her lovely face, "I still say she should have clobbered his nuts with the peep-toe."

"Damn, right." The red-headed woman with the mike agreed heartily.

"Yes, I imagine that would have been quite a memorable lesson." Major ball-buster was right. Elliot was in for a shit-load of trouble with that one, the thought almost had his smile breaking free.

"And he owns the club...and It's Bree's birthday..." his kitten continued to stammer.

"And since Bree was wearing the peep-toes, I'm assuming she's the one who gave up her crown." one hand left her arm to rest low on her hip.

"Yes, uh yes that's right...and well, they couldn't have the party at the weasel's, and we have all that cake..."

"Yes, it is a lot of cake..." his eyes moved to the cake that, like his penthouse, had undergone a major transformation, "There's pink glitter all over it."

"It's edible." Jose' spoke up for the first time.

"Yes..um.. Tommy's boyfriend's ex, Steve, is a party planner..." Kitten pointed a shaking finger over at the red-headed pip.

"It's quite a transformation." He stated the obvious.

"Thank-you," came the pip's gracious reply, "It's easy when you're working with such a wonderful space."

He acknowledged the compliment with a slight nod.

"...and his boyfriend owns one of those extreme cake design bakeries." the woman in his arms rattled on, "I'm not sure I got his name..."

"Trent, Trent Wallace," a voice spoke from the kitchen, where a bald stocky man in a blue and white striped shirt and a yellow bow-tie, stood next to a tall African-American with vivid green hair, both had their arms full of liqueur bottles. He decided not to ask, "Nice to meet you."

"And, um.." Ana's hesitating voice brought his eyes back to hers in time to see her bite down on her sweet, plump bottom lip, "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow..."

So did he...

Reaching out he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering around the delicate shell, "I missed you," the simple truth fell from his lips. His hand on her hip flexing, caressing the soft warmth he needed closer.

Her mouth opened in a surprised gasp,"You did?" the words were barely more than a breath... and everything around him faded out of existence.

"Mmm-hhmm..." He lowered his head, his lips meeting hers, "Very," he sipped that sweet bottom lip, "very," moved up and sipped the little bow on the top, "much." a brush against her damp mouth.

Gradually murmurs around them filtered into his consciousness.

"Oh, oh my..."

"Sign me up for some of that..."

"_Mercy_, is it hot in here?"

"If only I were twenty years younger..."

"Try Forty, Frannie..."

"Bitch..."

"That is what I call yum-yum good.."

"Got to get me one of those..."

"I think my panties just melted..."

"Christian, perhaps we should cut the cake?"

_What the hell? _ His head shot up, _"Mom?"_

"Hello, dear," his mother looking elegant as always, walked over, from the bar.

He lifted his hands from Ana's hip and tucked her into his side. Leaning down to give his mother a kiss on the cheek, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you..."

"Yes, well, Elliot and I were having dinner nearby..."

"And Bruce the snitch," Kate interrupted, " My _former_ body-guard, called to inform your jack-ass, nosy, good for nothing brother that we were having a party."Kate's eyes were shooting venom at Elliot, where he still lazed by the Piano. He proved he had no sense at all by laughing.

"Now Katie-Girl, what kind of guard would he be if.._.Hey! Shit! What the fuck... OW! Dammit that hurt! _

"_Elliot! Language!" _

"_But Mom...she threw a shoe at me!" _

"Nevertheless..."

"_Damn,"_ Grey whispered, _" _Jose was right. She _is_ fast."

"Kate pitched softball in high-school." Ana explained.

"Shit, she must have been damn good." He watched the second shoe fly across the room.

"Oh yeah," Ana nodded, with a sympathetic wince as the shoe slammed into Elliott's chest, "State Champs."


	41. Chapter 41

_Hey guys, thanks for being patient. And thanks for the feedback...as much as I hate for the party to end..._

_Ana_

"...this is fabulous..."

"..so good..."

"...this German chocolate is to die for.."

"...is this the one with the Kahlua.."

"you have_ got_ to try the one with the Grand Mariner..."

"Wow, this coconut pecan filling is good, and I don't like coconut." Ana's murmurs of bliss joined the ones around her. Her eyes going to Kate, who was standing next to her barefoot, licking chocolate from her fork. Her eyes closed, "Which one is that?"

"Don't talk to me right now." her friend pulled her fork from her mouth, but her eyes stayed closed, "My taste buds are having an orgasm..."

It was really good cake.

The cake cutting was suggested for a second time by Adonis' mother after Kate threw the second shoe. Her friend's eyes had darted around the room looking for more ammunition. When Jose' intervened, pulling her off to the side with a whispered, "Kathryn Kavanaugh that's enough. This is not high school. We are not on the softball field or at some tacky keg party. _BEHAVE!"_

Kate blinked a couple times, and seemed to come back to herself. Her shoulders relaxed, her eyes finding Adonis, "Sorry."

"Not at all," he said, "I, more than anyone, understand how infuriating my brother can be."

"Yeah? Well, you guys can go start a support group," Elliott's good humor had begun to fray, "but Katie-Girl is going to be doing it barefoot." he held up both Jimmy Choos, "How much do you think I'd get for these on E-Bay."

"Don't even think about it." Kate had growled, her narrowed eyes going to the plate of pineapple chunks she'd set on a coffee table, but before things deteriorated to a chocolate covered food fight, Grace intervened.

"Kate dear, do you think you could help me cut the cake?"

Kate just stared at the woman. Grace, undeterred, took her by the arm and led her away, "Ignore him, dear. He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Huh?" Her friend could be a little slow when coming down from full throttle furious.

"Well, Elliot's always been a mischievous one. He's like a little boy, dipping your pigtails into the ink-well. Ignoring him is the best way to put a stop to it."

"_MOM!"_ Elliot protested, stringing the word out into two syllables. Completely making his mother's case for her.

Grace, in turn led by example, completely ignoring him, "And perhaps Mr. Wallace could give us a hand with the cake as well, after all, he's the professional."

And so everyone had clustered around the cake. Bingo Babes, Drag Queens, large looming body guards. Ana noted with a grin that each of the men was backed up against something good and solid.

A long fingered masculine hand appeared over her shoulder, pinching a piece of cake off her plate. She spun around to see Adonis pop the cake in his mouth. His silver eyes glittered down at her, "Hhmm, very good." he whispered leaning down and kissing the corner of her mouth, with a little flick of his tongue, "you had a crumb," his lips whispered.

"Oh," she felt her body sway towards him.

"Mr. Grey,"

They both turned to see the Frannie and the Bingo Babes in a cluster in front of them.

"Your mama was tellin' me you play the piano, and we were wondering if you'd play something for us?"

Adonis gave Frannie his million watt smile, "Of course, I'd be delighted."

He turned and walked to the piano. Ana held her breath, watching the babes following him, but not one hand strayed. Huh?

"He's safe," She looked up to see Bree holding a plate piled high with cake, "He's our host, _and _he's taken. Mama and the girls don't put their hands on another woman's man."

"Oh," Honestly, she didn't know what else to say.

Her eyes went back to Christian, where he was seated at the piano. His fingers rested over the keys for a moment, then he began playing. He had a wonderful touch. A familiar tune she couldn't quite place filling the room.T

"_OH, oh my God!" _Beside her, Bree jumped up and down, squealed with delight, set down her cake, and _ran_ over to the piano, grabbing the mike..and...

"Wow..."

"How about that..."

"Well, I'll be damned..."

"I'm in love..."

Ana was speechless. Exactly what she'd been expecting she wasn't sure - classical, jazz maybe, or considering his audience, possibly a show tune, but...

"Gloria Gaynor?" Kate's shocked voice had her looking at her friend, "What the hell?"

Ana just continued to stand and stare while Bree belted out "I Will Survive."

"Well, slap me straight," Jose came up on her other side, "I'd have never pegged Sugar-Buns as a disco fan."

"He's not, but my daughter, Mia is."Grace walked around the dining table to stand with them, "She's six years younger than Christian. When she was little, she found an old cassette tape of disco tunes. She loved them. Christian learned to play every single one. They used to do shows for the family at holidays."

"Oh my..." Macarena sighed.

"That's so sweet..." Trent Wallace put his hand over his heart.

"I might just cry..." Steve wrapped his arms around boy-friend, and the two watched the show with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.

"Girl, I am officially green with envy..." This from Layla with the apple-green hair.

"Oh, Annie," Jose' whispered into her ear, "hang on to that sweet thing."

_Just a little later...still Ana_

Ana turned under the shower, rinsing the shampoo from her hair. She was tired, but the shower was too tempting to pass up. After Bree's stirring rendition of I Will Survive, Adonis blew the roof off the party by going straight into "It's Raining Men." Bree had to share the mike with every drag queen, the bingo babes, Trent and Steve, Jose', even Kate, who wasn't about to let the fact that she couldn't sing a note stop her, joined in, pulling Ana with her. So that by the last verse, the only ones not singing were the looming security guards who stood and stared at them with identical, "What the Fuck?" expressions.

"Straight boys just don't get it." Jose' yelled in her ear. Then went right back to singing and doing the bump and grind with Kate.

It was a "Fabulous end to a magical evening." as Sabrina put it, when the song was finished and she blew kisses around the room, once again thanking everyone for making her day so special.

Jose' and Steve then took over, giving directions and within fifteen minutes there wasn't so much as a single feather. If not for the occasional sparkle of pink glitter, you would have never known an over the top, most fun party Ana had ever been to, had ever happened. Everyone left with extra slices of cake and a gift basket brimming with chocolate. Adonis' phone rang while goodbyes were still being said and he graciously excused himself, taking the call in his office. Kate got her Jimmy Choos back. Ana suspected Grace had something to do with that, as Kate and Elliot hadn't said another word to each other. Christian gave her friends the choice of spending the night in the penthouse as planned or staying in his suite at The Monaco. Jose' had pulled Kate out the door, raving about The Monaco's Sunday Brunch. Grace and Elliot were the last to leave. The elegant woman kissed her goodbye with an invitation to dinner, and an emotional whisper in her ear, "I'm so glad he found you, dear. I've never seen him so happy."

While she was still recovering from the shock of that, Elliot leaned in with a little peck on her cheek, "Mom's right. Never, _ever_ in my _wildest_ imagination would I have pictured my brother playing disco tunes at birthday party with a bunch of Drag Queens..." he shook his head as the two walked into the elevator, muttering under his breath, "Feathers, glitter, and shit...I mean ..._damn"_

"_Elliot.."_

"Sorry mom.." Elliot's voice carried through the closing elevator doors, "Man, is Mia gonna be pissed she missed this..."

Ana smiled, rinsing the last of the shampoo. It had been _so_ much fun. She worked the conditioner through her hair and leaned back against the tile in heady, shower, bliss.

"If you lived here, you could use the shower every day."

Her eyes flew open. Adonis was standing outside the shower. There was no shower door, just a clear pane of glass open at one end, so there was nothing to impede his view of her very naked, wet body. His eyes raked over her in a scorching hot stare, as he casually proceeded to remove his cuff-links.

"You know kitten, normally I'd be upset about coming home exhausted and finding my home turned into a nightclub." he laid the cufflinks on the vanity, his eyes never leaving her. He then began unbuttoning his shirt.

Ana leaned back against the wall, the heavy drops from the shower feeling suddenly cool on her overheated skin. She tried to form a word, it got stuck in her throat. She swallowed and tried again, "Um...so are you...upset..." She watched him pull his shirt from his shoulders and carelessly toss it across the bathroom where it lay on the floor.

"No...no I don't believe I am." he pushed off his shoes.

"Oh, well...I'm glad." her words came out a hoarse whisper.

"Me too. I'm surprising myself these days." He leaned down and pulled off his socks. Sexy feet, the man had sexy feet. Not fair, not fair. She swallowed again, "So, did you find out what caused the explosion?"

"No, but we think it was sabotage.."

"Oh..." that got her eyes off his feet. They shot up to meet his still smoldering gaze, "On the news they said no one was hurt."

"No, we were lucky." his hands went to his belt and his slacks were pushed from his hips, revealing black silk boxers. Ana's eyes went to the bulge in the front. He pushed them from his hips and he was nothing but beautiful, hard, naked male. Her breath started coming in little pants.

"I've got Welch on it."

"Welch..." she squeaked.

"Head of security...he's very good at what he does." Adonis took one deliberate step... another.

"Oh..." Ana's mind went blank. Her eyes glued to the part of him that she'd gotten to know so well just that morning. Her mouth watered. Holy crap, she'd become some sex crazed fiend.

Two more slow steps brought him to the open doorway of the shower, "Eyes up, kitten."

Her eyes snapped up to his, that were making a slow thorough sweep of her body, "So pretty," Two more steps brought him into the shower. The water slid over him.

_Dear God, he was gorgeous._

"Turn around kitten. Put your hands on the wall."

Skin flushed, body heating, she turned. The tile was smooth under her hands. The water sliding down her body. Then he was behind her his heat, his smell... she felt his lips graze her neck, one hand slid down her back over her butt to her thigh. And in one fluid movement, he lifted her thigh and slid inside her.

Her breath left her in a sharp gasp. He was hot and hard and everywhere, stretching...filling her. Her eyes drifted closed.

"So, sweet girl," his lips brushed her shoulder, "I think having a Birthday Bash at Escala is good for two dates."

What? What was he talking about and why wasn't he moving? Birthday bash? Two dates? Sure. Yes. Fine. Whatever. "Adonis..." she wriggled.

He bit her shoulder, a soft chuckle floated into her ear, "So greedy, kitten." he pushed her into the wall, "Hold still. We're talking."

"Talking?" What the hell...

"Mm-hmm, so you agree tonight counts for two dates?" the hand not holding her thigh stroked the underside of her raised arm, feathering all the way from her wrist down to the side of her breast, where his fingertips just barely rested brushing the side swell. Her knees almost gave out.

"Yes, yes fine..."

"And this morning, when you bathed my cock with that sweet mouth," he nibbled his way up to her lobe, closed his lips over it and sucked, delivering a tiny bite before releasing it. She felt herself growing wet and slick around him, "we'll count that as a date."

"Okay." Yeah...whatever...

"And last night's dinner, that was a date." more brushing finger tips along the side of her breast...her thigh...

"Yes..." Yes, yes, yes...

"And yesterday afternoon...in the play room...another date. That's five."

Oh,_ now _she saw what he was doing, and yes it took a while for her to catch on, but he was_ very_ distracting, "Adonis, I don't think..."

"Now kitten," another tiny bite to her shoulder, "Don't interrupt. You'll make me loose count. I'll have to start all over."

Start all over... Oh, sneaky, _sneaky_ man, "I know what you're doing."

"Do you?" She felt his smile against her shoulder, and inside he finally moved, pulling back with slow sensual ease...

"Yes.._.Ah God_" her words ended when he slammed back into her with enough force to lift her from the floor.

"Good," he planted a quick kiss to her nape behind her ear, "You can help me keep count. That's five so far?"

"Yes, five." Her head dropped forward, her forehead resting on the tile.

"Now the plane, that was a date, and I think all the phone calls the week before should count as one..so that's seven..."

"Phone calls?" She panted out. Oh, now he was being ridiculous.

"Yes, I had the flu, or I would have seen you at least twice during that time, so I think adding up all the calls and only counting it as one is perfectly reasonable." his brushing fingers moved from her breast to her belly, in teasing little circles, the muscles quivered, she bit down on her lip to stifle her moan, "So let's see that was eight..."

"Seven..." she somehow managed to haul enough air into her lungs to utter two syllables.

"Are you sure..."

"Yes..."

"I could have sworn we were up to eight." his mouth grazed her nape with his words,"Maybe we should start over just to be sure..."

Oh, he was playing dirty, "Fine, _eight_."

"Right. Eight." another kiss to her nape. "Now, let's see, the plane that's nine."

"Adonis, you already _said_ the plane..."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm..if you say so..." She felt his lips stretch. He was smiling, again.

"_I do_." andshe was_ sooo_ going to get even for this ...later...sometime...in the future...

"Alright kitten, no need to start hissing." his fingers fluttered around her navel, "Now, our chocolate croissant breakfast, that's ten..."

"_NINE!"_

"Nine, that's right." another chuckle and his hand moved lower, cupping but not touching her mound. "So ferocious." his lips moved to the spot behind her ear, "and the night before, let's see we had dinner...then I fucked you in my bed, and out on the balcony...and you spent the night...I think that should count as two."

"No."

"No?" the hand holding her thigh squeezed, she could_ hear_ that one perfect brow pop up at her.

"No, not if breakfast counts as a separate date." and yes, she was very proud of her ability to form a coherent sentence, "You can't have your cake and eat it."

"I can't?" and again he moved inside her pulling out, while her swollen sensitive tissues tried to hold him. He kept pulling back till just the tip rested barely inside...

"No," see she could be tough..._oh..oh.._ Her head fell back on his shoulder. His fingers slid through her wet folds and found the place that ached for him, and just like on her breast, just his fingertips brushed so light she barely felt it. Her hips jerked, but they had nowhere to go,trapped between his body and the wall.

"Hmmm, I disagree, but we'll talk more about cake later. So we're up to ten."

"Yes." She breathed out on a sigh. Her head rolling back and forth on his shoulder as heat rolled through her, slid from her...and onto his brushing fingers...

"Now, that morning you had tea and we talked, so that counts as a date...that's twelve..."

"_Eleven_..." she bit down on her lip. He slid back into her in one long, slow, lazy, glide.

"Right, right Eleven...and since you did have an orgasm then spent the night in my bed and tried to have your way with me, I'm counting our first night together as a date," she felt the words at her nape, his fingers on her sodden folds, his hard length buried deep..._God_, how did he stay so cool, she was losing her mind, biting her lip to keep from whimpering, "so let's see that makes thirteen."

"_TWELVE!" t_he word exploded from her in a burst of frustration.

"Twelve, alright kitten, no need to shout." she could _hear_ the grin in his voice, "Twelve. Now tomorrow we'll have breakfast so that will be thirteen...lunch will be fourteen...

But she had had had enough. Removing one hand from the tile she gripped the hair at the back of his head, jerking him around to face her, "Adonis, shut up and fuck me."

Both eyebrows shot up. She saw genuine shock, but underneath it was humor, "Kitten, did you just tell me to shut..."

"Up. And fuck me. Yes, you heard me right, " she brought her mouth to his, her voice dropping to a husky whisper, "I want to feel you come inside me."

That did it. The humor vanished, and that iron control snapped. He sealed his lips over hers, with a harsh shuddering groan, pulling back and thrusting inside her, a pounding rhythm that pushed her over the edge. She screamed into his mouth. Her body, that had been would so tight convulsing in his arms. Pleasure vibrating from her core to her fingertips, and just as she started to ease, his fingers pinched that throbbing bundle of nerves, setting off a new series of mind shattering spasms. Burying her hand in his silky hair, she sucked his tongue into her mouth, bucking back against him, the hand not buried in his hair covering his and pressing his hand against her. He ripped his mouth away to hover over hers, "God, Ana, baby, you feel good coming all over me, drenching me with that sweet heat..." .

And with one more powerful thrust, she felt him coming inside her, his heat bathing her. She fell back, collapsing in his arms. The water sliding down their bodies, his whisper in her ear, "Never enough, Ana...never enough..."


	42. Chapter 42

_Hey everybody, this is shorter than I wanted, but I don't want to rush the next scene, which I'll post later today or tomorrow. Thanks for being so patient. Mom's doing great by the way. Two more weeks in the collar and then hopefully life will be a little more normal. For a while anyway. As always, thanks for all the awesome feedback. Enjoy...  
_

_Still Ana_

After recovering enough to physically move, Adonis carried her out of the shower, dried her off, and tucked them both in bed. She fell asleep almost instantly, her back tucked into his warmth.

She came awake to soft barely morning light, and lips nuzzling. Her body tight, writhing for relief...a hand on one of her breasts another between her legs, where she was wet and aching...

"Adonis..."

"Ssh.." his soft whisper in her ear lulled her, his hand lifted her lag behind his, "like this, baby..."

he slid into her.

Her head fell back. She rocked her hips back. His hand worked her, "Yes, good that's it..."

She came in a frenzied rush. Her body already primed, "Beautiful...beautiful Ana...you'll stay with me...

"Yes, yes, yes," she whispered the word over and over in the stillness.

_A few hours later...still Ana_

"Ooh that looks tasty. Here, let me just take that little bit..the corner sort of fell off..."

"Hey, that's way more than a corner."

"Whacha alkin' abou'..is baerry abi..." Jose's protest would have been way more convincing had he not tried to talk over the 'little bit' that was more like a giant hunk he'd taken off Kate's plate.

"If you wanted the Bananas Foster Pancakes you should have ordered it."

Jose swallowed, "Well, I thought we were going to switch we could try some of everything. That's what Tommy and Frankie and I did last time."

"I'm not Tommy or Frankie and I don't like ham." Kate pulled her plate away from Jose'

"Well, that's just wrong. How can a person not like ham. It's weird."

Ana snickered behind her tea cup. Having been raised in the south, she was with Jose' on that one.

Her friend had insisted they meet and the Monaco for brunch. He was awfully chipper for a guy who'd been up till almost three a.m. Kate however was not. Resulting in some very entertaining bickering, with only a brief reprieve when the waiter had brought the food. Jose' digging into his western omelet. Kate putting down her coffee and attacking her sugar and carb bonanza in an effort to combat the morning after effects of Frannie's infamous Vodka Stingers. But then Jose's fork had started wandering, and the show started up again.

"So how's the croissant?" Adonis' whisper in her ear had chills shooting right down her spine to her toes. She turned to see his silver eyes watching her mouth, "It's delicious."

The arm resting on the back of the booth lowered, his fingers lightly stroking her bare shoulder, "I like this dress, kitten."

"Thanks, Jose' picked it out." It was one of her favorites. A simple A-line design in a pale rose. The rayon fabric was silky, but had enough weight to it to drape beautifully, or so Jose' told her.

"It's lovely." Adonis' lips brushed her ear, "I can't wait to peel it off you later."

"Whew, you two want to tone it down a bit," Jose's voice drew her eyes to the other side of the booth, "All that heat is gonna curdle my Bloody Mary."

Ana kicked him under the table.

Kate jumped, "Ouch! Hey!"

"Oh sorry," she sent Kate a sympathetic wince, "I was going for Jose'.

"_Oooh_ Katie, come join us for brunch. It'll be so much fun, "Her friend did a very bad Jose' impression, "Oh yeah, him stealing my food, you kicking me black and blue. Man, am I glad I rolled out of bed at the crack of dawn for this."

Hangovers made Kate grumpy.

"Ten a.m. is hardly the crack of dawn, and don't be such a sour-puss." Kate's grumpiness was matched only by Jose's exuberance, "Here try some of this cantaloupe. It's infused with vanilla..." he dropped the fruit on her plate.

She shot him a surly look, devoured the fruit, then went back into her coffee and pancake stupor.

"Here Annie, try this," Jose put a hunk of omelet on her plate. She'd chosen lighter fair and gone with a croissant and the vanilla infused fruit. Adonis got one of the skillet scrambles with hash browns. Jose' eyed it with longing.

"Please..try some.." Adonis pushed the plate toward her friend.

"Thanks surgar-b..._OW!_"

This time she got the right shin.

"Oh, I mean...Mr._ Grey_, Thanks Mr. _Grey." _Jose' made a big deal of reaching under the table and rubbing his leg_, _"There's no need for violence. Honestly, you'd think all those orgasms would put a girl in a better mood."

"Jose'!"

"I'm just saying." Jose took a huge portion of eggs and hash browns from Adonis' plate and blathered on, completely impervious to her growing irritation, "It's supposed to produce all those natural endorphins and whatever."

Oh, for fuck's sake.

"Why don't you call me Christian." Adonis invited graciously.

"Oh, well thank-you _Christian_," Jose´ gave the man beside her a bright smile then sniffed over at her, "I'm glad to see those endorphins are working for _some_body."

"Jose', for crying out loud." She was going to put a muzzle on him.

"_What?_ It's a compliment..." he waved one careless hand at her, then motioned for the waiter, "I wonder if that banana bread pudding is on the brunch menu. Not all of us are having mind blowing orgasms, and have to get our endorphins any way we can."

"Here. Here." Kate picked that moment to come out of her stupor, pounding the table twice with her coffee cup like some viking warrior princess.

Adonis meanwhile, was making choking noises behind his raised coffee mug that sounded suspiciously like stifled laughter.

Ana picked up her tea, "So are we amusing you, Sugar-Buns?" she hissed from behind the cup.

"Immensely." he whispered from the side of his mouth.

_Christian _

Dropping his arm from the back of the booth to idly trace little circles on Ana's bare shoulder, Grey pondered the truth of that statement. Kate and Jose's antics were downright entertaining and with Ana's warmth tucked against him in the booth, he found himself oddly content. Before he could put his brain to fully analyzing this new phenomenon, his phone started buzzing. Thinking it would be Welch, he reluctantly pulled his arm from Ana's shoulders and checked the number...no not welch.

"Mia, how's Paris?"

"Don't how's Paris me?" His sister huffed, her anger chomping at his ear,"How _could_ you?"

What the hell? "How could I what?"

"I can't _believe _you came out to the entire world before telling me. I mean, I suspected, sure, but...to find out this way..."

What the fuck? His sister was dramatic, but she wasn't given to this type of hysterical outburst. Slumping back in the booth, one hand rubbing his temple, he stretched his mind for an explanation, he could only come up with one, "Mia, are you drunk?"

"_No_, I'm not drunk," she shot down his theory, "I've seen the video."

_That_ had him sitting back up,"What video?"

"The one that's gone viral. The one that's on every news channel. The one all over you tube. _The one of you getting your disco freak on with a bunch of Drag Queens."_

"I see." Well, this was an unwelcome development, "Hold on a minute." He looked across the booth, where Jose and Kate were racing to the bottom of a bowl of banana bread pudding, "Jose', would you be kind enough to look up something on your phone for me?"

Jose swallowed,"Sure thing, sugar...uh..Christian," He got his phone out. Kate took advantage and yanked the bowl away from him. Hunching down over it and scraping the last bites up with her spoon. Jose pulled his eyes away from the bowl, "What should I..."

"Just put in 'video' and 'Christian Grey'..."

Jose's chipper demeanor froze. Kate's spoon clattered into her empty bowl. Ana set down her tea with a dismayed, "Oh no..."

Tense silence filled the booth while Jose entered the information with trembling fingers, then they were treated to the familiar strains of "It's raining men"

Jose' went from pale to green, holding up the phone up with a shaking hand, "Well, on the plus side, you look fabulous."

There he was pounding away at the piano, surrounded by pink boas, glitter, and drag queens. A part of his mind registered he was smiling. Most of his thought processes however, were engaged in trying to figure out who was doing the filming. Everyone was in the video, except for the security guards. _They_ certainly wouldn't be filming him. Anyone who worked for him signed non-disclosures and everyone else was clustered around the mike. Everyone except for his mother and..._SHIT!_ Sudden intense fury rushed his veins,"I'm going to kill that little fucker."

Jose' went another shade paler, beside him Ana stiffened, but Kate just toasted him with her coffee cup.

"You want to borrow the Jimmy Choos?"

_A little later – Still Christian_

"Man, I'm sorry." His brother apologized for the up-teenth time since entering his office, "I don't know how it got out. I filmed it for Mia, sent it to her via email. She said she never got it."

"Well,_ somebody_ did." He shot back, his frustration with the entire situation boiling over.

After reassuring Mia that despite what it looked like, he was not gay, nor did he have some secret alternate Drag Queen identity. He had Taylor pick he and Ana up at the rear of the restaurant, wanting to avoid the paparazzi that had already gathered at the front entrance. As soon as they were settled in the Audi, he dialed his brother and demanded he meet him at Escala, intending to pound the idiocy right out of him, but Elliot's genuine distress over the entire matter cooled his anger to more sane levels, resulting in him merely railing for the last half hour.

"Goddammit Elliot, what the fuck possessed you?"

"Damn, bro, you have to ask?" Elliot jumped out of his chair, pacing in front of his desk, one hand raking through his hair, the other waving in a wild arc, "This white, sterile museum you refer to as your home was full of pink feathers and glitter..._glitter_." He ceased pacing to stand in front of him, throwing that one wild waving arm in his direction, "_You_ were in the middle of a bunch of Queens banging out some disco tune. You were _smiling_. You were _happy._ _Shit!_ We worry about you. You're so shut off. Mia loves you. She'd want to see it. So I filmed it for her."

Grey fell back in his chair. Reeling from his brother's outburst. Did he seem that remote? He leaned his head back, rubbing one hand across his closed eyes. Ana's whisper floating to the front of his consciousness, "Mount Olympus must be an awfully lonely place."

Finally he lowered his hand, opening his eyes to see his brother seated once more. His annoying, pain in the ass brother who, apparently, like the rest of his family,was worried about him. Damn.

"Well, I don't believe it had the desired effect." Hell, Mia had been distraught. Practically in tears, before he finally calmed her down.

"Yeah," a small smile flitted across his brother's face, "Well, in the e-mail, I told her about Ana."

"The e-mail she never received?"

"That would be the one."

They sat in silence, that was broken by a soft tap at the door, "Adonis?"

"Adonis?" The pain in the ass grinned at him.

"Shut it." He rose from the desk, "Come in, Ana"

His kitten stepped inside the office. She had her overnight bag. What the hell was that about?

"Um, Jose' is working tonight at Sugar Daddy's, so I need to be leaving..."

"Leaving? What for?"

"I have to go home."

She _was_ home, "No you don't."

"Uh, I'll just leave you two love birds to work this out," Elliot rose from the chair, and walked over to Ana, "It was a hell of a fun party, sweetheart." he leaned in like he was going to kiss her cheek, and hell no. He stepped between them.

"Fine man," Elliot stepped back and threw up both hands, that annoying as hell grin growing.

"Just let me know if you learn anything. I want to know how it got leaked."

"Sure..."

"Does Mia have a room-mate?" Ana asked beside him.

"What?"

"Well, I don't have a computer, so I use Kate's. I know all her passwords. I was just thinking..."

"Damn..."

"You know, I think she might be onto something. I'll call Mia from the car." " Elliot walked by them then came up behind Ana leaned in a kissed her cheek, "Bye sugar. See you round bro'" the ass shot out the door before he could knock him in the head.

"Adonis, I was wondering about my car."

"Your car?" he blinked the vision of strangling Elliot out of his head, to see Ana's big blue eyes staring up at him. Her luscious mouth moving...slowly her words began to register.

"...I appreciate the use of the Audi, but I really need to get my car back."

That bucket of bolts? Not likely. "It's not safe, and besides you're not going anywhere."

"Honestly," she placed her hands on her hips, rolled her eyes, and gave him one of those half laugh hooting snorts. His cock twitched, "You. Are. Impossible."

"Am I?"suppressing the grin that was never far away these days, he leaned over and swooped her up. He got another eye roll, but her arms went around his neck, her fingers doing that little fiddling thing with his collar.

The twitch became an ache.

He carried her to his desk and sat her down on the edge. She was still wearing that silky dress... convenient. His hands slid under the skirt and skated up her soft thighs. She grabbed his hands. Stopping his progress, her breath coming in little pants.

"I'm serious."

"You are?" the grin popped out.

"Yes, and you're not listening." She made a little frustrated sound in the back of her throat, her hands lifting to run through her hair.

"I assure you I am..." stepping between her legs, he took advantage of her lifted hands and ran his hands the rest of the way up her thighs till his fingers met the lacy edge of her panties, his thumbs lightly stroked her core, lowering his head so he could nuzzle that sweet spot behind her ear, "and you're wet."


	43. Chapter 43

_Okay so here' the rest of the office interlude. What better way to end a work day than a little nookie on the desk._

_Ana_

"I.._oh.."_ Ana's head fell back when his thumbs stroked her through the thin silk panties.

"Now, tell me again why you can't stay," his lips grazed her cheek as he he pulled back, his eyes sparkling down at her with humor and heat, "I promise you have my full attention."

She took a deep breath and tried to remember her reasons, not easy with his thumbs doing their best to drive her out of her mind, "Graduation is Thursday. We're moving Saturday. I have a lot to do, and we both know there's nothing wrong with my car .._aahh god_.." one thumb dipped inside the silk, slipping through her outer folds to circle her slit.

"I'm speaking at the graduation." lowering his head he peppered little kisses around her mouth. That thumb sliding in lazy circles around and around, "You can fly down with me Thursday morning. I'll hire people to move you, and that car is a death trap."

"No, I..ah _God_..." his other thumb moved inside, found the tight knot of nerves above her slit, and began delivering rhythmic little taps. Her hips jumped. "I...I don't want strangers..packing my things..._ah...oh._.". his thumb stopped tapping and pressed down on the tight bud. His other thumb circled her slit, once twice, dipped inside pressed up. The thumb on her clit tapped once... twice...pressed down. Her body flushed with heat, moisture slid from her...

A low growl in her ear, told her he noticed, "Hhmm, yes, I can understand that." his other thumb circled, circled again. A pattern emerged his thumbs alternating...

circle circle, press up...

tap, tap, press down...

Her hips pushed up.

"Ah, ah, ah," he scolded, "Stay still, baby," his lips skated along her jaw.

A little whimper left her. She pressed her hips to the desk. His thumbs working her flesh. Soft slippery sounds in the air confirming how wet he was making her - with his _thumbs_. Honestly, it was ridiculous. She'd be laughing if she weren't so busy going out of her mind.

His mouth met hers, pulling her bottom lip between his teethe, nibbling, laving it with his tongue. Then pulling back just enough to brush her lips with his words, "The movers will just handle the big things like furniture. You can take care of your more personal items."

"I...ah...um..." what the hell were they talking about

circle circle... tap tap...

Moving, she was moving, right..."It's still too much...ah..." the taps came faster, "to do in..._oh..oh God_..." the thumb circling her slit slipped inside, pressed up, "two..um..two..days."

"You think?" his lips nuzzled her cheek.

"Yes, oh, yes, yes,..." circle circle, press up." We're..oh..oh.._please_..ah um.. " Tap tap, press down. "moving... Saturday..."

"Mmm, I'll hire lots of help," his thumb circling her slit pressed up and rubbed around and around in tight circles...the thumb on her clit pressed down.

_Too much..it was too much_. Her hips arched..

"Stay still, baby," His chiding whisper nuzzled her ear.

"Ah..ah_ please_ ..." she tried to force her hips down. Inside her his thumbs met, one rubbing her clit the other pressing up from inside, "_Please,_ I oh ..no ..I can't...stop" her hips twisted on the desk. She was so wet she could feel the juices under her writhing bottom. Both thumbs rubbed... pressed.. _Ah God_, she _had _to move, "Christian _please_..oh I can't stop.." her back arched, her hips jerking up, her body seized, pushing against his fingers as wave after wave of pleasure broke over her.

"Sweet, naughty girl," his lips feathered over her mouth. His fingers working her, drawing out the pulsing tremors, "so hot and wet for me."

Then he was gone, taking her panties with him. Jerking them from her hips and down her legs. She blinked her eyes open to see him step back, drop the silky fabric on the floor, and begin loosening his belt.

Her body and mind still trapped in a pleasure filled daze, she watched him pull out a foil packet and rip it open, pulling his straining erection out and sheathing it in seconds. Then without another word, he stepped back between her legs and pulled her to him, and in one smooth thrust he filled her. Stretching, sliding against sensitive flesh. _Good..so good.. _Her hips lifted.

"I need you with me, kitten," his mouth pressed to her ear,a warm rasping whisper, "like this," he rocked inside her, "just like this." His hands covered hers where they braced on the desk, their bodies fused together, and he pushed up into her in short quick thrusts, every one hitting her in that place deep inside. She met him, rolling pushing back, "You feel so good." one hand left hers to grip the hair at her nape, jerking her head back, so she looked into eyes that glittered with naked raw hunger, "Fuck me, Ana."

The harsh demand lit a fire in her blood. His teeth raked her throat. She locked her legs around his hips lifting off the desk and grinding against him.

"Yeah, God baby just like that." he spoke the words into the curve of her shoulder, "So hot, you're burning me up."

His hands moved to her back. Still thrusting, he yanked the zipper of her dress down and jerked the fabric from her shoulders till it rested at her elbows. The straps of her bra followed, freeing her breasts. He pulled back then bracing himself above her, his hands gripped her sides, but avoided touching tender mounds, "Your pretty breasts are so full and swollen, your sweet nipples tight and hard." His talented thumbs barely brushed the tips. She felt it like an electric shock to her core, "Do they ache, baby?"

"Yes, yes," her back arched, her hips pumped.

"Hmm" he lowered his head and took just the very tip of one breast between his lips rasping it with his tongue, so quick she almost didn't feel it. He did the same to the other one, releasing it with a pop, "Now they're wet."

"More, please Christian..." her hips strained up.

"More of what?" his eyes blazed down at her. His thrusts coming faster...harder..

"Your mouth..."

"You want my mouth on you pretty nipples while you fuck my cock. Is that what you want, Ana."

"Yes, yes..." God yes, she wanted it so bad. She arched her back, a silent plea... an offering.

"Mm, yes very nice," his hands went around her back. He lifted her to him and ate her breasts like a starving man. Lips, teeth, and tongue... voracious...greedy. Sucking and laving first one and then the other. "These are sweet, so sweet. Come for me, baby."

And with his mouth on her breasts, his words filling her head, and his cock, hard, hot, and deep inside her, her climax hit.._.hard, _ a scream tearing from her throat.

"Yes, Ana, I love the way you come." he spoke the words into her breasts, nipping them, bathing the sting with his tongue, "Milk me... ah yeah... so good..." he thrust one two three more times and held himself deep inside her. "So perfect.."


	44. Chapter 44

_Here we go...wanted to get further, but I've kept you waiting long enough. Enjoy! And again thanks for the feedback!  
_

_Christian_

Still buried in sweet, soft, heat, he planted open mouth kisses on Ana's silky skin up the valley between her breasts, her throat, till he was looking down into slumberous blue eyes, "Stay, kitten."

Her eyes skittered away from his, "You don't fight fair, Adonis."

Hell no, he didn't. This was too important. He lowered his head till his mouth danced over hers, "Love and war, kitten...love and war..."

The whispered words left him automatically. He caught the significance at the same time it registered in her face. The sensual haze left her eyes, replaced with shock, then a tender, rueful smile flitted across her face, her hand lifting to cup his jaw, "And is this love or war?"

Damned if he knew. It felt like a little of both.

"Adonis, you know I'll come back, right?"

And simple as that, she nailed the fear he hadn't been able to name. If she got enough distance she'd wake up and realize what he already knew...he didn't deserve her.

"Adonis, listen to me. We are in a relationship. It's just beginning, but I'm committed to it and to you. I do however, need to go home..."

He opened his mouth, but she lifted her other hand, shushing him with a finger to his lips, "No,_ listen._ It's my last few days in Portland. I have friends there, I want to see them, say good-bye."

Friends, she had friends, of course she did. She was kind, intelligent, warm. She probably had hundreds of friends.

"And besides I have a doctors appointment."

Doctor's appointment? What? He jumped up, pulling out of her and disposing of the condom with one hand, while lifting her to a seated position with the other. His eyes searching her body for signs of illness or injury, but she looked perfect as always, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Adonis stop that," she waved off his hands where he'd started palpating for signs of injury, "Honestly, I'm fine. I have an appointment with my obgyn." Her eyes slid away again, her cheeks turning pink, "You know, birth control..."

"Oh, yes of course," he leaned down and buffed another kiss on her damp mouth, "You're blushing." He grinned down at her.

"Well," she cleared her throat and made a big deal of putting her clothes right, her blush deepening, "I'm not accustomed to discussing my girlie parts appointments."

"I imagine not. So yes, alright I don't like it, but I understand. I just have one request," he placed a hand on each side of her face lifting her roaming gaze to his, "Will you drive the Audi? Please Ana for my peace of mind?"

"Of course, all you had to do was ask. If it makes you feel better, if it eases your mind. Yes, I'll drive the Audi."

What? All he he had to do was ask? He blinked down at her.

Her lips twitched, she bit down on that plump bottom lip and then burst into a fit of giggles. What the hell? "Just what, may I ask, is so funny?"

"You!" she blurted out, between giggles, "Your face!"

"My face?." he felt his lips tilt up in a smile.

"_Uh_..._huh_" the giggles turned to those hooting snorts, "_Total_..." a few more hoots, "_Shock._." she waved a hand at him, "Gods...asking..._Ha!"_ she flopped back on the desk and rolled sideways holding her ribs. Damn, her laughter was infectious and cute as fuck, a sporadic mixture of hoots, snorts, chuckles, giggles, and howls.

"I see." his grin stretched his face, even as his cock stretched his pants, "So you're laughing at me."

Attempting to haul breath into her lungs, which resulted in another giant snort, she nodded, rolling around on the desk, her face beet red her eyes wet with tears.

"Hmmm," he reached for her, and his phone started vibrating on the desk beside her. He checked the number. Shit, Welch. He had to take it.

He collapsed into his chair behind the desk, his eyes watching a still giggling Ana rise off of it.

"What have you got? "he asked without preamble. His eyes still locked on Ana collecting her panties off the floor, then, her shoulders still shaking with silent she stepped from the office.

"Grey, you need to get back down here to San Diego."

He forced his mind from her and onto the urgency in Welch's voice, "What's happened?"

"The initial report's come back. There was something found at the scene, a box, fireproof. There was a message inside."

"And what did it say?"

"Just two words...The beginning."

_Ana_

Finally able to reign in her giggles. Ana got out her phone to get a fix on Jose', He'd wanted to make a quick stop at Nordstom's. Knowing that Jose' and 'quick stops' in menswear departments were incongruous she thought she'd better call and check up, but before she could dial her phone rang in her hand with an unfamiliar number,

"Hello.."

"Hi there, sweet-stuff."

"Maurice?"she felt the blush staining her cheeks, remembering everything Maurice had witnessed when she was under the influence of the drug.

"Got it in one, How ya' doin? Is that pretty boy treatin' you right?"

And with those easy, laid back words, her discomfort vanished, "Yes, he is, thank you for asking" she smiled into the phone.

"Damn, if your wondering what that cracking' sound is, that's my poor, tender heart breakin'"

"Right." hearing his grin through the phone, she had her doubts about that one.

"Listen sugar, I was wondering - well Stan and I were wondering if you could help us out with something."

"Certainly, if I can..."

"We're thinkin' we need to make some changes at the club..."

"Oh?" The kinky leather club?

"Yeah, we've got a decorator and all, but we'd really like your opinion on the wallpaper and colors and stuff."

_Her _opinion? "Oh, um, well I'll be glad to look at it, but I don't really know about um... you know what would be appropriate for that kind of uh...establishment..." she just trailed off. What did she know about kinky leather club chic?

"Uh-huh, and that's exactly why we want your opinion. We want to make the place more appealing to a lady like yourself."

"Oh, well, of course, Maurice, if..."

Suddenly a hand appeared over her shoulder, jerking the phone away from her. She turned around to see Adonis, his eyes narrowed to shards of ice, "Maurice, what the hell are you doing?"

Ana's eyes narrowed. What the hell was _Maurice_ doing? What the hell was _Adonis_ doing?

"Ana is leaving for Portland...No, she has to leave now. Her friend is giving her a ride and he has to work tonight, so I'm afraid that won't be possible."

Not possible? What the fuck? Oh she was _pissed_.

_Christian_

_Shit_, he was pissed. Walking into the room to find Ana smiling into the phone talking to Maurice, made him want to put his fist through a wall, or better yet slam it into Maurice's face.

"Damn, Grey we just want her opinion on the new look. We're making major changes."

"Good luck with that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're a possessive bastard."

Yes, he was.

"So,on a lighter note, when did you start this nightclub gig."

Make that two fists.

"You know with these changes we might consider live entertainment. I could line up an audition for you..."

"Thank-you no."

"Well you sure did look like you were having a good time, especially with that last number somethin about men and rain and being soakin wet..."

"It was a birthday party for a friend of Ana's. And yes, everyone including myself, had a wonderful time."

"You sorry son of a bitch. You lucky, sorry, son of a..."

"Yes, believe me, I'm aware."

"Yeah, well one of the reasons we're making changes is to attract more ladies like Ana. That's why we'd really like her input."

"And again - good luck, but as I said she's leaving today so you'll have to muddle through without her."

_Ana_

Oh, really? They were going to muddle through without her because Adonis had spoken? The arrogance of the man. Seething, she watched him disconnect and hand her back her phone with that one brow raised and she blew way past pissed and straight into _good and fucking pissed the hell off_. She grabbed the phone out of his hand. "That. Was. Not. Cool."

His other eyebrow popped up, "I don't want you talking..."

_Oh hell, no! "Adonis!"_ her shout filled the the penthouse, ringing off the white walls. Adonis jerked back, shock obliterating the arrogant mask.

Good, she was getting through. She threw her hands on her hips, "do_ not _finish that sentence."

He must have seen something in her expression, because the shock bled away. Still, carefully watching, silence replacing it.

She met his wary gaze with her furious one, "Yes, that's right, you're getting it. You will _not_ be telling me who I may or may not speak with."

"Maurice wants in your..."

"Again," she held up a hand, "do _not_ finish that statement."

He clamped his jaw shut, stuck out his chin, and suddenly that little boy was back. Hmm, yes that sounded about right. A little boy beating others over the head with his blocks instead of sharing them. Well, he wasn't four and she wasn't a Lego, so Adonis could just get over it.

"First of all, I think you're wrong about that."

He snorted.

She ignored him.

"Secondly, as I said earlier, I'm with you. Maurice knows that, and I'm pretty sure he's the kind of man who would respect that. Am I right?"

"Humph." he crossed his arms over his chest. The stubborn expression changing to an honest to goodness pout.

She bit her cheek to keep from smiling, "I'll take that as a yes."

_Christian - a couple of days later_

"...I'm really sorry..I never meant to cause trouble..Zappos sent Mia a coupon and they have these really cute red boots..and I saw your video...only I didn't know it was you...

Christian sat behind his desk, holding his phone to his ear with one hand and rubbed the base of his neck with the other one, wondering when the twentieth floor of Grey House had been turned into a torture chamber.

"I mean I saw the drag queens and it was so great...and I sent it to Ginger on face book...we do that song Karaoke..."

"Miss Barnes..." He tried to interrupt.

"and then she sent it to Melody, along with that Zappos coupon...Melody really wanted those boots in neon green...but I told her she should just get the black..."

"_Miss Barnes_..." he tried again

"...I don't know what happened after that. I think Melody sent it to her sorority sisters...with the coupon of course...and then it was everywhere...and I panicked and deleted Mia's e-mail. Daddy works for one of your companies...and I just knew he'd make me come home and ground me for the rest of my life.."

"_**Miss Barnes**_..." and again

"….he didn't want me to come to Paris anyway...and he was already mad about that outfit I bought with my emergency fund...I told him I had that party to go to and it really was an emergency..but he said a fashion emergency didn't count and ..."

"_**MISS BARNES!**_" Silence, finally. Holy Fucking Hell, he couldn't believe this girl and Ana were the same age."Miss Barnes it was an honest mistake. I appreciate you calling and apologizing."

More silence, a few sniffles, then timid and hesitating, "Oh, um okay, um... are you gonna tell my Dad?"

_That_ actually pulled a smile from him, "I see no reason to involve your father, as I said it was a mistake."

"Oh..oh...thanks.." relief replaced tears in the girl's voice. "Oh wow...okay..thanks so much."

He hung up the phone.

"So bro, all's well that ends well." His brother grinned at him from the other side of his desk.

"Elliot, the LGBT community is either outraged on my behalf because I was "outed" or outraged _at_ me because I'm denying being gay."

His brother's grin just got wider,"Well there's no shame in it."

"Shut up. This has been a p.r. disaster, and it is laid directly at your door."

"I know bro, really I'm sorry. I am."

He sure as shit didn't look sorry, "Unfortunately an apology can't magically reverse time."

Elliot pointed one finger at him, "_You're_ just in a bad mood cause you miss your girl."

Well, yes that too. Ana had left him Sunday _after_ calling Maurice back and offering her help, her pert little nose in the air the entire time. He was torn between the overwhelming desire to spank her sweet ass and the urgent need to fuck her brains out. And dammit he hadn't gotten to do either. After arranging to meet in Portland, she'd left him with a peck on the cheek and a promise to call when she got home. That was almost forty-eight hours ago. He'd had to deal with the bombing and the fallout from Elliot's video, and none of it was able to distract him from the ace in his chest. Holy God in Heaven, he missed her. The sweetness of her voice when he called her in the evenings, or the mornings or whenever he could get half a second was torturous pleasure and just made the aching worse. Checking his watch again he grimaced, she'd be meeting with Maurice now. Tuesday at 11:00. He reminded himself that it was in a public place, Jose' was with her and he couldn't punch Maurice in the face just for sitting at the same table with Ana. His kitten wouldn't like it, and besides his arm couldn't reach all the way to Portland. It was rather fun to picture though.

His cell phone buzzing on his desk obliterated the fantasy. He checked the number Jensen, he grimaced

"Grey."

"Uh Grey, have you been watching the news?"

"No."

"Turn on the television, local channel 13."

"Shit what the hell is it now?" He grabbed the universal remote on his desk, jumping up and pointing it at the giant screen masquerading as a mirror, and turned to the correct channel and oh fucking hell!

"... that Ana is such a sweet girl. She hardly knew my little Brina, but she and Mr Grey opened up their home to her and made her birthday so special."

"Oh, shit." Elliots voice behind him.

Oh shit was right. There, up on the screen in matching T-shirts, were the bingo babes, surrounded by a rainbow of Drag Queens.

"So are you saying Christian Grey is not gay?" The question came from somewhere behind the camera.

"Oh honey, if only, " Macarena stepped forward complete with sash, crown, and purple hair, "But no, unfortunately he's as straight as they come. And Frannie's right, he is head over heels for Annie, and well, five minutes with her and you'd see why. She's just one of those good people, you know, genuine and kind. She didn't know us from Adam, but she offered up the penthouse for Bree's party."

"Yes," Sabrina came forward, blond hiar teased up, wearing a white top with pink polka dots and tight skinny jeans in the brightest pink color he'd ever seen. He found himself squinting at the screen, "They opened up their home to us and made my birthday so wonderful. It just breaks my heart that he's being attacked by some of my brothers and sisters in the LGBTcommunity. And I understand, I do, if he was gay and denying it, how there could be some pain and anger, but he's not. He's a wonderful straight man who, even though he'd had to deal with that explosion on his ship, and had flown home late that night instead of the next morning to be with the woman he loved, and oh_ that_ just makes my heart go pittter-patter, he made us welcome and played two of my favorite songs. So I'm asking my brothers and sisters to band together and help me thank Mr. Grey for his generosity. We've set up a website. Just go to Straight Boys Need Love Too dot com. and you can see the list of businesses he owns and the charities he supports. Christian Grey and Annie are wonderful friends to the LGBT community. So let's show the love!" Sabrina shouted the last few words, the babes and queens cheered some dance tune started playing and all the bodies on the screen started to gyrate.

"Uh, well," the reporter came to stand in front of the gyrating group, "There you have it folks from the people who ought to know..."

"Holy Shit!"

"Well, I'll be damned." Christian's eyes were glued to the screen, and that's why he saw the reporter jump, "What the hell?"

"Frannie got him." Elliot noted, "Dude, shoulda' been watching his six.

_Ana_

"Oh, yes I completely agree, the silk wallpaper in that Jacquard print in midnight violet with the silver sconces," Jose' placed his hand over his heart, and gushed, "_Gorgeous_, _just gorgeous_."

"Yeah, and that black granite for the bar with the silvery sparkle stuff was a great idea." Maurice didn't gush, but his excitement was obvious.

Ana smiled into her tea cup. Watching bald, tatted, dangerous looking Maurice interact with Jose' over the numerous fabric, paint, and material samples was...interesting. After explaining to Adonis that he would not be controlling her contact with other humans. She'd called Maurice back, informing him that she would be happy to help any way she could. Adonis looking on, scowling the entire time. After a brief discussion, they had decided to meet at Perk-Up on Tuesday. Maurice saying that he had to be in Portland on business that day. However, in deference to Adonis being new to all this, and her doubts as to just how much help she'd be, she had suggested to Maurice that Jose' tag along. His response had been a jovial, "Well, sure sugar, any friend of yours is alright with me."

He turned to her now, as he'd been doing every few minutes, "What do _you_ think, kiddo?"

"Oh, I think it's lovely, and the wood you're incorporating will keep it from being too formal."

"Yeah, that's what the decorator said."

"Yes, and reclaiming the hard-wood floors, and Tavern Mirrors behind the bar, that's genius."

"It's coming' all the way from Ireland." Maurice puffed out his chest, looking _very_ pleased with himself, "That was my idea."

"And it was a good one, " Jose' nodded, "It will give you a sense of history. We'll definitely have to stop in once everything is completed...Haven...you know, I'm pretty familiar the club scene in Seattle, but I've never heard of it."

Uh-oh, Ana stayed quiet, but Maurice didn't miss a beat, "Well, it's been a private club, but we're expanding, making some changes. This bar area is going to be open to the public. We've got a second floor, we've been using mainly for storage. We're turning that into our members only portion."

"Excuse me Miss Steele?" Ana jumped a bit. She'd gotten so used to Sawyer being in the background, she had a tendency to forget he was around.

"Yes?"

"Uh, ma'am something's happened. I think it would be best for you to let me drive you home, now."

"What?" she blinked up at him, but Maurice was already moving.

"Plenty of time for explanations later, sugar," he pulled back her chair, "Right now, we let Sawyer do his job and keep you safe."

"Damn, right," Jose' was on his feet collecting the design books, "Let's hit it, Annie."

Before she knew it the three men were hustling her out the door, and toward the Audi SUV Sawyer drove when shadowing her, just as they got to it a man jumped right in front of the vehicle, blocking their way, "Miss Steele how long have you been dating Christian Grey?"

She barely got a look at the man before she was staring at Maurice's back, "Back off, buddy." She stood on her tiptoes to see around him, Sawyer at her back.

The man froze, then his eyes darting from her and back to Maurice, "Who are you?"

"Well, now the question oughta be what am I? It's a lot more interestin'." Ana knew that casual tone meant scary as shit Maurice was back, one look at the reporters suddenly pale face confirmed it.

But he must have wanted a story very badly, as he didn't budge, of course that could be because fear had him paralyzed, "Uh, okay, uh _what_ are you?"

"I'm a former Special Forces officer, who is now acting as Miss Steele's body guard. I've been trained to eliminate threats." Maurice took one small step forward, "You a threat, buddy?"

The guy swallowed, and tried to step back but he was already up against the car, "No..no I'm a reporter..."

"Hmmm, well Mr. Reporter, the problem is you're hinderin' our efforts to get Miss Steele safely in her car, and you see, that''s a threat. So you need to be moving along, before you get eliminated."

"Uh, right, uh well, alright." the guy scrambled over his own feet to get out of their way.

As soon as the way was clear, she was airborne, as without a word Sawyer lifted her off her feet and placed her in the car, then ran around to jump in the driver's seat.

"Give me your keys, kiddo," Maurice held out his hand.

"Uh...here you go." she pulled them from her purse, handing them over.

"I'm going to follow you. It'll add more cover. You do exactly what Sawyer tells you, now."

"Alright..."

Then he shut the door, hitting it twice, nodding to Sawyer who was watching the interaction.

Jose' had jumped into the other side, so he was seated beside her, "Holy Hotness, I think I'm in love."

"What?"

"Oh, honey, if that didn't get your panties damp then you really _are_ in love."

"What are you talking about, and keep your voice down?" Ana hissed. Catching sight of Sawyer's grimace in the rear view. Honestly, between Jose' and Frannie, she'd be shocked if Sawyer didn't turn in his notice before the week was out.

"Oh sugar, if Mr Tatted Bad-Ass with the broad shoulders and rock hard chest going all alpha didn't do it for you, you_ have_ got it bad." Jose' went right on, as if she hadn't spoken, "Of course, I can see why, your Greek God is sexy as sin and twice as delicious, but honey, all that 'Move along, before you're eliminated,' Oh, daddy, mm-mm-_mm, _that was _smoldering,_" Jose' made a big deal of fanning himself, "_Sweet Baby Jesus! _I about came on the spot."

Oh, for fuck's sake, Ana watched Sawyer's face turn green. Yep, he'd be gone by the end of the week.


	45. Chapter 45

_Hey everybody. I'm sorry this is so late, and a little shorter than I'd like. I had the sinus infection from hell! Oh, the pain, the agony...Kept making hot tea just so I could hold the mug against my face. Finally went to the doctor and got an antibiotic and vicodin. Pain killers Yee-Haw!_

_ I'll try to give you something else tomorrow or Sat. Enjoy!_

_Christian_

"Well, that takes care of that." Elliot grinned over at him, "You're not gay. You just like disco. Damn, maybe you should have let them think you were gay."

"Elliot, get out." He flicked the screen off and headed back around to his desk. He needed to contact Sawyer.

Elliot ignored him,"Course now, everybody's going to be curious about Ana."

Yes, that was unfortunate. Ana wasn't used to the spotlight. That report was going to be everywhere, and according to the Babes and Queens, he was head over heels. Well, he couldn't argue with that, but now the whole world would know...the thought hadn't fully formed in his brain before his blood turned to ice, _"SHIT!"_

"What?"

"The explosion wasn't random. It was a personal attack..." he grabbed his phone off his desk and hit Sawyers direct dial.

"Shit! What the fuck?" His eyes shot up at Elliot's shout. All humor had drained from his brother's face, "Shit, man where the fuck is she?" he jerked out his own phone, "Is Katie with her?_ Goddammit_, we should have grabbed them a week ago like I wanted to. _Fuck_ graduation! Damn cap and gown bullshit is goofy as shit anyway..."

_Ana_

"Sawyer, can you tell us what's going on?" Ana asked hoping to shut down Jose' and distract Sawyer from his nausea.

His eyes darted to hers in the rear-view. There was no mistaking the relief in them, "Frannie and Sabrina talked to the press."

That was succinct, and made no sense, "What?"

"They gave an interview." He elaborated, "Your name was mentioned."

"I don't understand..."

Beside her Jose' whipped out his phone, and within seconds she heard Frannie's voice.

She blinked down at the scene playing out in miniature in Jose's hand. She didn't know what was more incredible, the visual of the Bingo Babes surrounded by Drag Queens, the web-site dedicated to straight boys who needed love or Sabrina's shockingly pink pants.

"Well, sugar" Jose looked up when the odd group ended the interview with a fabulously thumping dance tune, and a pinch on the reporter's behind, "looks like you've been outed."

It sure did. Before she could process what exactly that might mean, her own phone rang.

"_That_ would be Sugar-Buns." Jose informed her slipping his own phone back into his pocket.

Ana checked the number. Yep, Adonis calling, "Hi..."

"Where are you?"

"Um, I'm in the SUV. Sawyer's taking me home. We've seen the video."

"Give him the phone..." Wow, Adonis was mighty barky.

"Damn, that's not good." She looked up at Jose's words. He was pointing up ahead to their apartment building.

"Oh..."

"What?" Adonis barked again.

"People, lots of them, in front of our apartment..."

"Give Sawyer the phone." more barking.

"Adonis, you're very barky."

Silence, then in a much softer voice, "Barky?"

"Yes, and Sawyer's had a rough few days. Between Jose' and his outrageous mouth," she ignored her friend's offended 'humpff' beside her, "and Frannie and her wandering hands..."

_Christian_

"Hmmm, yes a man has to watch his six around her from what I understand." he smiled into the phone, the tension leaving his shoulders. How she did this he didn't know, "Fine, I promise not to bark. Give him the phone, Kitten."

"Alright..." he heard her voice from a distance, "He wants to _talk_ to you."

His smile got bigger. Talk, not bark. Message received and understood.

"Sir?"

"What's going on?" he asked, and yes it was a little barky, but he paid Sawyer well.

"Saw the interview on my phone, with what Taylor told me about the attack on your ship. I thought it best to get Miss Steele home, but we've got over a dozen reporters in front of her apartment..."

"Shit, take her to The Heathman..."

"Hold on sir, I've got Maurice calling my phone. He's following us in Ana's car."

"Fine." Maurice was a pain in the ass, but he knew his shit. Grey was actually relieved he was with them.

"Maurice is saying we should head to Wyatt's parent's place. It's a secure location."

"Excellent, good idea." Stan's parents had a huge estate and as Stan was a was a paranoid son of a bitch, the security system was over the top, "I'll be there in an hour."

He hung up the phone to see Elliot barking into his, "I don't give a shit. Tie her up and carry her out of there if you have to. Call Sawyer, get the address and get her there, now. Text me once you're on your way." Elliot disconnected, turning to face him, "So, we taking Charlie?"

"Yes, I'll call Joe from the car." He grabbed his suit coat from the back of his chair, and they both headed out of his office and into the foyer, "Andrea," he called without breaking his stride to the elevator, "Cancel everything for the rest of the day." he punched the down button. Fortunately he had no appointments the next day due to the graduation.

"Yes sir. Mr. Grey?"

"Christian?"

He spun to see Andrea looking apologetic and Elena standing beside Andrea's desk.

"Elena?" what the hell was she doing here?

"Oh, hey Elena, how are you?" Elliot greeted her absently, reaching behind them to punch the button a couple more times.

"Very well, thank you Elliot." She sent his brother one of her polite smiles, but he'd already turned away, muttering under his breath, "What the fuck is taking it so long?"

"I'm sorry to just pop by. I had something come up with the salons and thought I might take you to lunch..."

That was horse shit and he knew it. She wanted to talk to him about Ana, but she didn't count on Elliot being here. Not that he was paying them any attention between waiting for the elevator and checking his phone every two seconds for that text.

"I'm sorry Elena, I don't have any time this week. Get Andrea to set something up for week after next. I'm rather busy right now."

Elena jerked back at his dismissal, anger bleeding through the polite mask, "I imagine so, what with all the rumors about your love life." The cold disapproval in her tone brought Elliot's head came up, his eyes darting between them.

Thank fuck the elevator doors opened. He stepped in, Elliot practically pushing him through the doors. He saw Elena hurrying across the foyer with the intent to join them. No way was that happening. He went to hit the close door button, but Elliot's hand was already there. Curiosity about Elena, taking a back seat to his worry for Kate Kavanaugh. The doors slid shut on Elena's shocked face.

But his relief was short lived, as he inserted his executive key and the elevator carried them smoothly down, he felt his brother's eyes on him, "Christian, what the hell was that about?"

He stared straight ahead, "Elliot, whatever it is you're thinking... you're wrong. Forget it."

For once, his brother listened and stayed quiet.

_Ana_

"Oh my God, this is amazing!" Ana eyes went wide, taking in the huge house, or maybe mansion was a better word. They'd driven up to an iron gate and down a long drive lined with old cedar trees that opened up to the huge white brick structure. The deep wrap around porch, slate roof and copper dormers somehow made it seem homey as opposed to just big, really. very. big.

"Well, thanks sweetheart," Stan came jogging down the steps, looking casual, in jeans and a tee-shirt. His sandy blonde hair unruly as ever. His smile as charming as she remembered. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her cheek, "You look good enough to eat. So does this mean you've come to your senses and dumped the grumpy SOB?"

She smiled in spite of herself, "Well,..no."

"Damn, well a guy can dream, " He turned his smile on Jose, "And you must be Jose'. I recognize you from the video." Stan extended his hand.

Jose, who was unusually quiet, took it and shook it once, clearing his throat, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Wyatt. Cedar Falls is beautiful."

"Call me Stan, and thanks, Dad built it for mom years ago. Come on in and have a look around..." He turned to lead them into the house.

Jose grabbed her arm and leaned in close, "Annie Steele, are you telling me you know Alec Blaine Stanton Wyatt III?"

"Uh, yes?"

"I don't _believe_ this," he hissed, "First Christian Grey and now you forget to mention the other most eligible delicious hunk of yummy on the west coast?"

"Uh...well..." what could she say? We met in a sex club. He wore leather. I was drugged. She decided to go with playing dumb. It was easy, since she had no idea what Jose' was talking about.

Jose' hooked his arm in hers as they climbed the steps onto the deep porch. She registered the Adirondack chairs and the porch swing in what she suspected was solid Teak. Stan's handiwork most likely. "As soon as we get home," her friend whispered in her ear, "we are getting out my eligible bachelors list and going through them one by..." Then Jose' jerked to a stop, slapping his forehead with the heel of his hand, "Oh my God, _Maurice!"_

"Maurice?" She repeated, looking around. He'd pulled in behind them and was standing by the vehicles engaged in a hushed conversation with Sawyer

"Maurice David Thorne is a decorated war hero," Jose' informed her, "and one of People Magazines sexiest men alive 2013."

The hero part didn't surprise her. There was just something about Maurice. Like you could call him from hell, and he'd be all, "Well sure sugar, let me just get my ass kickin' boots on..." He'd run straight into the fire, save you, and kick the devil's ass on the way out. But she didn't see him being comfortable with a magazine spread...

"People? _Really?_"

Jose' shook his head in complete and thorough disgust, "You. Are. Pathetic."


	46. Chapter 46

_Okay guys, here you go, better late than never. Had a guest review concerned about Stan. So let me see if I can clear it up, since he's such a favorite. If and only,** If** Ana did **not** return Grey's affection. Then Stan would make a move. Yes, he and Grey are somewhat friends, but as Grey said love and war... Were the situation reversed, I think Grey would do the same.  
_

_ Still Ana_

"Oh, this is wonderful," Jose' spun in a circle as they made their way through the foyer. The space was open all the way to the top of the house, but somehow it seemed cozy.

"It's the warm colors on the walls." Jose informed her when she commented on it,"and all the light streaming in from the second floor," he pointed the wall of glass at the top of the staircase.

"Yeah, Mom wanted the light," Stan grinned up at the wall of windows, "but Dad didn't want to mess with a skylight, so they compromised."

"Oh and the way the stair case stops at the landing. Then splits into two on either end, opens it up and warms it at the same time," Jose' was in his element.

"Thanks, I redid the staircase last year, designed it myself." Stan smiled, genuinely pleased with the compliment.

"It's beautiful." Ana stepped over and ran her hand along the rail, it felt smooth as glass under her hand and light as Ivory, "What kind of wood is that?"

"It's holly, pretty hard to find, but I've got a source or two." Stan's smile turned to a grin, as he continued leading them through the house.

"And see the furniture is large and overstuffed... " Jose kept up a gushing commentary, "Oh and slip-covers...great idea... and that color is perfect, just a hint of rose to keep it from being 'just beige'...and the throw pillows with the touches of apple green and celery...perfect complimentary colors...and the wains-coating and the crown molding..."

But when they got to the large kitchen, Jose' stopped in his tracks clutched his heart with one hand and flung out the other one, _"Martha Stewart, eat your heart out._"

Ana's eyes followed his flailing hand past the appliances that looked circa 1940's but she knew were actually modern reproductions, and beyond the solid maple dining table, to four free floating shelves lining the top half of the furthest wall. They were filled with bowls and dishes in what looked like milk glass, but it was green.

"Yeah, Mom guards that with her life." Stan waved a careless hand at it, "Grandma said it was dime-store stuff when she bought it, but now..."

"Oh, yes Jadeite, it's _very_ collectable." Jose' said with knowing nod.

"This is Mom's favorite room." Stan opened up double glass french doors and led them back to a sunny room with buttery yellow walls and blue and white damask sofas. A spectacular long glass window stretched across the entire length of the back wall, looking out over softly rolling hills and a silver ribbon of water, that had to be the Willamette river. A window seat in traditional french toile ran the entire length under it, with matching toile drapes at either end.

"It's charming." Ana ran her hand along the back of one sofa.

"Oh yes, this is lovely, cheerful and restful at the same time." Jose' complimented, genuinely impressed. While her friends personal taste ran to more modern lines, like Escala, he had a great appreciation for good design no matter the style.

"You two make yourselves at home. I'll have Sue bring some of her goodies out. Mom and Dad are on a cruise, and I'm no good in the kitchen, but Sue, she's from Georgia, been with us for years. She makes these cheese biscuits - out of this world good, and her peach tea is pure Georgia nectar. I've got some things to go over with Maurice and Sawyer." Then, still smiling, Stan left the room.

She turned Jose' who was busy studying a vase on the mantel, "I'll be right back."

"Sure Annie, ..."

Ana stalked out into the hall. She wanted some answers and she was damn well gonna get them,"Stan, just what is going on?"

She saw the man's shoulders tense just the tiniest bit, before he turned around, and turned that charm on her full-blast "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

Oh, he was playing dumb, _really_?

"_Why_ exactly, are we here?"

"Well, sugar, the paparazzi can be downright tenacious."Stan leaned one shoulder against the wall and shot her a grin she was sure got him all _kinds_ of whatever he wanted from the female population, "You couldn't go back to your apartment, and we have all this room..."

She cut him off with a wave of her hand,"Stan, I like you, I really do. So understand that I say this with utmost affection, and please don't take it the wrong way, but _cut the crap_."

_That_ brought his shoulder up off the wall, "What?"

"The. Crap." She repeated, throwing her hands on her hips, and raising her chin, "Or horse shit, if you prefer."

"Horse shit..." He repeated slowly, his body going oddly still. No doubt shocked that his million watt charm had no effect. She _barely_ held in her snort. Adonis was practically charm immersion therapy.

She was immune.

"Horse shit, yes," she gave him a small nod, "If you expect me to believe that a bunch or reporters in the yard, would result in Ado...uh..._Christian_ agreeing to me being brought to your home..."

"My parent's home..." he corrected, his voice dropping to a low husk of sound, and somewhere in the back of her brain a little warning ping sounded, but she was too caught up in getting answers to heed it

"Whatever..." she waved her other hand, "Maurice is here. You're here. He'd never agree to it unless something were very, _very_ wrong."

"No, he wouldn't." Stan agreed, his voice low and soft, "He doesn't trust me, not with you."

"Yes, well Adonis has trust issues..." she waved again.

"Oh, sweetheart, he is absolutely right not to trust me."

Her hand came down, "What?"

Stan moved then. Prowling toward her, his hazel eyes molten gold.

Oh shit, she knew that look. She was being stalked. Oh, uh..._wow_ … and oh my god and what the _hell_? And yes, next time she'd pay attention to that ping.

She took a cautious step back.

He kept coming.

"Stan?" She heard the tremor in her voice, so did he. He stopped one step away. The predatory light dimmed, but the heat remained.

He brought his hand up, lifting a strand of her hair to let it slide through his fingers, his heated gaze locked onto her face, "Sweet Ana, if I thought I had half a chance with you, I'd take _it,_ _and_ you, and fuck Grey over in half a heartbeat."

_Oh_..._uh_..._ what?_

Silence filled the small space between them. Stan stood there watching her hair slide through his fingers. She just stood there waiting for her brain to come back on-line.

Finally, when the last of her hair slipped from his grasp, he lowered his hand, his eyes returning to her face, "But it's too late, you love him."

_Oh_..._oh no_...was it that obvious?

He cocked his head to one side, "He doesn't deserve you, you know," a single hollow bark of laughter left him, "but then, shit, neither do I."

She had no response. Reeling from the shocking words that continued to fall from him.

Then a small smile kicked up one corner of his mouth, "But honey, have mercy on a poor Dom..."

She opened her mouth, hoping to speak an actual word, "Huh?" Good, okay that was a word...sort of.

"That little speech you just made... you ever done anything like that with Grey?"

Well, sort of... that night in front of the fire when she stuck out her tongue and then when she told him his contract was horse-shit and …._oh._ She felt her face heat.

Stan's eyes followed the heat up her neck, "Uh-huh, I see you have."

"Uh..._oh._.." Ana's eyes darted down, and then just as quickly shot away from the bulge in Stan's pants. The heat in her face became a raging inferno.

"It's alright sweetheart. I don't mean to embarrass you. This is on me. You should be aware though, Grey has good reasons to want to keep you away. He knows how adorably tempting you are, even if you don't."

She watched Stan take that final step, his hands going to her shoulders. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, then pulled back, his eyes meeting hers. The heat was gone, affection and rueful acceptance taking its place, "And yes there is something else going on, but Grey asked me to keep quiet about it until he gets here. So please don't ask me again, cause I'm pretty sure I'd spill my guts to get one little smile."

"Uh..okay..." she managed to mumble, watching as Stan, still with that crooked smile in place, turned and walked away, leaving her shocked self standing in the hallway.

"Well, it must be nice having every gorgeous man in this hemisphere panting after you."

"Uh..." She turned at Jose's voice. He was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest,

"See_ this_ is why I eavesdrop."

"Huh?" Okay yes, still in shock.

Her friend strode forward, grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the room, shutting the door behind him. He kept dragging till they reached one of the window seats. Then, shoving her into the seat, he stood in front of her, hands on hips, foot tapping the hardwood floor. His face set in that determined mask he wore when he came at her eyebrows with the tweezers from hell. Shit, she was in trouble, "Alright missy, start talking."

She took a page from Stan's book and played dumb,"Um...about what?"

"_PAH-LEEEZE!" _Jose' gave her the mother of all eye rolls, "Who do you think you're taking to, Annie Steele?_ I _know what a Dom is. Just where do you think all that freaky leather shit got it's start?"

"Uh..."

"The Gay clubs in San Fran, _that's_ where."

"I thought it was the Maquis De Sade."

"Humpff," Jose' sniffed, "_maybe_, but _we_ made it chic."

"Chic?" She popped a _very_ skeptical brow at him.

"Well, as chic as black leather chaps can be," Jose conceded, "and don't distract me when I'm busy sniffing out the truth. So tell me Annie dear, just what kind of _private_ club _is_ Haven?"

Ana was saved from answering by the sudden commotion coming from the hall.

"Goddammit where the hell are we? Put me the fuck down!"

"That's Kate." She jumped up. Jose' spun around.

Numerous shouting male voices assaulted her ears. She recognized Sawyer's "Oh, shit." Maurice's "What the fuck, man?" and Stan's bewildered, "Who the hell is that?" Over all this she heard Kate screeching curses and what sounded like male grunts of pain.

She traded a look with Jose'.

More shouting, another grunt, and a "_Damn_, she_ bit _me..."

"Wow, she is _steamed._" Ana eyes went back to the closed doors.

"And she's wearing those new platform Pradas." Jose' winced, "If those boys are looking forward to tacky ties on father's day, they'd better watch the jewels."

"_Fucking damn Assholes_," More Kate screeching, a loud clattering thumping crash, and Stan's voice, _"Dammit man_, don't put her down out here. Too much ammunition..." another crash...

"You should have tied her hands _behind_ her back..._OW!_.._hey_, now that's uncalled for."

More Kate cursing.

"Should we go out there?" Ana whispered, wincing when she heard another male grunt of pain.

"_Oh hell no!" _Jose' actually took a step back,_"_I don't want _my_ precious gems getting caught in the crossfire."

Well, she could understand that, but as she didn't share that particular concern, she reluctantly started for the door.

Sudden thumping footfalls coming closer stopped her. There was a mêlée of screaming crashing and bellowing, then Stan burst into the room holding the door open, and Bruce Kate's giant body-guard stumbled through it, his dark skin, the color of bitter coffee, sheened with sweat. A screaming, twisting, bucking Kate slung over his shoulder.

Maurice and Sawyer poured into the room behind him

"Who the hell are _you_? And where the hell is that asshole? And put me the fuck _down._" She then took a page from Frannies book and pinched Bruce's behind.

"_OW!_ Now, Miss Kate, that hurts."

"Dammit, put me the fuck down." "

"Uh, hey there Kate."

"Ana?" Kate twisted and pushed her duct taped hands until she managed to shove her tangled mass of hair aside uncovering one eye, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Uh..." Ana just stood there her eyes darting from one terrified alpha male to the next. Maurice hovered near the doorway. Ana thought this must be the due to the special forces training as that was his most likely escape route. Sawyer rubbed a suspicious red mark on his arm, and watched Kate in wary silence. Bruce spun in helpless circles, jostling an irate, wriggling Kate.

Stan seemed to be the only male not terrified. His eyes, sparkling with humor, went from Ana to Kate and back again, "Friend of yours?"

"Uh..." Man,_ uh _was getting a lot of air time today.

"Dammit, put me..._oumph_" Kate's words ended when Bruce dumped her into a chintz covered chair, and immediately jumped out of pinching, kicking, and biting range, Kate pushed her hair out of her face with her duct-taped hands, "I am _so_ filing charges against your ass."

"Well, that's not very nice," Bruce's face fell, "I'm just tryin' to help."

"_HELP?_ You_ kidnapped _me..."

"Well, Mr. Grey gave me orders..."

"You tied me up..."

"Now Miss Kate, you were throwin' shoes at me." The poor man scratched his head. Ana looked down, sure enough Kate's duct-taped feet were bare.

"Un. Tie. me!"

Bruce took another step back, "Uh..."

Oh good, it wasn't just her then.

"I'd like to Miss Kate, but..." his words drifted off. Ana suspected Bruce hesitated because he did indeed wish to father children one day.

Ana stepped into Kate's line of fire, "Um, if you'd like, I can do it after you leave the room."

"Oh hey, thanks." The poor guy nodded and practically ran from the room.

"Um, maybe the rest of you should..." before she could finish, Sawyer and Maurice made tracks. Stan however, came over to stand in front of Kate, charming smile in place, "Miss Kavanaugh regardless of the way you were brought here, I want you to know you're a welcome guest."

"A guest huh?" Kate snorted, unimpressed. "So I can leave at any time?"

"Of course," Stan's smile got bigger, "but I'd think you'd want to hang around to speak with Elliot. He'll be here anytime now."

"Oh, really?" Stan's smile melted at the look on Kate's face, a strange combination of giddy excitement and killing rage. Ana thought this must be the look a serial killer got when he checked his stocking on Christmas morning and found a shiny new butcher knife. And yes, on Kate that look was just...very... _disturbing_. All thee of them took a step back, and Stan kept right on stepping till he was safely out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kate wordlessly held out her hands. After a little struggling Ana managed to get the tape loose. She'd just started to work on the tape at her feet when Jose', who'd been unusually quiet, positioned himself directly in front of Kate, hands on hips, feet shoulder width apart.

Oh, shit. Kate was gonna get it.

"Kathryn Kavanauh, I am embarrassed to know you right now."

Yep. Ana kept her eyes on the duct-tape. She could _feel _Kate bristling up.

"What's that supposed to,,,"

"Shut it!"Jose's almost shout cut her off.

_Oooh_, Kate was going to _really_ get it.

"Bruce is a _professional_ doing his _job_. He does not deserve the kind of abuse you just dished out."

Yep, getting it. And Kate didn't like it a bit. She tried to jump up out of the chair, but her still duct-taped feet unbalanced her. She flopped back, "What the hell, Jose. The guy tied me..."

"_Oh no_," Jose' cut in again, holding up one hand, "Uh-uh, don't you _dare_ interrupt me, when I'm giving you the telling off you _know_ you deserve.

Ouch, that was a direct hit. Kate sat back and crossed her arms over her chest in stubborn silence.

"Now you listen to me but good, Miss Thing," Oh, he pulled out the Miss Thing...thing. Jose' was _mad_. Ana had to admit, he was kind of right. She slowed down her attempts to unravel the tape, "We're not sure what's going on and really it doesn't matter. But there is obviously some kind of threat. If it turns out to be nothing, then we'll all have a good laugh over Cosmos, but this childish display of temper will _stop_. Do you hear me?"

"Jose' I was in the middle of practicing my speech..." Kate tried again, but her righteous outrage had vanished.

"No, there is no excuse and you know it. You endangered not only yourself but Bruce as well, _and _you hurt his feelings."

Kate's face fell at that, "You think?"

"Kate," Ana spoke for the first time, pulling the last of the tape from her friend's ankles, "You threatened to have him arrested."

Kate's face fell some more, "Oh... yeah."

"Mmm-hmmm,_ now_ you're getting it." Jose' nodded, "You messed up – bad."

_"God, you're right, you're right._" Kate buried her face in her hands, "I don't know what's _wrong_ with me."

"Oh, honey, are you really that dumb?" Jose' asked.

Kate looked up, genuinely puzzled, "What?"

Ana stayed quiet on this one. It was no great mystery what was bothering Kate.

"_You_ need to get laid."

"_WHAT?" _Except, apparently to Kate.

"You heard me. Do us _all_ a favor, grab that blond hunk of luscious and do him already. I mean, what is _wrong_ with you?"

"Uh..." was all Kate had

Didn't matter, as Jose' kept right on, "If that man were_ half_ as crazy about me, I'd be doing the nasty morning, noon, and night. And _you're_ throwing _shoes _at him? Well, sweet-cakes, that_ is_ dumb. How the hell are you valedictorian?"

Kate just 'Uh'd" again. Yep, it was definitely the word of the day.

She didn't have time for more. Jose pulled her out of the chair, shoving her at the door, "Now, you go find that sweet hunk of dark chocolate, Bruce and apologize."

Kate nodded, sufficiently cowed, and headed out of the room. No sooner had she closed the french door than it opened again. A woman stepping through it holding a tray, on it were glasses of what looked like iced tea, biscuits and an assortment of fruit.

"_Oh_, oh _bless_ you, you _wonderful_ woman." Jose' gushed, walking over and taking the tray from her, "You must be Sue."

"Yes, yes I am," Sue smiled, immediately charmed.

"Stan told us about these biscuits." Jose went on, setting the tray on the coffee table, "Said they were out of this world, fabulous."

"Oh well, I don't know, about that."

Jose already had one in hand, wasting no time taking a bite, "Oh, _oh_...heaven, just _heaven_." he praised as soon as he could speak, again, "that iced tea looks so refreshing. Sue, You have saved my life."

"I'm glad you like them. You enjoy now." Sue smiled at them both and left the room.

Jose immediately plucked up a glass of tea and collapsed in the chintz chair, "Honestly, keeping you straight girls straight is exhausting. If this keeps up I'm going to have to take out an ad."

"An ad?" Ana sat in the matching chair, taking her own biscuit.

Jose' waved a hand, taking a couple gulps of tea before answering, "Help Wanted: Fag needs Fag to help wrangle the Hags."


	47. Chapter 47

_Hey, guys, didn't get as far as I'd like, but what you gonna do...life right. The next section will have some answers I promise. I gotta have a little chaos first._

_Still Ana_

Ana took a sip of peach tea, then another, "This iced tea _is_ good"

"It's fabulous." Jose' agreed, "Stan had it right - pure Georgia nectar. Oh, and while we are on the topic of gorgeous dominant men. Spill it."

"Uh... well, I can't really."

Jose just looked at her.

"Seriously Jose' I signed a non-disclosure."

"_WHAT?_ What kind of freaky shit are you doing?"

Well, all kinds, but that wasn't the point, "It's not that. It has to do with the night we met and the club. Adonis' lawyer insisted... but Jose' really I can't talk about it."

"Right, well the lawyer can just give _me_ a non-disclosure to sign and then you are spilling it sister."

"Uh..." Wow, Adonis was not going to like this.

Suddenly Jose sat up, distracted by something out the window, "Oh, Holy Jesus,"

"What?"

"Uh... I think sugar-buns is here." He pointed out the window.

Ana heard the wop-wop-wop at the exact moment she saw the helicopter coming at them. She sat there blinking, her mouth open, watching it grow in the sky, then lowering itself with a grace that didn't seem possible to the flat expanse of lawn no more than 30 yards from the house. Sure enough, the sleek white and chrome machine was stamped with familiar words Grey Industries Holdings

"He uh... has a helicopter." She stated, her voice flat with shock.

"Uh-huh..."

As one, they got up and walked to the window, staring in silence at the blades slowing to a stop.

Then the door opened and Elliot hopped out, dressed more formally than Ana had ever seen him.

"Oh, he is just delicious."Jose exhaled a dreamy sigh, "Honey, you may be dating Adonis, but _that_ is Apollo."

Ana had to agree. He was impressive, walking across the lawn in a suit that fit so well it flowed over him. His tie a shock of blue on a snowy white shirt, his blond hair catching the sun's rays. Then something flew into her line of vision and slammed into his chest.

"Oh, for the love of Pete," Jose' spoke with the long suffering exasperation of the ancient wise one as his grasshopper's second shoe flew through the air, "Did that girl not hear a word I said?"

"He_ did_ have her kidnapped."

"Only because she wouldn't listen to reason."

"True." Ana nodded, watching Kate race across the grass barefoot and crash into Elliot, pummeling his chest with her fists, then she grabbed his head, yanked him down, and oh...well... alrighty then.

"I guess she payed attention after all." Ana said.

Kate was climbing Elliot like a tree and devouring his mouth.

"Finally! Hopefully, they'll go do it like good little bunnies and give all some peace."

Jose' kept talking, but Adonis stepped out of the helicopter and the words became garbled distant background noise.

No man should be that beautiful. In his usual charcoal gray suit and white shirt, he crossed the lawn with that male grace that came so easily to him.

"Annie Steele are you listening to me..."

"Uh...what?" her eyes followed Adonis till he was out of sight.

"Oh, never mind, I wouldn't be paying attention to me either." Jose' grabbed her shoulders and held her at arms length, "Hhmm, not the outfit I would have chosen, but those jeans fit you well, and the tee-shirt has a scoop neck, that pale blue is flattering... " Jose reached up and yanked her hair band out.

She let out a pain filled shriek, grabbing her head, "Hey, that hurt."

"Oh, don't be such a wuss," Jose finger combed her hair, "See, what did I tell you, doing the low pony tail instead of the high one just gives you soft waves instead of lumpy hair. Now go," he spun her around, "Go get some Greek God lovin'..."

She found she was already walking towards the hallway. Jose's babbling barely registering.

"All these hotties and not _one_ of them is gay. It's depressing. You'd think _one_ of them would have a beautiful gay brother or cousin or friend or personal trainer, squash partner... _something_..."

She got halfway down the short hallway, when she was dragged into a hard, warm, male cocoon, "Hi," was all she got out before his mouth found hers. There was no seduction no playful teasing. Just a kiss of pure possession, and it lit fire to her bones.

Adonis lifted his mouth long enough to whisper, "Hi, yourself." then came back to her, peppering her lips with little kisses.

"You have a helicopter." She stated the obvious.

"Mmm-hmm," he turned her and pushed until her back was to the wall, his lips nuzzling that spot behind her ear he seemed to enjoy and made her insane.

"You, uh...ah..." her head tilted, "You know how to fly it."

"Mmm-hmm," his lips trailed to her neck, his hands running up and down her arms, "You feel so good, kitten, so soft."

Oh wow, so did he. His hard chest pressed against her was rapidly turning her mind to mush, "Um... we're in a hallway."

"Really?"one hand moved to her waist, searing her through the soft cotton, his thumb brushing the underside of her breast. She trembled and felt his smile against her throat, "I like that little shiver, kitten. " Hot breath caressed her neck, "Let's see if you can do it again." his thumb moved closer to her nipple. Another shiver went through her. Oh, lord if this kept up she'd be coming in the hallway, and no, that was not happening.

It wasn't.

"Adonis, I need to talk to you about something..."

"What?" he breathed against her neck.

Oh uh... good question. What...was that.._Oh mercy_, his hand slid under her tee, scalding her.

"Well, um Jose'..."

The hand slid up. His lips nuzzled down.

What about Jose'? He knew..._something_. Before her mind turned to a pile of useless goo, she let the words go in a rush, "He overheard Stan and I talking and he sort of figured out the whole Dominant thing. He said he'd sign a..."

Adonis pulled away so fast she had to press her palms against the wall to steady herself.

"Why were you and Stan talking about Dominants?"

_Ohhhh. Shit. Ooooh shit-shit shitty-shit! _ She did_ not _think this through, "Uh, well I wanted to know what was going on..."

"What did Stan say to you?" Eyes that had turned to hard cold steel bore into her. The warm, teasing lover of seconds ago gone, vanished._ Poof!_

She shivered for completely different reasons, "Nothing really?"

"Anastasia," Adonis spoke slowly, enunciating each word, "what did he say?"

"Well, ah..." She tried to answer, but her brain was suddenly filled with bloody mayhem and Adonis squeezing the life out of Stan.

"I told her you were right not to trust me, and if I thought I had half a chance with her I'd fuck you over and take it."

They both spun around to see Stan standing in opening that led to the kitchen, "I was planning on telling you myself. It wasn't Ana's fault."

Adonis' face swung back to her and,_ shit_ he was scary, his eyes shards of icy cold rage. Oh, this was going to be very, _very_ bad, "Did he touch you?"

"Ah, well...not really, not the way..."

She was talking to the empty hallway. Her ears picked up the dull heavy thud of one body hitting another, before her eyes saw Stan and Adonis fly across the kitchen and out of sight.

Then her feet were carrying her down the hall and around the corner in time to see two large male bodies ram into the maple table.

"Dammit Grey, calm the fuck down. It wasn't like that..." Stan's protest ended when a fist connected with his jaw.

She heard shouting and realized it was her own voice screaming for Adonis to stop. Then the pounding of male footsteps and Maurice was in the room,

_Thank God_. "Stop them."

But Maurice just stood there, "I told that fool to stay away from you..."

What the hell was that supposed to mean, "But he didn't do anything..

"Yeah, he did." Maurice shook his head, wincing when Adonis landed another blow, "Believe me sugar, Stan deserves whatever he gets, and he damn well knows it. That's why he's not fighting back." he winced again when Stan managed an upper cut to Adonis' mid-section, "Well, not much anyway."

_Oh, for fuck's sake. _Ana allowed herself an eye roll. Idiot Alphas.

More pounding footsteps and suddenly the room was full of people.

"What the fuck?"

"Damn, Stan's getting whooped."

"What the fuck is my brother doing?"

"Kicking Stan's ass."

Yes, he certainly was. The sickening sounds of flesh hitting flesh, accompanied by male grunts and groans filled the room. The two men pummeling each other, rolling all the way down the table.

"_The Jadeite!" _Jose' shouted from beside her, pointing to the dishes that rattled ominously when Adonis' shoulder bumped one of the shelves.

That was when Sue walked into the room holding a sliver tray, on it was a pitcher full of iced tea. Ana just reacted. Grabbing the pitcher, she took two steps forward and let the Georgia nectar fly.

_Christian_

Rage was a living thing, boiling in his blood. Twisting inside him. He rolled with the idiot who wanted what was his. The sound of every punch he landed the sweetest music. He pulled back his hand again, determined to make the mouth that smiled that smarmy smile bleed, when icy cold slammed into him.

"What the fuck?" He jerked upright, looking down at his body. His left side was drenched.

"That is enough." Ana's voice. He looked up from his dripping three thousand dollar suit to see her holding a pitcher. _Tea_, she'd doused him with iced tea. He watched in shocked fascination as she put the empty pitcher on a tray held by an older woman at her side, "Thank you, Sue."

"Certainly," The tiny woman ducked her head, probably to hide her smile. No one else in the room bothered. Maurice, Bruce and Sawyer were falling all over each other laughing. Elliot fell back against the refrigerator howling. Kate was staring at her friend in stunned silence. Jose' looked torn between relief and horror, and he heard strange gurgling noises from behind him – Wyatt, laughing through a bloody nose and punched jaw.

Finally his eyes landed on Ana again,"You threw tea on me."

"Yes, I did." She nodded once and extended her arm, pointing to a space behind him, "You were bumping the Jadeite."

"Jadeite?" He repeated dumbly. She'd actually thrown a pitcher of tea on him.

"The glassware behind you." She explained, raising that chin and looking down her pert little nose at him, "It's very collectable,_ and_ Stan's mother loves it, _and _it was their grandmother's. You _are_ aware that this is his parent's home?"

"Yes." Another automatic response. His brain was stuck on repeat. She'd taken a pitcher of iced tea from a serving tray and _thrown _it on him.

"And yet you think nothing of destroying their kitchen_ and_ their property? Something that not only has monetary but also emotional value?"

"What?" he shook his head, trying to clear it. He was drenched in tea and Miss Anastasia Rose Steele was handing him his ass on a plate. Well... _damn_.

"I don't care _how_ angry you are, there is no excuse for this crap." He got an eye roll and that cute as hell derisive snort, "Rolling around brawling like a couple of gorillas in the_ fucking_ mist..." her hand slashed a violent arc through the air.

Shit, she was _pissed, _and _holy hell_, but he wanted to haul off somewhere and...

"Now darlin', I was just defending myself..." Stan's protest, choked with laughter and blood, came from behind him, destroying his fantasy.

"_You _stay out of this." Ana turned her furious gaze on the other man, "You've caused enough trouble."

"Yes ma'am." came Stan's contrite reply, still choking on laughter.

Damn, his kitten was spitting fire and hot as hell. His eyes darted to the other men in the room. They weren't laughing now. Well, his jack-ass brother was still chuckling, but the rest were all staring at Ana with mixed expressions of awe, disbelief, and pure male admiration. He wanted to knock all their heads together and drag Ana from the room. And if that made him a gorilla, he didn't give a fuck. No getting mad in front of other men. Didn't he make that a rule? And she was breaking it._ Holy God, _was she breaking it.

"Honestly, grow the fuck up."

_Tha_t statement brought his eyes back to her, "What?"

"I'm sorry" She fluttered her lashes at him, her voice a sugary syrup of polite mockery, "has your hearing gone as well as your good sense?" She marched the distance between them and stuck her finger in his chest, "_Grow_." finger poke. "_The fuck_." another poke, "_Up_." a final poke, and another disgusted snort.

He just stared down at her. He was so turned on he couldn't see straight, and under his ruined suit coat, his poor dick was stone hard and throbbing like a son of a bitch.

"Oh wait, let me put it in terms your juvenile mind will understand." Completely oblivious to the effect she was having, Ana took one step back, threw her hands back on her sweet hips, crossed her eyes, stuck out her tongue, and blew a spectacular raspberry. Then without another word, she spun away and stalked out of the room. His eyes followed her delectable ass, hugged by soft denim, all the way out of the kitchen.

"Damn Bro," Elliot's laughing voice pulled his eyes away from paradise and to his brother's obnoxious laughing face, "You got _schooled._"

Yes, yes he had.

"Good luck getting those tea stains out." His brother blathered on, "You know, over all, I think I prefer the shoes. More painful, but a hell of a lot less expensive."


	48. Chapter 48

_OK so this is really rough and late. So sorry, but after the sinus infection from hell. I got the migraine form hell, brought on by the ragweed infestation from hell. At least that's my story and I'm sticking to it. I know we all want Kitten and Adonis to do it, and that was the plan, but as it turned out that pesky plot had to move along a little first. Promise lemons will be next. Like I said this is rough, but I didn't want you to have to wait another day._

_Still Christian_

His brother's words barely registered. His mind was consumed with the things he would do to Ana. Starting with smacking that lovely ass...

Jose' fiddling with his suit coat brought him back to reality, "Sugar-Bu.. I mean Christian, is that Brioni?"

He looked down at his suit,"Yes, I believe so."

Jose' nodded, his phone at his ear, "Tommy, I've got an emergency. Tea stains on a Brioni suit, looks like the wool crepe. Uh-huh...right... Mervin's yes, that's what I thought." He disconnected, "Okay, strip."

"_What?" _

"Sugar-Buns," Jose' planted himself in front of him, waving one arm up and down his length, "This is _Brioni, _Italian,_ hand stitched_. What was Annie thinking? I mean, yes the Jadeite is collectable and handed down from Granny, but a simple bop on your gorgeous head or a kick in your toned tushie would have worked just fine. Now chop-chop" Jose punctuated his words with two sharp claps, "We need to get this to Mervin's Cleaners right away. So strip and hand it off to one of these Beef-Cakes so they can do their job and protect your assets."

He just stared. He honestly had no response. None.

"Yeah, Sugar-Buns," Elliot had no such trouble, "You better get that Brioni off your toned tushie before those stains set in."

He heard more suspicious gurgling from the sink where Stan was holding a dish towel to his bloody nose. Maurice just snorted. His security team stayed quiet, but were ducking their heads in an attempt to hide their laughter.

When his phone started vibrating in his pocket, it was with relief he answered it. _Until_ he heard the voice at the other end.

"Hey hot-stuff, how's the billionaire business?"

_Hot stuff? _Well, it was better than sugar buns. He had a feeling he was stuck with both."Lena?"

"Got it in one. Listen, we've got a little situation here."

"More dead bodies and big ass birds?" _That_ question had everyone in the kitchen looking at him like he was nuts.

"No, thank the Goddess. That damn Macaw is a pain in the ass. Thing is some kind of savant. Hears something one time and blabs it non-stop."

"Really?" A savant Blue Macaw, somehow he wasn't surprised.

"Oh, yeah, and it knows every Frankie Valli song ever recorded."

"Frankie Valli?"

"Yeah you know The Four Seasons."

"Uh, yes..." _Yes, well now he was surprised._

"Damn thing will start singing 'Walk Like a Man' at four in the morning, complete with the oo-eeoo's and bop-baba-bops..."

"I can see how that would be annoying." Damn if everything out of the girls mouth wasn't insane.

"Yeah, we think that's how it lost its leg."

"Lost its leg..." This had just become the most bizarre conversation he had ever had, and considering the last time they'd spoken, that was remarkable.

"Yeah, my sister Allie dated this bio-mechanical engineer. He made a peg leg for it, and Christy named it Pete. So we're stuck with the thing."

"Christy?" What the hell?

"My youngest sister. She's a vet, but her real purpose in life is collecting strays. Once she names it, it's over."

"Are you telling me you have a peg-leg parrot named Pete?"

"Got it in one,_ again._ See, that's how you made all that money. But really I'm calling about Mckenna."

"Mckenna?"

"Oh, shit." That came from Maurice, he looked over to see the man had gone white as a sheet. Beside him, Sawyer wore an expression somewhere between horror and terror, and actually took a step back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stan throw the dish towel in the sink.

"Yeah, my sister, see she's got a headache."

"Your sister, Mckenna has a headache..." He repeated the words slowly, waiting for them to make some kind of sense.

"Aw man, that's bad..." Maurice again. Grey watched as the man _nothing_ seemed to faze, pulled out a chair, collapsed into it, planted his elbows on the table, and buried his head in his hands. What the fuck?

Then Stan was beside him, jerking the phone out of his hand. Grey was already in motion to jerk it back and possibly punch him again, but the look his face stopped him.

"Lena what the hell is going on?" Stan's voice vibrated with tension.

Damn, this headache was serious. "Right, yes. I know. Yes, well you're in luck. They're all here. Yes, yes. Give me five minutes. I'll call you back."

He disconnected and handed the phone back, "Go get Ana."

He started out of the room, but Kate stopped him, "Let me," she walked past him, "Ana's on testosterone overload, right now. You should give her some space."

He was about to protest but Jose' spoke first, moving behind him, and pulling his coat from his shoulders "She's right, besides you need to change."

"Somebody want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" This from Elliot.

Stan rubbed his face, looking exhausted, "I can try, but I only want to have to explain it once. Not that it'll do much good. Shit, I need Southern Comfort for this." He headed towards the living room and the dry bar.

Maurice looked up, "Bring the bottle."

_Ana_

Ana stared at her friend. Kate _looked_ sober and relatively sane, except for the excited gleam in her eye, "Could you repeat that?"

Apparently not, as her friend just grabbed her arm and started dragging her out of the room and back towards the kitchen "No time. Look, I am seriously impressed by your extremely ballsy move of throwing tea on a four thousand dollar suit, but..."

She froze, swaying on her feet, her vision dimmed. No air... no air... "What...wait...what did you say?"

'The suit, it's a Brioni, Italian, hand stitched, blah, blah,blah..." Kate yanked her into motion once more, "Breathe Ana, this is no time to panic, besides Jose's on it."

"Oh..oh God, I ruined a four thousand dollar suit." She whispered the words, her stomach twisting.

"Damn right," Kate's voice rang with pride, "And while normally, that would be a serious atta-girl-let-me-buy-you-a-margarita moment, there's a dead body, and I think possibly some legal issues involving copyrights, maybe inheritance laws and royalties. Is Frankie Valli dead?"

"Who?" Oh dear God, Kate was doing 'shrooms, or pot, or glue, or something,. She dug in her heels again, "Kate, look at me."

Kate spun around, "You know, Frankie Valli 'Walk like a Man,' Jersey Boys."

"Jersey Boys?" Ana checked out her friends pupils, they looked normal, but then she had no idea what to look for.

"The musical." Kate started pulling her again, "I think someone connected to his estate was murdered. I'm not sure what the bird has to do with it, but somebody lost a leg, maybe that's what killed him."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Ana tried once again to dig in her heels.

"My Pulitzer, that's what." Kate just yanked harder, "Now, come on."

And so she was pulled back into the kitchen, most everyone was seated at the table. That was now laden with trays of biscuits, fruit and another pitcher of iced tea. Elliot and Jose' sat at one end, sipping on tea and munching on biscuits. Sawyer and Maurice were at the other, looking...well she wasn't sure, but not good. Stan and Bruce were nowhere to be seen. Then her eyes found Adonis, standing next to the Jadeite looking impossibly gorgeous in a fresh white shirt and jeans, he came to her immediately, his eyes sparkling, a small smile twitching his lips, "Is it safe to approach?"

Oh, well, he would have to be all good humored, and smiling, and smelling just.. she took a deep breath, _yummy_. "So, how's the suit?"

"Well, it was a close call," Adonis' smile grew, oh not fair.."But Bruce rushed it to the cleaner's, and according to Jose' it will make a full recovery."

The relief washed over her proved she wasn't so ballsy after all, "Oh, good, that's good. I'm sorry..."

"No kitten, you were right."

"Huh?" He stepped closer, she took another deep breath. Yep, really... very... yummy.

"Mrs. Wyatt is one of the kindest people I've ever met." his hands wet to her waist, caressing her in little circles, she watched his perfect lips form words, "She deserved way better than having me – ' uh... 'rolling around like a gorilla in the fucking mist.' and breaking her heirlooms."

"Oh." It was all she had. Her brain was way too distracted to form complex things like three letter words.

"Lena called." his hand, so warm on her waist, kept up those little circles.

"Oh," She blinked a couple of times, then the name finally registered, _"Oh. _Right well,_ that _explains it."

"What do you mean." he pulled her closer. She felt the heat of his body.

She focused her mind, determined to form a sentence."Kate was spouting all this insanity...something about Frankie Valli and inheritance, murder and her Pulitzer." There that wasn't so hard, then one hand moved to her lower back still moving in those wonderful little circles. Soooo good.

"Ah, right, yes I'm sure my end of the conversation sounded strange. Basically, the Blue Macaw is now staying with Lena and her sisters, and enjoys singing Frankie Valli tunes at four in the morning."

"Huh?" She just blinked at him. Either those little circles had succeeded in frying her brain or he'd been sniffing glue with Kate.

"Yes, that was my reaction as well, but apparently, Pete is some kind of genius bird savant.

"Pete?"

"Yes, he only has one leg, you see, and her sister Allie, dated an engineer who made him an artificial one. Cute isn't it, Peg-Leg Pete. Lena's other sister, Christy named it. She's a vet. But the reason Lena called is because Mckenna, yet _another_ sister, has a headache."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Maybe there was something in the tea..

"Honestly kitten," He leaned down and kissed her temple, then tucked her into his side, "I have absolutely no idea."

"Annie, you have_ got _to try these Pralines." Jose's voice pulled her attention from Adonis. Her eyes went to the table in addition to the biscuits, there was a large tray filled with a variety of sweets. "I have got to sweet talk the recipe out of Sue."

"Never happen." Stan entered the room, a bottle of whiskey in one hand and shot glasses in the other. "That recipe's been in her family for four generations. Her mother's people are from New Orleans." He placed the the two glasses on the table filled them to the rim. He and Maurice each threw one back. Sawyer looked at the battle with longing. As soon as the glasses were empty Stan refilled them. "Alright, so here's the thing," Stan fell into a chair, "uh Mckenna is Lena's sister. She's... _different."_

Sawyer snorted.

"Who's Lena?" Jose' took a break from scarfing down pralines.

"The bad ass bitch," Ana reminded him, "the one who caught stinky."

"Oh, right." he nodded and grabbed another praline.

Beside her Adonis spoke up, "Sawyer, _you_ know her?"

"Uh not really, as you know Maurice and I served together, and we worked with her once," Sawyer fidgeted in his seat, "I can't talk about it, but if you ask me, she's just plain nuts."

"Why can't you talk about it?" She asked.

It was Maurice who answered, "Classified. And shit, she may be nuts, but there isn't a damn thing _plain_ about it."

"Classified?" Kate looked up from digging through her purse, a dreamy look in her eyes, probably picturing her Pulitzer on the mantle.

"Yeah," Stan picked the story back up, "Anyway she's a little... _obsessive_, for lack of a better word. She has some questions about Malik," Stan paused rubbed his hand over his eyes before adding, "I think."

"The guy who drugged Ana?" Kate pulled a small notepad and a pen from her purse and lowered herself into a the chair beside Elliot.

"Yes."

"What the hell does any of this have to do with a headache?" Elliot asked wrapping an arm around Kate.

"Look, I'm not at liberty to tell everything I know," Stan but according to Lena, Mckenna has been looking into some things connected with Malik's death, and like I said she's obsessive... not eating, not sleeping... and the headache, well that's part of what I can't say, and hell even if I could I wouldn't know what to tell you." Stan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, placing it on the table in front of him, "Just answer as best you can. I gotta warn you though, it probably won't make a damn bit of sense."

_Christian_

Christian watched Stan dial and hit the speaker function. It didn't finish the first ring.

"Wyatt?" the voice was a weary rasp, exacerbated by the hollow sound that meant the woman was using the speaker function as well.

"They're all here, Mckenna."

Mckenna wasted no time, "Jose' Rodriguez?"

Jose' stopped chewing, "Uh...Hello?"

Why would the woman want to talk to Jose'?

"You took out Ron Jeffries' left knee, correct?"

"Uh, yes."

"Have you been contacted by an attorney or the police in any way associated with this?"

"No."

What the hell? Grey shot Stan a a look. He just shrugged and tossed back his second shot.

The woman's voice dropped to an absent whisper, "He's lost his contract with the Sea-hawks. His career is possibly over..." Grey realized those words weren't for them, she was merely talking out loud. He heard paper rustling. Then, "Katherine Kavanaugh?"

"Uh, yes?" Kate answered without looking up from her note-taking.

"You went out with him?"

"Yes."

"You started dating in the off season." It wasn't a question.

"Yes... " Kate stopped writing, she looked up, "How did you know?"

"When you first started dating did he seem aggressive?"

"Not at first, no." Kate's face became a mask of concentration, attempting work out whatever it was the woman on the phone was alluding to.

"His behavior began to change about five weeks in, correct?"

"Yes, How did you know?" Kate's face transformed to disbelief.

"Malik was a brilliant chemist - a genius." Again the voice on the phone dropped to that absent whisper. "Professor Beranski was Malik's neighbor. We think he came looking for Lena. He's dead. We have his bird."

These insane ramblings were greeted with total silence.

"Professor Beranski's brother died two months ago." still the flat absent whispering that made no sense, "He had to go out of town suddenly. Malik took care of the bird."

"Mckenna," Stan interrupted, "Just what the hell does Malik have to do with Jeffires?"

The woman ignored his question, to ask her own, "How did Malik gain entrance to your club?"

Grey had been wondering that himself. Stan and Maurice were obsessed with security.

"He was the guest of Thomas Reynolds, who is no longer a member by the way. We revoked it the next day, guy always did rub me the wrong way. He said they had worked together."

"Thomas Reynolds," more paper shuffling and low mumbling "Chemist, works in research, specializes in drugs that affect brain chemistry. silence then, "Maurice?"

Maurice downed his second shot, before answering, "I'm here."

"You owe me."

He didn't hesitate, "Yes."

"Protect Sara Mackie."

If Maurice was shocked by this demand he didn't show it, "From what?"

"I don't know."

Right on the heels of that strange request, came one of the most horrendous sounds ever to assault his ears. The familiar strains of "Sherry Baby," sung in perfect pitch, time, and rhythm, but in that distinctive voice that could only be...

"Shit, what the fuck? Is that a damn parrot?" Maurice winced and covered his ears.

"Goddess be damned, I am going to fucking fricassee that bird." then Mckenna took a deep, audible breath and bellowed over the singing, "_CHRISTY! Come get this damn thing."_

The bird stopped singing only to bellow right behind her _"CHRISTY! Come get this damn thing!" _a couple of squawks, then went right back to_ "SHER-er-er-er-er-er-eeeeeeee Ba-a-beeee, oh, Sherry baby..."_

"_PETE, if you don't shut the fuck up I swear..."_ Mckenna started only to be cut off by more bird speak.

"_Shutthefuckup-shutthefuckup-shutthfuckup," _a couple of squawks, then_, "Fricassee fricassee fricassee Peteeeeee."_ and right back into Sherry Baby.

"Holy Shit" Stan grabbed the phone and turned the volume down, then threw back another shot.

Elliot fell into Kate's lap laughing. Kate's confused gaze kept darting from the phone to her notes.

Jose' just stared at the phone, a praline halfway to his open mouth.

"Holy Cow," Ana whispered, "Can you imagine_ that_ at four am..No wonder it lost a leg. Somebody probably threw an alarm clock at it."

"Yes, that was Lena's theory as well."

"Oh, Mac I'm so sorry." another female voice, "He just gets lonely. He's very social. Come on Petey. Let's go get some crackers."

"_Crackers crackers crackers for Peteeee"_

"That's right, Petey's a good bird." that same voice, soft with affection.

Silence fell, everyone in the room seemed to take a relieved breath at once.

Then Sawyer spoke, "Does the explosion have anything to do with this?"

"Swanson, is that you?" Mckenna's voice lost some of the weariness to frustration.

"Sawyer." The men bit his name out through clenched teeth.

"Did I mention an explosion? I don't believe I did. Please don't think. It's an abdominal waste of time. You're the muscle."

Sawyer sat back, sullen. Maurice just shot him a look that screamed what the hell were you thinking. Stan downed another shot. Elliot who had finally gotten it somewhat together, fell over again, silent laughter shaking him..

Grey decided it was time to get some answers,"Miss McGovern, this is Christian Grey. Are you saying there's a connection between Malik and Ron Jeffries?"

The woman didn't reply right away, he heard paper shuffling, then "Mr Grey, you're providing protection for Mr. Rodriguez, Miss Kavanaugh and Miss Steele, correct? "

"Yes."

More silence and when she spoke her words were slow, as if she chose them with care, "I'm not prepared to say there's connection at this time."

"I see."

"Everette Jeffries is the former CEO of Stratham pharmaceuticals. Malik worked there. So did Thomas Reynolds."

"Ron Jeffries father?"

"Yes, he's very wealthy, but shouldn't be."

"Shouldn't be what?"

"Wealthy, according to what we've learned he lost a ton of money on derivatives in 2008." more rustling paper, "Malik followed college football. Lena found stats when she hacked his computer."

"Miss McGovern" Grey thought he might just see where the woman's mind was going, "Do you have a theory?"

More silence, then the surprising sound of soft feminine laughter, "Very good question, Mr. Grey. A _theory,_ not quite, more of a disjointed guess."

"And would that guess would involve Everette Jeffries, Stratham pharmaceuticals, Malik, Reynolds, Ron Jefferies, and college football."

"Yes, yes it would."

"I believe I understand."

"I would appreciate any information you could gather on Stratham."

"You'll have it by tomorrow."

"Thank-you."

"Certainly."

"Um, excuse me, Mckenna, this is Ana Steele," Ana spoke up from his side, "May I ask what Professor Beranski has to do with this?"

"Now_ that i_s an excellent question," Grey thought he heard a smile in the woman's voice, "Swanson, you should take notes." Sawyer just snorted and slumped down in his chair, "It's the bird, you see."

"Peg-leg Pete?"

"Yes, as I said Malik kept it for Beranski."

"Holy Shit!" Kate threw her pen down, her head came up, her eyes wide, "The bird knows too much."

"Exactly."

Silence, as everyone in the room processed this bizarre news.

Grey finally asked the obvious question, "And what is it, exactly that the bird knows?"

A feminine snort, "Haven't got a damn clue. So far, all that damn bird does is curse and sing."

"I see." He found his lips twitching.

"I doubt it." this time he definitely heard the smile.

"Yes, well good luck. You'll have the information on Stratham tomorrow."

"Thank-you, that will be helpful." more silence, then, "Oh, and about the explosion, not connected. You have danger coming from two different fronts Mr. Grey. I'd advise caution. It's not paranoia..."

"If they're really out to get you." He finished for her.

"Precisely."

The line disconnected. Silence filled the kitchen. Finally Elliot spoke, "Well, that was... entertaining."

Wyatt thew back his fourth shot.

Sawyer just kept staring at the phone like it had crawled out from under his nightmares, then in a hoarse whisper, "You think she'll come out here."

"Dammit man, don't say that shit out loud. You know how they are." Maurice's eyes went wide with panic, "You'll jinx us."


End file.
